Watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by MiraculousFlexyGirl
Summary: What happens when the characters of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir watch their show? Join Lara, a huge miraculous fan, as she learns that taking care of her favourite characters while dealing with her friends. *Note* I do not own any of the characters, episodes, comics or photos in this book. I hope you enjoy this story! I have this story on another website.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my theatre

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Marinette shouted, as she sprinted towards her classroom 30. Minutes. Late. She slammed the door open to see a new girl seating next to her best friend, Alya.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Miss I forgot to set my alarm and I slept because I spent all of last night doing my homework which reminds me that I left my homework at home... again. By the way, where do I sit? And who is that?" Marinette rambles on and on.

"It's okay, you can sit in my seat or rather your seat, my name is Lara and now that your finally here..." she started. Then Lara clicked my fingers like Thanos did in Avengers: Infinity War (I think that's what they call it) and all of the class was transported into a homemade theatre. Not really homemade but it was made to so they can watch their show.

"Where are we?" Alya asked, lifting her head up from the floor. She looked around to see some seats and labels on them. There was a huge screen and a ginormous table of food. Lara snapped her fingers again and the characters were transported into their seats with lots of food in front of them. The seats were...

**TV screen**

**Nino Adrien Marinette Alya**

**Ivan Myléne Sabrina Max**

**Juleka Rose Kim Alix**

**Chloe Nathaniel**

"Why am I at the back? And why is Mari-Trash sitting next my," Chloe started.

"Adrikins? Yeah I made you sit there because A my ship, B my second ship, C my third ship, D my fourth ship and E my other ship, and also (she snaps her fingers) No Phones Allowed!" Lara shouted the last part. Everyone but Chloe was laughing.

"Who are your ships Lara?" Adrien asked. Lara looked hesitant but she said them anyway.

"Biggest one is LadyNoir, Adrienette, Ladrien and you can't forget MariChat. My other ships are DjWifi and I have no idea what the rest of the ship names are," Lara said.

"Hold up, who are those people you ship together?" Adrien asked again.

"Yeash you ask a lot of questions, Ladybug and Cat Noir, Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug and Adrien and Marinette and Cat Noir also Alya and Nino," Lara replied.

"But Marinette is.." Adrien started.

"Just a friend, keep telling yourself that loverboy," Lara interrupted him. Alya giggled and looked for her phone.

"No. Phones." Lara repeated.

"Right! Today we are going to watch Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir! Yes, the identities of all 7 miraculous holders will be revealed even though Chloe already revealed her identity! We will also show you the theme song, comics and fan made songs by the way if anyone talks anything bad about these 2 love birds," she looked at Chloe. "There will be consequences!" She clicked her fingers again and a video started playing. "This one is called origins!" Lara shouted. Marinette and Adrien swallows hard. Identities were going to be revealed.

**Authors Note**

**Well what did you think of the first chapter? I decided to start with Origins because it explains everything. Well I have to start to write down the whole 2 episode. Bye!**

***FlexyGirlRules leaves***

**(Don't judge the nickname!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Origins Part 1

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to say that the words in bold (not including this paragraph) are the episode and the non bold ones are the characters talking. Enjoy!**

**Marinette: In the day time, I'm Marinette**

Chloe: There is a show about Mari-trash and not about moi! This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

Lara: Shut up Chloe!

*Chloe shuts up*

Alix: Thank you!

**Marinette: Just a normal girl with a normal life**

Lara: Incorrect! Other than the huge secret that is about reveal, not every girl has a famous uncle and designs the cover for a famous rock star!

Adrien: Your ruining it!

Lara: Sorry I watched this episode about 10 times

Alya: 10 times?!

Lara: I'm addicted

Nino: Yeah no kidding

*Lara stares at Nino*

Nino: I get it

**Marinette: But there is something about me that no one knows yet, because I have a secret**

Everyone but Marinette and Lara: A secret!?

***Marinette transforms into Ladybug* **

**Marinette: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong!**

Everyone but Marinette and Lara: YOUR LADYBUG!?

**Marinette: Miraculous!**

Lara: The luckiest! The power of love always so strong!

**Marinette: The luckiest! The power of love always so strong! Miraculoussssssssss!**

Alya: How the...

Lara: No swearing! *Holds up a frying pan*

Alya: Got it!

*Lara puts down the frying pan*

Scene: Nooroo and Gabriel/ Hawk Moth

**Nooroo: Many centenaries ago**

Marinette : Isn't that Hawk Moth's Kwami?

Lara: Yes it is

**Nooroo: Magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were the miraculous! Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others. The earrings of the ladybug, which provide the power of creation and the ring of the black cat, which grants the power of destruction.**

Mylène: That's a lot of information

Max: And according to my sources, that is 100% correct

*Everyone slaps their foreheads*

**Nooroo: According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power!**

**Hawk Moth/ Gabriel: I want that absolute power! I must have those miraculous!**

Adrien: That sounds like my father

**Nooroo: but nobody knows where these miraculous are!**

**Hawk Moth/ Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo**

Ivan: Creepy

Juleka: Cool!

**Hawk Moth/ Gabriel: Your miraculous, remind me of its powers again**

**Nooroo: The moth brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower**

Nathaniel: If only he used it for good

Kim: That's an awesome super power!

**Hawk Moth/ Gabriel: and when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

Kim: I take that back

*Everyone laughs at him*

**Nooroo: But Master the miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes**

**Hawk Moth/ Gabriel: I must have that absolute power! Your miraculous is in my control!**

Sabrina: He is annoying and rude!

**Hawk Moth/ Gabriel: I am your master now! And you must obey me!**

**Nooroo: Yes Master**

**Hawk Moth/ Gabriel: Nooroo Dark Wings Rise!**

**He transforms **

**Hawk Moth: From this day on, I shall be known as Hawk Moth**

***Cue Evil laugh***

Rose: Poor little Nooroo

Marinette: Cat Noir and I will free him from Hawk Moth one of these day

*Adrien blushes*

Scene: Wayzz is sleeping

Kim: Is that a kwami?

Marinette: Yes that's Master Fu and N- Carapace's kwami

Nino: *whispers* So close

**Wayzz: Master! Master!**

**Master Fu: Hmm?**

Alix: Is that Master Fu?

Lara: Yepppp

**Master Fu: Mm Master! Master! Chanting it's all part of the treatment! Master! Master!**

Ivan: Nice save

**Master Fu: Thank you for coming, see you again next week**

**Customer: woah woah wait!**

**Wayzz: Master! The moth miraculous! I felt it's aura!**

Chloe: That kwami is a nice kwami

Marinette: Chloe is being nice? That's a surprise

Chloe: Shut up you

*Lara holds up frying pan*

Marinette: Watch who your talking to, I'm still Ladybug remember?

**Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

**Wayzz: But Master it's a negative aura, I fear it may have gotten in the hands of a dark power**

**Master Fu: we must find Nooroo and his miraculous, If has gotten in the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world. Time to transform!**

*Everyone is at the edge of there seats*

**Master Fu: Wayzz ugh**

Marinette: Dam it!

**Wayzz: Please Master! Be reasonable you are**

**Master Fu: Still young**

Ivan: Your probably 98 years old

**Master Fu: I'm only 186**

Everyone but Lara and Marinette: 186?!

**Master Fu: Your right Wayzz, I can no longer do it alone! We'll need some help!**

***The miracle box appears***

Everyone but Marinette and Lara: What is that?

Marinette: It's the miracle box, it holds all the miraculous

Nathaniel: There is more than 3?

Lara: Definitely!

Scene: Marinette's house/ Bakery

**Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm has been going on for 15 minutes now!**

Mylène: 15 minutes!?

**Sabine: Your going to be late for you first day back at school!**

**Marinette: Got it mum, coming. I bet you anything Chloe is going to be in my class again**

**Sabine: 4 years in a row, is that possible?**

Alya: 4 years?

Chloe: it's not that bad being in my class

Marinette: No it actually is

**Marinette: Definitely! Lucky me!**

Chloe: Yeah you are lucky

Lara: Can't you tell she's being sarcastic?

Chloe: Of course I can!

*Everyone sighs*

**Sabine: Don't say that! It's the start of a new year! I'm sure everything will be just fine!**

***Marinette nods***

***Marinette puts the chocolate powder down too hard which knocks the orange. The orange rolls down something and rolls over a knife that is placed over butter, that knocks a spoon full of marshmallows and the orange hits the milk. The open milk spills on the floor while the orange rolls around the croissant and hits the yogurt***

Chloe: Good job clumsy Marinette!

*Lara holds up the pan again*

Chloe: Okay I get it!

Scene: At the Tom and Sabine bakery

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

**Tom: Glad you like them.**

**Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs.**

***They hug and Marinette drops the box of macaroons***

***Tom catches the box with his foot and tosses it back to her***

**Marinette: *Giggles* Thanks! See you tonight!**

*Marinette kisses her dad and leaves for school*

Scene: Outside of the bakery, on the paths

Lara: oooh this is the part where she gets her Miraculous!

Everyone but Lara: SHUT UP! NO SPOILERS!

Lara: *whispers* You all remind me of Kat

***Marinette tries to cross the road but gets stopped by a car***

***Marinette sees Master Fu and grabs him by the hand before the car is able to hit him and accidentally drops her box of macaroons, while people walk all over them***

Alya: Good job girl!

Marinette: Thanks!

**Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster**

**Marinette: Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left**

**Master Fu: *Grabs and eats one* Mmmh Delicious**

**Marinette: *School bell rings* Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! *Runs towards the school***

**Master Fu: *Looks at a box that is black and red* Thank you very much, young lady.**

Rose: That's a weird looking box

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom

**Miss Bustier: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

Adrien: You sit at the back?

Nino: Yes

***Marinette sits diagonal to Nino***

**Chloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

***Chloe slams her hand on the table***

Adrien: Can't you be a bit nicer, Chloe?

**Marinette: Ugh! Here we go again**

**Chloe: That's my seat**

Lara: No, that's Marinette seat

Marinette: Yeah

**Marinette: But Chloe, this has always been my seat.**

Alya: And still is

***Sabrina sits next to Marinette***

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

Sabrina: Sorry Marinette

Marinette: It's okay

**Chloe: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? *points at Alya who glares at her* Listen! Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?**

**Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

Marinette: That's embarrassing

Adrien: You didn't know me?

Marinette: Not really

**Chloe: *She and Sabrina laugh* Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model**

Adrien: That's how you refer to me?

Nino: Not everyone

**Chloe: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

Adrien: Not really Chloe

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

Marinette: Thank goodness you came

**Chloe: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know.**

Alix: Burned!

**Alya: *walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand* Come on**

**Marinette: *trips and falls spilling every macaroon except one* Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

Chloe: Clumsy Marinette

Lara: One more word and you will be transported away AND have your memory erased

Juleka: Could you be a bit nicer?

Lara: Sorry

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

**Nathaniel: Couldn't you of got Chloe to find another seat**

**Alya: Chillax, girl! No biggie**

**Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do**

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. *Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone* She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. *pointing at Chloe* Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it**

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable**

Max: That is 98% correct

Kim: Please don't ruin it

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

Marinette: Well I definitely get lots more confidence as Ladybug

**Marinette: *grabs a macaroon from the box and gives one part to Alya* Marinette**

**Alya: Alya**

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year**

**Chloe: Ugh, he should have been here by now!**

***Chloe looks down at the seat in front of her***

Nino: I'm surprised that she actually cares!

Chloe: I do care!

Scene: Outside the school, on the steps

***Adrien tries to run into the school but is stopped by Nathalie***

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! *sees Master Fu on the floor trying to get up and helps him up***

**Master Fu: Thank you, young man.**

***He turns around to see Nathalie and his body guard blocking him from entering the school***

**Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

***They all head back to the mansion***

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have PE, Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

***Everyone starts to pack up***

***Kim hands a paper to Ivan***

**Ivan: Kim!**

***His hand is clenched***

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office!**

***Ivan walks away angrily while Chloe and Sabrina laugh***

Sabrina: Sorry Ivan

Kim: I'm sorry too

Ivan: It's okay

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

**Hawk Moth: *His butterfly shaped window opens* Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. *turns a butterfly into an akuma* Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

Mylene: That's creepy!

Mr Damocles' office

***Ivan opens the door without knocking***

**Mr Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. *The akuma flies into the and changes it into a purple paper***

***A purple butterfly shape appears in front of Ivan's face**

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. *Ivan turns into Stoneheart***

Ivan: I don't remember anything after this

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. *Stoneheart appears***

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

Scene: Library

***Marinette and Alya are thrown to the floor while the other students see Stoneheart in the security camera***

**Alya: Come on!**

**Student: Did you hear that?**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

***Mr Damocles dials the phone***

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

Alya: And if anyone stopped me, the Ladyblog wouldn't of been made

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

Marinette: And that superhero just so happened to be me

***Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen***

**Stoneheart: KIM!**

Scene: Adrien's dining room

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.**

Nino: Nice to know

**Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**

**Gabriel: *To Adrien* You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

Kim: He is harsh!

**Adrien: But father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

Marinette: Being his son doesn't make a difference

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have–**

***Adrien runs to his room***

Scene: Adrien in his room

***Adrien hears some thumping***

**Roger: Ready? Fire! *The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger***

***Adrien jumps over his couch and turns on his TV***

**Mayor Bourgeois: I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.**

**News Crews: Mr Bourgeois. Mr Bourgeois!**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

Alix: Not that incredible now

**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm**

Ivan: Sabrina, tell your dad that i'm so sorry

Sabrina: Okay

Scene: Marinette's room

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... *sees a little box* Huh?**

Scene: Adrien's room

**Adrien: *sees a little box* Huh?**

Scene: Marinette's and Adrien's room

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here?**

Alya: Soulmates!

***they open the little box and it glows***

Scene: Marinette's room

***Tikki appears***

**Marinette: Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks!**

***Marinette throws things at Tikki***

Scene: Adrien's room.

***Plagg appears***

**Adrien: No way... Your like the genie in the lamp!**

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky...**

Nathaniel: He seems nice

***Flies over to the soccer table and bites one of the silver soccer players***

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

***Files over to an arcade machine and bites the red joy-stick***

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

Nathaniel: I take that back

Kim: Are you trying to copy me?

Lara: Kim! Leave the tomato child alone!

Scene: Marinette's room.

**Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... *Marinette traps her in a glass cup* Okay, if that makes you feel safer..**

**Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

*Tikki leaves Marinette's purse*

Marinette: Sorry Tikki

Tikki: It's okay Mari

Alya: Is that your kwami? She is soooo cute!

Tikki: Nice to finally meet you Alya

Alya: How do you know my name?

Tikki: I go with Marinette everywhere. School, sleep overs and other things. I know all of you

Lara: Are we just going to forget that Adrien has a kwami too?

Adrien: *Points towards Lara* Thank you

Marinette: A-Adrien has a kwami? So that can only mean, CAT NOIR?!

Adrien: The one and only M'lady

Scene: Adrien's room

**Adrien: *climbs up the rock climbing wall and catches Plagg* I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

**Adrien: *shakes head* Uh-uh.**

**Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

**Plagg: *flies out of Adrien's hands* Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

Scene: Marinette's room.

***Marinette attempts to open the trapdoor***

**Marinette: Mom! Dad! *Tikki is still underneath the cup***

**Tikki: No! *flies out of the glass* I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!**

Max: How can she do that? There is no science behind that!

Lara: She is a kwami and kwami's can do that

***Marinette looks worried***

Scene: Fu's massage room

***Wayzz is still doubting the chosen ones***

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

Alya: Of course

**Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. *Closes the miracle box***

Nino: Got it wrong once!? What is that supposed to mean?

Scene: Marinette's room

**Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness...**

Chloe: Hahahaha! We agree on something!

Alix: I thought you died!

*Everyone but Chloe laughs*

**Marinette: I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

Alya: You wanted me to be Ladybug?

Marinette: Of course, why do you think that I chose you to be Rena Rouge?

*Marinette covers her mouth*

Everyone apart from Alya, Nino, Lara and Marinette: YOUR RENA ROUGE!?

Alya: Surprise?

**Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

Sabrina: That scared me

Scene: Adrien's room

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

Mylene: Really?

Adrien: Yes

***Plagg rides a toilet paper roll***

Kim: Can you tell him to teach me how to do that?

*Adrien looks in his pocket to see Plagg eating Camembert*

Adrien: No can do, he is eating the oh might Camembert

*Everyone but Plagg laughs*

**Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

***Adrien looks at the ring***

Scene: Marinette's room

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

Chloe: Really Marinette, whatchama-call-it?

***Marinette puts on her earrings***

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.**

Rose: Can't forget to capture it!

Marinette: That's exactly what I forgot to do

**Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

**Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on"**

Marinette: Tikki always gives the best advice!

**Marinette: Spots on?**

***The earrings activate***

**Marinette: Whoa! What is happening?!**

***Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time***

Alya: *Sarcastically* Best first transformation ever

Marinette: I had no idea what was happening

Scene: Adrien's room.

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!**

***Plagg enters the ring***

***Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time***

Juleka: Awesome

Alya: His transformation is better than yours

**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

Nino: I know right!

Scene: Marinette's room.

**Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere!**

Tikki: *giggles* I can't hear or see you

***sees the screen***

**Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

Alya: Only Ladybug and Cat Noir can!

**Ladybug: *sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps* Alya?**

Alya: Wait am I the reason you became a super hero?

Lara: Yeah

**Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

Mylene: You did, right?

Marinette: Yes

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! *goes upstairs up to the balcony***

**Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.**

Marinette: How did they not hear me?

Lara: Meh

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?**

Chloe: What else could it be?

***grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side***

***Ladybug screams***

Chloe: Really?

**Cat Noir: *while tightrope walking over his stick* I'm starting to get the hang of this. *sees and hears Ladybug about to fall on him. She falls right into his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.* Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

***Still swinging***

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

**Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... *pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir* *Cat Noir rubs his head* Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

Rose: You nearly said your real name

**Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

***Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is***

**Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

**Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

**Ladybug: Ugh. *to herself* Trust yourself, trust yourself... *uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir while screaming***

Lara: The screaming makes it better

Scene: Parc des Princes.

***The students are done with PE but then Stoneheart appears***

**Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's wuss now?**

***Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls***

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.**

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

***They start to fight***

**Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them**

***Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger***

Sabrina: You didn't learn, did you?

Adrien: Nope

**Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

**Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... *Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her***

Alya: Doubting herself

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

Nino: Super red bug?

Alya, it was a red bug, what did you except?

***Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart***

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

Lara: Finally

Alya: Yes!

*Alya turns to Marinette*

Alya: High five!

*They high five*

**Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his Rocky behind!**

Nino: At least wonderbug is better than super red bug

Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do **something different.**

**Cat Noir: Different how?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

**Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

**Ladybug: *whispers* I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM *Cat Noir uses his cataclysm to break the net***

**Ladybug: No, don't do that! *The net gets destroyed***

**Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait *Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him***

**Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power *Stoneheart throws him away***

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

**Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

Nino: No you just completely ignored him

Adrien: Hey!

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! *A lucky charm appears***

**Cat Noir: Super power?**

Marinette: Are you mocking me?

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

**Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

**Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

**Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

**Ladybug: Hmmm...*uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appears* This! *grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo* Don't miss. Trust me.**

Adrien: That's how it works!

**Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! *gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him***

Lara: Ikr!

*Everyone looks at Lara*

Lara: It means I know right

Everyone but Lara: Ohh

**Ladybug: Catch me if you can! *Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug***

**Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap**!

Alya: How did I not question how you know my name?

***Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan***

**Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome**

Lara: *Lara starts to tease Adrien* Someone has a crush!

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

**Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

Lara: Switch those to words around and you would of called her by her superhero name

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

Adrien and Marinette: POUND IT!

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! *Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps***

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

**Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

Marinette: I jinxed myself

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. *sees Ivan, unfolds the paper and reads it* You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss**

Kim: I'm sorry Ivan

Ivan: I told you that I'm fine

***Ladybug walks over to Ivan***

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

Alya: Your great at giving people advice but not at taking some yourself

**Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

Marinette: You ask a lot of questions

Alya: That's what makes me a great reporter

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

Scene: Marinette's room.

**Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes**!

Nino: More like thanks to Alya

**Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it**

**Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

**Plagg: Eww, what is this?**

Alix: Seriously, that looked good!

**Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

**Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

Scene: Eiffel Tower

***The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies***

Mylene: Oh no!

_Scene: Bakery_

***Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV***

**Sabine: Oh my!**

**Marinette: Hmmm?**

**Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable**.

Scene: Adrien's room

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

Plagg: All because of me

Adrien: Yes all because of you

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

**Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma?**

Marinette: PIKKI for Life!

**Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

**Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

*Lara covers her eyes*

Lara: I hate this part!

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

**Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

Everyone but Marinette and Lara: WHAT?!

**Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

**Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! *takes her earrings off* I'm sorry Tikki.**

**Tikki: No, don't do tha-**

**Marinette: ...Tikki? *puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer* I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

Alya: Marinette! What the...

Lara: NO FREAKIN SWEARING

Alya: Isn't freakin a swear word?

Lara: No

Alya: Anyway, Marinette! You gave up being Ladybug?!

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. *Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity* Everyone will be powerless against me! *Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes*. I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

The End!

Rose: That's how it ends?

Lara: Part 1, Yes

Juleka: How many parts are there?

Lara: 2

Juleka: When will we see the next one?

Rose: *yawns* Please say tomorrow

Lara: Tomorrow, lets go to sleep

**I finally finished this! After a whole freakin day of sitting in front of a screen, I completed Chapter 2! I will try to type Chapter 3 next week! I hope you enjoy your day and cya later.**

***Flexy removes herself from the chapter***


	3. Chapter 3: Origins Part 2- Stoneheart

Lara: Okay well I'm going to add someone, *clicks her fingers* *then clicks her fingers again*, why wasn't isn't it working?!

Adrien: Maybe you used all your power?

Lara: I don't think so

_**Meanwhile at the mysterious person's place...**_

?: What is happening?!

*Sees Black Hole*

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

*Gets sucked into the black hole*

_**Back to the theatre**_

Lara: Anyway lets start part 2

Everyone else: Okay!

**Marinette: In the daytime, i'm Marinette**

Nathaniel: Does that play every time?

Lara: Yeah

**Marinette: Just a normal girl with a normal life**

Everyone: *Complains*

FlexyGirlRules: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING

*Everyone shuts up*

**Marinette: But there is something about me that no one knows yet, because I have a secret! MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRONG! MIRACULOUS! THE LUCKIEST! THE POWER OF LOVE ALWAYS SO STRONG!**

Alix: Finally

**Scene: Nadja on TV**

**Nadja: *Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand* The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. *A variety of pictures are shown* Police have cordoned off the area**

**Mayor Bourgeois: We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway. *Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir***

**Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them**

Scene: Marinette's house

**Tom: *Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder* Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them *Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith**

**Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? *Marinette looks down in shame***

**Tom: Then I'd come and save you. *Holds piece of bread as a sword* Super Baker to the rescue!**

**Marinette: *She giggles and reaches up to give her father a kiss on the cheek* Thanks Super Dad! *Marinette runs up to and grabs her, pausing for a moment to look at her drawer where she keeps her miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty***

Rose: Who did you plan to give it to?

Marinette: A-

Lara: No spoilers, I wanna see her reaction

Scene: Dining room

***Nathalie is waiting for Adrien***

**Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing?*Nathalie looks for Adrien in but doesn't find him* Adrien?**

**Gabriel: *Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased* You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!**

Kim: They would be held responsible? More like he should be held responsible

Scene: on the streets

***Adrien is running away from his house***

**Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

Max: Actually 8-

Lara: Please don't start

**Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

Lara: I would do that if I was you

Plagg: *Sighs* Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...

**Adrien: You know what's strange? *Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert* The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. *Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors***

Rose: That is strange

**Plagg: *Plagg chimes in* If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! *Adrien continues to run to school***

Alya: Of course it is

Scene: Outside of the school, on the steps

*Marinette and Alya are having a discussion about the Ladyblog*

**Alya: Ladyblog! *Alya hands Marinette* Bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?!**

Marinette: What about Cat Noir?

**Alya: *Alya takes her phone back* Check out the number of views since I posted a video!**

**Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...**

Adrien: Why do you keep doubting yourself

Marinette: I don't know

**Alya: She's gonna handle them**

Marinette: Your so sure about that

Alya: I was right, wasn't I?

Marinette: Yeah

**Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

Chloe: Stop doubting yourself, you make a great Ladybug

*Everyone gasps*

Marinette: Are you being...nice?

Chloe: Maybe

**Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait *Alya comes to a realization* I know what this is about. *Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say* You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her *Marinette looks down at her purse and is filled with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan***

**Alix: So you really don't remember anything?**

**Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

**Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

**Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...**

**Chloe: Pff! Once a monster, always a monster. *Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloe continues to make fun of him* Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

***Ivan looks down in shame***

Mylène: Are you okay Ivan?

Ivan: I'll be fine

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

**Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your awaits you *Taps on the cane that is holding the akuma***

Ivan: That's creepy

Rose: I agree

Mylène: Also a bit scary

Marinette: It's weird

Lara: Oh I'm used to it, you should see what he does after you defeat him. He goes on and on, making references to the villain he created, it's annoying

Adrien: I can't imagine that

Scene: Outside the school, on the stairs

***Adrien tries to enter the school but Nathalie tries to stop him***

**Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**

**Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please! *Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie is disappointed***

Adrien: I'm glad she was able to convince him

Lara: I wonder how she did it, *whispers* maybe she knows his secret and that convinced him or something like that

Nino: What did you say?

Lara: Nothing

Scene: Inside the school, in the courtyard

**Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart**

Chloe: For once I agree with you

Alya: Wait what?

**Chloe:Ugh, so I'm the one who broke 's dad's arm, am I? **

Chloe: And I also agree with myself

**Chloe: Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. *blows a bubble gum at her***

Chloe: And I disagree with myself

Lara: If I wasn't doing the episodes in order, I would of played Malediktator

Alya: why?

Lara: Because it shows why Chloe acts the way she does and it also shows a bonding moment between Marinette and Chloe. Also Chloe gets the Miraculous back

**Alya: You little...**

**Chloe: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster**

Chloe: I wish I never said that

***Adrien walks through the doors of the school***

**Adrien: Hey, Chloe!**

Adrien: I'm finally at school!

**Chloe: Adrikins! You came!**

***Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting that they know him***

Marinette: PFFTT!

Adrien: What's so funny?

Marinette: Nothing

Scene: Inside the car

**Nathalie: *Gets in the car, Adrien's bodyguard looks at Nathalie* I'll handle it.**

***The car drives off***

Scene: Locker room

*Marinette sees Ivan sitting down*

**Marinette: You know, you should tell how you feel**

Alya: *coughs* you too *coughs again*

**Ivan: I...don't know what you're talking about**

Alya: Reminds me of someone

**Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her**

Ivan: You were trying to not let me get akumatized

Marinette: Partly yes, partly no. I was helping you 2 *points to Ivan and Mylène* get together because you 2 are so cute together

**Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway**

Everyone:...

**Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...**

Alya: Hey why don't you do that too, Marinette

Marinette: I don't-t... know what your talking about

**Ivan: I could...write her a song?**

Mylène: I loved the lyrics

*Ivan blushes*

**Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.**

Alya: JUST TELL ADRIEN THAT YOU LIKE HIM MARINETTE!

Marinette: ALYA!

Adrien: *Blushes* You like me?

Marinette: Maybe...Yes

Lara: As much as I want to see the Adrienette ship sail, I want to finish this episode

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh...**

Rose: Still creepy

Juleka: Good job Marinette

Marinette: Thanks

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom

***Adrien and Chloe walk in like a couple after Adrien signs some autographs***

**Chloe:Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

Chloe: More like right in front of Marinette

**Adrien: Thanks, Chloe *Sees Nino* Uh... Hey! Adrien *Offers hand to Nino for handshake***

Nino: Why didn't I shake your hand?

**Nino: You're friends with Chloe, then, huh?**

Nino: Oh right because you were friends with the old Chloe

**Adrien: *Sees Chloe and Sabrina putting gum in a seat* Hey! What's that all about?**

Chloe: Sorry Marinette

Lara: Actually for once Chloe, please don't be, you made the best scene in Miraculous happen

Chloe: What?

Lara: You'll see

**Chloe: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all**

*Chloe Looks down in embarrassment*

**Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**

Chloe: No

**Chloe: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master**

Chloe: No. No. No. No

Scene: In the halls

***Marinette and Alya are walking down the hallway***

**Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**

Lara: It's going to happen, Alya freak out

Alya: What?

**Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

Alya: That's right!

*Marinette closes her eyes*

**Marinette: Oh! No reason... *She puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag***

*Marinette looks at Alya who has her mouth wide open*

*Lara clicks her fingers and the episode pauses*

*Everyone stares at Marinette except for Lara*

Everyone but Marinette and Lara: MARINETTE, WHAT THE-

Lara: SHUT THE FREAK UP EVERYONE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SWEARING?!

Marinette: I didn't think I was good enough

Alya: How did you get it back

Marinette: I

*Lara glares at her*

Marinette: You'll find out

*Lara clicks her fingers and the video starts*

Scene: Miss Bustier's Classroom

***Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat***

**Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?**

**Lara: Do you know how hard that is for me to watch?**

**Adrien: Uhhh...I...**

***Chloe and Sabrina laugh***

**Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny**

**Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off!**

**Marinette: Oh, really?**

Adrien: Why didn't you believe me?

Marinette: You were friends with Chloe and Chloe used to bully me

***Chloe and Sabrina laugh again***

**Marinette: You're friends with Chloe, right?**

**Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? *He goes to his seat, Ugh***

Adrien: I know now

**Chloe: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

Chloe: Why can't my big mouth shut up?

Sabrina: I don't know

**Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. *Sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone* Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

Adrien: You weren't lying

Marinette: The only thing I lie about is my identity and sometimes my crush

**Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it**

Adrien: Forget what?

Lara: Clueless Cinnamon Roll (just like moi)

**Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloe's idea?**

**Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend**

Chloe: Thanks Adrien

**Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some NEW friends, dude. (Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts***

Alya: And that's how the famous DJ and the famous model became friends

*Everyone laughs*

Scene: Locker rooms, outside the girls bathroom

**Mylène: *Leaving the bathroom* Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me**

Ivan: Sorry

**Ivan: I made this for you. *He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song* Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean! *Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down***

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

**Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! *The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window***

Lara: This is the most times he appears in an episode in season 1

Marinette: How many seasons are there?

Lara: 3 so far, plus a musical

Scene: Locker room

**Hawk Moth: *The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up* This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.**

***Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up***

Juleka: Cool

Mylène: Scary

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom

*Miss Bustier is doing the roll*

**Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**

**Nino: *Whispers to Adrien* You say "present".**

**Adrien: *Jumps up with his hand raised *Uh, present! *All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump***

**Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloe?**

**Chloe: Present!**

Chloe: Like a pro

Sabrina: Who are you and what have you done with Chloe?

*Everyone laughs*

**Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?**

**Stoneheart: *Ivan enters, breaking down the door* Present! **

Lara: Perfect timing

**Ivan: Mylène? *Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her***

**Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**

**Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart**

**Mylène: Why are you doing this?**

**Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

**Chloe: *Chloe calls her father* Daddy, the monster is back! *Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school***

**Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!**

**Alya: Come on! Let's follow him!**

**Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide**

Marinette: More like i'm going to follow and become Ladybug again

**Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

**Marinette: *She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya* You and Ladybug will both be better off without me**

Marinette: Not really

**Alya: If you say so! *Runs out of the room***

**Marinette: Wait! Your bag! *Runs after Alya***

Alya: Wait if I took the bag, I would of been Ladybug?

Marinette: Yeah

Scene: Locker room, Adrien's locker

**Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call!**

Alix: Tough dude

**Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

Tikki: Plagg!

**Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do**

Lara: HA! Got em!

*Everyone looks at her weird*

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! *Adrien's ring activates and Adrien transforms into Cat Noir***

Scene: Outside the school

**Chloe: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

Chloe: Am I that annoying?

**Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! *Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his, but Stoneheart grows bigger* Oh no. My bad**

Adrien: Still is my bad

**Chloe: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean**

Chloe: I'm sorry

Adrien: It's okay

**Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! *The stone beings run around and surround Cat Noir* Seize him!**

Lara: Why can't I do that?

***Cat Noir dodges them***

**Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?**

**Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly**

Nathaniel: Akuma you mean

**Chloe: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick**

**Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. *Chloe cringes***

***Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling***

**Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

**Alya: What's she waiting for?**

Marinette: My confindence

***Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir***

**Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!**

Adrien: PFFTT!

Marinette: No puns please!

**Alya: HELP!**

Alya: *Mocks herself* HELP!

***Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again***

Alya: You became Ladybug because of me? Man i'm good

*Lara smacks her forehead*

**Tikki: *raising her arms* Mmmm!**

**Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**

**Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**

**Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing**

Alya: Yeah! I make heroes confident!

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! *Marinette transforms into Ladybug***

***Ladybug pulls the car with her and Alya comes out***

**Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous**

***Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Cat Noir's stick to him***

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it! *He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down* Sorry I was late**

**Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

**Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? *She sees the Stonehearts closing in* But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

Marinette: Still does

**Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?**

**Ladybug: *She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart* No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!**

Ivan: Why did call me "that one"?

Marinette: I have to protect my identity

*Stoneheart is in the Effiel Tower, with the police surrounding him*

**Mayor Bourgeois: *Through megaphone* I demand my daughter's safe return!**

**Chloe: Daddy!**

**Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! *He throws Chloe away***

**Chloe: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-*Ladybug catches her* I didn't promise**

**Ladybug: What?**

Marinette: That's what you said

***Chloe hugs her father***

**André: My little princess...**

**Roger: We're clear to attack!**

**Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**

Marinette: Exactly

**Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

Sabrina: I apologize for my dad

Marinette: It's okay

**Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...**

**Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?**

**Ladybug: Okay**

Alya: First LadyNoir moment

***Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face***

Rose: Ewwwww

**Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

Lara: First time Hawk Moth speaks to the public

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth?**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

Lara: If I was in your world, I would smack Hawk Moth *whispers* but not in front of Adrien

**Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR ! *Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo* Time to de-evilize! *She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised* Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! *She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled***

*Everyone but Marinette cheers*

**Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl**

*Adrien blushes*

Alya: I thought Marinette fell in love first

**Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their so they will be powerless against you!**

Max: Hawk Moth is really good at convincing them

**Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**

**Mylène: Help me!**

**Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! *Stoneheart climbs up the Tower***

Alix: They weren't trying to

**Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him**

**Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is**

**Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So..**

**Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet**

Everyone: AWWWW

**Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out**

Lara: You broke the 4th wall

Adrien: I what?

***Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower***

**Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!**

Ivan: Sorry Mylène

Mylène: It's okay

**Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**

**Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

**Ladybug: By using our powers! ! *A lucky charm appears* A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: *He gets thrown away by a stone being and he screams* You sure you know what you're doing?**

**Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! *She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand* His hand! Get ready! *She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it***

**Ladybug: Home run! *The akuma flies away* No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? **

Nino: Why did you say "de-evilize?

Marinette: Who knows

**Ladybug:*She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them* Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

**Cat Noir: *He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall***

Nathaniel: How did that work?

***He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma***

**Ladybug: Gotcha! *She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly* Bye-bye, little butterfly *She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people***

**Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

**Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!**

Adrien: Is that a pun?

Marinette: I don't know? Is it?

**Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculous'. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

Lara: *whispers* Not so secret

Nino: What?

Lara: Nothing

*Lara looks at Adrien*

Lara: *in her mind* I hope he doesn't get too sad or angry

**Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

**Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...**

**Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. *She gives the paper to Mylène***

**Mylène: *While reading the lyrics* Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing**

Ivan: I can't sing well

**Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle *Mylène hugs Ivan and Ivan blushes***

**Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other**

**Cat Noir: Like us two. *His Miraculous beeps***

Alya: I agree

**Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir**

**Cat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady. *He bows before he leaves***

Rose: That's so cute

Lara: It's not finished

Scene: Outside the school

**Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed**

**Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually**

**Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview**

Alya: Which I did get

**Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting**

**Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask**

**Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one**

Marinette: If it wasn't for Lara, you still wouldn't of found out

*Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video*

**Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school**

**Adrien: Yes, Father. *He is feeling down***

**Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again...**

**Adrien: Father, no...*He is still feeling down then he is happy***

**Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots**

Nino: What made him change his mind?

*Adrien shrugs*

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! *He thanks the both of them and he leaves the car***

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom

**Marinette: No, wait *Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino***

**Chloe: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost! **

**Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"**

**Chloe: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! *All the other students laugh. Chloe takes Marinette's previous seat angrily***

Chloe: You earned that spot

**Alya: Good job!**

***Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again***

Marinette: I'm so sorry Adrien

Adrien: Don't be, it wasn't your fault

**Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum**

**Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

**Nino: Just be yourself**

Lara: Here comes the best part!

*Out of no where, a person lands on the floor. Lara clicks her fingers to pause the video. When the person stands up, Lara gasps*

Lara: Summer?

Summer: How did I get here? Oh hey Lara and Marinette and other people that I can't remember your names. Wait, MARINETTE?! Lara, why are they here?

Marinette: Do you know her, or do you want me to transform?

Lara: Everyone meet Summer, one of my 6 high school friends

Summer: Okay I know Marinette because you talk about her too much

Lara: Hey!

Summer: I know Alya because you say i'm like her although I think GG is more like her

Alya: Who is GG?

Summer: G-

Lara: No joke, she will kill you if you say her real name

Summer: I know Adrien because you know what

Lara: Now that I think about it, don't you think our parents are worried about us?

Miraculous characters: Yeah

Lara: Lets finish the episode so we can sleep

Summer: Which one are we watching?

Lara: Origins part 2, best scene in the world

*Lara clicked her fingers and everyone was teleport into their seats (I just released that I never added Lara's spot so Lara and Summer sit on the floor, right in front of the screen. The video started again*

Scene: Outside the school

***Marinette is standing outside the school while it is raining***

***Marinette feels the rain with her hand***

**Adrien: Hey *Marinette still ignores him. He opens his umbrella* I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me**

*Lara screams*

Summer: Shut up

Lara: I'm sorry that i'm fan-girling

***He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs***

*Lara clicks her fingers*

Lara: I want to explain this becase this is the first time that Adrien genuinely laughed and smiled, it wasn't a forced smile. Also it was when Marinette fell for Adrien.

Rose: That's so romantic!

Alya: Cute

Lara: Adrienette for life

**Adrien: See you tomorrow**

**Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**

**Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! *She is on Marinette's cheek***

Lara: Tikki knows best

**Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds**

Lara: And so does Plagg sometimes

**Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... *He smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home***

***Marinette grabs and goes home. Wayzz and Master Fu are watching them at the school entrance***

**Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master**

**Master Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

Lara: And so does Master Fu

Tikki: He chose great owners

Plagg: Adrien is the best owner I could ever have

Adrien: Thanks Plagg

Lara: Allllrihgt! Time to sleep people, tomorrow we are watching Stormy Weather!

**FINALLY! It's finished! I spent the whole week writing this and I might have another one done by Sunday. By the way, I mentioned that some of my friends names through this story, I want to see if you can find them. Yes, Summer is one of my friends irl. Okay people, i'm done and tired as hell.**

**Goodnight or goodbye (depending when your reading this)**

**Flexy out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stormy Weather

*Summer is the first one to wake up so she wakes up Lara*

Lara: Go away you freakin idiot! Hey! Mum! He's hitting me!

Summer: Lara, it's me Summer

Lara: Oh sorry I thought you were my brother, speaking of brothers, when are we going to go back? If we watch an episode a day, we will stay here for a year (I think I mean I don't know, if you do know, please tell me). Do you think we should start watching 3 episodes a day?

Summer: Probably, lets wake them up

*Lara and Summer smile mischievously and Lara clicks her fingers. 2 buckets of water appear and they pour it all over the miraculous characters. Unknown to them, Lara had summoned another black hole*

At ?'s house

?: Um, who is there?

*Sees the black hole*

?: Oh well

*Steps through the black hole*

Back to the theatre

Summer: Wake up sleepy heads!

Marinette: Ahhh! Tikki Spots-

Lara: Don't try

Adrien: What are we watching today?

Lara: Stormy weathe-

*? appears and falls on Lara*

?: Um so sorry Lara. Oh hey Summer!

Lara: *Underneath ?* Get...Of...Me... Kat

Summer: Kat, get of Lara

*Kat stands up*

Kat: So where am I?

Lara: Unless you didn't see them, I'm surprised that you didn't fan girl over them

*Lara points to the miraculous characters*

Kat: OMS! OMS! OMS!

Summer: We get it! *whispers to Lara* I hate you sometimes

Lara: *whispers to Summer* I know

*Everyone goes to their seats and Kat is dragged to the bean bag area*

Lara: Everyone meet Kat, another one of my high school friends

Alix: Is Kat spelt with a K or a C?

Kat: K

Juleka: Is Kat your real name?

Kat: No

Kim: Can we know your real n-?

Kat: No

Max: Do you know your names?

Kat: Yes

*Kat points to everyone saying their names*

Lara: She's a really big fan, almost more obsessed than me

Adrien: Lara, are you going to bring all your friends?

Lara: Oh hell no!

Alya: Why?

Summer: First, it's going to get annoying

Lara: Second because they wouldn't want to come, I think and third I have enough to deal with at school, I don't need anymore hate here

Nino: What?

Kat: 2 of our friends hate each other and they only hang out with us because they are our friends but not each other's friends

Lara: Enough talk we have 3 episodes to get through today

***The episode starts***

**Marinette: In the daytime I'm Marinette**

Everyone: *in a mocking voice* Just a normal girl with a normal life but there is something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret!

**Marinette: Just a normal girl with a normal life but there is something about me that no one knows yet, because I have a secret!**

**Ladybug: MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRONG! MIRACULOUS! THE LUCKIEST! THE POWER OF LOVE ALWAYS SO STRONG! MIRACULOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ STUDIO

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

***Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names***

**Aurore: Hi!**

**Mireille: *giggles***

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply *winks***

Nino: He just had to say that

Scene: Inside Marinette's house

***Marinette is chasing Manon***

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

Marinette: Is that even true?

***Marinette falls head first on the sofa***

Everyone: PFFT!

Adrien: Nice one, M'Lady

Marinette: Oh shut up chaton

**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

**Manon: *giggles***

**Marinette: Huh? *crashes with the table* Ah! Nnnngh...**

Everyone: *trying to hold their laughter*

Alya: Why didn't you show us this earlier?

Lara: idk and idc

**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! *giggles and walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there***

Kim: *Slow clap* Good job Marinette

**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

***Marinette grabs her phone***

**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

Chloe: Be careful, she doesn't want you to see all the pictures of Adrien

*Marinette and Lara stare at Chloe*

*Adrien blushes*

***Manon grabs Marinette's hat***

**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

Marinette: I still don't know the answer to that question

***Tikki appears***

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

Rose: Was she hiding in your hair?

*Marinette nods*

**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake**

Tikki: Where?

*everyone laughs*

***Doorbell rings so Tikki hides***

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

***snatches her phone***

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

Adrien: What's so surprising about that

**Alya: As we speak!**

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

**Alya: The same thing as usual *imitates Marinette* "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

Marinette: That's still not funny

**Marinette: Stop it**

**Manon: Uh, who's she?**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail**

Juleka: She's a little detail?

**Alya: And who's she?**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon *gasps* Oh no! I can't go out!**

**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**

Alya: I know you too well

**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you**

***Manon runs off***

**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! *A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula*Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

Nino: Angel huh?

**Alya: *Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm* You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels**

Lara: Facts

**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

**Manon: *laughs* No, you're not! *blinks a couple times...Are you?**

Alix: How did she believe that?

***Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders***

**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

***Alya flicks Marinette's chin***

**Manon: Yay!**

**Marinette: Okay!**

Scene: KIDZ+ studio

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

***The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes***

**Alec: Mireille!**

**Aurore: *Gasps***

***Crowd cheers***

**Alec: *To Aurore* Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

**Aurore: Ughh... *leaves angrily***

**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

Sabrina: Count on Alec to make it worse

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

**Hawk Moth: *his butterfly shaped-window opens* The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. *He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out***

Adrien: No matter how many times we see this, it's still creepy

Scene: KIDZ+ building

***Aurore enters the elevator***

**Aurore: *In the elevator* I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**

***The power suddenly goes down***

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

***The akuma enters the elevator***

**Aurore: *swinging her parasol* Ngh! Ah! *opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it***

Lara: She's the first person to fight the akuma

***The power is up again***

**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

Nathaniel: That's weird

**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the miraculous. Can you do that?**

**Aurore: Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**

Everyone but Lara and Kat: His weather girl?!

***As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather***

Scene: The park

***Adrien is having a photoshoot***

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by**

**Alya: Then what?**

**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Kat: How dare you?! I love cats!

Alya: You are obsessed

Marinette: Heh heh heh

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie**

**Marinette: *giggles***

**Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

Summer: I have no comments

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible**

Summer: Now I do, yeah I agree with you

**Marinette: Okay, let's start over *Adrien sees them, and waves at them***

**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. *Puts Marinette's hand down***

Marinette: *looks down in shame* You probably think I'm a creepy stalker

Scene: KIDZ+ building

***Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! *attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice***

Max: That's because you make the weather

**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

Scene: The Park

***Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien***

**Vincent: *photographing Adrien* Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

**Manon: *looks at balloons* Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

Adrien: Is that how much you enjoy watching my photoshouts?

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**

(Does anyone know what language it is, I'm pretty sure I know it, but I can't put my finger on it)

***Gorilla stares at Marinette***

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

**Manon: *grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg* No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm... *Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot* I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

Adrien: What about me?

Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio

***Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name***

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! *Zooms in on her her face* Oh wait... too late!**

***She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast***

Scene: The Park

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back**

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

***Manon flashes her baby doll eyes***

**Marinette: Aw...**

***Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling***

***Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille***

**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

**Civilian: Here's another one!**

**Vincent: *photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired* Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! *runs to Alya* You! I need an extra!**

Alix: What's the dealio with the spaghetti?

**Alya: Who, me?**

**Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. *talks as if her tongue is swollen* I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought! *She runs to Marinette.***

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

Marinette: What? Seriously?

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

Adrien: Is now

**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**Alya: *Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside* You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway**

Nino: Miss Unicorn? Really?

**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

Kat: You weren't lying when you said that they said that

Summer: What?

Lara: We were talking about Unicorns and I mentioned that, then I told her that they said it in the show

**Manon: Yee-haw!**

**Marinette: *Runs towards Adrien* Huh? *Sees Stormy Weather***

***Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it***

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette: *Runs to a bench* Time to transform!**

Summer: *Sarcastically* best hiding place in the world

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! *Marinette transforms into Ladybug***

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**Adrien: Uh? *He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty* Plagg? Plagg!**

**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

Nathaniel: How can you talk when your sleeping?

***Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert***

**Plagg: *Flies over to the Camembert* For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents**

Plagg: That's true though

**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese**

Marinette: You...made...a...cheese...pun...Are...you...kidding...me?

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! *Adrien transforms into Cat Noir***

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!**

Adrien: Is that a pun M'Lady?

Marinette: Okay I make more puns than I want to admit

***Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice***

**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? *Alya gives Ladybug a thumbs up and Swings away***

Alya: How did I fall for that?

Scene: City

***Stormy Weather leaves the park***

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

*Marinette stands up and grabs the flying pan from Lara. She walks up to Adrien and hits him with the frying pan. Everyone laughs at them*

**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

**Cat Noir: *Slides down the fence* Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

*Marinette hits him again*

***Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir***

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! *He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street***

***Ladybug appears and lifts him***

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet**

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered *kisses Ladybug's hand***

**Ladybug: Huh? *pushes Cat Noir back by his nose* No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir, but you're welcome**

Alya: If you know who that is, you wouldn't of done that

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! *She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan***

***Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather***

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

*Marinette hits Adrien again*

Adrien: Why me?!

**Stormy Weather: Black ice! She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast**

**Ladybug: *catching Cat Noir* Gotcha!**

***Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it***

**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

*Marinette hits him once more*

**Ladybug: *she grabs Cat Noir by his tail* Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap**

*Adrien slaps the frying pan out of her hand and hits Marinette*

Adrien: Revenge

Marinette: Okay I deserve that

***Cat Noir pets his tail***

**Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead**

***Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street***

**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

**Stormy Weather: Not you again! *Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles***

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Huh? *Sees a bus about to crash onto them***

***Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head***

**Cat Noir: Ow! *Ladybug's yo-yo fell on his head***

***Ladybug giggles***

Lara: Ha! Got em!

Summer: Just stop

*Lara draws a tear rolling down with her finger*

Scene: The Park

***Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round***

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

Kat: I've never heard of that game

**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

**Manon: *hears ice cracking* What's that?**

**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! *chases Manon***

***The ice cracks again***

**Alya: Wanna hear a story? *leads Manon under the merry-go-round***

Scene: City

**Hawk Moth: You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan**

Scene: On the streets of Paris

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

*Everyone but the heroes slap their forehead*

**Stormy Weather: Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. *he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug***

Summer: Eww

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her**

**Stormy Weather: Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

**Cat Noir: *Sees a poster of Aurore* Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

Lara: Now your going to make me scream, you can recognise an akumatized villain but you can't recognise your partner

**Stormy Weather: In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

***Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one***

**Ladybug: It's a recording!**

***Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building***

**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

*Marinette hits Adrien in the head*

***Ladybug trips and falls***

**Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

*Marinette heads Adrien 6 times*

**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

**Cat Noir: *grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way* No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

Marinette: You are stealing my lines, you will pay!

*Marinette and Adrien fight until Nino and Alya hold their best friends back

Scene: The Park

***Alya is telling a story to Manon***

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

***Manon laughs***

**Alya: Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep**

Mylène: Cursed Potato?

*An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round*

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... *hugs Manon***

Alya: More like Hurry up Marinette

Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building

***Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision***

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

**Cat Noir: Duck!**

***A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug***

**Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one**

Adrien: Good choice

Marinette: I swear that if Alya wasn't holding me back, you would be dead

***Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building***

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! *makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol***

**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We're just- *sees Cat Noir holding her hand***

*Everyone but the heroes laugh*

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh... *lets go of Ladybug***

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! *Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her the lucky charm* A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

Adrien: Was that a pun?

Marinette: Alya, let go of me

*Alya doesn't budge*

Marinette: Tikki..

Tikki: Marinette please

Marinette: Spots on!

*Alya is blinded but the light so she lets go*

Adrien: Please I promise I won't do anything wrong any more

*Ladybug grabs Adrien and lifts him up. She throws him across the room*

Adrien: Plagg claws out!

*Ladybug ties Adrien with her yo-yo. Adrien transforms into Cat Noir and calls up his Cataclsym*

Cat Noir: CATACLYSM!

*Cat Noir tries to reach for the yo yo but Ladybug takes her yo-yo back causing the Cataclysm to touch the floor. Ladybug quickly uses her lucky charm and without thinking, uses it for the miraculous ladybug*

Ladybug: MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

*Everything went back to normal*

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry**

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers**

Cat Noir: M'Lady

Lara: Adrien your making it worse

**Stormy Weather: Hail! *A hailstorm appears***

***Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail***

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

**Ladybug: *She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign* See that sign over there? Check it out!**

**Cat Noir: All right! Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

***Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug***

**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. *Breaks the parasol***

Kat: Ahem

Ladybug: What?

Kat: Your telling a nasty bug to get out but your a bug technically

***The akuma flies away from the parasol***

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! *She captures the akuma* Gotcha! *She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma* Bye bye, little butterfly *She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out. The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal***

Scene: The Park

***The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts***

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

**Firefighters: Yeah!**

**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

***Alya taps Manon nose***

Scene: KIDZ+ building

***Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore***

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Cat Noir: Pound it?

*Ladybug smiles*

Ladybug: Pound it!

*They do their fist pump and everyone looks at Lara who is crying*

Lara: Beautiful *wipes her tears*

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

**Hawk Moth: Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

*Kat and Lara mimick Hawk Moth*

Nino: Are they always like this?

Summer: Just Lara

***Hawk Moth's window closes***

Scene: The Park

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

Alya: Your a very sweet kwami Tikki

Tikki: Thank you

Plagg: What about me?

Lara: Your a sweet but stinky kwami

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

**Marinette: *Shocked* W-w-what secret?**

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! *She hugs Manon***

Alya: How did I fall for that?

Max: You already asked that

Alya: Really

Ivan: Yeah

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

**Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? *Looks at Manon***

**Manon: Haha!**

**Vincent: *takes photos of Adrien with Manon* Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

**Marinette: Ughhh... *Alya pats her***

Chloe: Next time, next time

**Okay, if your reading this, well done. For those who didn't read the description, the first 11 chapters (and more to come) have been uploaded on another website. Alright, cya later bug heads (imma call you that now, I don't remember where I saw it).**


	5. Chapter 5: Ships

**READ THIS, ITS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, if your reading this, thank you. Due to the rules of this website, the ship chapters will be different. There will be no photos but I can explain it. **

*Lara clicks her fingers and everyone was transported into their seats*

Lara: Ahem! Today, we are going to look at some of the ships that the fandom have created starting from my favourite to the ones I hate the most!

*The author jumps through a random black hole*

Lara: Why do you look...exactly like me?!

Marinette: Do we know you?

FlexyGirlRules: I'm the author of this book and I've come here because someone requested to add a particular character and erase her memory afterwards. so I decided that I would do this twice, no 3 times. Once now, because I want to torture her. The second one is when we watch Volpina because then, well I'm not giving out spoilers and the same with Chameleon. Also I look exactly like you...because I am you (dan dan dannnnnnnnnnnnnn) my real name is None of your business suckers!

Kat: Really?

MiraculousFlexyGirl: Yeah

*Everyone gasps*

Alya: Why did you add yourself?

FlexyGirlRules: I'm terrible at making up characters, every story that I write has to do with either Miraculous because it's the best show in the world or just my friends names

Nino: Understandable

FlexyGirlRules: Anyway, other me, click your fingers to bring Lila in

Lara: LILA!? OH HELL NO! SHE'S A FREAKIN LIAR! WHY SHOULD I ADD HER?!

FlexyGirlRules: She, *points to Kat* will kill you

Lara: Fine *clicks her fingers*

*A black hole appears and Lila the liar jumps through crashing into FlexyGirlRules (me)*

Lila: Who are you?

FlexyGirlRules: Me, me or her or her?

Lila: Huh?

Lara: She means, my name is Lara. That's Kat, *whispers* who's going to kill you, *talking normally* Summer's over there *points to Summer* and that's the author, FlexyGirlRules

Lila: What kind of name is FlexyGirlRules? *trying to get everyone laugh at her*

FlexyGirlRules: What kind of name is Lila? Oh wait, I'm pretty sure they spelt your name wrong. I don't think it's spelt L-I-L-A, it's spelt L-I-E-L-A

Everyone but FlexyGirlRules and Lila: Burn! OOOOH! Roasted!

Summer: Plus that's no her real name, it's Lara

Lila: You mean like that girl, *points to Lara*

Lara: Yeah, we are the same person after all

Lila: Wait What?

FlexyGirlRules: Why are we even explaining this to her? Her memory is going to get erased anyway

Lila: WHAT?!

Kat: Ha! You can thank me for that!

FlexyGirlRules: Not really, it's more like the other half of you

Kat: What?

FlexyGirlRules: I'll explain later. Anyway we are going to look at the ships as I said before staring with Adrienette

*Marinette and Adrien blush*

Alya: I can't wait!

Nino: Awesome dude

Rose: This is going to be so romantic!

Juleka: So cool!

FlexyGirlRules: Alright first photo...*waiting for Lara to click her fingers*...LARA!

Lara: *Jumps backwards* AAAAAHHHH

FlexyGirlRules: Shut the freak up and show the first photo

*Lara clicks her fingers*

**Random Adrienette photo**

*Lara clicks her fingers*

Lila: Are you telling me...people ship them 2 together?

FlexyGirlRules and Lara: Yeah, it's actually one of the biggest ships

Lila: WHAT?! Where is me and Adrien

Kat: No one really ships you with him

*Lila faints*

Lara: Lol

Summer: Is she okay?

FlexyGirlRules: No

Alix: Aren't you going to help her?

Lara: We don't help liars

Kim: Ooookay

Everyone but Lila: That's so cute!

**Another random Adrienette photo**

Chloe: Maybe they aren't that bad

Kat: Finally some comes to their senses

*Marinette and Adrien blush like there is no tomorrow*

Alya: Why are you blushing so much?

**Adrienette photo**

*Adrien and Marinette faint, Lila screams and everyone else is fan girling*

FlexyGirlRules: Your going to miss the best one, this one actually happened

**Adrienette photo, Hero's day Part 2- Mayura **

Nathaniel: I remember that

Sabrina: Everyone was cheering but Chloe

Chloe: Even you?

Sabrina: Yeah

FlexyGirlRules: Next ship...LadyNoir

**LadyNoir photo**

Alya: Boring!

FlexyGirlRules: Calm your farm

**Another LadyNoir photo**

Alya: Put some interesting ones

Lara: Nino, control your girlfriend

*Alya complains*

**LadyNoir in formal clothes**

Alya: Now were talking!

**LadyNoir fist pumping while there is an explosion in the background**

Everyone but LadyNoir: Woooooow

FlexyGirlRules: When I saw that, I thought it was pretty cool

Lara: What about Oblivio?

Miraculous characters: Oblivio?

FlexyGirlRules: Give me a sec

**Oblivio kiss**

Miraculous characters: Awesome!

**Dark Cupid kiss**

Adrien: When did that happen?

Marinette: Valentine's Day. Dark Cupid. Under spell.

FlexyGirlRules: hmmm, I think I'll do Ladrien right now too!

Lila: Me and Adrien?

Lara: No Ladybug and Adrien

*Lila mutters something*

Summer: Don't you dare

Kat: Oh I can't wait for Volpina episode

Lara: Me too

Lila: What?

FlexyGirlRules: You'll be here to watch it

*Miraculous characters are confused*

Chloe: What is happening?

FlexyGirlRules: We are saying that we can't wait until the Volpina episode

Sabrina: Why?

Lila: Because it's stars moi

FlexyGirlRules: In a bad way

*Non miraculous characters laugh mischievously*

Nino: ...Are you okay?

Non miraculous: We are never okay

Alix: Creepy

**Ladrien photo**

Ivan: The tips of your hair is in a love heart shape

Mylène: That's so cool!

**Another Ladrien photo**

Sabrina: So cute

Max: And without the reveal of their identities, this ship is mostly likely to come true

FlexyGirlRules and Lara: That's what I said!

*Everyone laughs*

**Ladrien photo, in Adrien's room looking at his mother's photo**

Lara: This actually happened

Kim: There both blushing!

Alya: Did you stammer?

Marinette: No

*Everyone wait a little bit*

Lila: So there is no more photos? Good!

*Lara grabs a flying pan (definition of flying pan: A pan that can fly and hit people) and orders it to hit Lila. It hits Lila*

Lila: Ouch! How does that even work

Summer: Magic!

FlexyGirlRules: MariChat

*Adrien and Marinette turn around*

Adrienette: Huh?

Lara: It's time for MariChat

Kat: MariChat? Yes!

*Kat goes crazy (that's her favourite ship)*

Summer: You know I hate you sometimes, right?

FlexyGirlRules and Lara: We know

FlexyGirlRules: I won't be the person to run the show for this chapter- I mean ship

*Kat is still freaking out*

FlexyGirlRules: Kat will

*Kat passes out*

FlexyGirlRules: Or not? Anyway, i'm going to get the photos, cya in a bit

*Some time later*

Lara: She's back

Kat: Where did you go?

FlexyGirlRules: I went to find some photos so *Lara clicks her fingers* Kat, your the host

Kat: Show the photo

Lara: It's showing already

Kat: Oh okay

**MariChat photo**

*Kat passes out again*

Summer: She not going to stop, is she?

Lara: No, this is her favourite ship

Summer: You didn't do that with yours though

Lara: Trust me, you should see me when a new episode is released

Summer: Screaming?

Lara: Screaming

**MariChat photo**

Tikki: And you deny that you have feelings for Cat Noir

*Marinette blushes*

Plagg: Same goes for you kid, she's clearly not just a friends

*Adrien blushes*

**MariChat photo when Marinette is crying on Cat Noir**

Marinette: I'm sorry if I got your suit wet

Adrien: It's okay princess

FlexyGirlRules: Why is everyone else so-

*Someone slams the door open*

?: Ahem! I told you not start without me?

FlexyGirlRules: Sorry?

?: And on my favourite ship? Your really sad!

FlexyGirlRules: But you saw it? *Points to a passes out Kat*

?: What?

Kat: Ugh! Wait am I imagining things, or is there another me here?

Everyone but Kat: There is

KitKat_Storys: Hi other me, I'm KitKat_Storys! I'm an author and I'm more famous than FlexyGirlRules

FlexyGirlRules: Hey! That's true! Anyway, how's the story going?

Miraculous characters + Summer: What?

Lara: Kat and I, I mean FlexyGirlRules and KitKat_Storys made a shared account and we started to work on a story (no joke, we have 2 story ideas and I'm working on one of them as we speak)

Kat: Lets just get to the photos

**MariChat photo with MariChat kissing under a mistletoe **

Lara: I remember this photo from somewhere

Alya: Classic victim of the mistletoe

Marinette: I think we purposely placed it there

Adrien: I think we did

FlexyGirlRules: No more photos, for now

Kat: Anymore ships?

Lara: DjWifi, Pikki and other ships that I don't know there names

FlexyGirlRules: Okay people, I'm leaving!

Everyone: Why?

FlexyGirlRules: I have to work on another book

Marinette: Another book?

FlexyGirlRules: Yeah, on our shared account, I'll come back when I finish the chapter

KitKat_Storys: Cya

Lara: I'll take over for the rest of the ships *whispers* this will be a long chapter

Nino: Which ships do you have?

Alya: Is it anyone that we know?

Summer: Lara, isn't it everyone in this room apart from us? *points to Lara, Kat and KitKat_Storys*

Lara: Everyone in Miraculous is involved in at least one ship, I will go through tall of them

Rose: Oh how romantic!

Lara: I warn you, when I say all ships, I mean everyone that I know exist, I'll give you an example that will make you laugh.. it's includes Alya

Alya: And?

Lara: Adrien

Adrien and Alya: WHAT?!

*Everyone but Adrien, Alya and Lila laugh their heads off*

Lila: This is unacceptable!

Lara: *whispers* Flying pan, hit Lila

*Flying pan flies over to Lila and Lila stares at it before it hits Lila in the head. Everyone continues to laugh, but harder*

Lara: I'm so happy your memory is going to be erased!

Lila: What?

Lara: What?

Alix: Why do you hate Lila so much?

Kat: That will be explained in Volpina and also, if Lara didn't say she would kick me out of the story if I hit Lila before Volpina, Lila would be dead

KitKat: OMS! I would kill her too!

*KitKat and Kat high five*

Summer: Can we get on with the pictures now?

*Lara clicks her fingers*

**Photo of a cover of a story**

Chloe: What the **** is that?

*No one notices that she sweared*

Lara: I didn't mean to put that up, *whispers* totally did

Marinette: Wait, "Miraculous: Tales of Coccinelle and Kero Neko"? Coccinelle means Ladybug in French

Kat: And Kero Neko means Black Cat in Japanese

Adrien: That looks nothing like me... I mean Cat Noir, that looks nothing like Cat Noir

KitKat_Storys: It's not supposed too, it's supposed to look different

Nino: Why does the girl on the left have one Cat ear?

Lara: In her civilian form, she has Cat ears. In her Super hero form, she doesn't

Miraculous Characters + Summer: Oooohhhh

Summer: Who are they anyway?

KitKat_Storys: Me and FlexyGirlRules

Sabrina: They don't look like you though

Kat: They're just an oc

Max: Hmm, oc means original character, so a made up character?

Summer: Yeah

Ivan: Are you an oc?

Lara: No, we are real people. I mean, maybe? I just confused myself

Mylène: Can we look at the photos now?

*Lara clicks her fingers*

**A photo of DJWifi**

Kat: I present DJWifi!

*DJWifi blushes and everyone claps*

Kat: *goes up to DJWifi* Everyone ships it

Nino: I'm glad Ladybug trapped us in that zoo thing (why can't I remember what it's called?!)

Marinette: You never told us what happened?

*Everyone looks at the non- miraculous characters*

Summer: I don't watch the show

*Miraculous characters gasp*

Summer: Sorry

Kat and Lara: We don't know, the show didn't show us

*Everyone stares at KitKat_Storys*

KitKat_Storys: Only Alya and Nino know what happened

*Everyone stares at Alya and Nino*

Alya: We kissed, okay?!

Nino: You guys are annoying sometimes

Non-Miraculous characters: Thank you

*Miraculous characters look at them weird*

Kat: That's a compliment to us

**Photo of Carapace and Rena Rouge**

Alya: I thought you said that this was about us?

Both Kats: *slap their heads in disbelief* I-

Lara: The rest of them don't know yet

**DJWifi from the episode, LadyWifi**

Alya: NONONONONONONONONONONO!

Summer: Is she okay?

Lara: This is from Lady Wi-Fi

Everyone but DJWifi: So cute!

Lara: Time for Pikki!

Tikki: You ship me with Stinky Socks *annoyed*

Plagg: You ship me with Sugar Cube *excited*

Kat: Yes

*Plagg blushes and so does Tikki but no one knows that because no one see it* (TIKKI SECRETLY LIKES PLAGG! DAN DAN DANNNNNN!)

Lara: According to the freakin internet, it's Plikki, I'm calling it Pikki though

**Photo of Pikki**

Pikki: We do everything together *they blush harder and no one sees Tikki blushing still*

*Marinette notices Tikki blushing*

Marinette: Tikki?

Tikki: Yeah?

Marinette: Your blushing

Tikki and Plagg: What? *Plagg still excited, Tikki still embarrassed*

**Tikki and Plagg have their heads against a door on opposite ends**

Lara: Replace that with Ladybug and Cat Noir and you get a moment from Volpina I'm pretty sure... this one is a meme

**A meme of Marinette when she sees Pikki**

Tikki: MARINETTE!

KitKat_Storys: It's to hard not to ship them

Lara: I don't know the rest of the ship names, so the next one is Ivan and Mylène

*Ivan and Mylène blush*

**Photo from Horrificator**

Kat: Horrificator

Juleka: These are really good

*Lara clicks her fingers and Nathaniel's sketch books and a pencil appear*

Nathaniel: Wha?

Lara: Can you draw a picture of all you guys please?

Nathaniel: Okay!

**A photo from Glaciator**

Lara: Glaciator

Lara: Surprise! I ship Chloe with someone!

Chloe: Who?

Lara: Nathaniel

**Photo of Nathaniel and Chloe**

*Chloe and Nathaniel blush*

Lara: I KNEW IT!

Kat: Calm down

Lara: *Goes out of the room* I KNEW IT! THIS IS TOO GOOD! 3 SHIPS IN UNDER A WEEK?! WHAT'S NEXT? ALIX AND KIM GET TOGETHER?!

*Kim and Alix blush*

Kat: *whispers to KitKat_Storys and points at Alix and Kim* They like each other, don't they

KitKat_Storys: *whispers back* who knows?

**Photo of Kim and Alix**

*Kim and Alix blush harder*

Summer: *shouts* LARA! YOUR SHIP IS SAILING!

Lara: WHAT!? *Slams the door open*

**Photo of Max and Sabrina**

*They blush and stare at each other*

Lara: It takes one photo to make a ship sail! Also, I still can't tell if I ship this or not

**Photo of Juleka and Rose**

*Rose and Juleka stay silent*

Kat: I expected more of a reaction

Lara: Lets go onto the ones I don't ship, starting with Lukanette (I used to ship it, but now I don't)

**Photo of Lukanette and Tikki saying that's not my ship**

FlexyGirlRules: That's me in this situation *pointing to Tikki*

*Everyone jumps*

Everyone: How long have you been here?

FlexyGirlRules: Since...Other me ran screaming out the door

Lara: You, out of all people, should know that that's how I react when it comes to Miraculous ships

**Photo of Kagami and Adrien plus Lukanette**

FlexyGirlRules: I didn't notice that this had Lukanettte in it as well

**Photo of Nathaniel and Marc**

Lara: Nathaniel and Marc

Nathaniel: We are just friends, plus I like someone else *looks at Chloe, who instantly looks away when their eyes meet*

**Photo of Luka and Kagami**

FlexyGirlRules: Luka and Kagami

Lara: They might not be that bad but last but definitely the worst because it has Lila in it

Lila: Hey!

FlexyGirlRules: Nathaniel and Lila

**Photo Nathaniel and Lila **

Kat: Lara, does Nino and Marinette ring a bell?

Lara: Oh yeah

**Photo of Ninonette with Mar wearing Nino's hat**

Lara: As much as I hate this ship, this drawing is cute. Okay all done!

*Everyone cheers*

Summer: Rude

*? bursts thought the doors, Non-Miraculous characters slap their foreheads*

Ivan: Who are you?

Summer: Seriously, you invite him here?

Lara: Come on, first I have to deal with him and GG, now you and him!

Marinette: Hello? *waves her hand* You didn't answer our question

FlexyGirlRules: This is...

**DAN! DAN! DAN! CLIFFHANGER! That was like, 5 chapters into one because of the photos and the limit. Enjoy the rest of your day! Bye bug heads!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bubbler

**Sorry for not uploading in a long time, I've just been a bit busy with homework. To make it up, I'm planning to have 3 chapters up. The last one is done because it's been uploaded on the other website, and the rest is just copy and paste. Enjoy!**

FlexyGirlRules: This is Rod

Miraculous characters: Rod?

Rod: It's a nickname

Lila: Seriously, the call you Rod?

Rod: No, they have never called me Rod until now

Lila: *Laughs and whispers* Idiot

Lara: Shut the freak up Lila otherwise I'll remove you from this freaking chapter. Oh wait *Lara clicks her fingers and the flying pan flies next to her* Knock Lila out

Everyone: WHAT?!

FlexyGirlRules: Shut up

*The flying pan knocks Lila out and Lara clicks her fingers 3 times. The first one whips Lila's memory and takes of any pen, scratch or and type of mark. The second one wakes Lila up and the 3rd on teleports Lila back to her universe*

Chloe: Where did Lila go?

Lara: Back to her universe

Alix: Okay, what are we doing now?

Kat: Watching Bubbler

Rod: Your only up to Bubbler?

Summer: They watched Stormy Weather, Origins part 1 and 2 and looked at the ships

KitKat_Storys: Lets get on to the episode

**The theme song plays**

_Scene: Marinette's bedroom_

***Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by an alarm***

**Marinette: *wakes up* Huh? Happy birthday- ow! *She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise* Happy birthday! *She gets on a chair and turns it on her computer, revealing her desktop background to be a collage of Adrien's pictures* Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien *She makes kissing noises towards the screen***

Adrien: Uhhh

*Marinette covers her face in shame*

Kat: Do you still have that scarf that you got for your birthday?

Adrien: Yes, I cant believe my dad got it for me!

Non-Miraculous character not including Summer: Yeah about that

_Scene: Adrien's bathroom_

***Adrien is brushing his teeth***

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! *Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow***

Tikki: That's kind of you Plagg

*Plagg blushes*

**Adrien: *disgusted* Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! *He plugs his nose***

**Plagg: Huh? *He eats the cheese* Mmm**

Tikki: Really?

Plagg: He didn't want it and you can't let Camembert go to waste

_Scene: Marinette's living room_

***Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea***

**Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today**

**Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya**

**Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, -**

**Marinette: *makes a nervous face* Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it**

Alya: Wow, I wish I knew that technique

***She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave***

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette: *as she closes the door* Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

Kim: Nice save

**Sabine: *surprised face* Hm? *shrugs* Hm *drinks***

_Scene: Adrien's dining room_

***Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad***

Nino: Seriously your dad didn't even bother to join you

Adrien: That's normal for me

Nino: But it was you b-day dude!

**Nathalie: *walks in* Your schedule, Adrien *she hands Adrien a tablet***

**Adrien: *takes it* Thanks, Nathalie *Nathalie starts to leave* Hey, um, did my father get back to you about my birthday party? *His face lights up***

**Nathalie: Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea**

**Nathaniel: Of course he doesn't **

Lara: Did you finish the picture?

Nathaniel: yeah

FlexyGirlRules: Show us!

**The picture of the whole class**

Juleka: Awesome!

Alix: Great!

Rose: It's so cute!

FlexyGirlRules + Lara: I wish I could draw like that!

*Everyone laughs*

FlexyGirlRules: What?

Lara: We are the same person after all so we think the same thing from time to time

Nathaniel: Thanks everyone

Rod: It's a nice photo but I think we should get on with the episode

Summer: It's not nice

*Everyone gasps*

Summer: It's amazing!

**Adrien: *turns sad again and speaks softly* 'Course not**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. *She leaves***

_Scene: Outside of School_

***Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening***

Adrien: ...

Marinette: You'll understand soon

KitKat_Storys: You did the same thing in Animan

**Nino: *as he blows bubbles* Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little**

**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried**

Summer: I think he wasn't a downer but he wants to keep you safe

**Nino: *wraps one arm around Adrien* It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

**Alya: *encouraging Marinette* You can do it, you can do it!**

Everyone but Marinette: Yeah! You can do it Marinette!

**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

*Everyone but Marinette cheers*

**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops**

**Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind**

Nino: Well I'm still going to try

**Marinette: *pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking* I can't do it, I can't do it!**

Everyone but Marinette: Ugh! Marinette!

Marinette: Sorry

Adrien: Wait, What are we encouraging her to do?

Lara: *whispers* And they call me clueless

**Alya: *facepalms* Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time **

***She pushes Marinette over to Adrien***

**Marinette: Ah! *She stops right in front of Adrien* Um, he- Hey! **

***She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back***

Adrien: Ohh, but I never got a present from you

Lara: You did

Adrien:...I did?

FlexyGirlRules: You'll see

**Adrien: *surprised* Hey**

**Chloe: *as she watches what's happening outside* Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

Chloe: How did I forget your birthday?

*Everyone jumps*

Chloe: What?

Sabrina: We forget you were there

***Sabrina checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly***

**Chloe: *facepalm* Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? *She walks toward Adrien***

Chloe: Sorry Sabrina and Adrien

Sabrina and Adrien: It's okay

**Marinette: *nervously* I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

*Adrien laughs and Marinette joins in*

**Chloe: *she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away* Out of the way. *She acts sweet* Happy birthday, Adrien! *She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek* Mwah!**

**Adrien: *surprised* Yeah, thanks Chloe**

**Marinette: *on the ground, to herself* Dummy**

*Summer gets the flying pan and orders it to hit Marinette*

Marinette: What's that for?

Summer: For calling yourself a dummy, that's my thing

*Alya facepalms again*

**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Uh, no**

**Chloé: *pretending to be annoyed* What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers *She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again* I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight *She gives him another kiss on the cheek* Mwah! *She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself***

*Chloe grabs the flying pan and hits herself while everyone laughs*

***Nino chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm***

*Alya steals the flying pan and orders it to hit Nino*

Nino: I didn't know!

**Alya: Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

**Marinette: *sounding defeated* Hmmm *Alya looks frustrated***

**Alya: Girl, girl, girl**

**Sabrina: *to Chloé* What did you get him?**

**Chloé: *mad* I didn't, you did *She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry* And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

Adrien: *mad* Chloe!

*Chloe runs out the room*

Rod: That works

**Sabrina: *cowardly* Mhm *She nods***

**Chloé: *furiously* Ugh! *She leaves***

***Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé***

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it**

Ivan and Mylène: Yeah, go Marinette!

*Everyone joins in apart from Marinette who is dying of shame*

(I'm changing it to brackets instead of stars cause I'm lazy)

**Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!**

Everyone but Marinette: GO MARINETTE!

**(A limousine arrives)**

**Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot**

**(He gets into the limo and leaves)**

Everyone: Noooo!

**Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**

**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

**Marinette: Exactly**

**Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man**

Alix: Count on Nino to fix the problem

_Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion_

**(Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox)**

**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

*Adrien tries not to laugh*

**Alya: Ring the doorbell**

**(She points to the doorbell.)**

**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**

Adrien: What so bad if I answer the doorbell

(**Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in and I, uh- (She shows the gift to the camera.) Heh, did I already say that? Umm... (She looks more nervous.) Heh... (She smiles awkwardly.)**

Max: What did you say?

**Nathalie: Put it in the box**

**(The mailbox opens.)**

**Marinette: Uh. (She puts the gift in the mailbox.) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl**

Rose: How many times have you done that?

Marinette: A lot

**Marinette: (groans)**

_Scene: Agreste Mansion_

***Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down***

**Gabriel: (from intercom) Who was that, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

Adrien: Wait so my father never buys me things, Nathalie does?

**Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to**

**Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it**

**Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**

**Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself.) Yes?**

*Adrien turns to Marinette*

Adrien: So you made me the scarf and Nathalie said it was my father. Why didn't you say anything?

Lara: At the end of the episode

**Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

_Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion_

**(Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting)**

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute**

**Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet**

**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir**

Kim: You were about to call him dude

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants**

Nathaniel: Twice now

**Gabriel: No. (He raises his palm.) That's final**

**Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

**Adrien: Nino? You're here**

**Nino: (to Adrien) Anything for my best bud. (To Mr. Agreste.) Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please **

Max: 3 times now

**(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)**

**Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine**

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

Alix: Harsh

**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves.)**

**Nathalie: (steps in front of them) Goodbye**

Chloe: I didn't know it was that bad

**(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)**

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry.)**

**Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**

**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino**

Nino: Your Welcome

_Scene: The Park _

**(Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand)**

**Kid: But, Daddy, please! (A father takes his son by the hand.)**

**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do. (Kid complains.)**

**Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time**

Max: That's not true

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**(His window screen opens)**

**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evil-lise him. (The akuma flies out into Paris)**

_Scene: The Park_

**(Nino is blowing bubbles. The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

**Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir**

**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**

Nino: I don't remember any of this, so I'm sorry for anything I did

_Scene: Rooftops_

**(Bubbler where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)**

**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! **

**(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him. The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**

**Woman: Help!**

**Man: Look out!**

**Children: (crying)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect**

Nino: Hawk Moth is a creep

Rod: You wouldn't be saying that when you know who he is

Rose: That's creepy

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House_

**(Marinette is eating lunch)**

**Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**

**Sabine: What's that you said?**

**Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe**

Akuma: HOW?!

Everyone: WHAT THE?!

*Marinette runs out of the room and Ladybug comes in. Ladybug captures the akuma and releases it as a harmless butterfly. She runs out the room and runs back in as Marinette*

Lara:...What Just happened?

Kat: I don't know

**(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**

**Marinette: Mom! MOM! (She sees also in a bubble.) Dad? Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma**

**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! **

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

_Scene: rooftop_

**Bubbler: And now, party time!**

**(Kids cry. Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**

**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you**

**Ladybug: (to the kids) Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**

**Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

_Scene: Agreste Mansion_

**(Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room. Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**

**Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.)Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**

Marinette: Aww, next time celebrate it with us, transform and get out of the house

**Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

**Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play**

**(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**

**Adrien: Nino?!**

*Kat orders the flying pan to hit Adrien while Lara screams at him*

Lara: YOU CAN RECOGNISE NINO, WITH A FULL MASK AND EVERYTHING BUT YOU CAN'T RECOGNISE MARINETTE WITH A MASK COVERING HER FACE!?

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

**Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**

**Bubbler: Let's get this party started! **

**(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**

**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Nino: Wow, I'm so sorry guys

Everyone but non-miraculous characters and Marinette: it's okay

Marinette: Why didn't mean you come after me?

*Nino shruggs*

**(Fireworks are shot.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

_Scene: Adrien's room _

**(Adrien looks at his ring and Plagg climbs up to his shoulder)**

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted**

Tikki: PLAGG!

Plagg: Yes sugar cube?

Tikki: akuma first!

**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good**

Tikki: *angry* When I get my hands on you, your going to be sooooo dead!

*Marinette holds Tikki back*

Tikki: Thanks Mari

Marinette: Your welcome

**(Adrien turns and looks sad.)**

**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

_Scene: Rooftops_

**(Ladybug is running towards the fireworks)**

**Ladybug: (to herself) It's you and me, Bubbler**

Adrien: And me

**(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**

**Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one**

*Marinette whispers something to Lara who nods. She clicks her fingers twice, once to stop the video, the other to change the theatre into a blank room. She clicks her finger again and a cake with lots of food appears*

Lara: Lets celebrate your b-day properly

*3 hours later*

Lara: We have to finish the episode

**(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**

**(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**

**Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance**

**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

**Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**

**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl**

*Nino gets hit by the flying pan*

**(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

**Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! **

**(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**

**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record) A record?**

Adrien: Jealous m'lady?

Marinette: *mumbles* yes

**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

Alya: Mari did

**Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal**

**(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: It was an emergency**

Alya: No, you were jealous

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you**

**Marinette: Me too!**

Alya: Were you really?

Marinette: Of course I was, your my best friend

**(they hug)**

**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you**

**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first**

Marinette: Take down bubbler

**Alya: It's about Adrien**

**Marinette: Okay**

Kim: Now we know how to get Mari to do what we want

**Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler**

**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec**

**(she runs after Alya)**

_Scene: Nathalie office_

**(Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk)**

**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**

**Marinette: Ah, yes!**

Adrien: Well, I still didn't get it signed

_Scene: Outside the Agreste Mansion_

**(van is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**

**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

**Ivan: None of your business**

**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business**

Nino: Sorry Ivan

**(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword)**

_Scene: Nathalie's office_

**(Marinette is signing a post-it.)**

**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There**

**(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**

**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette**

**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here**

**Alya: What'd you say?**

**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard**

Alya: HOW DID I FALL FOR THAT?!

**(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)**

**Marinette: NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long**

Rod: Tikki is always right

_Scene: Outside the Agreste Mansion _

**Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

**(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over**

**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**

**Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! **

**(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters)**

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot**

Marinette: But your my idiot

*Everyone awwwsss while Adrien blushes*

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! **

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Ladybug and the Bubbler are fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his baton, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**

**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time**

**Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) Get the miraculous. I want those powers, NOW!**

**(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**

**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air**

**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler**

**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults**

Summer: Not all adults

**Ladybug: Kids need adults**

Max: That is true

**Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy**

KitKat_Storys: Sometimes

**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

**Cat Noir: (talking to himself) Most adults do anyhow. (Cat Noir is talking about his civilian self's father Gabriel) (to The Bubbler) You must bring the adults back!**

Kat: Adrien, your dad loves you in his special way

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? **

**(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

Nino: Sorry dude and dudette

Marinette: You don't have to apologise, you were under the influence of an akuma

_Scene: Green bubble up in the sky_

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble)**

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. **

**(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

Lara, FlexyGirlRules, Rod and Summer: Ewwwww!

KitKat_Storys and Kat: You are disgusting

Lara: I really wished I never watched that video

Summe: What video?

Lara: There was this video named 10 jokes that only adults will get in Miraculous our something like that. I thought they would be references but it just pointed out the disgusting things that people said

**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**

**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

**Cat Noir: No, thanks**

Marinette: I really wanted to see that

**Ladybug: Your stick, there! **

**(She points to the Eiffel Tower)**

**Cat Noir: Got it! **

**(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand)**

**Ladybug: Hang on! **

**(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights**

Max: Cats are afraid of heights but Cat Noir isn't or in this cause you aren't

**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is**

**(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**

**Cat Noir: Better hurry**

_Scene: Agreste Mansion front_

**(The Bubbler tries to get the party going again)**

**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble**

Kat, Rod and Lara plus the 2 authors: PUNNNSSS!

**Alya: Ladybug!**

Adrien: What about me?

**(All the teens start to cheer her on.)**

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler**

**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? **

**(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

**(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! **

**(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**

**Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? **

**(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**

**Ladybug: Got it! **

**(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) **

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**

**Cat Noir: Go on! **

**(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**

**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!**

Juleka: Again with the nasty bug thing

**(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**

**Nino: Who? Dude**

*The flying pan hits Nino*

Alya: No. More. Dude

Nino: Sorry Dudette

*Flying pan hits Nino again*

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Marinette and Adrien: Pound it!

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! **

Lara: *whispers* you wouldn't wanna do that

**(His window screen closes)**

_Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office_

**Gabriel: (on the intercom) Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir**

**Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**

**(Nathalie despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)**

Adrien: Again?

**Nathalie: A birthday present, from your father**

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me**

**(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

_Scene: Outside school_

**Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?!**

**Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it**

Nino: *mimicking Chloe* because of moi!

*Everyone but Chloe laughs*

**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!**

Nino: *still mimicking Chloe* Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

**(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Ha ha! Serves Chloé right**

**Adrien: Hey girls!**

**(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf**

***Adrien brings out the scarf and wears it while Marinette blushes. Alya nudges Marinette***

**Adrien: (to Nino) Hey, dude**

**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain**

**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row**

Adrien: Sorry Marinette

Marinette: It's okay

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it**

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever**

Alya: Just like us *looking at Marinette*

**Alya: (to Marinette) You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf**

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him**

*Hugs Marinette*

Adrien: Thank you

Marinette: Your welcome

Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise

Rod: Already did

**(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**

FlexyGirlRules: WOAH! *FlexyGirlRules stumbles backwards but catches her balance* Finalky the episode done

Summer: When are you going to show them the theme song?

Lara: After Lady Wifi

Rod: Why?

Kat: 3 episodes then something then 3 episodes and it repeats

Marinette: Next episode is..?

Rod: The pharaoh we used that for a project

Adrien: You used a episode from our show for your project?

Lara: It was Ancient Egypt and this is on Ancient Egypt plus the names of the pharaoh were pretty useful

Summer: Just get in to the ****ing show

FlexyGirlRules: NO SWEARING!

*Lara and FlexyGirlRules chase Summer with the flying pan while everyone else gets ready for the next episode*


	7. Chapter 7: The Pharaoh

FlexyGirlRules: *while wiping a tear* Okay, lets watch the pharaoh. I still can't believe how close Alya was to figuring out Marinette is Ladybug

Summer: Why are you crying?

FlexyGirlRules: It doesn't matter

*Everyone grabs snacks and they go to their seats. Lara clicks her fingers to start the episode*

***The theme song plays***

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(A video on the LadyBlog of in Paris is being viewed)**

Marinette: I told you a go on the LadyBlog!

Alya: Fine, I'm convinced

**Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. (Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a history book)Ladybug in action! Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.) Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa!**

Alya: I was right!

Nino: *whispers* For once

*Lara clicks her fingers and the flying pan flies towards Alya who orders it to hit Nino 10 times. It hits Nino 10 times and return back to Lara*

**Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

**Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug**

**Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing**

*Chloe stomps from the back of the theatre to the front of the theatre and grabs the flying pan. She orders it to hit Marinette before returning to her seat. Marinette gets hit by the flying pan*

Chloe: DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF!

**Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why**

Max: How old are you, Tikki?

Tikki: Way older than all of you

Max: For you age, you are very good with technology

**Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

Adrien: What does it have to do with the book and Alya

Rod: Do they always ask this much questions?

Summer: Probably

Kat and KitKat_Storys: Yes

**Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug**

**Marinette: At the museum?**

**Tikki: You'll see!**

**Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

Alya: I had a thought that you could be Ladybug, but I basically ignored it because keep saying that you were scared and you being clumsy, I just thought no

Marinette: ALYA!

Rod: You say stuff about her too

Alix: Like?

Lara: Lady Wifi: Always jumping to conclusions, The pharaoh: Bossy. If would go on but I don't want to spoil it

*Alya orders the frying pan to hit Marinette*

Marinette: *whispers* Why me?

**Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise**

Plagg: ADRIEN I NEED CAMEMBERT!

*Lara clicks her fingers and Camembert can be found on Plagg*

Adrien: Thank you

Lara: Your welcome

_Scene: Louvre museum_

**(Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum)**

**Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

Kim: You were so close

**Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

**Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-**

Nathaniel: Really I thought that the other school had it

Alya: No

**Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me**

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class**

**Marinette: (worried) Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff**

**Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class**

Mylène: Which Alya has but she didn't know

**(Jalil runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His falls, and he picks it up)**

Alix: Ugh! He didn't even apologise

Jalil: It's not broken!

**Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking**

**Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!**

Marinette and Alya: No we are in the same class

**Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

Tikki: It does

**Marinette: Well, uh...(She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there**

**(She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)**

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**(Adrien is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier)**

**Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

Alya: Another person who looks at the LadyBlog, I can't believe both of the heroes go on it!

**Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

Everyone but Adrienette: SHE'S IN YOUR CLASS!

**Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

**R**od: Other than the Camembert, Plagg is right

**Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking**

Summer: That's true

**Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss**

**Adrien: My only loss is my appetite**

Kat: Still true

_Scene: Louvre museum_

**(Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition)**

**Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

**Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me**

Tikki: I really can't believe you didn't see it

**(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

**Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess**

Max: According to my sources that is correct

Alix: I'm sorry for brothers rudeness

Alya and Marinette: It's okay

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

Sabrina: He is?

Alix: Yeah

**Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

Alya: and I would-

FlexyGirlRules: ALYA NO SPOILERS!

Alya: Okay

**Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

Nathaniel: Not so crazy

Ivan: She was close though

**Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong**

Juleka: At least, try to

**Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

Akuma: So close but still so far

Everyone but Marinette: AGAIN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

*Marinette transforms into Ladybug and captures then she instantly detransforms*

Non-miraculous characters: *in their minds* will the akuma come again after Adrien when we watch the Collecter? *Normal talking* AAAAAAAHHHHH! How?!

FlexyGirlRules: Maybe it's some type of power

Summer: I wonder if we have that when we get back

KitKat_Storys: Probably not

**Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

**Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

**Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

Marinette: Just like the Miraculous', every wish has a consequence! In this case, he would need a sacrifice!

**Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**

Lara: And that's where I know papyrus from!

Rod: So you don't pay attention in Humanities?

Lara: Of course I pay attention in history- I mean humanities! I just watched this before I even started Humanities!

Everyone:...Really?

FlexyGirlRules: Yeah, we weren't there for the first day

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair _

**Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

Mylène: No matter how many times we see this it's still creepy

*Beep Beep*

KitKat_Storys: It was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go

FlexyGirlRules: Me too but don't worry, we will be back

*Black hole appears and the authors leave*

Rose: Now what?

Juleka: We have to finish the episode

_Scene: Louvre museum_

**(Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols)**

**Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

**(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)**

**Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

**Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy**

Alya: Everything has to be blog worthy

*Everyone laughs*

_Scene: Outside the Louvre museum_

**(Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet)**

**Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift**

**Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**

Alix: That's creepy, he isn't the real pharaoh

_Scene: Louvre. _

**(Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus)**

**Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

**Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**

**Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?**

Tikki: Did you actually find it?

Marinette: No

**Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!**

Lara: Horus give me time!

Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time!

Rod: Thoth, Lara, Thoth

**(His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**

**Marinette: Alya, hide!**

**Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! **

**(The bubbles fly out of the room. Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)**

**Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki, spots on! Ha! **

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

Adrien: *dreamily* Never gets old

**Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane**

Max: Technically, Marinette was there so you weren't there before

Alya: You ruined the moment

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**(Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked)**

**Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

*Everyone laughs at Adrien and Lara clicks her fingers*

Lara: Extra Camembert for you Plagg

Plagg: YUM!

**Adrien: Time to transform! Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

Marinette: That never gets old

*Adrien blushes*

_Scene: Louvre museum_

**(The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus. Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)**

**Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing**

**Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me**

**Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

**Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

*Everyone slaps their foreheads and the flying pan hits Alya*

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)**

**M**ylène: Did that hurt?

Marinette: No, the suits are indestructible so it didn't hurt

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! **

**(His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears)**

**Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me!**

**(He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**

**Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)**

Rod: The same thing happened in Riposte

**Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!**

**Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!**

**(He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**

**Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

Summer: he doesn't care

**Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go!**

**Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

**Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are**

Kat: He's got the gods on his side

**(He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**

**Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

**Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick**

**Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

Alya: MARINETTE!

**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?**

**Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! **

Alya: My blog is useful

**(Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**

**Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

Nino: You seem calm

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again**

**Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him**

Everyone: awwwwwww

**(They run separate ways)**

_Scene: Outside the Louvre museum _

**(The Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground)**

**Alya: Hey!**

**Pharaoh: On to the next phase**

Lara: ANUBIS GIVE ME MUMMIES!

**Anubis, bring me mummies! **

Rod: Finally

**(His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) **

**Pharaoh: Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

Alix: I don't think that it's your long lost love

**Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

**Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

**Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

**Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

**Alya: Offering. What offering?**

**Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

**Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by**

**Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

**Alya: Say what?!**

*Everyone laughs at Alya*

**(Pharaoh laughs. Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this!**

*Everyone laughs at Marinette*

**Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there!**

*They continue to laugh at Mari*

**(Cut to Adrien checking his cellphone and Plagg is eating camembert at the Louvre.)**

**Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

**(Adrien is mad at Plagg)**

**Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! **

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)**

**Ladybug: Whoa! **

**(Cat Noir catches her)**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

**Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

**(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)**

**Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh**

**(They reach the roof.)**

**Cat Noir: Over there!**

_Scene: Outside the Louvre_

**(The ritual is about to begin)**

**Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

**Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

**Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

Miraculous characters - Adrienette and Alya: 5000 years ago?!

(**Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)**

**Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from**

**Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000**

**Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

Everyone but Adrienette: OOOHHHH! BURNED!

**Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

Lara: AWAKEN NEFERTITI! AWAKEN NEFERTIT!

**Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

**Cat Noir: What should we do?**

**Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh**

**Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

**Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)**

**Cat Noir: Sure**

**(Ladybug swings away.)**

**Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do**

Marinette: Of course I think that!

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

Lara: AWAKE-

Kat: Please stop

Lara: N NEFERTITI! AWAKEN NEFE-

Summer: SHUT THE **** UP!

Lara: NO SWEARING IN MY BOOK!

Summer: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!

Lara: NO YOU CAN'T!

Summer: YES I CAN!

*They continued to argue for the next 4 hours until eventually, Kat got them to shut up*

**Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

*Flying pan hits Adrien*

**Alya: Cat Noir!**

**Pharaoh: Seize him!**

**(The mummies run after him.)**

**Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? **

**(He jumps between lamps.)**

**Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

Rod: The first smart villain

(**Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

**Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

**Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-**

**Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention**

**Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

Alya: Thank you

**Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh!**

**(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**

**Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!**

**(Ladybug catches the phone.)**

**Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

**Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

**Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

Marinette: I'm a girl, not an insect!

(**Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**

**Cat Noir: What the?**

**(He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

**(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**

**Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

**Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! **

**(He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! **

**(He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

**(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! **

**(He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)**

**Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over**

**Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!**

**Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

**Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (a Ladybug outfit appears) A Ladybug outfit?**

**Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

Nathaniel: What can he do with that?

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**

**Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

**Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

**Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

**Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

**Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal(He takes Ladybug's hand.)Horus, give me wings! **

**Alya: HEY!**

**(He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**

**Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

*Everyone laughs at Alya*

**Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

**Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh...(She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.)You want my Miraculous? Go get it! **

**(throws the fake earrings)**

**Hawk Moth: Get it!**

**(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**

**Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

**Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! **

**(She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

**Jalil: What happened?**

**(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**

**Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

**Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!**

Alya: More like my best friend, that's for sure

**(swings away)**

**Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

**Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself**

**(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away. Alya laughs)**

*Everyone laughs at Adrien*

_Scene: Inside the Louvre_

**(Alya walks back in and sees Marinette)**

**Alya: Where have you been?**

**Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

Sabrina: No she wouldn't

**Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

**Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

**Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

Mari: Actually, it was you who found out that the miraculous' are more than 5000 years old

**Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

**(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**

**Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

**Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

**Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)**

Alya: HOW though?

Marinette: A superhero never reveals their secrets

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

Adrien: *singing* what about me?

*The flying pan hits Adrien*

Mari: Boi, no

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette is talking with Tikki)**

**Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

**Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

Max: Really?

Rod: There is something that Max doesn't know?

Max: There is a lot of things

**Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

**Tikki: What do you think?**

**Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old**

**Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning**

Miraculous characters - Marinette: Wow!

**Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

**Tikki: Every Ladybug is different**

**Marinette: That's what I thought**

Chloe: OMG! MARINETTE DOUBT YOURSELF ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL MAKE THE FLYING PAN KNOCK YOU OUT!

**Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Tikki: Yes**

**(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

**Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

**Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt**

Lara: Reminds me of something, out project on Ancient China

Tikki and Plagg: Ohhh

Rod: Kwami's exists

Lara: Yeah, in miraculous. If you see a kwami in our world, then I'd let you punch me. The don't exists in our world

Summer: Not this again

Rod: Yes they do!

Lara: No they don't!

Kat: They did this before?

Summer: In humanities


	8. Chapter 8: Lady Wifi

Kat: SHUT UP!

*Rod and Lara shut up*

Lara: Lady Wifi?

Alya: Are we up to Lady Wifi?

Rod: Yeah

Summer: Do you remember what happened when you were akumatized?

Alya: No

Mylène: None of us do

Marinette and Adrien: We haven't been akumatized

Lara: *whispers* You will soon

Rod: Anyway, play it

Lara: Fine

**The theme song plays**

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

(**Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cutout and puts it over the student's faces)**

**Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

Marinette: No

**Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss**

**(The bell rings)**

**Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework**

Ivan: why so much homework?

Rod: We don't get as much, most of the time

_Scene: Outside the classroom_

**(Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead)**

**Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he**

Adrien: Your voicemail is cute Marinette

*Marinette blushes*

_Scene: Bathroom_

**(Alya is searching for Marinette)**

**Alya: Marinette?**

_Scene: Outside the classroom_

**(Alya sees Rose and Juleka)**

**Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? **

**(Rose and Juleka shake their heads. Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)**

**Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?**

Marinette: WHAT?!

Alya: Sorry?

_Scene: Outside the school_

(**Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her)**

**Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!**

**Nino: Yeah?**

**Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

Lara: *Chanting* DJWifi! DJWifi! DJWifi!

Kat, Lara and Rod: DJWifi! DJWifi!

Everyone but DJWifi: DJWifi! DJWifi

**Nino: So- (Alya shushes him)**

**(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**

**Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he**

Adrien: Too cute

**Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

**Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o**

Adrien: I agree

Everyone: Yeah

**(Phone rings)**

**Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain**

**(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**

**Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé**

**Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

Nino: See I was right!

Alya: Your luckily I love you otherwise you would be dead right now

**Alya: I am so not! You'll see!**

_Scene: Paris_

**(Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette)**

**Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**

Max: Well time flies when your having fun so based of that saying, you have fun while fighting?

Marinette: Now it's annoying then fun

**Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

**Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**

**Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!**

Nathaniel: You don't?

Tikki: No

**(Marinette enters the bakery) **

**Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette**

**Marinette: Hey mom...**

**Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**

Alix: That's not the reason

**Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow**

**(Sabine kisses her.)**

Marinette: I get plenty of exercise!

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**Marinette does homework.**

**Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?**

**Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

**Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight**

Alya: HEY!

**Tikki: But just in case...**

**Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered**

Juleka: She wouldn't of known anyway

**(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)**

**Marinette: Dang. No signal**

**(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)**

**Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework**

Chloe: Did you ever finish it?

Summer: Of course she did, btw Lara, we have a project due on Friday

Lara: AHHHHH! *runs out of the theatre*

Kat: Where did she go?

Rod: Probably to finish that project

**Scene: College**

**(Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille)**

**Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

**Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz**

Lara: In the French version, you say if she's a superhero, than I'm Hawk Moth

**Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**

**Nino: Can you prove it?**

Everyone but Alya: No

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette and Tikki wake up)**

**Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

Tikki: Even I fell asleep

**Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!**

*Everyone laughs at Marinette*

_Scene: Locker room_

**(Alya talks to Nino)**

**Alya: Now don't mess up your lines**

**(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)**

**Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**

**Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**

**Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is**

**Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep**

Nino: *in a mimicking voice* I don't need beauty sleep

**(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)**

**Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**

**Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!**

Chloe: So who's the little liar now?

**(Kim steals Alya's phone.)**

**Alya: Hey! Give it back!**

**Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?**

Chloe: Wow, I actually said that

_Scene: Mr. Damocles' office_

**Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

**Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**

**Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy**

**Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**

**Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**

**Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**

**Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)**

**Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya**

**Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**

**Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week**

Sabrina: I'm sorry Alya

Chloe: No, I'm sorry Alya, none of this would of happened if I hadn't made a big deal

Alya: It's okay

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything**

**Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)**

**Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...**

**(Chloé starts calling her father.)**

**Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya**

**Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**

**Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well**

**Alya: (looks at Chloé angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

Rose: This guy is a creep

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

(Marinette runs to the front door)

**Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

Max: 98% of the time you are

Marinette: Not my fault

**(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)**

**Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**

Adrien: Never gets old

**(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)**

**Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too**

**Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi)**

Summer: *grabs a paper* just sign here

*Everyone laughs and Alya is ticked off*

_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom_

**(Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino)**

**Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?**

**Nino: She's been suspended...**

**Marinette: What?!**

**Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**

**Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?**

**Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**

**Marinette: (She yells) What!?**

Alya: Which one we're you most surprised by me being suspended or Chloe being Ladybug?

Marinette: Mainly you being suspended

**Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office! **

**(Marinette takes her bag and she leaves the classroom)**

**Adrien: (He whispers to Nino) What are you talking about?**

**Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**

*Alya grabs the flying pan and orders it to hit Nino. Nothing happens*

Alya: It's not working

Summer: Lets just leave it for Lara

**(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks at him and he is confused then he turns his head towards his tablet)**

**Marinette: (she arrives at the principal's office) Mr. Damocles? (she opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?!**

**(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)**

**Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

**Mr. Damocles: (feeling ashamed) Uh... yes, it is.**

**Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was**

**(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)**

**Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

Alya: Seriously, my phone?

**Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**

**Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

Alya: Awwwwww *hugs Marinette*

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)**

**Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.)**

Alix and Nathaniel: Agh! Homework!

_Scene: Bathroom_

**Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**

**Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)**

Chloe: Old me would be "oh Adrikins you do" but now me is like "bleh, I like someone else"

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

_Scene: The city_

**(Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug)**

**Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**

**Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**

**Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But—**

**Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug**

**(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not**

**Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

Kat and Lara: REFERENCES!

**Cat Noir: Right**

_Scene: Chloé's room_

**(Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings)**

**Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? **

**(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)**

**Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! **

*Marinette picks the flying pan and orders it to hit Alya but it doesn't do anything*

Kat: It. Doesn't. Work.

**(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)**

**Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)**

**Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!**

**(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)**

**Lady Wifi: Who are you?**

**Cat Noir: Uhhh...**

**Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts**

**Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry**

**(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)**

**Ladybug: Alya?**

**Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**

**Ladybug: Follow me!**

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan?**

**Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**

**Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**

**Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Get ready!**

**Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

Non Miraculous characters: *face palm*

**Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel!**

**Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life**

**Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

**(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)**

**Cat Noir: She's left this one open**

**Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**

**(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)**

**Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush**

**Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**

**(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)**

**Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

**(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)**

**Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**

**Ladybug: Yes I can**

**(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)**

**Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!**

**(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)**

**Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

**(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through)**

**Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**

**Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug**

**Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

**Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later**

Marinette: Of course you are

**(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)**

**(Plagg shivers.)**

**Adrien; My ring!**

**Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here**

**Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**

**Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**

**Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine**

Nino: Why didn't you just take her miraculous

Alya: Idk

**Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will soon be slush. Ha ha ha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.)**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

_Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris_

(**The mayor and two police cars are there)**

**André: Come on...**

**(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)**

Sabrina: Rude

**Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**

**(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)**

**Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!**

**(Adrien is shivering while he is trapped)**

**Adrien: Take your time!**

**Lady Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! **

**(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)**

**Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!**

**Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...**

**(The freezer door opens and Cat Noir is shivering while he falls and Ladybug catches him)**

**Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? **

**(her Miraculous beeps)**

**Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left**

**Lady Wifi: Exactly!**

**Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**

**Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (she whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me...**

**Cat Noir: Got it**

**(Cat Noir is giggling while he puts a pan over the top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)**

*Everyone is laughing at his face*

**Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**

**Hawk Moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

**Lady Wifi: Right!**

**Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna**

**Ladybug: Good luck!**

**(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)**

**Cat Noir: (sees the wi-fi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!**

**Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)**

**Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir...**

**(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)**

**Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**

**(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)**

**Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**

**Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!**

**(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)**

**Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! **

**(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)**

**Alya: What?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Marinette and Adrien: Pound it!

**Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**

*everyone but Alya sighs*

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**

**Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?**

**(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)**

**Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor**

**Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us**

**(She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)**

Marinette: I know I can trust you kitty

**Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it.**

**(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)**

**(Adrien leaves the hotel.)**

**Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**

**Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart**

Everyone: Awwww

**Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous! (His window closes.)**

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House_

**(Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki)**

**Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**

**Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head**

**Alya: Got it!**

**Marinette: Waaahhh!**

*Everyone laughs*

**Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**

**Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

**Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

Alya: So close!

**Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**

Adrien: HEY!

**Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick**

Adrien: Thank you

**Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards**

**(snatches Alya's phone)**

**Alya: Give it back!**

**(runs after Marinette)**

**Marinette: Nope!**

**Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**

Marinette: Tikki, Spots on *she transforms and ties Alya up* What about my clumsiness?

Alya: I'm…sorry

Ladybug: Spots off

**(Both laugh.)**

**The End!**

Lara: *bursts through the door* what did I miss?

Everyone: The whole episode

Lara: FREAK!


	9. Chapter 9: Theme songs

Summer: Are you guys awake?

Marinette: *yawns* yeah

(Btw, they fell asleep)

Kat: What are we doing now?

Lara: Miraculous songs

Rod: How many?

Lara: *counts* 1,2,3,4, 4 I think, *whispers* unless I find more

Summer: 4 theme songs?!

Rod: 2 them are actual ones?

Lara: yeah the other 2 are fanmade, oh wait 5 songs

Marinette: THAT MUCH SONGS!?

*Lara nods*

Kat: What is the first one?

Lara: The normal one

**Marinette **

**In the daytime, I'm Marinette**

**Just a normal girl with a normal life**

**But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

**'Cause I have a secret**

Marinette: Seriously, in this too?

*Non miraculous characters nod*

**Another day, I'm back at school**

**I think about him, he's so cool**

Everyone but Marinette: WHOOOO?

**He looks at me, I look away**

**But does he see me anyway?**

Adrien: Who are you talking about?

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**He's got me spinning around**

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**My feet are off the ground**

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**And when the sun goes down,**

**That's when I become...**

Kat: Ladybug

**Miraculous! Simply the best!**

Kat: Actually she becomes Ladybug not Miraculous

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous, the luckiest!**

**The power of love, always so strong!**

Everyone- Non Miraculous characters: LOVE?!

**Adrien**

**I am a cat, just chillin' out**

**But in the night, she's all I think about**

*Marinette blushes*

Marinette: Wait, only in the night!?

**I feel so strong when she's around,**

**She picks me up when I am down**

Adrien: Of course you do

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**Oh no, you'll never know**

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**My love can only grow**

Everyone: Awww

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**And when I see her smile**

**That's when she becomes...**

Everyone: awwwwww! Too cute!

**Marinette**

**Miraculous! Simply the best!**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous, the luckiest! (Adrien: Miraculous Oh, Oh)**

**The power of love, always so strong! **

**Miraculous! Simply the best! (Oh...)**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous, the luckiest! (Miraculous...)**

**The power of love, always so strong**

**Miraculous! Simply the best! (Miraculous, you are the best,)**

**Up to the test when things go wrong! (oh...)**

**Miraculous, the luckiest! (the luckiest..)**

**The power of love, always so strong! (always so strong...)**

**Miraculous!**

Nathaniel: That was quick

Lara: Next one, It's ladybug!

Adrien: Is there one about me?

Rod: Yeah, but it's fanmade

**Marinette**

**In the daytime, I'm Marinette**

**Just a normal girl with a normal life**

**But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

**'Cause I have a secret.**

**Marinette**

**I live a life that's full of fun,**

**It keeps me sharp and on the run**

**When evil comes, I find a way**

**To use my force and save the day**

**Uh-uh-oh**

**Life's got me spinning 'round**

**Uh-uh-oh**

**My feet are off the ground**

**Uh-uh-oh**

**And when the sun goes down,**

**You better hang around!**

**It's Ladybug! Jumping above!**

**The power is on when things go wrong!**

**It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!**

**The magic is on, always so strong!**

Rose: When was this made?

Lara: Season 1

**Adrien**

**They look at me and think I'm cool**

Adrien: *Flexing* Obviously

*the flying pan hits Adrien*

Alya: It wasn't working yesterday

Akuma: Don't capture me just yet

Everyone: Ugh!

Akuma: Only non-Miraculous characters can use it from now one and the author is removing me now

*Akuma disappeared*

Alix: Awkward

**I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule**

*Marinette glares at Adrien*

**My ring is charged with energy**

**My claws are out, just watch and see**

*Adrien transforms*

Cat Noir: What the?

Kat: Just wait until Adrien's version

**(Marinette: Uh-uh-oh)**

**Oh no, you'll never know**

**(Uh-uh-oh)**

**My force will only grow**

**(Uh-uh-oh)**

**And when the moon is out,**

**You better hang around!**

Lara and Kat: *screaming terribly* MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST!

Lara: aRe yOu goInG tO fInISH yOUr CRoSSiAnT?!

Kat: I lIkE yOu fEEd mE cOokIEs!

Rod: i'M iN LovE wItH cHlOE!

Chloe: Eww

Marinette: You saw that?

Summer: We see lots of stuff

**Marinette**

**It's Ladybug! Jumping above!**

**The power is on when things go wrong!**

**It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! (Adrien: It's Ladybug, Oh...)**

**The magic is on, always so strong!**

**It's Ladybug! Jumping above! (Oh...)**

**The power is on when things go wrong!**

**It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! (It's Ladybug...)**

**The magic is on, always so strong!**

**It's Ladybug (It's Ladybug, jumping above!)**

**(Ohhh!)**

**It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! (the lucky charm)**

**The magic is on, always so strong! (always so strong)**

**It's Ladybug!**

Juleka: That's boring

Ivan: What's the next one?

Lara: Ohhhh! This one is based on how she sees Adrien and Cat Noir. First verse, Adrien. Second verse, Cat Noir!

**Another day, I don't know why**

**He looks my way, and I get so shy**

**So insecure, oh, in myself**

Alya: Because you love him so much

**'Til someone says they need my help**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh yeah they'll never know**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**'Cause I'm unstoppable**

Marinette: No, we are unstoppable

Adrien and Marinette: Pound it!

**Oh-oh-oh**

**And when it's time to go**

**That's when I become...**

**Miraculous! Simply the best!**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous, yeah I got this!**

**I've gotta confess, I feel so strong!**

**I'm watching him, he looks at me**

*Adrien smirks and Marinette hides her blush*

**We know our names, not our identities**

**He's super cool, he's pretty fast**

**And he knows how, how to make me laugh**

Everyone: awwwww

**Oh-oh-oh**

**He's got me spinning 'round**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**My feet are off the ground**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**And when it's time to go**

**That's when I become…**

**Miraculous! Simply the best! (Miraculous, you are the best!)**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous, yeah I got this!**

**I've gotta confess, I feel so strong!**

**Miraculous! Simply the best!**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous, yeah I got this!**

**I've gotta confess, I feel so strong!**

**Miraculous! Simply the best!**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous, yeah I got this!**

**I've gotta confess, I feel so strong!**

**Ohhh!**

**Miraculous!**

Lara: Now onto the fanmade ones, starting with….. Adrien's version of the miraculous theme song aka the miraculous theme song and it's Ladybug Cat Noir style

**In the daytime**

**I'm Adrien**

**Just a rich guy**

**With a sad life**

Adrien: Yeah

**But there's somethin' about me **

**That no one knows yet**

**'Cuz I have a secret**

**I live a life that's full of activites**

**Like basketball, fencing, piano, modeling and chinese**

Lara: BASKETBALL!

**When evil comes,**

**I find a waaay**

**To ditch Natalie**

**And save the day**

**Cammembert!**

Plagg: Where? *finds Camembert* Yum!

**Plagg's got me spinning 'round**

**Cammembert!**

**Giving him stinky cheese**

**Cammembert!**

**But when the sun goes down,**

**Plagg is not aroouund!**

**It's Chat Noir,**

**he plays Guitar,**

Adrien: No I don't

Rod: Who plays guitar Marinette?

Marinette: Luka

*The frying pan knocks Rod out*

Lara: NO RUINING MY SHIPPP!

**Actually he doesn't he plays pianooo**

Adrien: Exactly

**It's Chat Noir**

**Cataclysm!**

**The ultimate power of destruction!**

**They look at me,**

**and think I'm clumsy**

*Rod gets up and punches Lara. Lara goes and punches Rod (on the hand btw)and they start a fight. (coughGGcough) It ends 20 seconds later*

**I'm ladybug**

**I'm really lucky**

Summer: Are you sure about dat?

Lara: Yes I'm sure about dat, even Needy Chicken believes so

*Summer laughs and the rest look confused*

Everyone but Summer and Lara: What's Needy Chicken?

Kat: YOU SAID YOU'D TELL ME!

Summer and Lara: It's an inside joke (lets hope I can remember to tell Kat in school otherwise you'll never see me alive)

**My studs are charged**

**With energyyyy**

**My spots are on**

Marinette: *transforms into Ladybug* UGH! Spots off *detransforms*

**Just watch and see!**

**Oh, Oh**

**Oh no, you'll never know!**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**My crush will only grow!**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**And when the moon is up**

**you better hang aroouuuund!**

**Chat Noir singing - It's Chat Noir,**

**He has no mother**

Lara: Yeah about that..*trails off*

**The power is on when things go wrong!**

**It's Chat Noir,**

**Cataclysm**

**The ultimate power of destruction!**

**Another day,**

**I'm back at school**

**I think about her she's so cool**

*Lara tries not to laugh*

Everyone: What's so funny?

Lara: *singing* what's up with that crazy ladyyyyyy?

*non-miraculous characters snicker*

**I look at Mari**

Marinette: awwww

**She looks awayyy**

**What's up with that crazy ladyyy?**

*Lara hands Marinette the frying pan and Mairnette uses it to knock Adrien out. Meanwhile, 2 people walk through the door. Everyone turns around*

?: Why are you hitting Adrien?

? #2: Did something happen?

Rod: I thought you said you weren't going to add anyone else?

Lara: I didn't?

Kagami: Marinette, you knocked him out

Everyone: We know

Luka: and he's on the ground, passed out

Everyone: we know

Kagami: How are you so calm?

Lara: Ahem! Because this happens everyday

Luka and Kagami: AAAAHHH! Who are you?

Lara: My name is Lara

Summer: I'm Summer

Rod: The name is Rod

Kat: And I'm Kat

Lara: We have come from another universe to make all you people watch your show. Before I explain, and I'll repeat this, CINNAMON ROLL AND BLUEBERRY MUFFIN ARE TOGETHER, in other words, ADRIEN AND MARINETTE ARE TOGETHER, so no messing with my ship

Luka: Uhhh?

Lara: Look we know you like Marinette, and we know Kagami likes Adrien it becomes really obvious in Oni-Chan and Silencer, so please leave Adrienette alone

Kagami: Okay?

Kat: Right now, we are listening to songs so this will make sense later

**Cammembert!**

**She's got me spinnin' 'round**

Kagami: Is this Adrien?

Summer: No this is a random person pretending to be Adrien

Luka: I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not

Kagami: *whispers to Luka* probably is

Kat: She's dead serious

Rod: That just another one of us, he's part of the fandom

Lara: Don't question it

**Cammembert!**

**My feet are off the ground**

**Cammembert!**

**And when the sun goes down**

**that's when I write my fanfictionnns!**

FlexyGirlRules: Like moi!

Everyone: AH!

Lara: Flexy! Don't scare us like that

KitKat_Storys: I'm here too

Kagami: who is this? I know 6 different types of self defence, I can take them down

FlexyGirlRules: Yeah and I'm the author so I can make you disappear if I want

Luka: What?

FlexyGirlRules: He's here too? Great, did you tell them about our ships?

Lara: Yes

KitKat_Storys: My name is KitKat_Storys and that's FlexyGirlRules. Before you ask, no that's not our real names and yes, Lara and Kat are our 'other selfs'. We are authors and FlexyGirlRules is the author of this particular story

Luka: Okay

**Miraculous!**

**Simply the best!**

**Up to the test**

**When making puuns!**

FlexyGirlRules: Oh this one. *singing* Miraculous, the unluckiest, the power of puns always so strong!

**Miraculous!**

**The unluckiest!**

**The power of puns always so strooong**

Miraculous characters: How?!

Lara: Miraculous is life, these just come along

**I am a bug, **

**just chillin' out**

**But all the time,**

**He's all I think about!**

Kagami: Why did it suddenly change to Marinette, I thought we are talking about Ladybug here?

**Ifeel tongue-tied **

**when he's aroound**

Marinette: so true

**But Chat makes puns, when I am down!**

Everyone: awwwwww

Luka: I'm confused

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Oh no you'll never know!**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**my obsession can only grow!**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**and when I see his smile,**

**Everything shuts dooown!**

Everyone: *Dying of laughter*

**Miraculous!**

**Simply the best!**

**Up to the test,**

**When making puunnns!**

**Miraculous! **

**The unluckiest!**

**The power of puns always so strooong! (Miraculooooouuuuuuuuuus!)**

**It's Chat Noir!**

**His puns are bizzare!**

**The power is on, when things go wroooong!**

**It's Chat Noir!**

**The Ultimate Power of destruction!**

**It's Chat Noir!**

**It's Chat Noir! His puns are bizzare! Ohohhhohh!**

**It's Chat Noir!**

**The Ultimate power of destruction!**

**It's Chat Nooooiir**

Lara: Hmm, I cant play the next one

Everyone: Why?

Lara: It's reveals the identity of Hawk Moth and it's too early for a particular person to be akumatized

Everyone: What?

FlexyGirlRules: Get the snacks people, we are watching Timebreaker!

Alix: *whispers* Oh no


	10. Other website

**Lately, I've been getting questions asking what the other website is. I can't tell you that tanks to the guidelines. What I can tell you is that is starts with w and if you message me private, that's when I can tell you. A way to find this if you don't know the website is**

**Search up Miraculous fan fiction on eg. Google, safari, etc…**

**Look for a website that starts with w**

**Once your on the website you can type either a) Watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or b) FlexyGirlRules and look through all my other stories**

**I'm starting on my new chapter for this story on Saturday Because I have to study. Hope you enjoy the story!**


	11. Chapter 11: Timebreaker

**Okay, for people who are reading this, I need your opinions. Whether your on a website starting with w or a website starting with f send me a private message, comment or review telling me if you want more chapters up a week. If this happens, there will be no spaces between the lines in the script unless someone is speaking or doing something. This means that I can spend less time on this and get these up faster. This chapter will have the same layout but the next could be different depending on what you people say. Enjoy the chapter! **

Kagami: so now what?

Non-Miraculous characters: TIMEBREAKER!

Alix: Why?

FlexyGirlRules: Be thankful that you've only been akumatized once

KitKat_Storys: *whispers to FlexyGirlRules* Twice

FlexyGirlRules: Twice

Kagami: Wait, are we going to find out the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir?

Lara: They already know but yes you will

Rod: Hurry up and play it, we have a project to do

Summer: AGAIN?

FlexyGirlRules: Let's finish it now, Kat and KitKat can run it for now

Summer and Rod: *annoyed* Fine

*FlexyGirlRules, Lara, Summer and Rod exit the room*

Kat: I have a project too, bye!

*Kat leaves*

KitKat_Storys: Guess it's just me

Luka: Where is my guitar?

Miraculous characters – Luka and Kagami: With our phones

KitKat_Storys: Let's just-

*12 characters enter the room*

KitKat_Storys: Wrong story guys

*They leave*

Miraculous characters: Uhh?

KitKat_Storys: Shut up

**Marinette: In the day time, I'm Marinette**

Luka: *dreamy* Wow a show about Marinette

Kagami: *annoyed* yeah, a show about Marinette

**Marinette: Just a normal girl with a normal life but there is something about me that no one knows yet, cause I have a secret!**

Luka and Kagami: A secret?

*Kagami is suddenly interested*

**Marinette: *transforms in to Ladybug* MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRONG! MIRACULOUS! THE LUCKIEST! THE POWER OF LOVE ALWAYS SO STRONG!**

*Kagami and Luka are speechless*

Luka: I always knew there was something special about that girl

Kagami: So I've been hating on…..the girl that saved me life?

Alya: HATING ON?!

Kagami: I just she was the one hurting Adrien

KitKat_Storys: She kinda is

Kagami: Wha?

KitKat_Storys: It will make sense later

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie _

(**Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother)**

**Sabine: Well? With or without?**

**Marinette: Uh, with?**

**Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**

**Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom**

Everyone: awww

**Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary**

Everyone but Marinette and KitKat (I'm going to call her that now): 20 years?!

**Tom: (off-camera) Marinette! Could you have a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?**

**Marinette: Well, what?**

**Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**

**Marinette: You look perfect Dad. Uh, except for one thing**

**(points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)**

**Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart**

**(runs off)**

**Marinette: (chuckles) No problem Dad!**

**(later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)**

**Marinette: You're going to be late!**

**Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you**

**Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake**

Adrien and KitKat: PUNS!

**(they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) **

Luka and Kagami: What's that?

KitKat: You find out later

**Mari: Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**

**Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun**

**Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework**

Max: Actually

Kim: Please no

*Max explains why this happens and everyone dies of boredom*

**(Tikki chuckles)**

_Scene: Le Grand Paris_

**(Marinette's parents sit down to eat)**

**(Tom notices someone and waves and Alix waves back. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)**

**Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**

*Marinette glares at Alix*

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (he notices one of Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?**

Marinette: Alix, tel, your dad that my parents say thank you

Alix: Okay

**Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap**

**(she points to her cap)**

**Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day**

**Alix: Well, it's only a birthday**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it**

**Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone**

**Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)**

Marinette: But there is more than that

Alix: Huh?

Marinette: When timetagger was akumatized, what did we discover?

Alix: Oh yeah

**Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades**

**Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**

**Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it**

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_

**(Marinette is in her room doing homework)**

**Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**

KitKat: Why don't you just tell her the answers?

Tikki: She needs to learn on her own

Luka and Kagami: AAAHHH!

Tikki: Stop screaming, my name is Tikki and I'm a kwami. I give superpowers to Marinette to turn her into Ladybug

Luka: Cool

**Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words! **

**(Tikki giggles) (The phone rings)**

**Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

Everyone: MARINETTE!

**Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**

**Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**

*Adrien laughs and Marinette blushes*

**Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**

**Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)**

Adrien: Bad bugaboo!

Marinette: Careful kitty, your inner Cat is showing

*Kagami and Luka get angry*

Luka: *in his head* He doesn't deserve her! I do! (I just realised we're that's from, btw it's a miraculous episode)

Kagami: *in her head* They shouldn't be together! It should be me and Adrien!

Luka and Kagami: *in their heads* I have to find a way to break them up!

KitKat: Don't even try it, otherwise you'll be removed from the story with no memories!

Luka and Kagami: HOW DID YOU?!

KitKat: Every non miraculous characters has the ability to read minds, and when Lara hears about this, you'll be dead

*Luka and Kagami swallow hard*

**Unknown: Oh, that's beautiful!**

**Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)**

**Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me**

**Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**

**Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh**

**Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?**

**Marinette: (laughs)**

Nino: No

**Max: (pushes Kim and Alix away from each other) Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year**

**Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!**

**Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!**

**Nathaniel: No more dares!**

Nathaniel: I agree with myself!

Rose: Those dares were stupid

*Lara bursts through the door, grabs something and slams the door shut. Everyone shrugs*

**Max: On your marks, get set...**

**Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)**

Everyone: *trying to hold their laughter but they fail

Kim: It's not funny

**Kim: Forfeiting already?**

**Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race**

**Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta...**

**Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

**Alya: But... (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**

**Max: On your marks, get set... GO!**

**(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)**

**Marinette: But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)**

**Adrien: Need any help?**

**Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing**

**Adrien: Uh?**

**Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)**

**Max: Last lap!**

**Alya: Amazing at holding things?**

**Marinette: (chatters)**

**Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?**

**Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

**Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless**

*Alix glares at Chloe who apologises*

**(Adrien is mad at Chloé for saying that and Marinette wants Chloé to give Alix's watch back to Adrien)**

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and she gasps)**

**(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)**

**Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (she looks behind her and she gasps)**

**Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...**

**Alix: (she Skates to her broken watch) Did you do this?**

**Alya: I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it**

**Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!**

**Marinette: It was an accident!**

**Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix**

**Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this**

*Chloe head butts the chair in front of her*

**Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)**

**Marinette: Alix, wait!**

**Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?**

**Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)**

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

Luka and Kagami: Is that Hawk Moth?

Everyone: Yeah

_Scene: Le Grand Paris_

**(After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom)**

**Butler Jean: Bon appetit.**

**(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)**

**Tom: (to Sabine) It's Mrs. Chamack. (picks up the phone) Hello?**

**Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery**

**Tom: Yes, I...**

**Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!**

**Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (starts calling Marinette)**

Marinette: I'm not home though

_Scene: The Trocadéro_

**Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**

**Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**

**Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was**

**Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)**

Alix: Wow, Just wow

**Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. (accepts call) Hello, dad...**

**(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)**

**Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right**

**Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth**

**Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake**

**Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**

**Tom: She was listening to music**

**(Timebreaker skates towards the students)**

**Adrien: Run!**

**(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)**

**Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**

**Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**

**Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**

**Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you!**

Alix: Sorry Marinette and Kim, I didn't mean it

**(Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)**

**Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!**

Mylene: What about the cake?

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

Luka and Kagami: That's so cool

Adrien: I know right

**(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**

Everyone but Luka, Kagami and Marinette: PUNSSS!

**Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)**

**Rose: Okay**

Everyone: Noo Rose!

**Ladybug: Noooo!**

**Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute**

Rose: Thank….you?

**Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)**

**Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!**

Luka and Kagami: Wha?

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

Kagami and Luka: That's unexpected

Adrien: No reaction?

Luka: No

**(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)**

**Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**

**Timebreaker: Exactly!**

**Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**

**Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late**

**Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)**

**Ladybug: Nooo!**

**Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?**

**Ladybug: (growls) And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!**

**(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)**

**Ivan: Ahhh!**

**Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!**

**Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!**

**(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!**

**Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting**

**Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**

**Ladybug: Go ahead and try!**

Adrien: Your face! *laughing*

*the flying pan hits Adrien*

Luka: What's that?

KitKat: This is a flying pan, only us non-miraculous characters can use it to hit people. It actually flies

Kagami: Cool

**Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**

**(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)**

**Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**

Everyone: Cool!

**Chloé: Whatcha got there?**

**Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

**Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless**

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloe**

**Timebreaker: My watch!**

**Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!**

Ivan: I think Marinette would be the most surprised right then

**(Chloé breaks the watch)**

**Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!**

**Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**

Marinette: Hey! It's not my fault

_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair_

**Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**

Juleka: Creepy

_Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)_

**Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!**

**Adrien: Time to transform**

**Marinette: Who are you?**

Marinette: You

**Marinette: Who are you?**

**Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future**

**Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!**

**Marinette: Crazy!**

**Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**

**Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**

**Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

**(The two Timebreakers meet each other)**

**Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**

**Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine**

**Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**

**(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)**

**Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**

**Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain**

**Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time**

**!**

**Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**

**Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**

**Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**

**(They start to fight.)**

**Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us**

**Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!**

**(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)**

_Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack_

**(sees Marinette running towards her)**

**Ms. Chamack: (on the phone) Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks**

**Tom: It's all good**

**Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh...**

**Tikki: Mission accomplished**

**Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

_Scene: Trocadéro_

**(The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them)**

**Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**

**Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together**

**Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**

**Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!**

**(The two Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)**

**Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

**Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?**

**Ladybug 2: Thanks!**

**Cat Noir: Uh... uh?**

**(Cat Noir is surprised because there are two Ladybugs)**

**Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**

**Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**

**Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**

**(Cat Noir clasps his hands while he grins and he is amazed to see two Ladybugs)**

**Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

*the flying pan knocks Adrien out*

**Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**

**Timebreaker 2: I'm down**

**Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**

**(The Timebreakers skate away)**

**Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?**

**Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time**

**(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)**

**Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Ladybug 2: Of course!**

**Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar)**

**Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)**

**Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**

**(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)**

**Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!**

**(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)**

**Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Now! (The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)**

**Ladybugs: (break the skates; two akumas emerge) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)**

**Alix: Huh?**

**Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (she gives Alix the watch)**

**Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad**

**Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know**

**Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug**

**(Cat Noir likes the idea of having two Ladybugs around)**

**Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around**

**Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (she swings away)**

Alya: Here I thought Cat Noir only flirted

**(Cat Noir is disappointed but he hopes that Ladybug will love him just like he loves her)**

**Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time**

Marinette: I already did

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

**(His window closes)**

KitKat: I hate his puns

_Scene: Bakery_

**(Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner)**

**Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**

**Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call**

**Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting**

**Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**

**Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time**

**Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)**

**(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)**

Everyone: If only they knew

KitKat: *checks the time* We have enough time for another website

Sabrina: Then?

KitKat: That's a surprise

Chloe: I hate surprises

Everyone: Deal with it!


	12. Chapter 12: Mr Pigeon & French song

*Kat bursts through the door, grabbing KitKat on her way in*

Kat: WHAT DID I MISS?

Alix: The whole episode

Kat: Again?

*everyone nods and Kat complains*

Marinette: Are they finished yet?

Alya: Probably not, lets just start a new one

*FlexyGirlRules bursts through the door*

FlexyGirlRules: WAIT A MINUTE MINUTE! *Regains her breath* We need to listen to the French theme song! I can translate it!

(**Bold= Song, **_Italic= Translated version, _Normal= talking or movement [I'm sorry if some of this translation is wrong, I'm going of a video, google translate and my brain])

**Marinette**

**Je m'appelle Marinette**

FlexyGirlRules: Je m'appelle Marinette *in sync with the song*

*Everyone stares at FlexyGirlRules confused*

FlexyGirlRules: Wait, are you telling me that you don't understand this?

Nino: No?

FlexyGirlRules: You live in freakin Paris where you speak freakin French and this freakin theme song is in freakin French and you can't freakin understand it?! (Pretty accurate of how many times I would same freakin in that sentence)

Adrien: The Paris we live in is different to your Paris, we speak English here

*Non miraculous characters complain*

**Une fille comme les autres**

**Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal**

**Je deviens**

**Miraculous Ladybug**

FlexyGirlRules: Basically she said,

_My name is Marinette,_

_A girl like others,_

_But when fate picked me picked to fight against the forces of evil, I became _

_MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!_

Adrien: That's different

Nathaniel: Very different

Alya: I liked the other one better

**Marinette **

**Papillon noir**

**Paris mystère**

**C'est mon histoire**

**Plutôt étrange**

_Black Butterfly _

_Mysterious Paris _

_This is my story_

_And it's rather strange _

KitKat: Your story can't be stranger than Lara's fanfictions

FlexyGirlRules: HEY!

Kat: It's true

FlexyGirlRules: *mumbles* freak you

Kat: Wait Marinette

Marinette: Yeah?

Kat: Is the butterfly purple or black?

Marinette: Black

FlexyGirlRules: Told ya so!

**La magie noire**

**Me désespère**

**Et le chat noir**

**N'est pas un ange**

_Black Magic _

_Makes me despair_

_And Black Cat (Cat Noir)_

_Is no angel _

Adrien: EXCUSE ME!

KitKat: You have been excused

*Everyone laughs at him*

Alya: Sorry, not sorry

**Oh oh oh**

**Amour chassé-croisé**

**Oh oh oh**

**Mon coeur aime Adrien**

**Oh oh oh**

**Mais lui ne veut m'aimer**

**Que lorsque je deviens**

_Oh oh oh_

_Star-crossed love _

_Oh oh oh _

_My heart loves Adrien _

_Oh oh oh _

_But he only seems to love me when I become_

Everyone: awwwwww

Adrien: Wait….I don't only love you when you become Ladybug

Luka: Star crossed love?

Non miraculous characters: Don't ask me

FlexyGirlRules: Well, I think this was made in Season 1, before you and Kagami were added in so…Nathaniel maybe?

*Lara kicks the door open*

Chloe: Why can't you be normal?

Lara: As someone once said to me, *clears her throat* "there is only one person who is 'normal' as everyone is different so the definition of normal is different to everyone"

Max: Very well explained

Chloe: You had to ruin it

FlexyGirlRules: don't blame it on us, blame it on them *points to KitKat and Kat*

Sabrina: They said it?

*Lara and FlexyGirlRules nod*

Lara: Anyway, I stood out there for ages because I just realised something, after 10 seconds of research the proper translation for **amour chassè-croisè** is _crossed love_

Max: I will note that *mentally notes it*

Alix: Are you trying to make this boring?

**Une Ladybug**

**Porte-bonheur**

**Lady Magique et Lady Chance**

**Une Ladybug**

**Lady du coeur**

**Être héroïque en cas d'urgence**

_A Ladybug_

_A lucky charm_

_Ladybug magic and Lady Luck_

_A ladybug_

_Lady of heart_

_Be heroic in case of urgencies _

Lara: I prefer this over **Miraculous! Simply the best!**

Alya: No I still like the other one better

Marinette: This sounds a lot like the **it's Ladybug **song

Nino: How many languages is the show in?

KitKat: Too much to count

**Adrien:**

**C'est moi Chat Noir**

**Toujours présent**

**J'ai des pouvoirs**

**Superpuissants**

_I'm Black Cat (Cat Noir)_

_I'm always there_

_I've got powers_

_Superpowers_

Kagami: Powers, super powers?

Lara: It can't be translated word for word because not every word has a translation

Adrien: This is me right?

*Non miraculous characters nod*

**Pour la victoire**

**J'en fais serment**

**Je me bagarre**

**Éperdument**

_For victory _

_I swear_

_I fight _

_Madly _

Rose: Why is it so short?

FlexyGirlRules: Translation

Juleka: At least we know we are safe

**Marinette:**

**Oh oh oh**

**Adrien:**

**Amour chassé-croisé**

**Marinette:**

**Oh oh oh**

**Adrien:**

**J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien**

**Marinette:**

**Oh oh oh**

**Adrien:**

**Celle qui ne peut m'aimer**

**Quand elle vit son destin**

_Oh oh oh _

_Crossed love_

_Oh oh oh_

_I'm afraid to love in vein _

_Oh oh oh_

_The one that can't love me when she lives out her destiny_

Lara: Adrien and Marinette were destined to Ladybug and Cat Noir but for this to happen, one of your parents has to become a super villain *she points to the main 4*

Alya: 1 of us?

*She nods*

Nino: It's going to be tuff dude, when we find out

**Marinette:**

**Une Ladybug**

**Porte-bonheur**

**Lady Magique et Lady Chance**

**Une Ladybug**

**Lady du coeur**

**Être héroïque en cas d'urgence**

_A Ladybug_

_A lucky charm_

_Ladybug magic and Lady Luck_

_A ladybug_

_Lady of heart_

_Be heroic in case of urgencies _

**Une Ladybug**

**Porte-bonheur**

**Lady Magique et Lady Chance**

**Une Ladybug**

**Adrien:**

**It's Ladybug**

**Marinette:**

**Lady du coeur**

**Être héroïque en cas d'urgence**

_A Ladybug_

_A lucky charm_

_Ladybug magic and Lady Luck_

_A ladybug_

_Lady of heart_

_Be heroic in case of urgencies _

**Une Ladybug**

**Adrien:**

**Miraculous**

**Miraculous**

**Marinette:**

**Une Ladybug**

**Both:**

**Lady du coeur**

**Marinette:**

**Être héroïque**

**Both:**

**En cas d'urgence**

_A Ladybug_

_A lucky charm_

_Ladybug magic and Lady Luck_

_A ladybug_

_Lady of heart_

_Be heroic in case of urgencies _

Kim: 3 times in a row?

**Miraculous**

_Miraculous_

Kagami: Well are we going to watch the next episode or not?

Lara: I've been thinking, I'm actually not going to show you all of the episodes unless they're important like Dark Cupid so I'm skipping Mr Pigeon

Kat: Mr Pigeon is actually underrated

KitKat: But he is also one of the stupidest villains

Lara: There is one part you should see so let's play it, this is Mr Pigeon after they announced the contest

_Scene: Trocadéro_

**(Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out)**

**Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure**

Lara: Brah

**Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake!**

**Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches. Marinette dodges one.)**

**Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)**

Rose: he looks so happy

**Roger: Scram, you winged rats! **

Lara: Mr Rat anyone?

*FlexyGirlRules laughs while everyone else looks confused*

FlexyGirlRules: Wait until Timetagger

**Rogers: How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO! FEEDING! The pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**

**Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**

**Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You're banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**

Sabrina: *smackers her forehead and whispers* dad, dad, dad

**Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

**Tikki: What a unique character! He was like, a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**

**Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)**

Marinette: Thanks Tikki

_Scene: Seine_

**(Xavier sadly sits down on a bench)**

**Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?**

**(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**

*Everyone is laughing*

Alya: I see why he is one of the most stupidest villains

Nathaniel: But he still is powerful

Marinette: Not after Timetagger

Luka: What's so special about Timetagger?

Lara: To sum it up: Adults from the future, *says really fast* Alix and Chris, *talking normally* new Hawk Moth, new villains, new superheroes and a look at the future Kitty Noir and Minibug *smirks*

Adrienette: Ugh *start complaining*

FlexyGirlRules: deal with it!

Alya: Kitty Noir?

Nino: Minibug?

DJWIFI: What kind of names are those?

Adrienette, Laras and Kats: Timetagger

**(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, who sneaks behind Marinette, to take a picture of the design from her sketchpad.)**

**Marinette: (sketching) Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**

Marinette: CHLOE!

*Alya holds Marinette back*

Sabrina: Sorry?

Marinette: I'm not mad at you Sabrina, I'm mad at Chloe!

**Tikki: Now that's a derby!**

**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

**Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome.**

**Chloé: (coldly) We? (Chloé snatches the phone.)**

**Sabrina: (with a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- uh, you, going to make the hat?**

**Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**

Max: Mr Damoclès said you had to make it yourself

_Scene: Bakery_

**(Marinette is in her room, working on her hat)**

**(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)**

**Tikki: What are you looking for?**

**Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

Adrien: Please no feathers

**(Marinette runs back to the Trocadéro. The pigeons scatter, dropping feathers.)**

**Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!**

Adrien: Noo!

**(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)**

**Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)**

**(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**

Lara: And we are going to skip the villain fight

*Everyone shrugs*

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond)**

**Alya: Where is that girl?**

**Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)**

**Gabriel: (from tablet) I'm here**

Adrien: Why didn't he come?

**Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

**Gabriel: (from tablet) Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

**Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste! He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**

**Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya. Marinette lets out a sigh of relief.)**

**Alya: Where have you been?! You got your hat?**

**Marinette: Yep, here. (She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**

**Marinette: What? **

**Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's**

Marinette: Why did you copy mine?

Chloe: I really didn't want you to win so I stole your design

**Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**

**Chloé: Uh, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

**Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

**Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

**Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**

**Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They turn.) Is this a joke?**

**Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)**

**Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

**Gabriel: Go ahead.**

**Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. (Chloé recoils) All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about: I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her derby hat stand. Everyone turns to look at it on the ground, and it shows Marinette's signature. Chloé runs out crying.)**

**Chloé: Daddy!**

Sabrina: Over reacting much?

**Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...**

**Adrien: Marinette. (Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder)**

Alya: Crushhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner. (She looks at Alya and gasps.)**

**Marinette: (bowing) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign. (Adrien puts his hands over hers on the hat. She gasps and blushes.)**

**Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (Marinette is blushing. Adrien begins to put on the derby hat but he starts to sneeze.) **

**Adrien: A-achoo! (He wipes his nose with his hand.) Uh- sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes)**

Lara, FlexyGirlRules, KitKat and Kat: HOW DID YOU NOT MAKE ANY CONNECTION!?

Marinette: What?

Kat: Adrien and Cat Noir both told you that they were allergic to feathers, you didn't even make a single connection!

**Marinette: (She looks surprised, then smiles.)Gesundheit!**

Nino: What did you even say?

**Adrien: (He sneezes again and waves.) Thanks. (Alya and Marinette look at each other.)**

**Marinette: Whoo hoo! (laughing)**

Chloe: Congratulations Marinette!

Rose: Yeah, good job!

Juleka: That hat was amazing!

Alix: So cool!

Kim: How long did it take you?

Marinette: nearly 3 hours

Max: You had, 9 hours which meant you had 6 hours to design, collect everything and get to and from the places

Sabrina: Yeah

*Rod and Summer enter the theatre*

Summer: *yawns* goodnight

Rod: But it's still morni- oh wait, yeah goodnight guys

Lara: Basically, move your butts into the rooms and go to sleep

Kim: Is she always like this?

Lara: Oh I get worse when they don't respond

Alix: What, are you their mum?

Lara: Technically yeah, I'm basically the one to do their work, get to class and they follow me, at least most of them

Mylène: Wow

Ivan: Do they call you mum?

Rod: Sometime we call her that

Summer: And we know that triggers her

FlexyGirlRules: Actually, it doesn't trigger me that much but when GG says it, it triggers me

Mylène: Why Just GG? And who is GG?

Lara: She's the one of my first friends

FlexyGirlRules: And She is the one that gets smacked with my iPad the most

GG: That's right!

Lara: How did you get here!?

*Lara sprinted after GG for 20 minutes. Then Lara wakes up*

Lara: It was just a dream, I mean nightmare, I mean actually what do I mean?

Summer: *with a creepy voice* nO iT iSn'T a dReAM oR nIgHTmARe!

Lara: AAAAHHH! *hits Summer in the face* OMG! I'm so sorry *whispers* but you deserve it

Summer: *rubbing her face* It's okay

Rod: But GG isn't here, is she?

Kat: I don't think so

GG: *in the other room* i'M nOT hERe, i'M sLEePiNg!

(Jk, or am I? Dan! Dan! Dannnnnnn!)

**With some advice, I made the chapter better than the last one. I will be skipping some of the episodes and showing them some necessary parts of episodes if needed. Do you think GG will come into the next chapter? Or is it just a creepy nightmare?**


	13. Chapter 13: Evillustrator

**Unfortunately, Timetagger isn't this chapter, you'll have to wait until I reach there. Sorry. I didn't realise how much I talked about it until I got those emails. Wow just wow. Also, I've made up my mind, I'm skipping Rogercop. Also, please don't kill me. I'm adding GG in this for pure rage so don't be surprised if GG starts teasing me or anyone else, it's normal and the reaction is normal for me and my friends.**

Lara: Okay people, wakey-wakey!

Summer: *whispers* water buckets

*Lara nods and clicks her fingers. Every non-miraculous character receives a bucket of water and pours it onto the miraculous characters*

Adrien: OH COME ON!

Alya: You just had too

Marinette: I was having a good dream!

Kat: I have a question, who here is a MariChat shipper?

*Chloe, Ivan, Alya, Mylène, Alix, Kim, Nino and Sabrina raise their hands*

FlexyGirlRules: Good 'cause today is MariChat day!

Everyone: What?

Lara: We are watching Evillustrator today so there is some MARICHAT!

*KitKat and Kat scream and run out the room*

Adrien: They Really ship MariChat that much?

*Everyone nods*

Lara: Move your butts to the theatre!

*Everyone goes into the theatre*

Adrien: *Yawning* Lets watch this and get it over with

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont at night_

**(Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi)**

**Marinette: Heeelp!**

Marinette: When did this happen?

Nathaniel: THIS IS IN IT!?

*Non-miraculous characters try not to laugh*

**(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)**

**Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!**

*Nathaniel is embarrassed. Marinette is confused. Everyone else is trying not to laugh*

**Nathaniel: It was nothing.**

**Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you!**

Marinette: WHAT THE-!?

Lara: *holds up the frying pan* I DON'T WANT TO USE IT, I WANT TO SAVE IT FOR GG!

Rod: Where is GG?

FlexyGirlRules: It was probably just a dream

*Lara gets the chills*

Lara: I don't think it was

*They continue to watch, ignoring that feeling*

**Nathaniel: (embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette**

Nathaniel: Used to

Chloe: And who do you like now?

Nathaniel: *whispers* you

Chloe: What?

Nathaniel: What?

*Chloe's annoyed (because she wants to know if it's her)*

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?**

**(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)**

**Nathaniel: Wha, wha-**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science**

Adrien: Do you want me to help you?

Nathaniel: Yes please

**Nathaniel: I'm sorry...**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that checked scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!**

**(Nathaniel trips over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)**

**Chloé: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!**

**Marinette: Uh-**

**Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!**

Everyone: CHLOE!

*Chloe escapes from the flying pan and screams as she runs back into the threatre*

Chloe: You need to see this Lara

Lara: After the episode

**Nathaniel: Gimme that!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!**

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!**

Lara: *walks up to theatre screen and hits it with the flying pan* I HATE PUNS! (I actually don't)

Adrien: Me-ouch!

*the flying pan hits Adrien really hard*

Lara: One more pun and I'll explode

Rod: That would be claw-ful *smirks*

Lara: *angry* I SAID NO MORE FREAKIN PUNS, YOU FREAKIN IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FREAKIN DEFINITION OF FREAKIN NO MORE FREAKIN PUNS MEANS!? I WANT TO FREAKIN KILL YOU, YOUR SUCH A FREAKIN HAMAR! (Means donkey in Arabic if you didn't know) UGH *goes on to complain even more*

Alya: *whispering to Kat, KitKat, FlexyGirlRules and Summer* what's up with her?

Summer: *whispering back* Oh you've never seen her when she's angry? Sometimes it's even worse than this, your lucky she isn't chasing Rod and Adrien with her pencil case or iPad or even frying pan right now

Kat: *whispering* We know how to trigger her and it's really funny when she says freakin a lot. This is just one way, of you want more, ask GG

Alya: *whispering* When will I meet this GG?

KitKat: When Lara adds her in

*everyone looks at FlexyGirlRules*

FlexyGirlRules: I might be Lara, but the other Lara controllers this, I'm just the author

*they complain*

_Meanwhile…_

Ivan: Uhh, should we do something?

Mylène: No

Alix: But she's still going

Kim: If her friends aren't doing anything, then this is probably normal

Sabrina: I think it's funny

Max: If I'm correct, the only way to stop this is for someone to tell her to shut up but it can't be us

Rose: Then who?

Juleka: Possibly one of her friends or that GG girl she keeps talking about

?: JUST THE F*** UP LARA!

*Lara stops as she recognised the voice*

Lara: G FREAKIN G, NO SWEARING IN MY FREAKIN STORY! AND IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

GG: Getting you to shut up because you won't stop

Lara: You have to leave

GG: Why?

Kat: Why not?

Lara: I'm not dealing with you 2 *points to GG and Rod*

GG: Why me? Is it because he's your boyfriend? *smirks*

Lara: *angrier than before* YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD GG! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU DUMB IDIOT! YOUR SUCH A DUMBO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

*Lara picks up the frying pan, takes her shoes off and sprints after GG who screams really loudly. Lara continues to chase after GG smacking her with the frying pan as soon as she comes close enough. GG continues to scream and continues to get hit by a frying pan until Summer and Kat hold Lara back*

GG: *panting* thank…..you

Summer: no problem

Lara: *trying to escape* LET GO OF ME!

Kat: Nope

Kim: Your not going to do anything?

Rod: We trigger Lara for a reason, she'll calm down eventually. HEY LARA, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO FINISH THE EPISODE!

*Lara immediately stops and and sits down only to remove GG from the story*

Summer: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Lara: Leave me alone!

_Scene: Collège hallway_

**(Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, the akuma flies in and possesses it)**

**Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed?**

Rose: That scared me

**Hawk Moth: Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving**

Marinette: Of course

**Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator)**

_Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom_

**Ms. Mendeleiev: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!**

**Marinette: Oh! So lucky!**

Alya: That's Just my luck

**Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.**

**Alya: So unlucky**

Marinette: And That's my luck

Alya: I thought you'd have good luck because of Ladybug

Max: Actually-

Lara: Let me take this one Max, as you know Ladybug has good luck and Cat Noir has bad luck. Adrien has good luck because he is born into a rich family and had a 'perfect life' but now his bad luck seem to take over anyway! Marinette is considered to have bad luck as she wasn't as fortunate as others

**Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.**

**Chloé: I hate dealing with it!**

Chloe: I'm used to getting my way

**Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?**

Alya: No way, sorry girl

**Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!**

**Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her)**

*Everyone laughs at her*

_Scene: Locker room_

**Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.**

**Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry.**

**Marinette: Um, is everything okay?**

**Chloé: It is fine, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?**

**Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosy!**

**Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.**

**Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal**

Max: That actually isn't

**Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!**

**Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!**

Max: Sabrina, why do you still listen to Chloe?

Chloe: Excuse me! I have changed

Lara: Keep in mind, this way ages ago

**Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.**

**Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!**

FlexyGirlRules: And I sometimes feel like I'm using my best friends but then the remind me that I don't

Summer: *thinking* you do sometimes

Lara: SUMMER!

Summer: What?

Rod: We can read minds

Summer: oh

**Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.**

**Mairnette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you**

Everyone: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! BURNED!

**Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean Claude promised to work his magic. Later!**

_Scene: College hallway_

**(Marinette is leaving)**

**Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.**

**Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?**

**Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?**

Chloe: How could you betray me like that?

Sabrina: I-

Max: Your not even nice to her

**Marinette: Sounds...great?**

**Sabrina: YAY! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!**

Alya: Bestie? Bestie!? BESTIE!? OH I'M SO GOING TO KIL-

Nino: Shush babe

Alya: NO SHE'S STEALING MY BEST FRIEND

Marinette: Relax, Your still my BFF

_Scene: Library_

**(Sabrina refuses to do Chloé's assignment.)**

**Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?!**

**Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!**

**Marinette: I never actually said that...**

Everyone: Yeah! Go Sabrina!

**Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps I could lend it to you.**

**Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?**

**Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!**

**Chloé: No, excuse from ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me, with homework!**

Marinette: I wasn't trying to, I was trying to make YOU a better friend or find Sabrina a better friend

**(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)**

**Chloé: Ahh! My hair!**

**(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)**

**Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!**

Chloe: My hair!

Rod: *mimicking Chloe* My hair! Adrikins help!

*Everyone laughs*

**(Adrien sees her in distress close by)**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

**Chloé: No! Not the hair!**

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

**Chloé: No! Stop!**

**(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)**

**Ladybug: Run and hide!**

**(Chloé runs)**

**Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation**

Lara: I really can't stand your puns anymore

Marinette: You don't have to deal with them as much as I do

*FlexyGirlRules giggles*

Alya: What's so funny?

FlexyGirlRules: Gamer 2.0

Max: Gamer what?

Summer: Weird, wasn't he akumatized?

Lara: Yeah, maybe since he is here, none of the future episode starting from Timetagger are real

Kat: Probably

**Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairdryer, and disintegrate it)**

**Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!**

Lara: UGH! *walks out the room complaining*

Everyone: …?

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)**

**Ladybug: Where'd he go?**

**Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point**

*FlexyGirlRules leaves as well*

Everyone: …..?

**Ladybug: (annoyed) Ughhh...**

_Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel_

**Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?**

**Chloé: No. Everyone adores me.**

**Ladybug: (sarcastically) Yeah, because you're sooo adorable**

*Everyone is trying not to laugh but they can't*

**Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)**

**Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant.**

**Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them)**

**Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy**

Chloe: Sure

**Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, great.**

**Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome**

Marinette: Nope

**Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!**

*The 2 Lara's walk through the door*

Lara: *looks at the screen* You're a pretty good drawer Nathaniel

Nathaniel: Thanks

**Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?**

**Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean later?**

**Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later!**

Rose: You didn't have to be mean Marinette

Marinette: I know

**(swings away)**

**Chloé: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK! Hi **

Marinette: Yeah, like I'm doing that

Chloe: Of course you are

Alya: No thanks

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House_

**(Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her sofa)**

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: Sorry

**Tikki: (Muffled) Ow! (Tikki pops out from Marinette's purse) Hey!**

**Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!**

**Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!**

Plagg: Tikki giving great advice, as usual

*Tikki blushes*

Lara: MY SHIPPP!

**Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school**

KitKat: YOU RHYMED!

**Marinette: Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of missed calls from Sabrina)**

**Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!**

Alya: SEE NINO, SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL MARINETTE FROM ME!

Nino: *holding Alya back* help

*Lara clicks her fingers and Alya is magical calmed down*

Lara: *shrugged* worked

**(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window pane.)**

**Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?**

**Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you**

Nathaniel: I CAME TO YOUR HOUSE!?

Marinette: Yeah?

**Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?**

**Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!**

Luka: Nah dah

**Marinette: Can't argue with that**

Kagami: Me neither

**Marinette: ….Are you going to hurt me?**

**Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!**

Adrien: Yeah! No one hurts my purrinncess!

**Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?**

Nathaniel: Your welcome

**Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?**

**Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...**

**Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)**

**Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!**

**Evillustrator: You like it?**

**Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.**

**Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.**

**Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away)**

*Chloe comes up to Marinette*

Chloe: Thank you

Marinette: *smiles* No problem

**Marinette: Ahh...**

**Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!**

**Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?**

**Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party**

Adrien: Cool Cat?

Marinette: You, you dumba-

Lara: I don't know if that counts as swearing 'cause I say it all the time but for now, you can't say it

_Scene: The hotel_

**Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts...**

**Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?**

Sabrina: Me selfish?

Chloe: Yeah yeah I know

**Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back**

Adrien: I actually do

**Chloé: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.**

**Cat Noir: (sarcastically) Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!**

Marinette: But I was making Bug calls

Adrien: Were you?

Marinette: I don't know

**Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party**

Lara: *remembers a comic* if only I didn't delete the photo

Everyone: What?

Lara: What?

**(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell by telling him to do the project but he shoves her away while he is talking to Ladybug on his staff)**

**Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.**

**Cat Noir: What about you?**

**Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?**

Ivan: Important secret mission, how did you not suspect anything?

**Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)**

**Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!**

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng house_

**(Sabrina arrives at the front door)**

**Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.**

**Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?**

Marinette: All 100 of them

**Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you.**

**Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette)**

**Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that.**

**Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do**

*Lara clicks her fingers and Alya is tied up to the chair*

Lara: Your welcome

**Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't.**

**Sabrina: Really?**

**Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)**

**Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?**

**Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do**

Nino: By important, you mean go on a date

**Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?**

**Marinette: Um, no?**

**Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?**

Marinette: Of course not!

**Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that-**

**Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you...**

**(Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)**

**Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir**

Juleka: flirts to every girl he sees

FlexyGirlRules: Actually he doesn't, he wanted to make a good impression on Marinette since he thinks that she still hates him from the gum incident. First impressions are important

**Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?**

**Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me**

Kim: Who shows of more, me or him?

Alix: You

**Marinette: That puts my mind at ease.**

**Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?**

Marinette: I do that everyday

**Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?**

**Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug**

Kat: Just no, I love MariChat and all but no

**Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?**

**Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)**

FlexyGirlRules: In the French dub, Cat Noir calls Marinette princess so that's where the name is from

**Marinette: (giggles)**

Alya: Loooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_Scene: The Seine, near Notre Dame, at night_

**(The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date)**

**Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy**

Rod: *sighes* I seriously don't want to be around for the reveal of Hawk Moth

Lara: To bad

**Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me**

Nathaniel: Did

**Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else.**

**(The Evillustrators hand is paralyzed)**

**Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will!**

Luka: I just want to punch Hawk Moth

**(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)**

**Marinette: Happy birthday.**

**Evillustrator: Marinette!**

**(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)**

**Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation.**

**Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful.**

**Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started.**

**(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)**

**Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark.**

**Marinette: Hmm!**

**Evillustrator: (Draws a glowing moon) Voila!**

**(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)**

**Marinette: (scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.**

**Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.**

**(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)**

**Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.**

**Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist**

Alya: You design things, you have to be a good artist

**Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?**

**(stops the music)**

**Evillustrator: That would be amazing.**

**(He notices Cat Noir)**

**Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!**

**Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)**

**Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!**

**Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?**

Chloe: we aren't even alike

Marinette: we are opposites

Chloe: in every way

*Everyone laughs*

**(The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a transparent cube that falls and traps Cat Noir and Marinette)**

**Marinette: Dahh!**

**Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! (erases a hole in the boat, making it start to sink, and escapes)**

**Cat Noir: We've been penned in! Literally!**

**(Tikki sticks out of Marinette's purse; Marinette covers her with her hands.)**

**Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! (indicates placing the stick against the ceiling of the cube) And extend it!**

**Cat Noir: Great thinking!**

**Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius.**

**(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting himself, Marinette and the cube into the air, and landing safely.)**

**Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away)**

**Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."**

**Tikki: Speaking of which...**

**Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé**

Lara: *in a weird voice* Ladybubbs real test of heroism is to see if she can save Chloe over and over again instead of letting her die

Everyone: What?

*Lara screams and exits the room screaming*

FlexyGirlRules: Don't worry about her

_Scene: The hotel_

**Chloé: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad**

Sabrina: Chloe!

**(The door rumbles)**

**Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?**

Rod: *using Chloe's stupid voice* no it's me *deep voice* EVILLUSTRATOR!

**(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)**

**Chloé: Ahhhh! (hides under her bed)**

**Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!**

Nathaniel: it's kinda cute

Alya: *whispers to Marinette* I think I know who Nathaniel is crushing on

Marinette: *whispering back* Me too

**(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under)**

**Chloé: Ahhhh!**

**Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you!**

**Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!**

**Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé)**

**Chloé: Ahhhhhh!**

**(Ladybug appears, and breaks the heel making the shoe disappear)**

**Chloé: Huh?**

**Evillustrator: Grr!**

**Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.**

FlexyGirlRules: ONI-CHAN

**(Cat Noir enters the room)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in**

FlexyGirlRules: *drags Adrien to the corner* Stay!

Adrien: No!

FlexyGirlRules: *sprays water*

Adrien: *hissing like a cat*

Alya: *recording a video*

Nino: What is happening?

**Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.**

**Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission?**

**Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret**

FlexyGirlRules: Burn?

**Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!**

**Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!**

Kagami: The real villain is Chloe in this episode

**(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)**

**Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves)**

**(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)**

**Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark!**

FlexyGirlRules: Brah, you figured that out ages ago

Summer: *mimicking Lara* Brah

FlexyGirlRules: SUMMER!

Summer: LARA!

FlexyGirlRules: She might be me, but she ain't here right now so get used to it

Rod: FlexyGirlRules is too long

FlexyGirlRules: Fine Call me Flexy or LB

Marinette: But that's my nickname

FlexyGirlRules: Deal with it, it's my amino name

Rod: You have Amino?

FlexyGirlRules: Yes, no let's continue

**Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)**

**Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)**

**Cat Noir: Hey!**

**Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it. Ladybug tries not to fall)**

Ivan: Not if the heroes have anything to say about it

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no!**

**Hawk Moth: Cat Noir has a Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!**

**Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!**

KitKat: You kinda do

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball) A bouncy ball?**

**Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)**

Adrien: THAT WHAT I CALLED HER!

**Ladybug: (uses her thinking vision, and the lights and lamps glow) Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)**

**Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Adrienette: POUND IT!

**Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (window closes)**

*Everyone shakes their heads*

_Scene: College_

**Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?**

**Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!**

**Alya: Plastic balls?**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

Marinette: LUCKY CHARM!

**Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.**

**Marinette: I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.**

**Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together**

Marinette: You mean your doing the project?

**Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?**

**Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through...**

*Everyone facepalms*

**Marinette: Ughhh... Nice new beret, by the way**

Mylène: Well at least Chloe lent it

**Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!**

**Adrien: Hey!**

**Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki hides)**

**Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?**

**Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare...**

*Everyone is laughing*

Alya: Oh Marinette

**Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?**

**Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome**

Tikki: You'll get there

**Adrien: So, that's a yes? (the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder)**

**Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?**

**Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!**

Kat: Legend says she still hasn't washed that jacket

Marinette: No eww, I washed it

KitKat: Sure

**Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions**

Alya: That's what I said

*Tikki and Alya high five*

**(the endcard shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)**

*Lara walks through the door, looks at the screen and shrugs*

Lara: DARK CUPID TIME!

Kat: OMS! YESSSS!

KitKat: But What about RogerCop?

Lara: Stuff that, not an important episode

Marinette: Dark Cupid? Oh no

Lara: Oh yes!

Summer: What's so special about Dark Cupid

Lara: *whispers to Summer* Kiss

Summer: EWWWWWW (her actual reaction on Amino to the kiss but with a lot more swearing)

Rod: Wait, is this the episode?

Lara: Yes *Lara snaps her fingers and GG appears*

GG: What?

FlexyGirlRules: I want to see your reaction to Dark Cupid

GG: Fine

**The reason it was a creepy nightmare in the last chapter was because I had to get GG's permission to put her in the story and she said it was funny. Also, if you ever see one of the non-miraculous characters call Mummy/Mum, they are referring to Lara/ FlexyGirlRules because irl, I'm the 'mum' of the group. In the future, I'm going to add an oc, but I have to choose which one so yeah, don't except someone new next chapter. Alright, my iPad's going to die in 8% time so yeah cya!**

**Bye bug heads!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Cupid

**Sorry for the delay, I wanted to finish another one of my stories before I started on this chapter so yeah. Also, for this chapter only or maybe chapter is advance, I'm adding 2 of my followers. FireStar_22 (from the w website) and Light Mega Z (from the f website). Your welcome you two and please don't ask to be in the story, this is probably only a one time thing. You don't know how excited Light Mega Z was when I sent her a message. Anyway, let's get on the chapter!**

GG: What's so special about Dark Cupid?

*non miraculous characters except for GG and Summer laugh*

Adrien: Oh no, please don't tell me it's the episode where I write the poem

Lara: Marinette has it worse

Marinette: What?

*Lara acts out the part just before the kiss*

Marinette: Oh no

Kat: Oh yes

FlexyGirlRules: Oh, seems like 2 people are joining us for the chapter- I mean episode

KitKat: Are you adding Al- I mean Raspberry?

Rod: And, is it donut? Is that her nickname?

Lara: No, I mean 2 of the viewers!

Kat: What?

*Lara clicks her fingers and 2 people step out*

FlexyGirlRules: This is FireStar_22 and Light Mega Z!

Marinette: Do you have any nicknames or shorter names?

*Light Mega Z passes out*

Lara: Freak! Are you okay?

Light Mega Z: Yeah I'm fine! I'M ACTUALLY IN THE STORY! WOOHOO! *goes and celebrates*

FireStar_22: I'm pretty sure she's going to be okay, you can call me Darbie

Adrien: Okay, welcome Darbie

FireStar_22: *in her mind* THIS IS SOOOO COOL! I'M ACTUALLY MEETING THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING!

Lara: *smirks* Your welcome

Chloe: So what are they doing here?

*Light Mega Z bursts through the door*

Light Mega Z: This is so awesome!

FlexyGirlRules: I thought it would be cool for some of the viewers to join and these are the only people who I actually message from time to time, one from each website

Sabrina: Can we watch the episode now?

Light Mega Z and FireStar_22: Which episode?

Max: Dark Cupid

*Light Mega Z and FireStar_22 start to fangirl*

Kim: Hurry up and start the episode!

_(Theme Song)_

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class)**

**Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why? **

**Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate!**

**Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose**

Marinette: Why Rose? Why?

Rose: What did I do?

Light Mega Z: You made a wonderful scene happen

**Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough**

FireStar_22: How are you so smart Max?

Max: I don't know, I study a lot

**(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

**Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

Adrien: Aww, is my bugaboo worried about me?

Marinette: Shut up Chaton

Viewers (way easier than typing their names): *in their mind* THIS IS TOO CUTE!

Kagami: *in her mind* I have to find someway to get Adrien to love me! I just have to! He's too good to see that Marinette is just using him!

Luka: *in his mind* I have no idea how I'm going to show that I'm the one for Marinette. Maybe Kagami would help? She does like Adrien after all

Viewers: *in their minds to the non miraculous characters* This is too cool, I can even read their minds! Also, Luka and Kagami are planning to spilt Adrienette again

GG: *still mind talking* get out of my mind!

Summer: *mind shouting* SHUT UP GG!

**Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

**Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate**

Nino: Teach me, please

**Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

**Alya: Mhm.**

**(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

**Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

**Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling**

Mylène: How did you not tell the difference?

**(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

Adrien: *acting hurt* M'Lady, how dare you!?

**Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

**Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

*Sabrina and Chloe hide in embarrassment*

**(Both laugh before running off)**

**Marinette: Ughhh!**

**Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

**Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

**Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem**

Plagg: I told him to write it, and I wrote one for you too *hands poem*

Tikki: *blushing* Thank you

FireStar_22: PLIKKI!

Light Mega Z: The kwami's look even cuter in real life

Plagg: I'm not cute!

Light Mega Z: Yeah, yeah whatever

**Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

**Tikki: Uh... you?**

Alya: Nah it's the girl next door

**Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

**Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

**Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

Ivan: He meant a literal disguise

**Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

Max: Well technically she wasn't wrong but she wasn't right either

**Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

**(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

**Marinette: Not literally!**

**(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

*The room burst into laugher*

Tikki: Sorry

Plagg: Oh sugercube

_Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont _

_(_**Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim)**

**Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.)**

Nathaniel: That looks cool

Juleka: Awesome

Kim: Thanks man

Max: Your welcome

**Kim: (laughs) That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

Alix: Everything is sport

Kim: Exactly!

Alix: *in her mind* That's one of the reasons I like you

*Non miraculous characters expect for Rod, Summer and GG faint*

Ivan: What happened now?

Rod: Ask Alix

*Alix blushes*

Alix: wait, I forget they can read minds!

Summer: And what you said made them faint

**Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor**

**Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

Max: The definition of a metaphor is comparing something but you don't use like or as

**Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

**Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's—**

Chloe: Moi!

Rod: *in a mimicking voice* And moi rejected him so badly he became Dark Cupid

**Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

**Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

**Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

**Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically, she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

Kim: And she did, harshly

Alix: *rubs his back* You okay?

Kim: yeah, that's in the past

**Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

Marinette: If only I knew who he was talking about

**Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

**Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

Sabrina: How long did it take you to figure that out?

Max: Once I gained her path to her hotel, it only took 5 minutes

**Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself**

**(Alya points to Adrien who enters the car.)**

Alya: Luckily, Lara here showed us otherwise you would still be drooling over Adrien

Kagami: *in her head* soon, you'll wish you never accepted Adrien's offer to date! I think Luka would help me, he wants Marinette

Lara: Don't even try

FireStar_22: Yeah, listen to Lara

Light Mega Z: You won't even remember this

FlexyGirlRules: That's true, only a few of you will remember this

Rose: Who will remember?

KitKat: Mystery

**Adrien: Let's go.**

**(The door shuts and Adrien's bodyguard drives away.)**

**Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

**Alya: Say what?!**

**Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is**

Adrien: I don't remember getting a card from you

**Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

**Marinette: Yeah! (they fist bump)**

**Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

Kim and Max: COPYCATS!

Laras: REFERENCES!

**Girls: He's so cute!**

**Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

**(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)**

**Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

**(All the girls begin to cry)**

Adrien: CHLOE!

Chloe: hehehe sorry?

*Adrien, Marinette and Kagami are ticked off*

**Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough.**

**(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

Marinette: Tikki spots on!

Tikki: Marinette no!

FlexyGirlRules: As much as I want to see this, please do something before Mari kills Chloe

*Lara clicks her fingers and Ladybug is detransformed, sitting in her seat*

Marinette: I hate you!

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien)**

**Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

Alya: Dorkasaurus! Really?

**Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

**Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

Adrien: Wait

**Alya: Marinette!**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

Adrien: No way! That letter was from you!

Light Mega Z: Yes you oblivious innocent cinnamon roll

Adrien: Hey! Don't call me that Z!

Light Mega Z: Z?

Adrien: Yeah

**Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

**Marinette: Voila!**

**Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

Marinette: And I never signed it

**(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

**Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

Everyone: oooooohhhh

**Marinette: Really?**

**Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs**

**Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

*Kat gets annoyed*

**Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

**Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

Kat: How did you not notice anything?!

KitKat: HOW!?

Alya: *scared* I don't know

_Scene: Agreste mansion in Adrien's room_

**(Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug)**

**Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

**Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

**Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert**

Tikki: There is a difference, that is food

Plagg: But I love you

Tikki: And I love you too but that's not the point, to Po- oh, I really just said that

Plagg: MY SUGERCUBE LOVES ME

**(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

**Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

**Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

**Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost**

Plagg: Nothing can make me loose my appetite

_Scene: Pont des Arts_

**Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward)**

Chloe: This my cue to leave

**Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here? **

**Kim: (nervously) I-I...**

**Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

**Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

**(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

**Chloé: (gasps) Don't move!**

**(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

**Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you**

Alix: Don't worry Kim, Chloe doesn't deserve you

**(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

**Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

**(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

*Chloe peaks through the door*

GG: Run Chloe!

*Chloe runs while Marinette and Adrien chase her. Alix checks up on Kim*

FireStar_22: We are going to be here for days

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_

**(Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples)**

*The 3 people come back in*

**Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

**Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, Papa.**

**(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

_Scene: The Place des Vosges_

**Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

**(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

**Alya: Yeah!**

**Marinette: I did it!**

Everyone: Yeah!

**(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

**Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?**

Chloe: Now

**(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**

**Alya: What a witch!**

Chloe: Hey!

Alya: it's true, at least it was true

**Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

**Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

**(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

**Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?! (points up at him)**

Adrien: *dramatic* I WOULD NEVER DO THAT

**Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

**Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

**Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

Alya: OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!

Marinette: I know you didn't, plus your words weren't as bad as Adrien's

**Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

_**Scene: Street **_

_**(**_**Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him)**

_Scene: outside Le Grand Paris_

**(Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait)**

**Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

Light Mega Z: Who has a 24-karat toilet?

**(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

**Chloé: (gasps)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

**Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

**Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

Chloe: I'm sorry

Luka: Are you though?

**Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

**(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)**

**Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

**Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

**Ladybug: It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-**

**Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!**

Lara: 1

**(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

**Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: (his lips turn black) Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

Lara: 2

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

**Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

Adrien: oh no, I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean any of it

Marinette: it's okay chaton

**(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's foot which made him feel pain on his foot and she uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

**Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

_Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris_

**(Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid)**

**(Cat Noir is still holding on to his staff before he retracts his staff then he puts his staff on his back and he climbs up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

**Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

**Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. (Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)**

Adrien: Please don't tell me I agree

**Cat Noir: No...problem. (Cat Noir cackles because he agrees to help Dark Cupid defeat Ladybug but Cat Noir must hand him Ladybug's Miraculous then Cat Noir holds his hand out to the villain.)**

Adrien: Why!?

**Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

_Scene: Le Grand Paris_

**(Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

**Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

**Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

**Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course**

Adrien: No, I don't

**Ladybug (under her breath) Not according to the poem.**

**Sabrina: (she is pointing at the poster of Adrien) It's alive!**

**(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

**(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

*Adrien can't believe he said those mean things to his lady*

**(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**

**Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

**Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

Rose: No, love does

**Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (Then she remembers what Miss Bustier and Rose said earlier about love)**

**Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

**Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

Alya: Girl no you didn't

Light Mega Z: she did

Nino: Wow Mari

Adrien: What did she do?

FireStar_22: Oh cinnamon roll

**Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

**Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

**Cat Noir Huh?**

**Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (she tries to kiss him, but she missed) Almost!**

**Cat Noir: (He yells) Get back, you savage!**

**(Cat Noir begins running away from her)**

**Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

FlexyGirlRules: I bet GG is thinking about something dirty minded

GG: Hey!

Lara: Me too

**(She is running after Cat Noir so she can kiss him)**

_Scene: The street_

**(Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid)**

**Dark Cupid: (he is laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

Light Mega Z: he's right ya know

**Chloé: (she is trying to outrun Dark Cupid but she trips over a flower stand and falls near several civilians) Help!**

**(The civilians see Dark Cupid but they run away while they are screaming and Chloé also sees him)**

**Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

**Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

Nathaniel: Trust me, it can get wayyyyy worse

**Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (he laughs while he is flying away)**

Everyone: BURN! OOOOOHHHHHHHH!

**Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (she bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up! (Chloé wants Sabrina to help her up but she doesn't move)**

**Sabrina: (it is revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (she takes an embarrassing picture of Chloé with her cellphone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (she cackles while she runs away)**

**Chloé: Ughhh...**

Everyone: OOOOOHHHHH BURNED!

Summer: 2 in a row!

_Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug and finally, she catches up to him_

**(Ladybug ties Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and he drops his staff then she ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and she is leaning closer to Cat Noir so she can kiss him while she is hanging upside down.)**

**Cat Noir: No, no! (Cat Noir doesn't want to be kissed by Ladybug so he dodges the kiss from her)**

Adrien: Why!?

**Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (then she tries to kiss him again, but she missed so she holds his nose to prevent him from dodging a kiss from her) I can't believe I'm doing this... **

Alya: oh sure you aren't

*Marinette hides her blushing face*

**(she tries to kiss him again and Cat Noir whimpers but an arrow appears between them and that is shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows and Cat Noir is free from the lamppost thanks to Dark Cupid and Cat Noir picks up his staff and he puts it on the back of his suit then he joins Dark Cupid while Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

**Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (Cat Noir and Dark Cupid fist bump each other) (then Cat Noir activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...**

Nino: That's messed up dude

FlexyGirlRules: Wait for miraculer!

Lara: But there was something behind that I will explain when we get there

**Ladybug: activates Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around and she spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you! (she comes out of her hiding place)**

**(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid are going to attack Ladybug together. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her and she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her but she avoids it and she grabs him by his belt so she jumps on him by jumping onto the statue and she throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head but he removes it.)**

**Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

Adrien: PUNSSSS!

**(Dark Cupid removes the candy apple from and he tries to shoot an arrow at her but his hand is stuck to the bow)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug! (He yelled at Ladybug and he is also angry at her)**

**Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat! (Cat Noir stands up then he yells and he continues to fight Ladybug by chasing her until he sits on top of her)**

**(Then Dark Cupid tells Cat Noir to take Ladybug's Miraculous from her and he obeys Dark Cupid's orders while he washes his hands at the fountain.)**

**Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag! (He still is sitting on top of Ladybug so he can reveal her secret identity to him and Dark Cupid)**

Adrien: Well now I know

**(Before Cat Noir find out who Ladybug really is, she grabs his face and she kisses him to break the spell and he stops taking Ladybug's Miraculous and the kiss is preventing him from finding out her secret identity)**

Light Mega Z and FireStar_22: LADYNOIR! YES!

Summer: Ewww

Rod: Are they okay?

Kat: It's not MariChat but still!

KitKat: Just imagine Marinette instead of Ladybug

Lara: 3, 2, 1

Alya: MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG!

Nino: WHAT THE HECK!?

Adrien: MY FIRST KISS!

Nathaniel: YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!

Alix: NICE MARINETTE

Kim: FINALLY!

Rose: SO ROMANTIC!

Juleka: Aww!

Ivan and Mylene: WOOHOO GO MARINETTE!

Chloe: YAS MARI

Sabrina: LadyNoir!

FlexyGirlRules: Told ya!

Kagami: *in her head* SHE SHOULDN'T BE KISSING HIM! I SHOULD!

Luka: *in his head* It feels so weird that she's kissing him, but she's so happy with him

**Cat Noir: Huh? (He gasps) What am I doing here? (He doesn't remember what happened to him.)**

**(Ladybug grabs his hand and she carries him.)**

**Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (She throws Cat Noir but he screams and he lands on top of Dark Cupid and she tells Cat Noir to take villain's quiver pin from him.) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

Alix: SHOUTGUN MARINETTE ON MY TEAM IN SPORTS!

Kim: THEN I GET ADRIEN!

**Dark Cupid: No!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. (Cat Noir destroys the sash with Cataclysm) Happy Valentine's Day! (Cat Noir tells Dark Cupid, Happy Valentine's Day while he throws the quiver pin to Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (she drops the quiver pin) Whoops! (she stomps on the pin to release the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (She releases the akuma to turn it back to a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

**Alya: (she is about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

Alya: THAT'S MY FAVOURITE PHOTO!

**Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

**Sabrina: (she is scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

Adrien: Why didn't your miraculous ladybugs fix everything?

Marinette: Who knows?

**Kim: (he transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

**Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

**Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

**Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous also beeps)**

Adrien: I actually didn't remember!

**Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

**Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

**Ladybug: (she laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both superheroes run away opposite directions)**

**Hawk Moth: Grrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! (his window closes)**

GG: Blasted whatever your name is!

KitKat: Hawk Moth

FlexyGirlRules: Or Papillon

Kat: I thought you said-

Lara: French dub English sub

_Scene: The Place des Vosges_

_**(**_**The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters)**

**Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

**Marinette: That was before...**

**Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

**Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

**Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

Adrien: And you never signed the card so I never found out who it's from

**Scene: Adrien's room. Plagg is talking about Cat Noir being rude to Ladybug.**

**Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (he eats his Camembert)**

**Adrien: You think it's funny, huh? (Adrien is feeling down because his alter ego was being rude to Marinette's alter ego) Ugh!**

**Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (he chooses, between all the cards and he picked a heart-shaped one by tossing the card to Adrien while he is laying facing down on the bed while he is closing his eyes) **

Lara: The heart wants what the heart wants

**Adrien: (he sees the card and he is surprised that someone responded to his poem while he is sitting on his bed) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (he starts to read the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (he gasps)**

Rose: That's so cute!

**Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

**Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

Alya: See, even Plagg thinks your soulmates

Max: You weren't wrong, it did come from Ladybug

**Plagg: Oh, please**

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter)**

**Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

Marinette: No

**Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

**Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

**(Both of them laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

Light Mega Z: YES and NO!

Nathaniel: What's up Z?

Light Mega Z: We have to go now

FireStar_22: It was an honour coming here to meet you guys!

Lara: Oh, your not the only people leaving

Marinette: What?

FlexyGirlRules: Light Mega Z, FireStar_22, GG, KitKat, Rod, Summer, Kat and I are leaving

KitKat: Why?

Lara: You'll be back, don't worry

Summer: All of us?

FlexyGirlRules: Most likely

Lara: Say your byes

People who are leaving: Bye!

Everyone who is staying: Bye!

*the people who are leaving step through the black hole and go back to the real world*

Lara: Now that they're gone, no one's going to stop me to kill Kagami and Luka

Kagami and Luka: Wait What?

Lara: I'm joking, but seriously, I can read your minds

Luka: And?

Lara: You both want to spilt Adrienette up which btw, is not going to happen

Kagami: I don't, they look nice together

Lara: And you just said in your mind, that you and Adrien would look better

Alix: What's next?

Lara: I was supposed to show you a comic or something but I really want to show you this episode soo, we are going to listen to Up Ladybug video and watch our first comic

Adrien: What's it called?

Lara: Uhhh, idk what it's called but it's nice

Alya: Why?

Lara: Because it's an alternative ending to Volpina and because it has to do Lila so I'm going to add her in *sigh* and Kat so she bash her up

Luka: wait what?

Lara: Just wait until Volpina but for now, we have to sleep

Everyone: Good night

**Wooooooooooooooo! Done! Thank you Light Mega Z and FireStar_22 for letting me add you into the chapter. Also for Fox Boss from the F website, I will make them watch the UP ladybug video. The next chapter might take longer because I have to figure out a way to do the comics. I will most like link the video on the w website because that's not against the rules and I'll add a script for both websites just in case. Bug out bug heads! **


	15. Chapter 15: Illusory and Up Ladybug

**Okay, before I burst into tears, I need to say this…. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Me being an idiot, didn't realise how much views I had on the f website and today, I finally check it…9365 views (9 of July). Help me! I never expected so much attention. So thank you again! And for the w website….4087 views (9 of July). Holy ****. Thank you everyone for reading my stories! It means the world to me! So, more reaching this much views, I'm going to do something. **

**I checked out what other people do for hitting a certain amount and I've come to a conclusion. I'll do a Q&A. That means I'm counting on you people to send in questions. Anything really but if they become too personal, I won't answer it. There isn't going to be a limit for how much questions you can send, so send away! **

**Also, ****this is very important, ****the way this chapter is going to work, is the comic I'm using called Illusory. I'm adding in time stamps instead of a script I don't want to get anything wrong and I don't want to delay the chapter. The comic name on YouTube is Illusory [Miraculous Ladybug] by WintermothStudios. I have no idea who the original creator is. Anyway, let's start on the chapter. **

Lara: Wakey wakey idiots!

Marinette: Hey!

Adrien: That's not very nice!

Lara: Oh grow up Adrien

Nathaniel: *thinks* she used to be so much nicer, what happened?

Lara: I grew up Nathaniel. Jk, I'm just teasing you guys! Let's go and start, we have 2 things to go through so everyone to theatre

*everyone heads to the theatre*

Lara: *in her head* *sighs* they haven't seen anything yet

*Lara heads to the theatre*

Rose: So, what are we doing today?

Lara: *yawns* Hmm, What? Oh, we are looking at a comic and a song. Let me grab the song first

**Tell me now pretty baby**

Marinette: who is that?

Lara: You

Adrien: What?

Lara: Ugh, originally, Miraculous was supposed to be an anime like this but they changed it into a 3D version after they found it hard to animate the spots on Ladybug's suit

Alya: That's it?

*Lara nods*

Lara: Also, apparently, you 2 *points to Alya and Marinette* we're supposed to be enemies but I don't believe that

Nino: wow

**You could never stop unaware**

Marinette: I look so different

Lara: Since this is a promotional video and it was a hit and they never realised the names, you *points to Marinette* was called Bridgette and you *points to Adrien* was called Felix

Adrien: MY COUSIN!?

Lara: oh yeah, I forget about that anyway Thomas Astruc, the creator of the show, confirmed that the Cat Noir was named Felix so he looks different

**Too gone, for you don't get it now?**

**Do you know that, I'm feeling down**

**Every love went through you head**

Tikki: I look so different!

**Giving love, turned bad**

Plagg: eww, I don't like me

**Maybe love can soothe your pains**

**Making up, make it better, better, better, better, better, better**

Adrien: is that…Felix?

*Lara nods*

**Up Ladybug, never doubt, 'til we find one way**

Alya: Wow, that's so different

**Forever**

**Up Ladybug, got a goal, we'll be fine someday**

**Together**

**Did you know it couldn't be enough?**

Adrien: What's up with bell and zipper?

Lara: you ask so much questions, the difference between Felix Cat Noir and Adrien Cat Noir is Felix had messier and more hair and his zipper is more open

'**Cause I need what's stolen away**

**Taking all that to a better love **

Alix: rude much

**When you need it all the way**

**When you're going through your head **

**Giving love, turned bad**

Chloe: What is happening?

**And a love can steal your pain**

**Making up, make it better, better, better, better, better, better**

Sabrina: It's Mr Pigeon

Kim: Your transformations are so weird

**Up Ladybug, never doubt, 'til we find one way**

**Forever**

**Up Ladybug, got a goal, well be fine someday **

**Together**

**Up Ladybug, never doubt 'till we find one way**

Juleka: This is so cool!

**Forever **

**Up Ladybug, got a goal, we'll be fine someday**

**Together**

Max: That was nice!

Ivan: Yup

Mylène: What's next?

Lara: Illusory, that's the comic, but before we start *clicks her fingers and 2 people come through a black hole*

Kat: I'm back!

Lila: Where am I?

Luka: What is she doing here?

Kagami: And that other one?

Kat: rude

Lara: Kagami! That's Kat remember? She was here yesterday

Kagami: *mumbles something*

Lila: Again, where am I? Oh, you're here!

*Lila turns to the class before Lara nods to Kat who grabs Lila*

Lila: Eww, get your hands off me

Kat: Shut up!

Lara: Lila, my name is Lara and that's Kat and she's gonna kill you but I'm not going to let her

Lila: Thank you, you saved my life, unlike Ladybug

Marinette: I'm sorry what?

Lila: Ladybug saved my life many times *nervous laugh*

Lara: yeah, she has

Lila: See Marinette, I don't lie

Lara: She saved your life after she got jealous of you and after apologised and you never accepted her apology. The second time, you help Hawk Moth by creating an illusion of an akumatized Ladybug taking Cat Noir's miraculous. Third time, you purposely got akumatized after Marinette confronted you. The last time, Ladybug still risked her life to safe you when Kagami was akumatized and you still helped the bad guy. You're a bad person Lila, but that doesn't mean you can't change

Lila: what? I never did those stuff

Lara: *slaps forehead* yes you did Lila and, unlike Marinette, I can prove it

Lila: How?

Lara: I'm going to erase your memory anyway so basically I come from a world we're you guys are a Tv show. I basically see your whole life, right now we are going to watch a comic and Kat gets to smack you every time she wants to

Lila: Why?

Kat: Because this comic is an alternative ending to Volpina why be they haven't watched yet

Lara: let's play it, Lila, go sit at the back

Lila: Yes ma'am

Lara: *whispers* why can't I kill her?

Kat: *whispers back* that's my job

**0:08**

Adrien: oh this part

Marinette: Don't tell me I actually give them up

*Lara nods*

Lila: What?

**0:21**

Lila: Your….Ladybug?

Marinette: Yeah

Lila: so you were jealous

Marinette: Of course I was, and I apologised but you never accepted it

*Flying pan hits Lila but she doesn't see it*

**0:37**

Lila: That doesn't sound like me

Chloe: A person from a group of people called the 'fandom' made this. Then another person from the fandom spoke over it

Lila: *blink blink*

**1:16**

Adrien: You really love me bugaboo don't you?

Marinette: of course I do

Lila: Uhh What's going on?

Lara: My ship is happening so shut up and don't disturb them

**1:57**

Lila: No way

Adrien: Yes way

Mylène: We found that out ages ago

**2:20**

Kat: you don't tell someone to look down

**3:03**

Adrien: Transform me?

Lara: Cinnamon roll, this show is originally in French where they say TRANSFORME-MOI! Which means transform me! In French, the English dub, which is your world, is CLAWS OUT!

**3:10**

*Lara faints*

**3:13**

Alix: Now we have to passed out people

**3:27**

Everyone: Wow

Lila: *nervous* it's just the comic

Lara: oh no it's not

*Kat orders the flying pan to hit Lila*

Lila: What the heck is that?

Kat: I'm not explaining and no one else is

**4:37**

Kat: Oh you've cause more than one akuma if you don't count the ones that have come after you

Everyone but Kat and Lara: AFTER HER!?

**4:56**

Adrien: I'm describing you M'Lady

**5:09**

Marinette: THAT'S SO ADORABLE THAT LOOK IT'S SO CUTE!

**5:46**

Marinette: TIKKI!

*everyone is laughing*

Tikki: I'm sorry Marinette

**6:20**

Adrien: I do?

**6:21**

Adrien: WHAT!?

*Everyone continues to laugh*

**6:35**

Chloe: That exists?

*Lara and Kat shrugg*

**6:41**

Alya: OBVIOUSLY I DON'T HAVE IT WHEN IT DOESN'T EXIST!

**7:01**

Adrienette shippers: OMG! YES!

Alya: *high fives Marinette* GOOD JOB GIRL!

Nino: Awesome bro *fists pumps Adrien*

**Send in your questions people! Thanks for all the views and enjoy the rest of your day?**


	16. Chapter 16: Answer some questions!

**There is a mistake in the last chapter, so I'm sorry Kat don't kill me. When I go and edit the whole story, I'll edit it.**

*Lara's phone beeps*

Alix: Hey! Why do you get phone and we don't!?

Kat: Who knows?

Lara: It's a review

Kim: A what?

Lara: Different story so don't worry

Lila: Story!?

Kat: she's still here?

Lara: Everyone say bye to Lila! *whispers* knock Lila out

Everyone: Bye Lila!

Lila: what's happening?

*frying pan knocks Lila out and Lara clicks her fingers. She got her memory erased and teleported back to her world*

Marinette: What was the point of that?

Lara: No point, anyway, before we head to bed again, you guys are going to answer questions!

Adrien: and what are the questions?

Kat: Oh the questions

Lara: some of them are by me, some of them are by the viewers for me and some of them are by the viewers for you

Alya: questions for us?

*Lara and Kat nod*

Lara: This question is for me so here Marinette read it

Marinette: _How did you end up watching Miraculous?_

Lara: I first watched it on a plane, I meant to only watch Liv and Maddie but it kinda got stuck so I watched it. The next time I watched it I was at home and I think they were playing all of season 1 because they played a lot of episodes. I said to my bro that every time they played a new episode, I would laugh at him. I ended up laughing at least 25 times

Luka: That's cool

Adrien: I want to read one, _what is your top 5 favourite episodes and ships?_

Lara: Hmmm, my top 5 episodes is…

Oblivio 2) Timetagger 3) Origins 4) Heroes Day 5) Dark Cupid

Favourite ships…

LadyNoir 2) Adrienette 3) MariChat 4) DJWifi 5) Plikki

Alya: My turn! _What made you start writing, reading and uploading stories?_

Lara: For reading: I was watching a video on the best fan fictions and I typed them up to read them. Then I stumbled across the f website

Rose: F website?

Kat: She uploads this story on 2 websites so to not get banned, she uses the first letter of the website

Lara: and I kept reading on that website until Kat and Summer introduced me to the w website

Alya: What about writing?

Lara: I got inspired by someone's work to write an ending because they hadn't written one yet and after that, I just kept writing them

Chloe: Uploading?

Lara: Im pretty sure when I saw Kat writing and uploading their work, I decided to do the same and after 10 days of doubting myself, I uploaded my first chapter of this story on the w website

Everyone: Wow

Sabrina: What about Kat?

Kat: I-

**Let's pretend I know why they started writing. Yeah, I don't but I'm sure when Kat sees this they'd probably say.**

Everyone: Inspiring

Nino: _What else do you do than writing?_

Lara: I-I play basketball, edit some gacha thing stuff but Pickles and Donut can do that way better than me, actually all of them can do it better than me

Juleka: Who is Pickles and Donut?

Kat: Summer and she wouldn't want to say her name

Rose: oh

Lara: I play on my PS4 and I spam my friends

Nino: _Do you have social media?_

Lara: Yep

Kat: You do?

Lara: *slaps forehead* Yes I do

Kat: Can we move onto some of the questions for them?

Lara: Sure, everyone but Marinette and Adrien, _if you were to have a miraculous, what would your power be?_

Alya: ILLUSIONS!

Nino: PROTECTION!

Ivan: Same

Chloe: To paralysed people

Max: To teleport

Alix: control time

Mylène: Me too

Kim: Making a mess

Luka: Go back to specific times in the past

Juleka: Invisible or to blend in

Nathaniel: Anything I draw to come to real life

Sabrina: Mind control

Rose: Me too!

Kagami: Breathe fire

Lara: wow

Kat: MARINETTE AND ADRIEN! _If you were swap lives as in Marinette the model and Adrien the baker's son, how would your relationship be?_

Marinette: I would probably be clueless

Adrien: And would know everything

Lara: Makes sense. Also, today, I got a review in another language which was awesome!

Kat: Next question, _who do you hate more? Hawk Moth or Mayura?_

Marinette: Hawk Moth

Adrien: I agree with M'Lady

Lara and Kat: *in their heads* That episode is not going to end well

Kat: this one is for Lara, _why did you remove everyone?_

*Lara shrugs*

Nino: _Who is your favourite Miraculous character?_

Lara: Marinette

Marinette: YES!

Kat: **idk who it is**

Whoever it is: YAS!

Chloe: _What is your favourite story to write?_

Lara: Breaking Point

Alix: I've got a question! _Do you like someone?_

Everyone but Alix and Lara: OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Lara: No *straight face*

Alix: *thinks* party pooper

Lara: Just cause I don't have a crush, doesn't mean I'm a party pooper

Kat: _Have you ever been tagged?_

Lara: No I haven't, have you?

Kat: Yeah

Kim: anymore questions?

Lara: I've got one for all of you and you must answer truthfully, _who do you like?_

Adrien: Marinette

Marinette: Adrien

Chloe: I can't believe I'm doing this, Nathaniel

Nathaniel: *blushing* Really? I l-like you too

*Chloe blushes*

Ivan: Mylène

Mylène: Ivan

Alya: Nino

Nino: Alya

Max: Sabrina

Sabrina: *blushing* Max

Alix: Seriously!? Fine, Kim

Kim: *blushing*

Lara: He means I like you too

Kim: I- HEY!

Kat: He definitely meant that

Luka: I still kinda like Mari, but I guess I have to move on

Kagami: I still like Adrien a bit

Rose and Juleka: ….. no one

Kat: aRe yOU sURe aBoUt dAt!?

Rose and Juleka: Yep

Lara: we will take your word for it

Ivan: Now what?

Kat: SLEEP

Lara: They mean, it's time for bed

Everyone: Good night!

**This chapter is a special chapter! I won't go on and ramble and thank you! Any ideas for the next comic they can watch? Please tell me!**

**Bug out bug heads!**


	17. Chapter 17: Horrificator

**For anyone asking why Luka and Kagami are surprised when they transform is because I was doubt it off my memory of the video so I didn't remember if they transformed or not. The only videos I write that I don't do off memory is the comics.**

Lara: *wakes up* Why!?

Kat: *suddenly wakes up from the noise* What happened?

Lara: I missed the English Dub of Gamer 2.0

Kat: YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THIS!?

Lara: *scared* y-yes

Kat: *complains*

Lara: *in her head* god, what's wrong with them today?

Kat: *screams*

Everyone: AAAAHHHH! Kat!

Kat: Great, now that your awake at 1am in the morning, we can start earlier

Marinette: *rubbing her eyes* Why are we awake at 1am?

Lara: I woke up earlier and I woke up Kat who woke up you guys, sorry not sorry

Adrien: What are we watching now?

Kat: Horrificator

Mylène: Oh no

Alix: Deal with it!

Alya: ALIX!

Alix: Sorry

Lara: BEFORE I FORGET! Light Mega Z wanted to ask you something!

Adrien: Why didn't Z ask us before?

Lara: Idk ask her anyway the question is for Adrien and Marinette,_ is there a time when it comes to mind that that you might be akumatized one day?_

Marinette: Yes, that's why I try not to feel sad or angry so I don't attract an akuma. I don't know what will happen if I get akumatized

Adrien: If I get akumatized, it won't be as much of a problem as Marinette because she can still de-evilise the akuma. I mean I know it would be hard but I trust M'Lady

*Kagami gets mad*

Marinette: I trust you too kitty

*Kagami gets even madder while Lara laughs*

Kat: I think we should go before Lara dies of laughter

*they all enter the theatre and sit in their regular seats*

Kat: LET'S GO!

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Marinette's class is making a movie)**

**Adrien: Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!**

**Mylène: You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll- (Ivan looms over her in a monster costume) Waaaaah!**

**Nino: Cut!**

**(Mylène hides under the desk, scared)**

**Ivan: Sorry Mylène. (He takes off his monster mask)**

**Nino: Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!**

**Alix: Fourteenth actually. But who's counting**

Nino: You

**Nino: Ughhh...**

**Mylène: I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise.**

**Rose: Anyone want some tea?**

Lara: *weird boy voice* oH wHaT iS tHiS bEVErAGe?

Kat: *in that same voice* iT'S tEa!

Miraculous characters: …

**Nino: You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!**

**Mylène: I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!**

**Ivan: Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!**

**Chloé: You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask! (she and Sabrina laugh)**

Marinette: Why do we have to watch Chloe being mean?

*Non miraculous characters shrug*

**Marinette: What a bratty snob!**

Chloe: Looks like we agree on something

**Nino: Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!**

**(Ivan puts the monster mask on, causing Mylène to get scared)**

**Mylène: I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better... (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy-(bumps into Adrien) Ahh!**

Lara: I've actually never heard of that song

**Chloé: And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène!**

Chloe: *swallows hard* Should I leave?

Kat: Nah

**(laughs)**

**Adrien: Chloé, seriously?**

**Chloé: Yeah, so what?**

**(Mylène runs away, crying)**

**Marinette: Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her?**

Marinette: I don't understand why I didn't go after her

**Ivan: Mylenè, wait! (takes his monster mask off and runs after her)**

_Scene: Collège's court_

**(Mylène is sitting on a bench, sobbing. Ivan finds her and comforts her)**

**Ivan: Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly**

Adrien: You were doing great!

**(Mylène looks at him)**

**Ivan: (gives her a black skull pin) Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers**

Everyone: awww

**Mylène: Wow... (puts the pin on her hat) Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me (runs away, crying)**

Ivan: That's not true!

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young, misunderstood artist...**

Everyone: creep

_Scene: Classroom_

_(_**Nino is angry at Chloé for making fun of Mylène)**

**Nino: Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?**

**Chloé: Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame!**

**Ivan: You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!**

**Chloé: Me, lame?**

Chloe: Yep

**Marinette: Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloé is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!**

**Max: The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now**

Kat: 12, 11, 10

**Marinette: Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack...**

**Adrien: And who's gonna take Mylene's part?**

**Chloé: Um, me of course!**

**Alya: You haven't even read the script!**

**Chloé: Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!**

*Adrien and Marinette have a horrified face*

**Marinette: (screams as she imagines Chloé and Adrien kissing) You wrote that?!**

**Alya: Hold up! (sees the script) I didn't write that!**

**Nino: Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward**

*The flying pan hits Nino*

**Alya: What! You rewrote my script without even telling me? That's low!**

**Nino: Wait a minute! You mean our script!**

**Adrien: (sighs)**

**Rose: Juice? (gives him a glass of juice)**

**Adrien: Thanks Rose**

Rose: Your welcome

**Chloé: Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?**

Adrien: MY JUICE!

**Max: She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...**

Summer: 5

Everyone: WHAT THE-!?

Summer: Hey

Lara: Hey! How's you get here?

Summer: idk anyway, 4, 3, 2, 1! BOOM!

*Everyone dies*

**Jk**

*Everyone stares at her weirdly*

**Marinette: (grabs Alya) Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way!**

Chloe: wwwhhhyyyy?

**Alya: It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey...**

**Marinette: Hold on! (runs to where Adrien is) We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back.**

**Chloé: Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat's hiding in!**

*Chloe runs out the room before Marinette can kill her and Nathaniel sighs*

_Scene: Bathrooms_

**(The akuma arrives at the school and reaches the bathroom)**

**Mylène: Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time? (cries, and the akuma enters her pin)**

**Hawk Moth: Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return**

Lara: *in a Hawk Moth voice* yOu hAvE tO gEt mE tHE mIrAcUlOUs!

**Mylène: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror)**

**Marinette: Mylène? Mylène? (she sees the mirror, covered in goo)**

**Alya: Marinette! Did you find Mylène?**

**Marinette: No...**

**Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lip puckering about get going on!**

Lara: …

**(She and Marinette leave the bathroom)**

**Hawk Moth: Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive!**

_Scene: Classroom_

**(The students are filming again)**

**Alix: Horrificator, take 15.**

**Nino: Action!**

**Chloé: I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!**

Marinette: *slow claps* The best actor in the world

**(Marinette opens the door)**

**Marinette: Cut!**

**Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?**

**Marinette: And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie.**

**Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people**

**Adrien: Here we go again...**

Adrien: I didn't know acting took forever

**Alya: This is beat! Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!**

**Nino: Do you wanna finish this film or not?**

Everyone: No

**Chloé: Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything.**

**Alya: Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?**

**Chloé: I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform.**

**Nino: Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!**

**Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits.**

**Chloé: Nobody cares about you anyway!**

Alya: there is a lot of people who care about me

**Alya: What?**

**Marinette: Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort! (to Chloé) Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!**

**Chloé: Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!**

**Marinette: But Chloé, you don't have a uniform.**

**Alya: Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place.**

**Marinette: I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms.**

**Chloé: Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.**

**(Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave)**

**Nino: Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!**

**Marinette: Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé!**

**Nino: And now what?**

**Marinette: We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere!**

**Nino: I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!**

**Alya: Marinette can do it!**

**Marinette: What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer. (They turn around)**

**Alya: (whispering)But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?**

Adrien: *laughs*

**Marinette: (looks at Adrien) Yes, but not like this.**

_Scene: Court_

**(Chloé and the others are trying to find a nurse uniform)**

**Chloé: A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea.**

**(The Horrificator sees them, and follows them)**

_Scene: Classroom_**.**

**Marinette: I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back.**

**Alya: 'Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien... (She giggles. Marinette hides behind her script)**

_Scene: Court_

**(Chloé is about to open the door, but...)**

**Chloé: Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case. (She and Sabrina leave)**

**Kim: Did you hear something?**

**Max: No. What?**

**(Horrificator appears behind them, both scream)**

_Scene: Classroom_

**(Marinette looks at Adrien)**

**Marinette: Totally unbelievable...**

**Adrien: What's that?**

**Marinette: Uh, I said... uh, it's got to be believable!**

*Lara smiles*

**Adrien: Don't worry, you'll do fine.**

**Nino: Ready to roll? Camera!**

**Alix: Horrificator, take 16...**

**Nino: Action!**

**Marinette: I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!**

**(They are about to kiss, but Chloé opens the door and interrupts them)**

**Chloé: Cut! I knew it!**

Everyone but Adrienette: CHLOE!

**Nino: What did I say about other people saying cut?!**

**Chloé: Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!**

Nino: We didn't even make the cut!

**(Suddenly, there are screams)**

**Adrien: Did you guys hear that?**

**Chloé: If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I—**

**(The screams are heard again)**

**Marinette: I definitely heard that. We better scope this out!**

**(The other students follow her)**

**Rose: A fruity snack for the road?**

_Scene: Court_

**(The students go out to find what's going on, while Nino is filming)**

**Adrien: Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys!**

**Marinette: I saw the same pink goo... (gasps) The bathroom!**

Marinette: Mylene!

Mylene: Yes?

Marinette: oh doesn't matter

**Adrien: (sees the armband) That's Kim's!**

**Nathaniel: They vanished!**

**Alya: Or they're playing a sick joke on us.**

**Marinette: We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on! Nino, come on! Stop filming!**

Nino: *acts hurt* Never

**Nino: Not a chance! This is just getting good!**

**Marinette: (to herself) Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego...**

Lara: Ladybug

**Nino: Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?**

**Adrien: I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes.**

**(The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school in goo)**

_Scene: Classroom_

**(Adrien takes off his shoe)**

**Adrien: Time to transform, Plagg.**

**Plagg: What are you doing?**

**Adrien: (shows Plagg his shoe) So they'll think I've disappeared too.**

**Plagg: And you say I stink of Camembert!**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

_Scene: Mr. Damocles' office_

**(Alya looks for Mr. Damocles)**

**Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir? (opens the door, but nobody is there)**

**Rose: Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!**

Mylenè: I need to say sorry

Lara: Don't, they'll ask to many questions and you can't say anything about this place

**(Marinette drops her phone, and runs into the library)**

**Marinette: Time to transform.**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Nino: Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette**

Alya: You're too into the movie

**(They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor)**

**Alya: Oh no, this is Marinette's phone!**

**Chloé: (sees the pink goo) Quick, check the windows!**

**Juleka: Crazy...**

**Chloé: (tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo) We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy! (picks up her phone and calls him)**

Kat: That's not going to work

**Nino: Dudes, you know cellphones never work in horror movies.**

**Ivan: No bars...**

**Nathaniel: No coverage!**

**Nino: Told you so! Boo-yah!**

Adrien: Why are you so happy?

Nino: MOVIE TIME

**(Ladybug appears at the door)**

**Ladybug: Is everything okay?**

**Nino: Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!**

**Alya: And on my Ladyblog!**

*Marinette snickers*

**Ladybug: We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?**

**(Cat Noir appears at the door)**

**Cat Noir: Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug!**

**Nino: Double legit!**

Nino: Both heroes in my movie!

**Cat Noir: I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys. (To Ladybug) Shall we take a stroll, my lady?**

**(Between them)**

**Cat Noir: We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school.**

**Ladybug: And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma.**

**Cat Noir: Exactly. I love it when you read my mind...**

*tries not to laugh*

**Ladybug: Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners.**

**Cat Noir: Wow! You did it again! (Nino gets closer)**

*Marinette slaps her forehead and the others laugh*

**Nino: Don't mind me, finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!**

**Ladybug: Stay together, right behind us! (grabs Nino) Means you too, Spielberg!**

_Scene: Cellar_

**(Horrificator kidnaps Max. Max is scared of it, making it grow)**

**Hawk Moth: Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving me strength too!**

**(Horrificator traps Max in goo)**

**(Ladybug, Cat Noir and the other students try to find Max and Kim.**

**Chloé: We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!**

Alya: you guys are dumb

**(The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe)**

**Ladybug: There!**

**Cat Noir: Anyone recognize this shoe?**

*Lara snickers*

**Nino: That's Adrien's shoe!**

**Ladybug: That's weird! There's no pink slime here**

Kat: You nearly got exposed

**Nathaniel: (kneeling next to the teacher's desk) Yes, there is. (Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka)**

**Ladybug: Everybody run!**

**Nathaniel: Heeelp, help, help!**

**Juleka: Awesome**

**(Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared)**

**Juleka: So awesome...**

**(Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time)**

Mylenè: That's my weakness?

**Cat Noir: Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?**

Luka: Wow, great name

**(Horrificator spits goo at him, but he avoids it with his staff)**

**Cat Noir: Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you!**

**Ladybug: We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!**

**Cat Noir: I don't see anything. Just miles of slime.**

**(Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.)**

**Nathaniel: Heeelp! Help!**

**(Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows)**

**Ladybug: Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!**

Marinette: We figures that out AGES AGO!

**(Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix)**

**Rose: Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!**

Summer: Oh, they actually use that name

**Ladybug: The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!**

**Cat Noir: Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries. (uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get Cat Noir out of the goo)**

**Ladybug: Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?**

Mylenè: oh thank goodness

**Cat Noir: Yeah, what's that all about?**

**Ladybug: (gasps) I think the monster... is Mylène!**

**Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé?**

**Ladybug: We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here...**

_Scene: Science classroom_

_(_**Sabrina locks the door with a locker)**

**Chloé: It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work**

Kagami: You didn't even do anything

**(Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom)**

**Cat Noir: We're too late!**

**Ladybug: But look! We can track the monster.**

**(They follow the goo to the workshop)**

**Nino: I'm so amped!**

**Cat Noir: Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?**

**Nino: My bad...**

Lara: We are experiencing technical difficulties, please hold

**(They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them)**

**Hawk Moth: Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, bring their Miraculouses to me!**

**Ladybug: Anybody in here?**

**Chloé: Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois!**

Chloe: it's funny to think that I was relying on Marinette to get us out

**Ladybug: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!**

**Chloé: Well, hurry it up already!**

Alix: Rude much?

**Ladybug: Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?!**

**Cat Noir: (hides behind a goo pod) ...Yeah yeah, I'm fine! What about Marinette?**

**Ladybug: ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge!**

**(The students are heard crying for help)**

**Ladybug: Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!**

**(Horrificator appears and spits goo)**

**Ladybug: Okay, now this is getting scary.**

**(Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (guitar strings appear) Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song!**

Lara: *in her mind* I play piano, recorder, guitar and I can smash drums!

Kat: *in their mind* I. DON'T. CARE.

Lara: *holds her head* HEY!

**(Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it)**

**Cat Noir: That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka)**

**Ladybug: Okay, we're all going to sing**

Chloe: *in a terrible voice* La, la, la, laaaaaaa *voice crack*

**Cat Noir: Sing? So that's your plan?**

**Ladybug: The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?**

**Cat Noir: Seriously? Smelly Wolf?**

Kat: Is smelly wolf a song?

Lara: No

Mylenè: Yes

**Ladybug: Care to join us?**

**(Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan lid)**

**Ladybug: Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!**

**(singing)**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...**

**Everyone: (singing)**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your...**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!**

**(Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink)**

**Cat Noir: Wow, it's working!**

Adrien: Of course it is, M'Lady thought of it

*Kagami can't handle her anger*

Lara: *in her head* I don't think it was a good idea bringing Kagami here

Kat: *in their head* What do you mean?

Lara: *in her head* Look at her, she looks like she's going to explode

Kat: *looks at Kagami. In their head* Wow, she's red and everything, is that smoke!?

Lara: *in her head* That's cool

**(The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan)**

**Ivan: That's the same button I gave to Mylène!**

**Ladybug: That's where the akuma is! (grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylène)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Marinette and Adrien: Pound it!

**Nino: Awesome.**

**Hawk Moth: You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you! (his window closes)**

_Scene: City Hall _

(**Nino shows the finished movie to the Mayor)**

**Nino: Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?**

Alya: It was awesome

_Scene: Outside the City Hall._

**Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!**

Mylenè: Replica of what?

**Adrien: Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out.**

**Alya: Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be**

*Lara and Kat are still staring at Kagami*

Marinette: What do we wa- Lara? Kat? LARA! KAT!

*They jump*

Lara: What?

Marinette: I was asking what we were watching next?

Kat: Uhhh Dark Blade

Sabrina: Can we *signals to Chloe and her* leave?

Real me: Nope

Lara: Who are you?

Real me: Let me put it this way, there is you, the Lara who went into the story, there is FlexyGirlRules, the Lara who also went into the story as the author of the story and there is me, the real life Lara who is writing everything so the real Lara and FlexyGirlRules

Kat: Let me get this straight, there is 3 Laras?

Real me: There's also 3 Kats

Kat: Wha?

Real me: There's you, KitKat and the real Kat

Kat: Makes sense

Real me: For everyone reading this story, I want to apologise for the delays again. I was busy with homework because school start up again, *sigh*

Lara: She also had major headaches for being in the iPad for so long

Real me: Yeah, so that's the the reason I didn't start on the chapter for a long time *coughcough5dayscoughcough* Please don't kill me

Summer: Is that the reason why you kept shouting at us?

Lara: Yes

Kat: Next episode?

Real me: Next chapter! And episode!

**Sorry again. I'm still having those headaches but they aren't as bad so I can actually think straight. It's one of the reasons I forgot all my homework for the week and completely forgot to start writing. To make it work, I basically had to ignore my friends. WELL GTG MIRACULOUS IS STARTING! THE POWER OF LOVE ALWAYS SO STRONG! Oh it's Befana.**

**Bug out bug heads!**


	18. Chapter 18: Copy Cat

**I'm feeling like I haven't written in like years! I don't remember the last time I said thank you, but I recently noticed that I'm saying that a lot so THANK YOU again. This time, for all you, I'm doing shout-outs! I don't want to do too many people so I'll start with my irl besties! (All w website users, sorry f website users) Then some other people. If you haven't already, make sure you check out KitKat_Storys. Without Kat, I mostly likely wouldn't have any courage to upload this story. Also, not a lot of you would have found this story because when I first started, Kat shouted me out! So thank you so much! The other 2 people are *gets account names* KawaiiFoxceliuwu and Cottenkitty1, I know they aren't on much but they've supported me throughout the whole year and all of them are there when I need them the most! So thank you! Let's get onto this chapter!**

Real me: Welcome back people!

Marinette: it's only been one second

Lara: but for the viewers, it's been about a week

Adrien: WHAT!?

Real me: Anyway, just wanted to say thank you (dam [not an intended reference to PJO, I think that's what it's called] a lot of thank you in this chapter) for people who sent in their concerns!

Kat: NEXT EPISODE!

Lara: Fine, I just realised we skipped Copy Cat so that's what we are watching then Dark Blade in the next chapter

Alya: Fine by us

Real me: And hopefully fine by the readers!

Nino: Please go

Real me: *leaving* rude

Marinette: hold on, copy cat, please don't tell me-

Kat: Oh yes, he will see it

Adrien: who will see what?

Lara: just wait cinnamon roll

Luka: Uhh who's cinnamon roll?

Kat: Adrien, Marinette's blueberry muffin or something like that and you are blueberry something

Lara: You are bad at remembering the names

Real me: No they aren't, it's you or me who is

Lara: GO!

*Real me leaves*

Alix: HURRY UP AND START!

*starts episode*

***theme song***

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_

**(Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki)**

**Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

Adrien: who?

**Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

Alya: Yes

**Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah— wuh, (gets tongue-twisted and sticks her tongue out) glah."**

Adrien: oh me

**Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, (She imagines that an image of Adrien appears in the clouds) I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

**Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

**Marinette: Pretty much.**

**Tikki: There is a very simple solution, Marinette, it's called a cell phone. You just need his number.**

**Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!**

**(Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya.)**

Adrien: How did you get my number?

Alya: I have my ways

_Scene: The Park_

**(A crowd is gathered for the Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculpture)**

**(Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them)**

**André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.**

**Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue**

Marinette: Now I feel really bad

**André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.**

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, (gives Marinette a notepad) so just stick to this script.**

**Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

**Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

*Adrien raises an eyebrow*

**Marinette: (looks at the Alya's phone and the script) Forget it! This is never gonna work!**

**Alya: (taps the call button on her phone) Too late. It's dialing. (She jumps behind Marinette's chaise.)**

Lara: HOW!? JUST HOW!?

**(Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)**

**Adrien's voice recorder: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Marinette: It's gone to voicemail!**

**Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

**Marinette: Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm... (chuckles) Callmeseeyoulater,bye! (throws the phone onto the chaise)**

**(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)**

Adrien: *processing what just happened* The voicemail, I never heard it! *looks for phone*

Kat: No. Phones.

**Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

Nino: without a doubt

**Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

**(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)**

**Automated voice: (from phone) Message saved. Goodbye**

Adrien: …

**(Marinette screams, before she collapses on the chaise)**

**Alya: It's not as bad as you think**

Rose: it's really bad!

**Marinette: Hmm?**

**Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way: no more secrets!**

Lara: Lots of secrets

**Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

**Alya: Big deal!**

**Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

*Lara falls to the floor, acting like Marinette*

**Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

Adrien: Fencing?

**(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)**

**Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

**Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?**

**(Marinette giggles)**

*Marinette hides her head in embarrassment and Adrien laughs*

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert)**

**Plagg: (Adrien's phone vibrates.) Ahhhhh!**

**Automated voice: (from phone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg shuts it off.)**

**(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)**

**Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. (He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.) Plagg, you pig!**

Plagg: I'm a cat, kid

**Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps)**

*Everyone laughs*

**Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! (His ring flashes.)**

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House_

**(Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: (leaping over a building) Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (lands in front of the statue) Hey, everybody!**

**(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)**

**Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!**

**Marinette: Me too.**

**Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

**Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

*Someone claps but only Kat and Lara can hear it*

Kat: Lara, did you hear that?

Lara: Yeah

Marinette: Hear what?

Lara: Let's talk about this somewhere else, you keep watching

*Lara and Kat leave*

**Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?**

**Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

**Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

**Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!**

Marinette: Of course I can manage, I am Marinette Dupain Cheng, also known as Ladybug

**Alya: You sure?**

**Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

**Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

**Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

**Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

**Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honor.**

**Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

Adrien: *realises something* YOU STOLE MY PHONE!?

Marinette: I've stole many phones

_Scene: The Place des Vosges_

**(The ceremony is about to begin)**

**Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.**

**Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

Marinette: LIAR *smacks Adrien with flying pan*

**Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...**

Alya: do I smell crush?

Marinette: holy crap, I'm like, 20 years younger than him

**(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)**

**André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

**Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Fencing class continues on)**

**Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees all the lockers)**

**Tikki: Oh boy.**

**Marinette: Which one's his?**

**Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

**Marinette: Nice, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)**

Plagg: She's always been the smart one

*Tikki blushes*

_Scene: The Place des Vosges_

**(The ceremony is about to begin)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

**(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)**

_Scene: College_

**(Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone)**

**Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

**Marinette: Here it is! (She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.) Gah! It's locked!**

**Tikki: (She phases through the locker and opens it.) Ta-dah!**

Lara: *from the other room* DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC!?

_Scene: The Place des Vosges_

**(The ceremony has just ended)**

**Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

**Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love**

Alya: Definitely a crush

**Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

Marinette: *gasps* LIAR! *slaps him with the frying pan again*

**Théo: Really?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. (crosses his fingers)**

**Théo: (growls; walks away angrily) What does Ladybug see in him?**

Adrien: A lot of things, my handsomeness, my smartness, my overprotectiveness and a lot more things

_Scene: College_

**(Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone)**

**Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

**Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

**Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

**(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)**

**Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.**

**(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)**

_Scene: Théo's studi_**o**

**Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

Marinette: That's Just, very wrong

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

Real me: *remembers a crack video* Oh no

_Scene: Théo's studio_

**(The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands)**

**Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.**

**Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr. (Théo turns into Copycat)**

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**(Adrien is looking for his phone)**

**Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (he looks angry at Plagg)**

**Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

Tikki: he couldn't eat it if he tried

**(Adrien grabs the house phone so he calls his cellphone)**

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this— (The phone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles away from the phone) It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? (Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes) He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! (She collapses on the bed)**

Nino: Dudette seriously

**Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.**

**Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug**

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**Adrien's Voicemail: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. (He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)**

_Scene: The Louvre_

**(Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall)**

**Copycat: (humming)**

**(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)**

**Copycat: (stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa) Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

**Civilian 1: Hey! (A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)**

**Civilian 2: I gotta get this on camera!**

_Scene: Streets_

**(Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur)**

**Nadja: (from the radio) And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.**

**Copycat: (on video) This painting is the cat's meow. (He runs away with the painting.)**

**Adrien: (shocked) Cat's meow? (gets out of the car) Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!**

Adrien: I still agree with myself, terrible pun

Rod: of course that was a terrible pun

Marinette: Oh your back

*They enter the room*

Rod: Lara accidentally added me back in

Kat: And we heard him

Lara: so we brought him

**(Adrien runs into the school to transform. Cat Noir then jumps off the building to investigate the scene.)**

**Nadja: (From the radio inside the car) Thanks, now for your weather.**

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip)**

**Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

**Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens.**

**Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. (Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)**

Adrien: Marinette, I wouldn't of checked

**Alya: Problem fixed?**

**Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

**Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

**Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.**

**Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.**

**Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

**Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

**Marinette: 'Kay. (She ends the call.) Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. (takes goggles and mittens off) Time to transform!**

Everyone: awww

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

_Scene: Louvre_

**(Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves)**

**Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir!**

**(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)**

**Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

**Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir**

Marinette: Why would you go in?

**(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.**

**Roger: (speaking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

**(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)**

**Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation**

Kim: And there was

**Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—**

**Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

**Ladybug: Hmph!**

**(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)**

Lara: CATACLYSM! (But how the French Cat Noir says it)

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! (He knocks his way through the police)**

**Officer: (through walkie-talkie to Roger) Cat Noir is getting away!**

**(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)**

**Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?**

**Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

Everyone: yes

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)**

**Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

**Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?**

Marinette: Yes

**Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!**

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—**

**(The police helicopter arrives)**

**Cat Noir: Wha!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Police: (through megaphone) Give yourself up, Cat Noir!**

**Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

**Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. (She swings away.)**

Alya: you get em girl!

**(Cat Noir arrives at a subway and the police trapped one end of the stairs, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs while he whistles.)**

**Police: Come on, let's get him!**

**Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. (eats his Camembert)**

**(Adrien holds Théo's lollipop stick)**

**Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

**Plagg: Yours or his?**

**Adrien: Ha ha, so funny**

Everyone: BURNED!

_Scene: Outside Théo's studio_

**Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

**(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)**

**Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?**

**Cat Noir: I found his den.**

**Ladybug: Who?**

**Cat Noir: My Copycat**

**Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

**Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about**

Juleka: Well she saw the news

**Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.**

**Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

**Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! (She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)**

_Scene: Théo's studio_

**Cat Noir: (reading a note) Cat's in the bag?**

**(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)**

**Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

**(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)**

**Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?**

Max: Actually, one belonged to the real Cat Noir

**(The staff starts ringing)**

**Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.**

**Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.**

**Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! (Copycat ends the call.)**

**Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

**Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

**Copycat: I know you well too. (looking at his akumatized photo) And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

**Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!**

**Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

**(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)**

**Copycat: Huh?**

**Cat Noir: Ha ha!**

**Copycat: There you are.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!**

**Cat Noir: That's because I am me!**

Alix: Confusing

Real me: It's confusing looking at the script

**Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

**Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it**

Nathaniel: Why would it be in his ring?

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

**Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

**Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

**Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.**

**Ladybug: Uhh...**

**Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?**

Marinette: And That's when I figured out that he was the real Cat Noir

**Ladybug: (To Copycat) I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

**Copycat: What?**

**Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

**Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

**Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!**

Chloe: Ha! *points to screen*

**Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

Marinette: Awkward

**Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me**

Adrien: But I have lied before

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

**Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! (A spoon appears.) A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.**

**Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

**Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy**

Kagami: A photo of you, which is still very creepy

**Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.**

**(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)**

**Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

**Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!**

**Copycat: I told you I was better than him.**

**Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir's staff) But I'm better than both of you! (gives the staff to Cat Noir)**

**(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

**Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

**Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?**

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad left, while Copycat refuses to show his and his ring has three pads disappear at the same time.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

**Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. (meows)**

Lara: Why is this kinda cute?

**(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod while Cat Noir used his feet to prevent Copycat from attacking and Cat Noir blinks and he unzips the pocket that has the photo .)**

**Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

Max: Not possible

**(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it to release the akuma.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: Nice catch!**

**Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

**Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.**

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

**Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. (under his breath, as he leaves) That makes two of us.**

**Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.**

**Théo: Can you autograph it for me?**

**Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

**Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

Marinette: Thank you Lara, otherwise I would have no idea what happened

_Scene: College_

**(Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car)**

**Adrien: Didn't find it.**

_Scene: Marinette's room_

(**Marinette is with Alya)**

**Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2**

Adrien: You know my password?

Alya: Figured it out

**(Marinette presses 2)**

**Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

**Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

**Alya: That's my girl**

Nino: You didn't ask

_Scene: College_

**Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone)**

**Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

**Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice.**

**Alya: Do it now!**

**(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)**

Sabrina: You just put it in his bag

**Adrien: Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

**Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

**Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?**

**Nino: Sure thing!**

**(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)**

**Marinette: Yay!**

Lara: That looked so weird

Marinette: Agreed

Adrien: I was so confused

Rod: Well, What are we doing next?

Kat: Dark blade

Chloe: Is this the one Marinette and I run for class president?

*non-miraculous characters nod*

Chloe: I'm sorry in advance

**I'm going to try to get the next chapter up. Next chapter, along with another shout out, is a new character! If you have no idea what Gacha Life is, then search it up as the character is from there. It's an oc btw. BUG OUT BUG HEADS!**


	19. Chapter 19: Dark Blade

**People. You will actually make me cry oh wait, you already did. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't deserve this, I really don't. Anyway, why am I saying thank you again? This story, my first ever published story, just hit 11K views on the w website and 15K reads on the f website. You people are the best! Shouts outs for this chapter, is only one person and that's Light Mega Z (f website) or LightMegaZ21 (w website). Z has always been there for me and it's time I did something for her. Z is currently writing an amazing Miraculous and Megaman crossover called Miraculous Starforce (only F website). So make sure you check it out!**

Lara: *Out of no where* ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!? ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!? ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!? COME ON! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! YEAH!

Kat: Okay?

Real me: Welcome back people

Marinette: Can we watch dark blade now?

Lara: Yes ma'am

***Theme song plays***

_Scene: Marinette as Ladybug enters her room through the trapdoor._

**Nadja: (giving a news report on Marinette's computer.) Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris yet again**

Lara: I like how they say Ladybug and Cat Noir, not just Ladybug

**(Marinette/Ladybug grunts)**

**Marinette: And yet again, Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box. **

**Tikki: What's the magic box for, Marinette?**

**Marinette: To lock up my diary, and all my secrets**

Alya: Everyone single one of them?

Marinette: Yep

**Tikki: Every little secret? You're telling me that you write everything down in that thing?**

**Marinette: Uh... yeah, something wrong?**

**(Marinette repeatedly closes and opens her box to test if it works)**

**Tikki: Well, for one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug? And two, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?!**

*Everyone starts to laugh*

**Marinette: Not gonna happen. Try it, Tikki.**

**(Tikki flies in the box and tries to lift the diary, but gets locked in)**

**Tikki: (Muffled) Hey!**

**Marinette: And... it works! (Marinette unlocks the box to free Tikki)**

Rod: I want that

**Nadja: (From computer.) Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for the fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois with his daughter.**

**Marinette: Ugh! Look at Chloé, acting as if she were the mayor of Paris! Oh! Which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow!**

**Tikki: What's so bad about that?**

**Marinette: Chloé is running for class rep. The one person who cares the least about the students, and the most about herself**

Chloe: HEY!

**Tikki: Well then, maybe you should run! **

**Marinette: I totally would, but, don't you think I got enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my school work?**

**Tikki: Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work. It's better to fail trying than not having tried at all!**

**Marinette: Maybe...**

**Tikki: Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette! **

**Nadja: (From computer.) Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents, and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School, was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris History**

Nathaniel: That's sad

**(Marinette looks at the clock in the computer, and gasps.)**

**Marinette: I'm going to be late for school! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about! (closes computer)**

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Ms. Bustier is talking about the election)**

**Miss Bustier: Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates? **

**(Kim raises his hand but Chloé and Sabrina glare at him.)**

**Chloé and Sabrina: Hm!**

**Miss Bustier: Yes, Kim?**

**Kim: Um, er... nothing.**

**(Marinette enters the classroom.)**

**Marinette: Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus, (Marinette starts coughing), dry throat!**

**Alya: Chloé's running again! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten? **

**Marinette: Oh! Why don't you run as candidate? You'd make an awesome representative! **

**Alya: No can do. My blog is a full-time job! **

Max: Technically, your not old enough to have a full time job

**Miss Bustier: Alright, I'll give all of you till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate.**

_Scene: Court_

**(Chloé talks to the other students about the election)**

**Marinette: (to Kim) So what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you?**

**Kim: No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders.**

**Rose: She told me that if I ran for the election, I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking club, and you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps of papers, and gluing!**

**Alix: I couldn't care less about being a candidate, and what's your excuse?**

**Marinette: Well, uh, um, I'm... really busy! (thinks about being Ladybug and saving Paris)**

**Alya: With what? Oversleeping?**

Luka: Rude

**Marinette: Well, No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did.**

_Scene: Classroom_

**(Miss Bustier talks about the election)**

**Miss Bustier: So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina?**

**(Marinette looks around, looking at Kim and Rose, the latter of whom squeaks)**

**Miss Bustier: Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloé and Sabrina...**

**(Chloé and Sabrina sigh in satisfaction)**

**Marinette: (raises her hand) I'll run!**

**Miss Bustier: Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then**

*Everyone cheers*

Scene: Court

**(The students are talking about Marinette running for class rep)**

**Alya: So, let's hear the scoop on your campaign! How are you gonna represent?**

**Marinette: Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand...**

**Rose: Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic! (she giggles)**

Kat: You didn't even say anything

**Marinette: Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks.**

**Rose: When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. (she gasps in delight) Maybe pink ones!**

**Nino: And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library.**

**Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I don't-, you know.**

**Marinette: Um... (Chuckles) Sure, Juleka**

Juleka: What did I even say?

**Alya: (sees Adrien) Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right?**

**Adrien: Sure. Depending on her speech...**

**Marinette: Better get cracking on that campaign.**

**Chloé: I've watched how my daddy wins every election, and I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I know just how to win!**

**Sabrina: By having the best campaign?**

**Chloé: Ha! Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is ruining your opponent's reputation!**

Sabrina: Mean

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House_

**(Marinette is in her room, thinking about her campaign)**

**Marinette: Softer chairs, music in the library, whatever Juleka said... I'm writing down everyone's issues! Now I just have to get all this in my election speech.**

**Tikki: I'm proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win! You'll make an awesome class rep!**

**Marinette: They're all relying on me to defeat Chloé. Even Adrien, do you realize that?**

**(Marinette's phone vibrates. It's Alya calling)**

**Alya: (From phone.) Marinette, battle's on.**

**Marinette: Why? What's going on?**

**Alya: Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming, too!**

**Marinette: Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else**

Marinette: Does Jagged Stone exist in your world?

Lara: No

**Alya: Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!**

**Marinette: Not if I have anything to say about it! Meet you there!**

**(Marinette leaves the house, but forgets her diary. Sabrina, undercover, is about to enter the bakery to look for something to embarrass Marinette.)**

**Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloé. (enters the bakery)**

**Sabine: Hello!**

**Sabrina: Hi there! Marinette borrowed my math book for our Geometry homework, but I need it back**

Sabrina: Sorry

Marinette: It's okay

**Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I've got customers to attend to, but go on up and grab it from her room if you don't mind.**

**Sabrina: I'd be glad to, thanks!**

_Scene: College_

**(Adrien is in fencing class. Nadja Chamack, hidden, sees them. Mr. D'Argencourt defeats Adrien with a special attack)**

**Adrien: Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!**

**Armand: It ought be. This particular maneuver hither was developed by my ancestor Darkblade.**

**Adrien: Darkblade?**

**Armand: In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris...**

**Nadja: Is that what you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf?**

**Armand: Part le fer! Who dost we have hither?**

*Lara starts to laugh*

Adrien: What's so funny?

Lara: I just looked at the script and it looks so weird, oh before I forget

*Lara clicks her fingers and I person comes out of the black hole. She had almost pitch black hair, tied into a high pony tale with a blue hair tie . She had mysterious eyes grey eyes. She was wearing a purple long- sleeved t-shirt with army like sleeves. Her pants are grey, with a stripe of white on the side. Her runners were black, with a white heel and she had a black jacket wrapped around her waist. She looked around. Marinette looked to Kat and Rod, who was just as confused as they were*

Adrien: Uhh who's this?

Lara: This is Crystal, *whispers* one of my ocs

Alya: Okay, welcome Crystal

Crystal: Thanks? Who are you guys?

Lara: My name is Lara

Kat: I'm Kat

Rod: My name's Rod

Marinette: I'm Marinette

After everyone told her their names…

Crystal: Okay, what am I doing here?

Lara: Well, I've brought you here to watch this show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Basically it's a show, based on these people's lives *points to the miraculous characters* and 2 superheroes. The 2 superheroes are 2 of these people in this room

Crystal: Okay

Rod: Let's continue

**Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?**

Crystal: Who's that?

Kat: Her name is Nadja, she's a news reporter

**Fred: Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?**

**Nadja: I think it's time to get back to the studio! (runs away)**

**Fred: Get back here!**

**Armand: Here endeth the lesson**

*Rod explains who those characters are*

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A loser and an utter failure in an election. But the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this defeated fighter!**

Crystal: That guy looks creepy and he turned that poor butterfly into a minion

*Kat explains*

Crystal: Oh

_Scene: Outside the school_

**(Mr. D'Argencourt is leaving, but Nadja Chamack finds him)**

**Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said, and I quote, that you're "stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe". What do you have to say to that?**

**Armand: Poisonous wretch! Dares't thou approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck! (bumps into a poster with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He slices it to pieces. The akuma comes and enters his saber)**

**Hawk Moth: Darkblade... In return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me**

Crystal: I'm guessing those are the heroes

*They nod*

**Armand: When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted! (turns into Darkblade)**

**Nadja: (suddenly nervous) Anything y-you'd like to say about your t-transformation into a-**

**Darkblade: Darkblade! The lord of Paris! (uses his sword to turn Nadja and the cameraman into knights) Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable! (cuts the billboard in half with his sword) We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!**

**(Adrien and Plagg are watching what happens; Plagg drifts idly over Adrien's shoulder)**

**Plagg: Whoa, that's some medieval madness!**

**Adrien: (enters the school) Time to transform!**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

Crystal: That looks so cool! *turns to Adrien* Your one of the heroes! *points at Adrien*

Adrien: *laughs* Yes I am

**Darkblade: (approaches the Gorilla) Zounds! What a great beast to join our conquest! (turns him into a knight)**

**(Civilians chant "Part le fer!" as Darkblade expands his army)**

**Darkblade: Let us to battle, knights! Part le fer!**

**Cat Noir: The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!**

**Darkblade: Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! En garde!**

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Sabrina is about to steal Marinette's diary)**

**Sabrina: (from Chloé's phone) Chloé, I made it in. So, what am I looking for?**

**Chloé: (from Sabrina's phone) Anything. As long as it's totally embarrassing.**

**Sabrina: (searching, she finds a hat Marinette made) Wait, I had one just like this! How about... a ball of yarn! Or a screwdriver?**

Kim: Sabrina, your smart and all, but that's not going to embarrass Marinette

**Chloé: Course not, dingbat! A disgusting photo of her or some really tacky piece of clothing! Dig around a bit!**

**Sabrina: (sees Marinette's diary) Ohh... how about her diary?**

**Chloé: Wow! You can actually accomplish something when you put my mind to it!**

**(Sabrina is about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closes down on her hand. She yelps and tries to get it off, dropping her phone)**

**Chloé: Sabrina? Sabrina?!**

Sabrina: That hurt really badly!

_Scene: City Hall_

**(Marinette arrives and sees the campaign launch party is starting)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's electoral campaign. And a special thank-you to world-famous pop-star Jagged Stone for endorsing her.**

**(The other students are amazed)**

**Chloé: And, when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert!**

Crystal: Your bribing them!

Chloe: Sorry?

**(Alya gets an autographed CD, and Marinette sees her)**

**Marinette: Huh! You got an autograph?**

**Alya: Uh... Yeah, got you one too. Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

**Marinette: Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me.**

**Alya: (chuckles and nods)**

_Scene: Lock Bridge_

**(Cat Noir and Darkblade are still fighting)**

**Darkblade: (performs the same feint-and-strike he did to Adrien before. His staff goes flying)**

**Cat Noir: Seriously? How did I not see that coming?**

**Darkblade: Take him!**

**(His knights go after Cat Noir, but he throws himself out of the bridge, hiding under it)**

**Darkblade: Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!**

**Cat Noir: City Hall, huh? You go first. I'll catch up with you.**

_Scene: City Hall_

**(Jagged Stone is still signing autographs. Sabrina arrives to where Chloé is)**

**Chloé: What took you so long? You'd better have gotten her diary.**

**Sabrina: I did! Sorta... (shows her the diary box)**

**Chloé: (she gasps and turns Sabrina away from their classmates) What is that?**

**Sabrina: When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clipped down around my hand!**

**Chloé: And I'm supposed to believe you? Ughhh... Why do I bother?**

**Marinette: Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems**

Crystal: I think you're the other superhero *points to Marinette*

Rod: Wow, she's smarter than you!

**Nathaniel: So what's your campaign then, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs. (To Rose) Your cushion could be very pink. And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course.**

**Chloé: (sarcastically) Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word?**

**(Chloe shoves her behind the pillar Sabrina is hiding behind)**

**Marinette: Oh! My diary! What were you doing-?**

**Chloé: If you don't pull out of the race, all your secrets will be revealed.**

**Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, uh, what secrets?**

**Chloé: Ha! I guess we'll find out... as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw!**

**(Trumpets start playing)**

**Knight: O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!**

**Darkblade: Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: What did he say?**

**Alya: Basically, he's gonna bust you up.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!**

**(He and the students shut the doors)**

**Darkblade: Ha ha ha ha ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!**

**Knights: Part le fer! Part le fer! Dahhh!**

**(Cat Noir jumps from ceiling to ceiling, and throws his staff at the knights)**

**Darkblade: Take him!**

**Cat Noir: Guys, do you only know heavy metal?**

**(Cat Noir and the knights start fighting when Cat Noir gets dogpiled)**

**Marinette: Ouch! Cat Noir...Hurry!**

Marinette: I'm sorry Kitty

Adrien: It's okay bugaboo

*Kagami walks out of the theatre in anger*

**Cat Noir: (breaks out from under the pile of knights with his staff) That was a nice warm-up!**

**Darkblade: Part le fer! (starts fighting Cat Noir)**

**(Scene cuts back to the inside of City Hall)**

**Jagged Stone: Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control. (takes his guitar, goes outside and plays it while singing off-key, only to see Darkblade and Cat Noir fighting, and Cat Noir being chased by the knights)**

**Darkblade: Behold, a minstrel!**

**Jagged Stone: Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it**

*Everyone laughs at Jagged's stupidity*

**Darkblade: Are you the usurper's champion?**

**Jagged Stone: Say what? (Darkblade zaps him and turns him into a knight)**

**Chloé: Oh no!**

**Ivan: What are we gonna do?**

**Marinette: The doors, quickly!**

**Chloé: The doors, quickly!**

**Marinette: Quit, Chloé!**

**Chloé: Quit, Chloé! Oh...**

*They continue to laugh, only louder*

**Darkblade: Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before mine eyes!**

**(The students lock the doors)**

**Rose: Chloé, what should we do? What would a class rep do?!**

**Chloé: Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow.**

**Rose: But we can't wait until tomorrow!**

**Chloé: Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else.**

**Marinette: Hmmm... (goes upstairs) Tikki, we need to talk**

Crystal: Who's Tikki?

*Gets ignored*

_Scene: City Hall Office_

**(Marinette is talking with Tikki)**

**Tikki: What are you going to do?**

**Marinette: Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me, too!**

**Tikki: Trust your instincts...**

**(Meanwhile, outside, the knights are trying to open the door. The students are scared, but Marinette arrives)**

**Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly!**

**(They go and lock the doors)**

**Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, you come with me!**

**Alya: Good job, girl! Now there's a future class representative in the making.**

**Chloé: Well, I was going to say the exact same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the doors!**

**(Outside, the knights are still trying to open the door)**

**Marinette: We have to barricade the entrance!**

**(The students use things from the room to make a barricade)**

**Nino: I hope they haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir!**

**Marinette: It's time to retreat! Sir, we gotta get out of here!**

Alya: This actually makes more sense knowing that Marinette is Ladybug

**Mr. Bourgeois: This way! (leads the students to safety)**

**Marinette: I'll catch up with you guys! I'll make sure all the windows are closed first! (opens her purse and Tikki appears) This should be safe now.**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

Crystal: YOUR TRANSFORMATION IS AWESOME!

_Scene: Outside the City Hall_

**(Cat Noir is being surrounded by knights, but Ladybug appears in time)**

**Cat Noir: Back off, you tin cans!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, over here! (uses her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he hits the wall, landing upside down with his legs folded) Sorry, Cat Noir. I was busy doing damage control inside**

Nino: Well Marinette was, not Ladybug but you are the same person after all

**Cat Noir: I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you.**

**Darkblade: Come, formation!**

**(The knights come into formation, but Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them)**

**Cat Noir: Strike! (lifts Ladybug inside)**

**Darkblade: Cursèd, colorful acrobats!**

Lara: *says something in Arabic meaning the jumping people*

Crystal: What language is that?

Kat: Arabic

**(turns two cars into catapults. The knights use the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall)**

**Knight: Pull! (The knights pull the catapult, and launch it)**

**Cat Noir: Why are they going on the roof? (a knight ungracefully slams none-to-gently into the wall beside their window with an "oof!") Well, at least some of them.**

**Ladybug: The flag!**

**Darkblade: Tally ho! (The knights launch him to the roof with the catapult) Ha ha ha! Once these stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!**

**Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword!**

**Cat Noir: How are we gonna get a hold of it?**

**Ladybug: By getting me close to him! **

**(Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade blocks Ladybug with his sword)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't let him get his banner!**

**(Cat Noir tries to knock down the human ladder of knights to stop the banner from going up, but is too late)**

Rod: Dumb

Lara: *realises what's happening* Ass

Kat: Hole?

Everyone else (and probably you too): What?

Rod: Dumbasshole

Lara: Inside joke, but don't I say hole?

Rod: GG isn't here

**Darkblade: Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine! (puts his flag on top, causing the sky to become black) Bow to King Darkblade!**

**(A black void of energy appears and begins closing in on City Hall, causing civilians to become knights.)**

**Darkblade: Hahahaha!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Darkblade: Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect!**

**Cat Noir: (knocks down the knights who are holding him) Not so fast! En garde!**

**Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (laughs)**

**Cat Noir: (Sees the civilians becoming knights) We're about to wind up as knights too!**

**(The black energy reaches the students, who become knights)**

**Knights: Part le fer!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A toy ladybug appears) Uh, okay... (uses her thinking vision which highlights part of the City Hall's roof, some edging, and Darkblade's underarm) Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish**

Crystal: Is he?

*Marinette nods*

**Cat Noir: (sees Darkblade pull the same feint he did before) Not this time.**

**(While they are fighting, Ladybug winds up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is and throws the toy ladybug at him. He starts feeling ticklish and laughing. He throws his sword, and Cat Noir throws it to Ladybug, who breaks it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. The akuma flies out of the sword)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the purified akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy reverting everything back to normal. Darkblade turns back into Mr. D'Argencourt.)**

**Armand: Hmm? Huh?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Adrienette: Pound it!

**Cat Noir: (looks to his ring) Uh, Gotta take off, see ya!**

**Hawk Moth: Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!**

_Scene: City Hall_

**(Ladybug enters through a window, and turns back into Marinette)**

**Tikki: Great job, Marinette. You proved that you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time.**

**Marinette: Wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried. Cause if I hadn't, I never would've known I could do it.**

**The students are removing the posters and chairs from the door, and Chloé sees Marinette)**

**Chloé: So where were you? Safely hiding under a rock?**

**Marinette: Very funny, Chloé. I got transformed... into a knight.**

**Adrien: (sprinting downstairs) So did I! What a knight-mare!**

*The flying pan knocks Adrien out*

Crystal: What's that?

Kat: A flying pan, it's flies on the command on one of us and hits whoever we tell them to

**Marinette: Now that this is all over, I want my personal items back!**

**(The other students gasp and surround Chloé)**

**Chloé: I really have no idea what you're talking about! I-**

**Sabrina: (shoves Chloé aside and holds out her hand with the diary box on it to Marinette) Oh, yes! Please take it off! (Marinette uses the key to open the diary box, freeing Sabrina's hand) Thank you!**

**Alya: Got an explanation, Chloé?**

**Chloé: I told you, I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me.**

**Marinette: Then how did you even know my diary was in here?**

**(The other students gasp)**

Everyone: Burned!

**Chloé: Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told me. It was all her idea!**

**Nino: So uncool!**

**Alya: At least now we know nobody voted for Chloé. You're gonna be our new representative!**

**Marinette: Uh... Not so fast, Alya.**

**Chloé: Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!**

**Marinette: No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!**

**(The other students cheer and applaud her)**

**Chloé: (Sees Sabrina applauding) What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Ughh... What are you even good for?**

Max: Lots of things

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Marinette ends up being elected as class representative)**

**Miss Bustier: By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy.**

**Marinette: (to Alya) You'll be able to do your blog and be deputy. We can do anything if we put our minds to it!**

**Alya: I'm with you, girl!**

Crystal: I like this show but *yawns* I'm sleepy

Lara: Alright bedtime idiots

Marinette: We are older than you!

Kat: Idfc

Adrien: What?

Kat: I don't f****** care

Lara: Your lucky I'm tired

*They fall asleep. The next day, Lara gets up early*

Lara: Hopefully they stay asleep

*Goes to theatre. 10 minutes later*

Lara: Adrien then Luka! I'm finished! Hmm *turns on music and puts headphones on* I've been locked in a locker

*Crystal wakes up*

Lara: I was picked last in soccer

*She tries to wake the others up but they don't wake up*

Lara: And they say that's it's all fun but their fun, it ain't fun!

*Hearing the noise, Crystal listens and follows*

Lara: Man I'm done!

*Realises that it's coming from the theatre*

Lara: And I know we're all different!

*Crystal creeps up to the door*

Lara: Our beliefs and religions!

*Crystal slowly opens the door*

Lara: But I don't see the difference in me you, your tu or moi vous (you or me you in French)

*She creeps in and closes the door*

Lara: So if you've had enough, then

*Crystal scares Lara, resulting in a very loud scream that woke up everyone. They all come running*

Adrien: What happened?

Lara: Crystal's being an idiot

Crystal: Lara's a scaredy-cat

Kat: Just wait until you meet GG

Lara: *Her phone beeps and she checks it* Oh I forgot about this

Marinette: About What?

*Explains*

Real me: Long story short, I now have 2 Instagram accounts and I have no idea what to do with the second. I could make it for you guys where I can actually talk to all of you! I could make it so that I can post spoilers and stuff but really up to you guys! Whatever you choose, will happen

**Yeah please tell me what to do. Ignoring that, what do you think Lara actually did? I've been planning to do that but I completely forgot. Well I gtg, bug out bug heads!**


	20. Chapter 20: Adrien acts like a cat

**So I'm sitting here, reading all the reviews and comments on my story. There was some questions in the reviews and comments that I probably didn't answer. You can skip this if you want to but I'll basically answer them.**

**(Bold=question **_Italic= Answer__**)**_

**F website first. Hkt29 asks "Why all these fics about watching the show start the same? **_Honestly I have no idea. Great minds think alike or something like that._

**Guest asks "isn't freakin a swear word?" **_No it isn't, I think._

**Jane the fan asks "what website are you continuing this on? I'd love to know, or continue it on FFN!" **_Of course I'm doing it on both websites! I'm so glad Rod asked me to post it on the f website so he can read it (which he still hasn't for some reason) otherwise I wouldn't have met a lot of you people. I don't think I can say that on the story._

**Person09 asks "in the theme song it shows Cat Noir turning into Adrien so how come like and Kagami were surprised when he transformed in the episode?" **_ I did it off my memory so I didn't know what was playing on the screen._

**Person09 also asks "can you do a chapter on memes?" **_Yes, I just need to find them. _

**Meg asks "could you write a chapter on Oblivio soon?" **_Honestly, I don't know how long it will be when I get up to Season 3 but when I get there, I will definitely do that! And thank you for the compliments!_

**Dknight27 asks "in terms of timeline, where everyone comes from after season 3 or a season before?" **_They come in just after Timetagger so the new heroes don't exist in their world. It's like an alternative universe._

**Spideyfangirl123 says "nice! Still ship Lukanette though… DON'T THROW A FLYING PAN AT ME! **_AAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm good, very calm, but still. AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh and I'm pretty sure the flying pan will fly over to you it's self. Jk, I won't throw one at you._

**Wow that's like nearly a whole page. Time for the w website.**

**Lichtschatten2401 asks "Why- why did you make the snap referenz?" **_Sorry. I now know this upsets a lot of people._

**Supmadoooodes says "That would have been a mouthful to say, tag skips crisps and let them put this as their latest tongue twister" **_Uhhhhh is Skips Crisps a YouTuber or something?_

**Nightmare_tanaka asks "is there any chance of an oc joining the book?" **_That's offensive to Crystal! Jk this was created before Crystal joined. Yeah there is._

**Alejandro68052 asks "Am I the only one questioning how he's still conscience?" **_Con- what? Oh wait, no your not. _

**And I'm not going through the rest of them. Too many comments. Let's just start. Oh and shout outs will be throughout the chapter. **

Marinette: Fan page maybe?

Lara: Instagram is apparently deleting them

Adrien: Delete it!

*Lara shruggs*

Alya: Wait, Why don't you make it into an account where people can talk to you! And make it where people look for any updates and spoilers

Lara: That….might actually work. Yeah, I guess I'll do that

Real me: You heard her, or me actually, there isn't any bio or photo on there so if you want to follow it, go for it! If you don't want to or you don't have Instagram then that's completely fine!

Kat: And your insta name is?

Real me and Lara: miraculousflexygirl

Rod: Long name

Lara: Not really

Real me: For you w website users, if my name has changed then don't worry, I'm going to change it to MiraculousFlexyGirl so they can match (both websites) although when you click on my account, it comes up with both names. I'll make an announcement on the w website.

Lara: Leaving that aside, somethings different today so I want you to go grab food and come back

*They leave to get food, while Lara goes on her emails and searches through her notifications*

Lara: HOLY S***!

Kat: Lara sweared, something big happened

Nino: How do you know?

Rod: Lara only swears when something big happens, she mad/annoyed or she sick

Real me: That's actually true

Ivan: Let's see what's wrong

*They go back into the theatre to see Lara on her iPad*

Mylene: What's wrong?

Lara: Someone wrote a Watching Miraculous Story inspired by meeeeeeeeeeeee ( Sweet_TomatoChild)

Chloe: And? Didn't that Z person do the same?

Lara: Kind of, I helped with giving her courage I think. I'm still confused

Kat: *in their mind* Still and oblivious innocent cinnamon roll

Lara: *in her mind* I heard that *outloud* Today, seats have been swapped

*Everyone but Lara and Crystal complain*

Lara: Not us *points to every non-miraculous character*

Non-miraculous character: oh

Lara: Based on popular non-straight ships

Real me: I don't know what you people classify as swearing now-a days but I did it like that just in case

Lara: So here's the order,

**Alya|Marinette|Chloe|Kagami**

**Nino|Adrien|Luka|Nathaniel**

**Kim|Max|Blank|Rose|Juleka**

**Sabrina|Alix|Mylene|Ivan**

Lara: Chloe, Luka and Mylene, the people to your left you are shipped with

The people I just mentioned: *Turned to their left* Okay

Chloe: *Realises something* Wait, I'M SHIPPED WITH DUPAIN-CHENG!?

*Kat nods and Chloe takes a moment to take it all in*

Lara: Kim, Sabrina, Nino and Alya, the people to your right are who your shipped with

Alya: I'M SHIPPED WITH MY BEST FRIEND!?

Kim: AND ME TOO!?

*Rod nods this time and they complain*

Lara: Kagami and Nathaniel, your shipped with the person 2 seats to your left

Kagami: Okay

Nathaniel: I wonder what you read about us, Lara

Lara: Oh many things Nathaniel, many things. Rose and Juleka your shipped together and Ivan you really ain't shipped with anyone besides Mylene so that's why your sitting next to her!

Ivan: Awesome!

Lara: Now that is done, onto the comics! More than one yes

Crystal: Which are?

Lara: Lets see what people want, they want Adrien to act like a cat

Adrien: WHAT!?

Lara: So lets give them what they want! Starting with Red Dot

**(Video is… Miraculous Ladybug – Red Dot [Comic Dub] | PHANTOMSAVAGE by PhantomSavage)**

**0:03**

Marinette: What am I doing?

Adrien: No, what am I doing?

**0:10**

*Adrienette blushes*

Alix: Wow, Cat Noir is going straight for it

**0:16**

*Everyone but Adrienette start laughing*

Kim: Flirt much?

Chloe: And Marinette is blushing too!

**0:23**

Alya: You are one smart girl Marinette

**0:28**

Adrien: I blame Plagg

Plagg: Give me cheese!

*Lara clicks her fingers and Camembert appears in Plagg's hands. He takes a huge bite out of it*

**0:40**

Luka: Sooo great

*Everyone, now including Marinette, continues to laugh at Cat Noir*

Lara: That's pretty short! Next one is called Purr

**("Purr!" Miraculous Ladybug Comic Dub by Skyrah Bai)**

**0:04**

Plagg: You do it as Adrien too

*Adrien looks away embarrassed while everyone starts to laugh again*

**0:16**

Nino: Yes he can

*Nino pets Adrien's hair and he starts to purr*

Everyone: Awww

**0:46**

Marinette and Adrien: I always will!

Alya: Soulmates!

*Everyone but Kagami laughs, still trying to get over her crush*

Lara: This is a very quick one

**([Miraculous Ladybug Comic Dub] Cat Nap by MCZ Dub Productions)**

**0:01**

Marinette: Why am I snoring?

**0:05**

*Everyone, yet again, bursts into laughter*

**0:08 **

*They continue to laugh*

Kat: I've got one! It's short though

**([Miraculous Ladybug Comic Dub] Curiosity about the Cat)**

**0:03**

Everyone: Yes

**0:08**

Marinette: No

Lara: One more! I think

**([Comic Dub] An Unforgettable Day – Miraculous Ladybug by Natalie Guest)**

**0:11**

Crystal: 11 seconds wasted on an intro

**0:16**

Adrien: I still don't remember what happened that day or why-

**0:20**

Adrien: I came dressed like that

Lara: All will be explained

Kat: Anymore?

Lara: In the next chapter, there will be more comics

Rod: Now What?

Kat: Umm do whatever you want?

Rod: Can you add someone back in?

Lara: Okay, pick one or two

Rod: One

*Lara clicks her fingers and GG appears*

Lara: Welcome back shortie

GG: Thanks mummy

*Lara complains*

Crystal: Who is this? *Points to GG*

Rod: This is GG

GG: Who is that? *Points to Crystal*

Kat: This is Crystal, one of Lara's ocs

GG: Hello!

Crystal: Hey!

Lara: *Whispers to Crystal* Scare her

Crystal: I have to go

*Crystal leaves and everyone but GG gets snacks. Crystal sneaks back in, walking slowly and carefully to GG who's staring at the screen. Crystal suddenly jumps on GG, grabbing her shoulder*

GG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Crystal covered her ears and Lara bursts into laughter*

Crystal: She does this every time?

Lara: Yeah

*Lara holds up the flying pan and GG screams again*

Lara: *laughing* gets her every time

**Alright, so only F website people will see this. Something has gone wrong with my account and now, my story got deleted. I sent an email to the w website to see if they can recover it. I'll tell you when I get it back and if I can't, then I'll just have to re-write it. I have a test coming up like right now, so I know I won't be able to concentrate. *Sigh* Bug out bug heads!**


	21. Chapter 21: Announcements and updates

**Okay this isn't an a proper chapter. I just need to explain a couple of things. Please stick around till the end. **

Marinette: Okay, Day 3 and Lara still hasn't come out of her room. We're all worried!

Kat: We think we know the reason, but not 100% sure yet

Rod: Just in case you didn't know, Lara's version of this story on the w website got copyrighted twice

Crystal: Once which was the original story and then the second time on a remake of the story

Summer: In this time, she didn't write any chapter for this website and magically added me back in

*Lara comes out of her room*

Lara: And I've basically given up on writing this story on the w website so it's only on the f website

Summer: Hey sis!

Lara: Hey sis, did I add you back in?

Summer: By accidental I bet

Rod: Well, next thing

Real me: I'll have to go through and change FlexyGirlRules to MiraculousFlexyGirl

Lara: My real birthday is coming up soon! I won't tell you exactly when but it's this week so I can't wait!

Kat: And thank you all for getting this story to 20k reads! It means the world to Lara!

GG: Updates on Miraculous Breaking Point, she's writing a chapter and it will be up soon

Tikki: And don't forget that Lara always takes suggestions for comics and songs to react to

Plagg: I want Camembert! Wait that isn't my line

*Everyone facepalms and Lara snaps her fingers to which Camembert appears in Plagg's hand*

Plagg: Thanks!

Lara: As he was supposed to say, sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been really busy. It's hard being a high school student

Real me: Wow, now you know I'm a high school student!

Crystal: I also wanted to say that which episode are you more hyped up to see, the episode with Ladybug girl getting akumatized or the Cat guy getting akumatized

Summer: Translation, Ladybug or Cat Blanc?

Adrienette: WHAT!?

Kat: Adrien's gonna get akumatized

Lara: And we are guessing Marinette is too

Marinette: B-but I can't get akumatized

Kat: Tell that to Thomas Astruc

Adrien: The miraculous movie director?

*Lara and Kat look at each other and laugh*

Lara: No, the guy who directs this show!

Kat: Quick fact, Thomas Astruc voiced Thomas Astruc in the French Dub of the episode

Everyone: Ohhh

Nino: You also said you were going to mention something about my bro?

*Lara facepalms*

Lara: So, my friends and I all have a Miraculous nickname, mine being Marinette

Marinette: That's weird

Rodrigo: I'm Adrien

Adrien: Awesome!

GG: I'm Nino, or as I call myself, Nina

Nino: Dude, this is creepy

Summer: I'm Alya!

Alya: Cool!

Kat: I'm- actually who am I?

*Silence*

Kat: LARA!?

Lara: Summer?

Summer: Rod?

Rod: Crystal?

Crystal: DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!

Rod: *Nervous* Dinner?

Kat: No, you explain now

Lara: Nope *runs away*

Marinette: We are experiencing technical difficulties, please hold

*While the non-miraculous characters continue chase each other, the miraculous character laugh both at them and the comment Marinette made*

Real me: Being honest here, I don't think Kat actually came up with one

Lara: What was supposed to happen is I asked real life GG if she had anything to say and she said her and her brother were sick. Don't ask me why she told me to put it in

GG: Why?

Kat: Why not?

Lara: Okay 2 more things, 1st thing is that thank you all for the support that I've been getting on this story and other ones and the 2nd thing is I want to do something for 20k reads. Any suggestions?

Kat: Rules, that even I would set if I was Lara. Number 1, it can't be any type of reveal with photos or videos, she can't put them on this website and she doesn't want to

Summer: Number 2, Lara can't reveal anything too personal, as her age, full name, address and stuff like that but you can ask her anything else

Real me: I have to end it here, sorry. Bug out bug heads!

Marinette: *in the background* THAT'S MY LINE!


	22. Chapter 22: The Mime

Real me: Welcome back, we are going to watch…the mime!

Marinette: Great *cue sarcasm*

Lara: Oh and I'm going to add someone back in but she doesn't know yet

Crystal: Who?

Lara: It's Light Mega Z or Z for short, you haven't met her yet Crystal

Crystal: Okay

Lara: *clicks fingers and Z appears* Hey Z!

Light Mega Z: Hey Flexy!

Everyone but Crystal: Welcome back Z

Light Mega Z: thanks

Crystal: Who are you?

Light Mega Z: my name is Light Mega Z but you can call me Z or Sky

Crystal: Okay, my name is-

Lara: She knows your Crystal, your in a story remember and she reads it

Crystal: Creepy

Real me: oh shut up, I spend a lot of time on these stories especially this one so don't go complaining

Crystal: Yes ma'am

Real me: *to the reads* Crystal reminds me of me irl

Marinette: Oh Sky, Lara read your story to us without knowing, it's really good

Lara: I did wh-

Light Mega Z: Thank you!

Lara: *in her mind* WHEN DID I DO THAT!?

Real me: *to Lara* When you were trying to get back this story on the w website, they were listening on

*Lara stares at everyone while opening her eyes fully. Everyone looks at her weird and she starts in the episode*

_Scene: The streets_

**(Ladybug returns home from a mission. She reaches her home and detransforms back into Marinette)**

**Marinette: Phew! That was a close save.**

**Tikki: What you did for Alya today was very cool, Marinette!**

Alya: Wait, this makes so much sense now

**Marinette: You think? I would've liked to do more, but...**

**Sabine: (from downstairs) Marinette! Alya's here!**

**Alya: (from downstairs) Don't worry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up.**

**Marinette: She didn't exactly wait very long to tell me the big news. Hide Tikki, quick!**

Alya: Why would I wait?

**Alya: Girl, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and... that's when it happened!**

**(Alya shows her the phone, and Marinette plays the video. The video shows Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greets Alya, who is filming the video)**

**Ladybug: (from phone) Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog!**

Marinette: Also my best friend

**Alya: (from phone) Uh... yeah!**

**Ladybug: (from phone) I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up! (her Miraculous beeps)**

**Alya: (from phone) Your earring, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (from phone) Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out!**

Real me and Lara: THAT'S MY LINE!

Marinette: I had it first

**Marinette: Uh... that was super...**

**Alya: Cool, right? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome!**

Light Mega Z: That pigeon is hilarious

**Marinette: Yeah, that's... awesome!**

**Alya: Lemme go grab your laptop!**

Real me: Wait, "your laptop"? Why are you confusing me script?

**Marinette: You're right, Tikki, I think it made her a little happy.**

**Tikki: Can I see the video?**

**Marinette: Okay, but fast. (The phone slips out of her hand, but she grabs it) Whoa! You thought I was gonna drop it, didn't you? (Marinette accidentally deletes it)**

Crystal: yes

**Tikki: Video deleted?**

**Marinette: (gasps) I didn't just do that! Tell me I didn't just do that!**

**Tikki: You didn't just do that**

*Everyone laughs*

Tikki: Well, you told me to tell that you didn't do it

**Marinette: Ahhh!**

**Tikki: Okay, you did just do that, but the least you didn't drop it!**

**Marinette: Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me!**

**Tikki: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend!**

**Marinette: You're right**

Alya: Of course I wouldn't kill you

**(Marinette imagines what will happen if she tells Alya she deleted the video, Alya will get angry at her)**

*Everyone bursts into laughter again, this time louder*

**Marinette: Uh, on second thought...**

**Alya: Who are you talking to?**

Tikki: *flies in a circle* MEEEEEEE!

**Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Say hello to Alya, Jacques!**

**Alya: Say "Bye bye", Jacques. And come down! You've got visitors!**

**(They go downstairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's father Fred.)**

**Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle?**

**Fred: Well, it's...**

**Mylène: It's called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures", starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!**

**Fred: Come on, now.**

**Mylène: My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!**

**(Marinette, Alya and Sabine applaud Fred)**

**Fred: Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène.**

**Sabine: Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!**

Mylène: He makes me extremely proud!

**Fred: Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume.**

**Marinette: (grabs a hat she designed and gives it to Fred) Here it is!**

**Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute.**

**(Fred mimes that the hat is inside a box. Fred opens the box and puts on the hat. Marinette holds the invisible box)**

**Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all!**

**Fred: Why, thank you!**

**Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked.**

**Fred: You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter.**

**Mylène: Aw, dad...(hugs Fred)**

**(Fred's phone rings. It's Sarah)**

**Fred: Hello, Sa...**

In everyone's mind: *GTA wasted music comes up* REJECTED!

Light Mega Z: What the-?

*Lara holds up a flying pan*

**Sarah: (from phone) Fred, where are you?**

**Fred: Yes, I had to pick up my hat!**

**Sarah: I need you here now!**

**Fred: It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there! (closes the call) That was Sarah, the place director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls!**

**Alya: We can't wait!**

**Mylène: Love you, Dad!**

_Scene: The streets_

**(Chris and Sarah are about to board the bus for the mime show)**

**Chris: So, what's his excuse this time?**

**Sarah: He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said**

Adrien: You could also open up a repair shop, you know

Crystal: I'm starting to see why people ship these love birds

**Chris: Well, he's a very convincing actor.**

**Sarah: Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's...**

**Chris: Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer.**

**Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?**

**Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Thanks.**

_Scene: Bakery_

**(Mylène, Alya and Marinette are at lunch)**

**Mylène: Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show.**

**(Alya's phone rings)**

**Alya: Hey, that's my ringtone! (Marinette picks up the phone) Gimme! (Alya grabs the phone) That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video?**

Max: Not a word

**Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't wanted to be late for her dad's premiere, would you?**

**Mylène: Yeah, Marinette's right. I gotta get going.**

**Alya: Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way.**

**Marinette: Wait! (grabs the phone from Alya's bag) Your bag's still open. (closes the bag) All good! See you tonight!**

Alya: YOU STOLE MY PHONE!?

Light Mega Z: Well she did say that she's stolen many phones

**Alya: Bye!**

**Mylène: Bye.**

_Scene: The streets_

**(Fred is hurrying to board the bus. Along the way, he calls Sarah)**

**Fred: Don't worry Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner.**

**Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid**

Kat: Lila! I mean liar

Alya: Not you too

Lara: Just wait until Volpina, just wait until Volpina, just wait until Volpina

Rod: Is that the episode where Lila comes in?

Lara: Nah it's the episode where Lila poops and everyone dances *cue sarcasm*

Summer: Okay now I know your being sarcastic

**Fred: Really? That's on the other side of town!**

**Chris: Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower.**

**Fred: Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend**

Summer: Friend zoned!

**Chris: Sure, will see you there!**

**(Meanwhile, Alya and Mylène are about to go home)**

**Alya: I'm off this way.**

**Mylène: All right, see you later.**

**Alya: Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid... Where'd my phone go?**

Summer and Lara: Up your bum

GG: I mean

Kat: Don't even finish your sentence

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette has Alya's phone)**

**Tikki: You stole Alya's phone?**

**Marinette: Um, I... borrowed it! Look. All I need to do is transform into Ladybug and film myself during the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back**

Alya: Girl.

**Tikki: I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole**

Plagg: Listen to Tikki!

**Marinette: I can handle this.**

**Tikki: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

**(Alya's phone rings)**

**Marinette: Hey there, Mylène!**

**Mylène: (from phone) Do you have Alya's cellphone?**

**Marinette: Uh, Alya's phone? Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl.**

**Alya: (from phone) Me! I'm here too.**

**Marinette: Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm.. 'kay, I'll give it to you later on...at the show. See ya!**

Rod: Who calls it speakerphone?

Summer: the same person who steals other people's phone

**(Tikki looks at her deceivingly)**

**Marinette: Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think...Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

_Scene: The street_

**(Chris is talking to Sarah)**

**Chris: We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production.**

**Sarah: (sighs) You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight.**

**Chris: I definitely won't let you down**

Light Mega Z: Oh you little- *sees Lara* human that I am clearly not going to kill

*Everyone laughs*

_Scene: The Louvre_

**(Fred doesn't see the bus)**

**Fred: Where are they? (runs into Theo) Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you? (Theo nods)**

_Scene: The bus_

**(Sarah's phone rings. It's Fred)**

**Chris: He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you.**

**(Sarah picks up the phone)**

**Fred: (from phone) Sarah, where are you?**

**Sarah: We waited for you, but you never came.**

**Fred: But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid**

Kat: I want to go there some time

**Sarah: What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there?**

**Freed: I don't know! I...I thought the meeting place had changed!**

**Sarah: Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.**

**Fred: But, Chris said...**

**Sarah: I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's...every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him.**

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go, my evil akuma, let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime!**

_Scene: The Louvre_

**(Ladybug is about to redo Alya's video.**

**Ladybug: Okie dokie, here we go...(starts recording) Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The... Ladybl- (A cat peeks at the camera) Hey! No, get away! (The cat jumps off and knocks the phone into the trashcan) Ugh...that is so... Eww! (Ladybug tries to get the phone out of the trashcan) Cats are nothing but trouble.**

**(Meanwhile, Fred is still sad that he won't act on the show.)**

**Fred: What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène...**

Mylène: Never!

**(The akuma appears and infects Fred's photo of Mylène)**

**Hawk Moth: Mime, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show?**

**(Fred smirks and is akumatized into the Mime. He sees the posters for the show, and cuts them with an invisible sword. He mimics a baseball bat to knock off a police car. Ladybug notices it and approaches it)**

**Ladybug: Are you okay? (Agent Roger sees the Mime and runs away)**

**Ladybug: It looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprèle? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?**

Adrien: Way to go M'Lady, because you can totally have a conversation with a mime, let alone a akumatized mime out to get your miraculous

**(The Mime mimics a bow and arrows, and throws them at the police car.)**

**Ladybug: Or maybe not. (Ladybug avoids the Mime's arrows)**

_Scene: The streets_

**(Adrien is in his car with Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie is talking to Gabriel on the phone)**

**Nathalie: Yes, sir. Understood, sir. I'm, sure he'll understand, sir.**

**Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess. Something came up?**

**Nathalie: Yes, but he has reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row.**

**Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy.**

**(Suddenly, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes)**

**Ladybug: Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you.**

**(Adrien stares at Ladybug, Ladybug stares at him. Suddenly, the Mime attacks them with invisible arrows. Ladybug avoids them. Meanwhile, Adrien hides)**

Lara: I tHinK iM iN lOvE aGaIN, *whispers* he's in my head, yeah, he's in my head

Light Mega Z: Are those even the lyrics?

*Lara shrugs*

**Adrien: We gotta transform now, Plagg.**

**Plagg: I thought I was gonna be a spectator, not a performer. What about the show?**

**Adrien: No time, Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Meanwhile, the Mime still throws arrows at Ladybug, but she dodges them, and crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it. The Mime mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. Hawk Moth telepathically communicates with the Mime)**

**Hawk Moth: Grab her Miraculous, the earrings! Now!**

**(The Mime uses the whip to pull Ladybug, but Cat Noir arrives and pushes the Mime away with his staff)**

Lara: My b- Wait, why are these suddenly stuck in my head

**Cat Noir: Keep those hands to yourself, clown! It's okay, I've got this.**

**Ladybug: My pleasure, Cat Noir...**

**(Cat Noir is about to fight the Mime, but the Mime mimics a cell and locks Cat Noir and Ladybug in it)**

**Ladybug: Apparently, not seeing is believing.**

**Cat Noir: We can't let him go like that!**

**(Ladybug sees the Mime mime a car and running away riding it. Cat Noir chases it)**

**Ladybug: No, wait, don't!**

**Cat Noir: There, I did it.**

**Ladybug; I wish you did. When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared.**

**Cat Noir: Hey! Wait!**

_Scene: The streets_

**(The Mime is riding his invisible car, but Ladybug and Cat Noir reach him)**

**Cat Noir: Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible.**

**Ladybug: He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!**

**(The Mime gets out of the car)**

**Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing!**

**Cat Noir: Slam down on the brake!**

**Ladybug: What brake? (Sees a woman and a child crossing the street, and hits the invisible brake)**

**Cat Noir: Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives**

Alya: I mean, if we were to go into your world *points to the miraculers*, I don't think they'd believe us if we said that we had magical superheroes that fight magical super villains

**(Meanwhile, the Mime mimes that he's putting on a helmet, and rides a motorcycle)**

**Ladybug: He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does! (Cat Noir hangs her on his shoulder) What do you think you're doing?**

**Cat Noir: Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on! (uses his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself up to the sky)**

**Ladybug: I could have done this on my own.**

**Cat Noir:' But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember?**

**Ladybug: Bug-and-cat team, you mean. Now drop me off over there**

Lara: "Your in charge Ladybug"

Everyone but Light Mega Z: What?

Light Mega Z: You. Have. To. Watch. Ladybug.

Marinette: Aren't we already?

Lara: No, she means when you *points to Marinette* almost got akumatized

Marinette: But wasn't that when Lila became Chameleon?

Light Mega Z: No, the second time

Lara: *ahem, using a Ladybug voice* "Watch it Cat Noir!" "Listen to you heart, no, listen to your brain!" "We're Ladybug and Cat Noir, plus Ladybug doesn't sound half as cool by itself"

GG: How many times have you watched that episode?

Lara: Once, I mean twice

**Cat Noir: Keep grip. (uses the staff to drop Ladybug to where the bus is) Where could the akuma be?**

**Ladybug: Inside his hat!**

**Cat Noir: How'd you know that?**

**Ladybug: I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one.**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make a net, but the Mime dodges the net and jumps on the bus.)**

**Ladybug: You better distract him.**

**Cat Noir: Gotcha. (Cat Noir distracts the Mime. Ladybug tries to reach his hat, but the Mime notices and attacks her. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir knocks the Mime off the bus, but Ladybug grabs his hand. Inside the bus, Chris sees the Mime)**

**Chris: Fred?**

**Hawk Moth: The Miraculous! Grab her earring!**

**(Ladybug is about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her)**

**Ladybug: His hat! Grab his hat!**

**Cat Noir: Look out!**

**(The Mime attacks her, but he falls off the bus landing onto a car. He mimics a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and tells the driver to go on)**

**Ladybug: We got to get the passengers to safety!**

**Cat Noir: Can I lend a helping paw?**

Rod: Pawesome

Lara: *screams mentality* go to the hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole

Kat: That's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole

*2 hours later*

Lara: That's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole that's in a hole

Rod: Okay, I get it

**Ladybug: Yeah, cover me!**

**Cat Noir: Hurry up, my lady!**

**(Ladybug enters the bus)**

**Ladybug: Stop the bus!**

**Sarah: Ladybug, what's happening?**

**Ladybug: One of your actors has been akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe!**

**Sarah: Fred?**

**(Meanwhile, the Mime heads for the bus, and throws arrows at Cat Noir, but he dodges them with his staff. One of the arrows pinches a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. Cat Noir stops the bus in time)**

**Ladybug: Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control.**

**Chris: Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe...**

**Sarah: What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it!**

**Chris: Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you**

Summer: Isn't that what you want that Lila girl to do?

Lara and Real me: YEESSSSSS!

**(Meanwhile, the Mime reaches the bus and finds Cat Noir. He and Cat Noir fight)**

**Hawk Moth: His Miraculous is within your reach! I want his ring!**

**(The Mime is about to take the ring from him, but Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylène would approve!**

**(The Mime pulls Ladybug, and mimics a bomb. He throws the bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly.**

**Ladybug: Ughhh... Lucky Charm! (a shoebox appears)**

**Cat Noir: A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something.**

**(The Mime is about to fight Cat Noir again. Ladybug uses her thinking and Sarah's glasses, the bus' light, a Mime poster and the Eiffel Tower flash)**

**Ladybug: Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse!**

**Cat Noir: You don't think he's angry enough?**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing!**

Lara: "She's just a friend who loves fashion!"

Light Mega Z: "He's just a friend"

Kagami: Who?

Real me: Damn, I forgot about Kagami and Luka

Luka: Wow

GG: You

Luka: What?

GG: What?

**Cat Noir: Hey!... That is true.**

**Ladybug: (takes Sarah's glasses) Gotta borrow these. (Grabs the Mime poster) A watch, a magnifying glass, some light... (uses the bus' light to project the Mime poster) Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?**

**(The Mime sees the poster projection and gets angered. He mimics a sword and cuts the Eiffel Tower in half. He sees it's falling and mimics a shield to stop it)**

**Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time.**

**Cat Noir: So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady. (uses his staff to grab the Mime's hat) Yoink!**

**(Ladybug grabs the photo in the hat and tears it, releasing the akuma)**

Nino: No way you tried that hat on

Adrien: Yes way

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and its energy turns everything back to normal. The Mime turns back into Fred)**

**Fred: What happened? How did I... get here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Adrienette: POUND IT! *fist pumps*

**Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred.**

**Chris: I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up.**

**(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps)**

**Cat Noir: Your earrings!**

**Ladybug: Better get going.**

**Cat Noir: Such a shame. I could have been your date in the play tonight. Just you and me**

Lara: Just you, and me! I KnOw a pLaCe wHeRE-

GG: Just stop

**Ladybug: Thanks, but I have other plans.**

**Hawk Moth: The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it. (his window closes)**

Kat: Honestly, I dint know who I hate more, ***** or Lila, I actually I do, I hate ***** more because He is a real _**BEEEEEPPP**_

Lara: your lucky I agree

_Scene: Outside the Louvre_

**(Marinette grabs the phone out of the trashcan)**

**Marinette: Got it!**

_Scene: Eiffel Tower_

**(The Mime show is about to start. Adrien sees Marinette and Alya and takes a seat. Marinette looks at him with a big smile)**

**Adrien: Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought I was gonna end up sitting by myself**

Alya: hello darkness my old friend

**Alya: Hey, did you bring my phone?**

_Scene: Outside the theatre_

**(Marinette expresses to Alya her happiness seeing Adrien at the show)**

**Marinette: I don't know which I loved more. The show or sitting next to my sweet Adrien!**

Adrien: Your?

Marinette: *blushes* s-shut up

**Alya: Maybe you should give him a call and ask him out to a movie.**

**Marinette: Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I...accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it stinks like bad, like really, really bad, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the lamest of friends. Lamer than lame!**

**Alya: Ah ha ha! Chillax, lady. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it's me, your BFF!**

Max: Technically speaking, the first person who should know about her "legendary clumsiness", should be her parents

**Marinette: So... You're not angry?**

**Alya: Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video on to my Ladyblog before I showed it to you.**

**Marinette: (surprised) I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, you probably don't care about the surprise I planned for you.**

**Alya: (surprised) Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises!**

**Marinette: Okay, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage.**

_Scene: Inside the theater. Alya sees Ladybug._

**Ladybug: Hello! Alya, right? Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog.**

**Alya: No... Seriously? Do I! Do I!**

**Ladybug: Have a seat.**

**Alya: You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life**

Marinette: Who doesn't know there own bff?

_Scene: Outside the theater_

**Tikki: Alya's lucky to have you as a friend too, you know!**

**(Alya exits the theater. She recorded the whole interview)**

**Marinette: Show me!**

**Alya: Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video!**

**Marinette: Hey! (Both laugh)**

Lara: Whoohoo, now sleep

Light Mega Z: But-

Lara: Your sleeping here too, no going back until later

Kat: Did you decided what to do for your 20k special?

Real me: Yeah, which reminds me that Breaking Point also recently reached 20k reads so thank you guys so much for that! I decided that I would do a 20k special chapter on both stories. The chapter will be the same and I'm either thinking to maybe do a song that represents my life, kinda like Miraculous MS but with my life. I'll have a little surprise at the end of the chapter

Real me: Now sleep! I need to sleep too before I get in trouble…too late

**No time for an author's note. Bug out bug heads!**


	23. 20k views special!

**So I said I would be 20k special for both Breaking Point and Watching Miraculous, so here it is. This chapter will be uploaded on both stories, to thank all of you for 20k reads! Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! The support on these stories are unreal, I want to thank every single person for reading and anyone who sends reviews, favourites and follows my story or me. And also, thanks to Light Mega Z, who constantly thank, for being there for me. I also want to thank Rod, from Watching Miraculous, for forcing me to upload these stories so he can read them, which btw he still hasn't. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have seen this story. Let's get started. This is going to be a script style.**

Lara: WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE 20K SPECIAL!

Readers: WOOHOOO

Miraculous characters: 20k!?

Lara: Yes, this story, and another one, recently hit 20k!

Real me: So instead of making a long, boring thank you chapter, I thought I'd make a chapter with a song that represents my life

Kat: Uh oh

Lara: But fear not, I've chosen a song that I'm comfortable sharing with, something that doesn't reveal a lot that I don't want out on the internet. I originally was going to do "Sit Still, Look Pretty" but I thought that might be offence to boys

Real me: So I went with a song that represents my school life, "Freaks" by Jordan Clarke

Summer: That really doesn't represents your school life

Lara: My primary school life and a bit from High school

Real me: Before I forget, this chapter is separated from both stories so this isn't a continuation of them. That's why Miss Liar is here

Liar: My name is Lila! *Annoyed*

Real me: And that's why my friends, Summer, Rod, GG, Kat, Z and Crystal are here

Miraculers: Hi!

Lara: And I never took Light Mega Z because it's a special chapter! So I present, the story of my school life. Anything that I see in my mind, you guys will read *points to the 4th wall* and you people will also see *points to everyone in the story*

*Lara clicks her fingers and everyone is transported to a theatre, with recliner seats and are elevated as they get further from the stage. On the stage, Lara stood with a microphone, smiling. She clicked her fingers and music started to play. Her friends recognised it, it was the start of "Freaks"*

_Lara: _**I've been locked in the locker**

Rod: Wait What? That's not possible!

Lara: *sighs* I've been locked in a classroom before

*Everyone sees Lara into a classroom after a mysterious person lets her in. Lara closes the door, hears a click but turns away. The mysterious person grabs a bottle and Lara turns to open the door, to see it locked. They both looked visibly panicked. An idea pops into Lara's head and she calls out for the mysterious person, name to blurry to hear. The run to the other class, and try the door to see it unlocked. Then, they escape unnoticed*

Adrien: Start again!

_Lara: _**I've been locked in the locker  
I was picked last in soccer**

The Miraculers that know Lara irl nod, while the others shrug. They see Lara and he friends all lined up along with some other people. The other people, who look to be Lara's classmates, pick all the boys first, apart from Rod, and then all the girls, apart from her friends. Finally they choose Lara's friendship group and they pick Lara last

_Lara: _**And they say that it's all fun  
But their fun, it ain't fun, man I'm done**

Even though no one knew, that last part could go very dark. Lara, and probably you too, hates bullies with every bone in her body. She even threatens to punch them if they hurt her friends.

Real me: Quick fact, that's true. I threatened to punch one of my classmates because as he told my friend to shut up and when I told him to shut up, he asked me what I'm going to do

Kat: I remember that, he told me to shut up, right?

Lara: Yeah

_Lara: _**And I know we're all different  
Our beliefs and religions**

*Lara moved up and down the stage, side to side as she sang*

The first thing that came to the Miraculers minds was the being gay and stuff. If the people who aren't straight, who I'm not going to mention for reasons, were to say that, then they would most likely get bullied. No really got bullied for religion though.

Real me: Another fact, up until high school, I didn't know about people being bi, pan, ace, Demi and all that. I was really innocent

GG: Key word, _was_

Lara: And who can I blame but you?

Rod: Summer

Summer: Stop blaming me for everything!

Lara: oh, I forgot about the song

Alya: Yeah we've been here waiting for ages

Nino: How far are we in the song?

Crystal: Pre-chorus

Z: How do you know?

Crystal: My friends play it all the time and I heard Kat singing it

_Lara: _**But I don't see the difference  
In me, you, your, tu or moi, vous**

Real me: FRENCH!

Lara: Alright "Real me", if you keep interrupting me, I won't sing

*"Real me" Sticks her tongue out*

_Lara: _**So if you've had enough, then**

*Lara stomps her foot on the floor hard, making everyone jump*

_Lara: _**Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

Everyone started to see images flashing of Lara getting lost in her school and sitting alone at lunch time. Her friends started laughing as they discuss this everyday

_Lara: _**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family**

Her friends started laughing again, they didn't know how much they released to this song. Her friendship group was a big family

_Lara: _**Of freaks, like you and me  
I know a place where the bruised and broken**

This time, they saw images flashing that no one had seen before. They saw a boy, which the Miraculers know as her brother, punching and kicking her, while she punches him. She was laughing hard.

Real me: Sorry to interrupt, I just want to clarify that we were okay fighting although sometimes we fight for real

_Lara: _**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy  
Just freaks, like you and me  
We are the freaks**

Alix: Is that it?

*Lara shakes her head*

_Lara: _**I've been kicked down in the dirt  
I pretend that it don't hurt**

This time, everyone saw Lara getting pushed onto the floor by many different people. She only stood back up and walked away. Sometimes she would laugh and mention that it didn't hurt at all but as they turned away, Lara complained of agony. The last one that came up was a little baby who pushed her to the floor. Everyone awwww at that.

_Lara: _**And I know that they're just words**

Everyone heard words like idiot, dumb and fat play over and over again in their minds

_Lara: _**But sticks, stones, they break bones but just know  
We could all be disciples  
And we'll write our own Bible  
We'll put freaks in the titles  
It's me, you, your, tu and moi, vous**

*When Lara sang the word moi, she put her hand on her chest as if she pointing to herself*

_Lara: _**So if you've had enough, then  
Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

The same image of her getting lost played in their head

_Lara: _**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family  
Of freaks, like you and me  
I know a place where the bruised and broken**

This time, a different image played of when Lara looked like she had broken her leg. Lara couldn't walk properly and she was in some type of blue sport uniform. Lara tried to run, but couldn't run that much as she felt the pain through her leg like a knife had just stabbed Lara

Real me: My basketball uniform btw

_Lara: _**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy  
Just freaks, like you and me  
We are the freaks  
We are the freaks  
We are the freaks  
Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

The images flashed again, but faster this time

_Lara: _**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family**

More images, only these ones were with Lara's friends and they all seemed happy

_Lara: _**Of freaks, like you and me  
I know a place where the bruised and broken**

Everything that had played before was flashing so quick, you didn't know what was happening

_Lara: _**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy  
Just freaks, like you and me  
We are the freaks **

**Come home  
Where you can be you, I can be me  
We'll never leave  
'Cause we are the freaks  
Come home  
Where you can be you, I can be me  
We'll never leave  
'Cause we are the freaks  
We are the freaks!**

*Everyone cheered*

Lara: Thank you

Z: So now what?

Lara: Remember How I said something about a surprise?

Readers from Watching Miraculous: Yes!

Readers from Breaking Point: No?

Lara: One lucky person, gets to go into one of my stories, not forever though. Just tell me you want to do it, and if you get chosen I'll pm you (private message). After that, tell me which story and anything I can call you

Real me: If no one wants to do it then I'm bringing another one of my OC's in. Oh and if you're a guest, tell me which story and anything I can call you in your review as I won't be able to private message you

Light Mega Z: What about me?

Lara: If no one wants to do it, I can ask you personally. BUT please, don't ask for After the other kiss, as I will have to apologise. After the other kiss isn't a proper story, it's just a continuation of a comic which reminds me, PART 2 IS THE ON THE WAY! Anyone have anything to say?

Liar: I do

*Miraculers sigh*

Liar: Why do you hate me Marinette? *fake sobs*

Marinette: I-

Lara: Let me stop you right there little liar

Liar: HEY!

Lara: The real question is why do you hate Marinette? Just because she knows your lying?

Alya: Not this again, Lila isn't a-

Kat: Shut it Alya

Nino: You shut up, don't ever talk to my girlfriend like that

Summer: Don't talk to my friend like that!

Nino: Your friend started it

Summer: Well your girlfriend is just an idiot

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOO

Lara: Oh no

Nino: My girlfriend is smarter than you

Summer: Is she really? She can't even figure out that her best friend is her idol

*After 3 hours of arguing, which Summer kept burning Nino and Alya with basic knowledge of the show*

Rod: Can we listen what Lara has to say?

Lara: Thank you, Alya, I know you think Lila isn't lying but think again, I know more than all of you know about your own lives

Sabrina: Prove it

Lara: I know who Hawk Moth is, I know who Mayura is, I know who every single hero is

Chloe: I don't believe you

GG: *sigh* this might take long

Lara: Give me a superhero name

Crystal: Ladybug!

*Everyone looks at her*

Crystal: What? I only know her and Cat Noir

Lara: *Laughs a little* Marinette

Kat: Rena Rouge

Lara: Alya *points to Alya*

Alya: Carapace

Lara: I won't say it out loud, but since I know you know, I'll whisper it to you *goes up to Alya and whispers* Nino

*Alya is shocked*

Kim: King Monkey

Lara: *to his mind* You

Adrien: Bunnix

Lara: Do you even know?

*Adrien nods*

Lara: *shrugs* whatever *in Adrien's mind* Alix *out loud* Okay, I think I proved my point

Miraculous characters: Yeah

Real me: So trust me when I say Lila is a liar. I'm sorry that both of us got really angry, you guys are too oblivious

Lara: One more thing, anyone want a shout out? Either story or account

Real me: Now seriously, anyone have anything else to say?

Summer: FOLLOW ME ON PICSART!

Lara: Lol, yes follow **Summer** _( cottenkitty)_, **Someone who I can not name cause I don't have permission** _( KawaiiFoxcelia)_, **Kat **_( kitkat_san1),_** GG **_( azumi_wove-u)_and **me **_( FlexyGirlRules)_ on PicsArt

Real me: And they didn't ask to be shouted out, I just did it. Okay, for real this time. BUG OUT BUG HEADS!

**That was long. Didn't expect it to be so long, I promise the next chapter is a proper one. Also, PINCH PUNCH FIRST DAY OF THE MONTH NO RETURNS! I'm hungry, I'm going to eat. Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24: Gamer

…

**No author's note. May not upload as much as I used to. Sorry. A day as past btw**

*Lara walks out of the room*

Crystal: Okay?

*All the Miraculers, apart from Crystal, look at Summer*

Summer: *sigh* fine *walks out of the room, only to return back a few seconds later* So *claps once to grab everyone's attention* Lara won't be joining us for today and apparently I have to remove and add someone

Light Mega Z: Let me guess, I'm going?

*Summer nods*

Light Mega Z: Okay cya!

*Light Mega Z disappear and someone else appears. A girl with long, dark brown hair. It faded into a light brown the back into a dark brown. Her fringe covered her left eye. Her eye colour is black. She was wearing a white jacket, with uneven side sleeves and a grey t-shirt. Her black jeans pulled up almost to her knees, and she was wearing orange sneakers. Mia looked around, staring at all the people until she saw Crystal*

Mia: Crystal?

Crystal: MIA!

*They run and hug, before separating again*

Mia: Who are they? *Mia points to the Miraculers and Miraculous characters*

*Summer steps forward* I'm Summer, I'm in charge for now. Your creator has gone physco!

Mia: WHAT!?

Lara: *behind the door* I heard that sis!

Kat: That's her, I'm Kat!

_After everyone introduces themselves_

Summer: Extra information you need to know, this is a story

Mia: So everything I do is being written as I speak? *Mia waves her hands and runs around*

Kat: Yes

Mia: So cool!

GG: There will be other people who will occasionally come in and leave, like Light Mega Z and Miss Liar or whatever her name is

Mia: Miss Liar?

Crystal: She means a girl named Lila, who apparently "lies with every breath"

Alya: SHE DOESN'T!

*Lara slams the door open and stomps out in anger*

Lara: *looks angry at Alya* Everyone who thinks Lila isn't a liar stand up

*All the Miraculous characters but Marinette and Adrien stand up. Lara clicks her fingers and they disappear. Everyone gasps*

Marinette: Lara. What did you do to them?

*Lara smirks and clicks her fingers again. They reappear*

Alya: I don't believe that

*Nino stays silent while the rest of the class agree with Alya. Lara looks more furious than anyone has ever seen her*

Summer: Oh no

Real me: *nervously laughs* Get ready for a lot of blanked out swearing

Lara: You f****** b******! That was f****** real proof and you don't believe me, you pieces of s***! You all are so naive b******, to not see that Lila lies with every f****** breath! *Goes on the swear and complain about how dumb they are*

Real me: I probably would do that in real life if I ever saw them *nervously laughs again*

*Mia stares at Lara while raising an eyebrow and turns to the Miraculers*

Mia: Is she always like this?

GG: No, she's just really mad today for some reason

Real me: *sighs* they have no idea

*Lara breathes in and out, before smiling which The Miraculers can tell it's fake. Lara claps her hands, grabbing everyone's attention*

Lara: Ready?

*Scared, they nod and Lara teleports everyone to their seat. Summer sighs and the episode starts*

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is writing in her diary.**

**Marinette: Dear diary, guess what? I was two spots away from transforming back and revealing my true identity to Cat Noir**

Chloe: *Mocking Marinette* "Dear diary, I loooooovvveeeee Adrien soooooo much"

*Everyone but Marinette laughs hard*

**Tikki: Hey Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research your term paper?**

**Marinette: Oh no, I'm late! Again!**

**(Marinette puts her diary in her box, grabs her purse and goes to school.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Suddenly, Marinette hears something from the Library.**

**Tikki: What's that noise?**

**Marinette: Hide, Tikki!**

**(In the Library, the students are playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Adrien and Max are playing while Alya records them.)**

**Kim: Come on, Max**

Rod: Hey Lara, I can beat you in Ultimate Mecha Strike III

Lara: *smirks* you wanna bet?

Rod: Yep

Lara: After this episode, 1v1

Rod: Your on!

**Marinette: (Sees Alya recording) What's going on, Alya? (Alya shushes her)**

**Rose: Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament! This school sends the two students with the highest scores!**

Mia: I would love that in my school!

Crystal: Yeah me too!

**Kim: Actually, the tryouts offer a partner to team up with Max in the Tournament.**

**Marinette: Why Max?**

**Kim: 'Cause he's unbeatable! He's a total rocksord! He's got the highest APM over anyone!**

**Marinette: APM?**

Lara: Dude you're a video game expert! How did you not know that!

**Kim: Actions per minute? This tournament is his whole life! He's been grinding all year to level up.**

**(Adrien's robot, NAD03, uses his special attack on Max's robot, MX-01. MX-01 is crushed and NAD03 wins.)**

**Caline: Adrien is now in the lead**

Lara: Hmm

Marinette: What?

Lara: The script says that Caline said it, but I thought it was the game

**Kim: What happened, Max?**

**Max: Hmm. Awesome job. We're gonna make a killer combo.**

**(Adrien high fives him and Marinette and the rest of their class are cheering for both of them)**

**Marinette: So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?**

**Kim: No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!**

Lara: Sometimes, I love Kim! Basketball for life! *pretends to shoot a basketball towards the screen*

**(Alya takes Marinette by her hand and drags her to a book shelf)**

**Alya: I see where you're going with this, Little lady**

Kat: Little lady? I didn't even notice that

**Marinette: Just imagine, teaming with Adrien!**

**Alya: Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business!**

**Marinette: Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with that?**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament.**

**Marinette: Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out?**

**(Kim and Rose gasp)**

*Everyone else gasps dramatically*

**Mr. Damocles: Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but...**

**Alya: Oh, boy...**

**(Marinette sits down and Adrien gives her his joypad.)**

**Marinette: Adrien's joypad! Ohhh...! (rubs it on her face)**

Summer: Joypad?

**Kim: Is she serious? There's no way!**

**Alya: Unless the particular player has a particular motivation.**

**Max: The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and...**

**Marinette: Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much**

GG: Says the person who doesn't know what APM stands for

**(A flashback of Marinette and her father playing the game is seen.)**

**Max: Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me.**

**Chloé: Seriously? How could anyone spend so much time in front of a screen?**

**Sabrina: I know, as if. (They start texting)**

Lara: f****** hypocrites

Summer: *mad* sis

Lara: *knows that Summer is mad* Sorry

**(Marinette chooses LB-03, the ladybug robot, while Max chooses MX-01.)**

**Kim: Come on, Max, you can do it!**

**(Marinette and Max start playing. The others see how Marinette is winning.)**

**Marinette: And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!**

Kat: Chat Noir style, booyah! Tom style, booyah!

**(Marinette wins the game)**

**Marinette: Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh!**

**Kim: Wha! I can't believe it! She... she beat him?**

**Alya: ***Lara perfectly synced* **Beat him? She pulverized him!**

Mia: *confused* how?

GG: This is normal

**Rose: The king's been knocked off his throne!**

**Max: I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien**

Kat: Every time I watch this, I feel bad

**Adrien: Max, wait!**

**Kim: Oh, Max...**

**Max: Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude.**

**Mr. Damocles: So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you**

Lara: *coughs* so, Marinette Agreste and Adrien Dupain Cheng will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you

**Adrien: Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice. With my new partner. See you later.**

**Marinette: See... ya...**

**Alya: Now you gotta win and you're gonna be representing the school, not just hanging out with Adrien.**

**Marinette: Oh, Adrien...**

**Alya: Oh, brother... **

Mia: You have a brother?

Alya: No

**(Alya facepalms)**

_Scene: Streets of Paris_

**Max: *while walking angrily* This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty!**

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

_Scene: The streets_

**(Max laments not going to the tournament. The akuma flies after his glasses)**

**Max: I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable!**

**(The akuma appears and evilizes him)**

**Hawk Moth: Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score**

Crystal: I still don't believe that he always does that

**Max: Absolutely, Hawk Moth. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris! (Max gets transformed to Gamer by the akuma)**

Marinette: No one is doubting that you're not the best

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont**

**Marinette: Ah, training with Adrien! Adrien!**

**Tikki: If all you wanted to do is spend time with Adrien, there are other ways to do that!**

**Marinette: What are you getting at?**

**Tikki: You know how much Max wanted to be in that tournament. Kim said he'd been training for it all year.**

**Marinette: Right. All I could think about was Adrien. Hey! Adrien's coming to my house. (gasps) Adrien's coming to my house! No, this is a total disaster! I have to... clean my room!**

*Lots of people facepalmed while others roll their eyes*

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette is scared that Adrien will see all the photos of him)**

**Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you all along.**

**Marinette: Oh, this... is not... happening!**

**Tikki: Calm down, Marinette. You still have time. It's not like he's gonna show up this very minute.**

**(With Tikki's help, Marinette takes the photos of Adrien from the wall to hide them from him)**

**(The doorbell rings)**

**Sabine: (downstairs) Marinette! Someone's here to see you!**

**Marinette: Uh... Coming!**

**Adrien: Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament.**

**Tom: No way. Well, she did learn from the best Tom style! Booyah!**

Marinette: Are you ever going to add our parents?

Lara: *thinks for a little bit and nods* yeah, the episode when Hawk Moth is revealed

**Sabine: Marinette never told us about this Tournament.**

**Adrien: We were just pairing out today.**

**Sabine: You two are a pair, huh? I'm not surprised. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know?**

Crystal: That's embarrassing

**Marinette: Mom! ...Come up, Adrien!**

**Adrien: Uh, very nice to meet you.**

**Tom & Sabine: Ohhh...**

_Scene:The streets of Paris_

**(The Gamer's ship appears)**

**Hawk Moth: Gamer. It's time to get to the next level and show everyone that you're the best!**

**Gamer: No time like the present!(his ship starts trapping people in green spheres. The ship absorbs them) Hahahahaha!**

Summer: Actually…doesn't matter

Lara: *sighs and hugs Summer* Love you sis

Summer: love you too sis

Chloe: Are you lesbian?

Lara: *laughs* friendly love Chloe, not romantic. And no, I'm straight

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien start practicing for the Tournament.**

**Marinette: Oh! Hahaha. Sorry.**

**Adrien: No, you go.**

**Both: I'll use the other one. (both take each other's hands) Ah! (each take their controllers)**

**Adrien: Your parents seem nice**

*The miraculers look away, clearly bothered by something*

**Marinette: Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes... (sees Tikki on a photo of Adrien) Ahhhh! (takes the photo of Adrien away)**

**Adrien: Sometimes what?**

**Tom: (opens the hatch) Everything going good? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat...**

**Marinette:' Uh... no thanks, Papa. We're training**

Kat: #LetAdrienEat

**Tom: Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips, you know... dad style.**

**Marinette: Thanks, but no thanks! Papa!**

**(Tom closes the door)**

**Marinette: Sometimes my parents could be a little nosey. (sees Tom and Sabine entering the room, they close the door) Where were we?**

_Scene: The streets of Paris_

**(The Gamer's ship continues absorbing people)**

**Gamer: I'll be at level 2 in no time! My skills are indisputable! (his ship absorbs people and vehicles) I am unstoppable! Hahahaha! (his ship evolves into a two-legged robot) Excellent! (the robot starts absorbing people, gaining more power)**

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette and Adrien win a round)**

**Adrien: Wow! We won again, thanks to you!**

**Marinette: Yeah, um, yes we did.**

**Adrien: We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you...**

Summer: compliment seeker?

**Marinette: Um, no no no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all.**

**Tom: (opens the trapdoor) Anyone want cookies? They hot from the oven!**

**(Adrien wants a cookie but he groans when he didn't take a cookie from the plate)**

Kat: #FoodForAdrien

**Marinette: Papa, we're trying to work here!**

**(Tom exits the room)**

**Marinette: Actually, you know what? I've got a secret. (shows him her lucky charm) This is why I win.**

**Adrien: Are you messing with me?**

**Marinette: Try playing a match with it.**

**(Adrien takes the lucky charm. Tom and Sabine open the door)**

**Sabine: How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it?**

**Adrien: Uh, Marinette. A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?**

Kat: Finally!

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette and Adrien are eating a snack.**

**Marinette: Uh, I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around.**

**Adrien: That's okay. (eats his pie) I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie!**

**Marinette: Oh, uh, I... yeah! So, shall we go back?**

**Adrien: Let's see if it works. (he has Marinette's lucky charm)**

**(Suddenly, the Gamer's robot appears. Marinette and Adrien notice it)**

**Marinette: Tell me this isn't some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament!**

GG: Yes because clearly a huge robot will be walking around sucking up people for a tournament *cue sarcasm*

**Gamer: Well, well. Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time.**

**Adrien: Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me.**

**(The Gamer's robot fires a laser at them)**

**Adrien: Look out! (sees Marinette) Uh, we better get outta here!**

**(Marinette and Adrien run holding their hands, but they separate and go their ways. Marinette runs out of the Park, the Gamer chasing her. Suddenly, the Gamer's robot stands in front of her)**

**Gamer: Game over, Marinette!**

Max: I'm sorry Marinette

Marinette: It's fine

**Marinette: How does he know my name? Max! (the Gamer's robot fires lasers at her) I guess he really did want that spot on the tournament!**

**Adrien** *Lara perfectly synced and doing the moves***: Time to transform. Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

Rod: Wow, just wow

**(Meanwhile, Marinette still runs away from the Gamer's robot. But she falls. As soon as the robot is about to fire a laser at her, Cat Noir's staff appears and hits the robot)**

**Gamer: Game over!**

**Cat Noir: Not yet! Here comes a new challenger!**

*A random person appears*

Lara: Boi, get out

?: How?

Lara: *claps and makes ? disappear* Bye bye

*The Miraculers sigh and the Miraculous class laugh*

Mia and Crystal: Who's that?

Lara: A friend

**Marinette: Cat Noir! Hey! Over here!**

**(Cat Noir rescues Marinette while dodging the Robot's lasers. He jumps from ceiling to ceiling until he reaches the Grand Paris Hotel.)**

**Cat Noir: I heard Miss Video Game Champion really took down the final boss**

Rod: I can beat you any day on PS4

Miraculous characters: PS4?

Miraculers: *shouting at the Miraculous characters stuff like* BOI HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT PS4 IS!? PS4 IS LIVE! HALF OF US HAVE A PS4 HERE!

Real me: Yes, some of my friends and I have a PS4. Not really relevant though

**Marinette: Well it doesn't give him extra points to go transforming everyone. Hey, wait, Cat Noir! I left my friend Adrien at the park! He might be in danger, we have to go back!**

**Cat Noir: Uh... don't worry. Adrien's not in danger. He'll be fine. You'll be safe here. Just stay put. Don't worry, Cat Noir will take care of everything. I should leap and do a barrel roll!**

**Marinette: Uh, he's always so over-the top**

Marinette: And That's what I love about you

Lara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *dies of cuteness*

*Summer laughs and everyone just stares at her, confused*

**Tikki: If ever there was a game to win, this is it! Let's go!**

**Marinette** *Lara is perfectly in sync and copying the moves***: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

*Marinette transforms into Ladybug*

Ladybug: What the?

Lara: *smirks* lol

Ladybug: Spots off *Ladybug detransforms*

_Scene: The streets_

**Cat Noir follows the Gamer's robot, and sees he is heading for a bus. Cat Noir goes to where the bus is.**

**Cat Noir: Get away from here! As far as you can! (sees the robot) Hurry!**

**(The people run away)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, tin can! Over here!**

**Gamer: My calculations indicate that your system's about to crash!**

Rod: And your wrong

**(Ladybug ties the two legs of the robot with her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: You're the one crashing, robot! (pulls the yo-yo's string, making the robot fall)**

**Cat Noir: He's a life-size robot, from Ultimate Mecha Strike!**

**Ladybug: I know! And it's nearly at level 3. 4 is the highest level!**

**Cat Noir: Wait, you know that game?**

**Ladybug: Duh! Of course!**

**Cat Noir: See? You and me! It was meant to be**

Alya and Lara: Soulmates

**(The Gamer sees the bus. He absorbs it and evolves into level 3)**

**Cat Noir: Uh, I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger.**

**Gamer: Level 3. Hahahahahaha!**

**Hawk Moth: If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world, you must capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Then it really will be Game Over.**

**Gamer: Those Miraculouses are mine! (starts attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir. He fires lasers at them, but they run away)**

**Ladybug: We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris!**

**(Ladybug looks at a billboard for the Tournament)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: The stadium! (they go to the stadium)**

Alya and Lara: SOULMATES

_Scene: The Parc des Princes Stadium_

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to fight the Gamer)**

**Ladybug: Where has Clunky got to?**

**(The Gamer's robot appears behind them. Ladybug and Cat Noir throw their yo-yo and staff at him to try to defeat the robot but did it didn't work)**

**Gamer: Hahahaha! (his robot smashes them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge. They run away from its laser.)**

**Ladybug: Attack the robot with your Cataclysm Power! It might be enough to shock him!**

**Cat Noir: My pleasure. Two can play this game**

**Cat Noir ***Lara in sync***:** **Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the Gamer's robot)**

**Gamer: Nooooo!**

Rod: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Ladybug: Smackdown, Cat Noir!**

**(She gives him a high five)**

**Cat Noir: Cat Noir Style! Booyah!**

**(A floating red sphere appears between them.)**

**Cat Noir: Whoa ha ha! Check out that loot!**

**Ladybug: System crash, Gamer!**

**Gamer: Hahahaha! You've forgotten the rules. I saved my last level! (touches his glasses and a more powerful robot appears) Respawn!**

**Cat Noir: Aww, not the old spawn point glitch again**

Rod, Summer and Lara: I hate glitches!

**Ladybug: Yeah, but did you see he pushed that button on his glasses? I bet the akuma's in there.**

**(Ladybug touches the red sphere and a red and black robot appears. Ladybug and Cat Noir stand on it)**

**Ladybug: Ha! We've leveled up too!**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Okay, but I only got a few minutes left.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter their robot's cockpit.)**

**Cat Noir: I'll man it, you shoot!**

**Ladybug: Why do you get to man it?**

Adrien: Cause I am a man!

**Cat Noir: What do you say we flip for it?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir start controlling the robot, but the Gamer's robot smashes it.)**

**Cat Noir: Okay, you man it and I'll fire**

Marinette: So now I'm a man?

**Ladybug: Look out! Here it comes again...**

**(The Gamer's robot attacks Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. Ladybug mans the robot)**

**Ladybug: We'll let it go to your head! (uses a rocket punch) Booster! (the punch knocks down the head of the Gamer's robot. The Gamer puts it back on)**

**Gamer: Hahahahaha! Huh? (Sees Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot still standing)**

**Ladybug: Round two, Gamer.**

**Gamer: Arrrghhh... Gamer Missiles! (his robot shoots missiles out of its shoulders)**

**Ladybug: Forcefield, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Got it. Forcefield activated! (activates the robot's forcefield, destroys the missiles) Cat Saber! (takes the robot's tail off and uses it as a saber)**

**Gamer: Gamer-Drill! (activates a drill on the robot's arm, and charges on Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. The two are still charging)**

**Cat Noir: This Gamer's way powerful. He just took out our forcefield!**

**Ladybug: We're gonna have to manage without. Lady Bombs! (shoots bombs out of the robot's shoulders)**

**Gamer: Laser Wall! (a laser wall appears and blocks the Lady Bombs)**

**Ladybug: Lady Helix! (the robot's two shields fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot blocks them)**

**Cat Noir: Bullet! (the robot's two arms fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot neutralizes them) Ear Thunder! (uses the robot's two cat ears to make thunder, but the Gamer's robot blocks it with its own thunder)**

**Ladybug: He's anticipating all of our attacks!**

**Cat Noir: Watch out, Ladybug! (the Gamer's robot charges at them, the two robots fight)**

**Gamer: Gamer Fire! (fires a blast of energy, appears next to Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, and pushes their robot to the energy orb. Then his robot fires an eye beam to their robot) Hahahahaha! Today I shall be victorious!**

**Cat Noir: (the robot stands up, charges a blast of energy and fires it at the robot) Catouken!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot slams the Gamer's robot to the floor, but the Gamer's robot disintegrates and forms again, still standing)**

**Gamer: I am the strongest player in the world! Hahahaha!**

**Cat Noir: How are we supposed to beat him if we can't even catch him?**

**Ladybug: We have to beat him harder and jam the system! Tatsu-Lady! (kicks the robot with a spinning kick)**

**Cat Noir: Catouken! (fires a blast of energy at the robot)**

**Gamer: Gamer Crusher! (spins at Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, but they dodge)**

**Ladybug: Shoryubug! (does a Shoryuken at the Gamer's robot)**

**Cat Noir: Catouken! (fires a blast of energy at the robot, knocking it)**

**(The Gammer's robot stands up. The two robots fight)**

**Ladybug: We've gotta get inside his cockpit!**

**Cat Noir: Go for it. You're in charge!**

**Ladybug: Take the controls, Cat Noir. I'll be right back.**

**Cat Noir: Right back? Where are you going?!**

**Ladybug: (goes out of the cockpit) It's just us two now, Gamer!**

**Gamer: What are they...**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a graffiti can appears) Huh? Graffiti? Spray paint? Arts and crafts? (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, and the robot's left arm and eye flash) Bingo.**

**(Ladybug runs to the Gamer's robot. She reaches its eye and sprays graffiti on it.)**

**Gamer: Aghhh! You won't get away with this! (goes out of the cockpit, and Ladybug takes his glasses off)**

**Ladybug: Game over, Gamer. (breaks the glasses) Game's over for you too, akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and everything turns back to normal. The Gamer is turned back into Max)**

**Max: What am I doing here?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Hawk Moth: Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over...**

**Scene: The Parc des Princes. The gaming tournament is about to start.**

**Announcer: So remember, the High Score to beat is 24500, so gamers, hit those consoles. Game on!**

**Alya: You bent over backwards to be in the team and now you wanna pull out?**

**Marinette: It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right.**

**Alya: (stops her) You're doing the right thing. But honestly, it's not like you get the chance to play with Adrien everyday...**

**Marinette: ...Max? I've thought about this a lot, and...**

**Announcer: And now, representing Françoise Dupont High School...**

**Marinette: Well, I think you should be playing tonight, Max.**

**Max: What?**

**Marinette: Don't get me wrong! I love gaming, but it's not my heart and soul. This is your baby. It's your tournament, Max. I don't wanna take that away from you.**

**Nino: Dudes, make up your minds. They're waiting for you.**

**Marinette: I insist! (gives Max the controller)**

**Max: I don't know how to thank you.**

**Adrien: By winning the tournament... with her.**

**(Adrien walk over to Marinette by putting his hand on her right shoulder and she is shocked and he gives his controller to her)**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Adrien: Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it.**

**(Alya facepalms)**

**Nino: Go on, dudes! They're waiting for you!**

**(Nino takes her by the shoulder)**

**Marinette: No, uh, I... only with you?**

**Max: Let's show them who's gold.**

**(Marinette nods. She and Max enter the gates as the other students cheer them on.)**


	25. Chapter 25: Animan and some other stuff

**I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can, not always possible. I think since I write in school more and on my way back, it'll be easier for me to get chapters. Also, the group of characters that are added were made in Gacha Life, so sorry if some of the terms don't make sense.**

**WARNING! A LOT OF STUPID THINGS HAPPEN AND A BIT OF VENTING HAPPENS TOWARDS THE END! IF ANYTHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, REFERRING TO THE WAY I ACT, IT'S EXPLAINED AT THE END!**

Summer: Take off your hoodie!

Lara: *hugging herself/hoodie* NO!

Summer: IT'S BURING HOT

Lara: My. Hoodie.

Summer: It's. Hot.

Marinette: *turns to Adrien. Summer and Lara arguing faintly in the background* Are they always like this?

Adrien: I don't know

*Summer starts chase Lara, trying to force her to take off the hoodie. Lara turns around and spits while smirking. Summer gets even angrier*

Real me: Okay, while that happens, let's update what happened in between chapters. Rod, GG, Crystal, Mia and Kat have been removed, sorry guys. They'll be coming back later. The reason? Well let's just say a lot more people are coming in

Alya: Can we sleep?

Lara: *stops running and Summer is able to catch up to her* Sure *falls over cause Summer pins her down

Summer: TAKE IT OFF!

*Lara sighs and clicks her fingers. The jumper disappears and she's in a white shirt; The jumper appears tied around her waist*

Summer: Good job sis!

Lara: *rolls her eyes* thanks sis, okay everyone to bed!

*Lara clicks her fingers and everyone is transported to bed*

_20 minutes later…_

*Everyone is asleep but Lara*

Lara: *whispering* You know devils don't fly, so don't expect me not to fall

*A girl appears next to Lara, she looks exactly the same as Lara. The only difference is she's wearing the hoodie with the hood on and light grey leggings with a white line going down on each side. Her black hair is faded into hot pink *

Lara: *pauses before speaking* I know your there, Alana

Alana: Your singing "Devils Don't Fly", I'm obviously gonna appear

*Another girl appears, identical to the other 2 except she's wearing a white shirt with a black tie and grey pants that are rolled up to her knees. Her hair is really straight, compared to Lara and it fades into a dark blue*

?: "Gonna" is not a word, your supposed to say going to

Lara: *smiles a bit* Hello to you too Ollie, where is everyone else?

Ollie: Everyone else is asleep

Lara: What about you 2, *points to them* why aren't you asleep?

Alana: If your awake, I'm awake

Ollie: Alana was using the incorrect words which annoyed me, and it also woke me up

Lara: Well Ollie go to sleep and I'll try to, okay?

*They nod and disappear. Alana re-appears after a second*

Alana: When are you going to introduce us?

Lara: Whenever you are ready, just appear, and I'll introduce you

Alana: Okay *disappears*

*Lara sighs and tries to fall asleep. Eventually, Lara falls asleep*

_The next day…_

*Everyone is in the theatre, sitting in their seats*

Lara: Today, we are watching Animan, but first, I need to introduce you to a bunch of people. Let's start with-

*A girl appears*

Lara: -Jane, everyone, this is Jane, one of my online friends

Everyone: Hey Jane!

Jane: *While scanning the room with her eyes* Hi

*Jane sees Luka and runs up to him. She jumps up on him*

Jane: LLLLUUUKKKKKAAAAAAA!

*Luka is taken back. He blushes a little at the how close Jane was*

Luka: Uh, could you please get off me?

*Jane realises how close she is and apologises while blushing furiously*

Lara: *ahem* Jane, calm down

Summer: *realises something* Hey! I know you!

Jane: *looks at Summer and starts to walk down to her* So do I!

*They continue to talk in the background while Lara turns to Luka. She smirks at him and he just looks confused. Lara starts to walk up to him*

Lara: Get used to that 'cause she's sitting next to you

?: *appears* BECAUSE LARA. .

*Everyone turns to ?. Lara facepalms and Summer smiles*

Lara: Really Ollie?

Ollie: Not my fault!

Summer: I'm guessing that's logic?

Lara: *turns to Summer* Yeah *turns to Ollie* mind getting gathering everyone?

*Ollie nods and disappears while Lara walks to the front of the theatre. She clicks her fingers and everyone is transported into their seats. 9 girls appear, looking identical to each other and Lara*

Lara: Everyone, these are my sides. Like Sander Sides, except they are my sides. This is Ollie

Ollie: *steps forward* Greetings, I'm Ollie, Lara's Logic/Knowledge side

Lara: That's Alana

Alana: *steps forward, shaking. ? steps forward and comforts her* H-Hi, I'm A-Alana, L-Lara's a-anx-xiety-y

Real me: Now I can describe the rest of them

Lara: The one comforting Alana is Carly

Carly: *Carly has her black, faded into a dark magenta hair down and is wearing a black and pink hat. She had a black jacket and white shirt, with grey ripped jeans* Hey, I'm Carly, Lara's mortality and Alana's best friend

Lara: Next to Carly is Hasley

Hasley: *Hasley has a white sleeveless shirt with light navy shorts and a black and pink hoodie tied around her waist. Her hair, which is faded into a dark purple, is braided and her front hair is tied up* What's up?

Lara: *whispers* the roof

Hasley: I'm Hasley, Lara's creativity

Lara: That's Lila

Marinette: LILA!

Lara: Relax, She's not that Lila

Lila: *Lila wears a grey shirt with over sized sleeves, a navy shorts that goes up to her knees and a brown belt. Her hair, faded into a dark yellow, is in a messy ponytail* Yeah I might be her lying side, like Deceit, but I'm not like your shows Lila. I'm nice!

Alana: *scoffs* Sure

Lila: YOU NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!

*The girl at the end of the row smirks*

Lara: Guys, not the time or place. There is Masi *points at the girl next to Lila*

Masi: *Masi has a black, short sleeved shirt with black shorts that has a white line going to down on each side. Her hair is tied up as if she was in a rush and her hair, faded into a sky blue colour, in the front is a mess, like Lara's usually is* Yo! I'm Masi, Lara's competitive side

Lara: We have Dee next

Dee: *Dee's hair is a mix of Lila and Masi's hair. Her hair, faded into lighter a purple than Hasley, is a complete mess, just like Lara's. She's wearing a pink shirt that doesn't fully cover her stomach, black shorts that go up to her knees with a brown belt* I'm Dee, Lara's jealousy

*? sees people look at Dee's shirt that doesn't cover her belly and stands in front of her, protectively. She gives those people death stares*

Lara: That's Skylar

Skylar: *Skylar's wearing a white sleeveless shirt like Hasley with light navy shorts and very light hot pink jumper. Her hair is faded into a dark red, with a streak on red it. Her eyes don't have a spark, signalling she doesn't show that much emotion. One of her eyes is red, while the other is black* I'm Lara's protective side. Also, I'm Dee's best friend

Lara: And lastly, we have…Uhh…Layna, right?

Layna: *nods. Layna is wearing a white shirt, a black and pink jumper tied around her waist and navy blue jeans. Her hair isn't tied and it fades into a very dark brown. There is a strand of pitch black* Hi. I'm Lara's thoughts. I have the power to control all of her *points to Lara* sides since we imaginary and I love to cause trouble

Real me: HOLD UP! So going back and reading a couple of chapters, I realised that I never changed the seating schedule back. The old one looks like this:

_**Blank= Empty spot**_

_**Space= A path**_

**Alya|Marinette|Space|Chloe|Kagami**

**Nino|Adrien|Space|Luka|Nathaniel**

**Kim|Max|Space|Rose|Juleka**

**Sabrina|Alix|Space|Mylene|Ivan**

Real me: For that time I did it based of Gay/Lesbian ships. I realised I never changed it back. So here's the updated version

**Adrien|Marinette|Space|Alya|Nino**

**Max|Kim|Space|Juleka|Rose**

**Chloe|Sabrina|Space|Mylene|Ivan**

**Alix|Blank|Space|Blank|Kagami**

_**(All of my friends and ocs plus Luka who sits next to Jane and myself)**_

Real me: The back is really long, compared to the other rows. Weird theatre. Okay continue!

Lara: You might see them occasionally pop in and out

Marinette: But if they are imaginary, how do we see them?

Lara: *laughs a little* Boi!

Marinette: I'm a girl

Lara: BOI!

Ollie: She means b-o-i, not b-o-y

Marinette: What's the difference?

Hasley: The difference is for us, boi with an I doesn't mean a boy with a y. Neither does guys, bro, dude, bruh. You'll hear us say it a lot

Marinette: Well you didn't answer my question Lara

Lara: *gives Marinette that "really" look* Bro *sighs* Think about it this way. You are from a TV show, Crystal and Mia are from Gacha Life, my sides are imaginary and I've never see Jane, Z or FireStar in my life before. How can I bring you all into this theatre, which I might add, is imaginary?

Marinette: *shrugs* I don't know

Lara: 'Cause none of this real! *face palms* Well some people here are but most of us aren't

*Ollie is raging in the background*

Lara: *notices Ollie* I meant to say because

*Ollie is still raging but Lara ignores it*

Lara: Enough of this, let's start. You guys *looks at the sides* can leave

*Every side but Hasley leaves*

Hasley: Can I join?

Lara: Sure, *clicks fingers and Hasley is sitting in the back with the Miraculers* okay time to start!

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard_

**Marinette: (reading a magazine) "Leo: Your heart's gonna roar". (turns the page and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages) Wow, roar!**

**(Marinette and Alya giggle. Across the courtyard, Nino is spying on them.)**

**Adrien: (appears behind and teases Nino) FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue**

Miraculous characters apart from the main four: FALL IN LOVE!?

Nino: Yeah, I used to like Marinette

**(Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide.)**

**Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? **

Marinette: Oh, that makes more sense

**Nino: Play it serious?**

**Adrien: Nino, you're way over-thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?**

Hasley: Adrien the wing man *laughs a little*

Lara: *turns to Hasley* Dude

Hasley: Whatever

**Nino: Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there.**

**Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man.**

**Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool**

Alya: Yes you are Nino!

**Adrien: You're cool too, dude, trust me — or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise**

Jane: When you ask, yeah

**Nino: (begins having confidence; he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien) What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—?**

Hasley: Your starting to sound a lot like Alana

Alana: *appears* y-you s-said my n-name?

Lara: Don't worry about it

*Alana nods and disappears*

**Adrien: Okay, I got your back. (Adrien and Nino fist-bump)**

_Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Alya and Marinette are walking out of the Collège, while Adrien and Nino are hiding behind a banister. Adrien signals Nino and they come out of hiding.)**

**Marinette: (holding the magazine in front of her) Oh, he's such a—**

**Alya: Smartie, hottie, suavísimo, yummy-tastic spellbinder!**

Alya: And that's why, I, Alya Césaire, am your best friend

**Marinette: All of the above. (bumps into Nino) Huh?**

**(Nino stands very still in front of her.)**

**Adrien: (appears behind Nino) Oh, so sorry. (nudges Nino) Right, Nino?**

**Nino: Sorry.**

**Marinette: (giggles and looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien) Ahh!**

**(Marinette bends down to pick up the magazine before Adrien sees it, but he walks over to pick it up for her. They end up bumping into each other by their foreheads.)**

**Marinette and Adrien: Sorry**

Jane: *hugging Luka* they should kiss

Luka: *slightly blushing* I agree

**(Marinette grabs the magazine away)**

**Adrien: Sorry about that. How could we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino? (Nino doesn't answer) How about we all check out the...zoo today? Word is they've got a new... (snaps his fingers in front of Nino)**

**Nino: Uh, they-they got a new panther.**

**Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You love animals.**

**Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals. I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I... (sighs)**

Lara: If you think about it, Maronette is more, how do you put it?

Ollie: *pops in* I believe the word your looking for is "cool"

Lara: Sure *Ollie disappears* Maronette is more "cool" around here crush rather than Nino who can't even speak

Marinette: Why do you keep saying Maronette?

Lara: *looks at script* stupid autocorrect

**Adrien: Cool. Say, after school, four o'clock? (looks at Nino) Nino, sound good? (Nino nods nervously) Cool, four o'clock then.**

**Marinette: Four! (Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away) Four o'clock. (lovestruck) Yeah...**

**Alya: Uh, Earth to Marinette? You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about has just asked you out, right?**

Adrien: I…did?

**Marinette: Yeah... (panic) Huh, wait, what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't washed my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I—Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone! (holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head)''**

Alix: *burst into laugher* "Lucky socks"

_Scene: Seine riverbank_

**(Nino and Adrien are sitting on a bench)**

**Nino: How did you do that, dude?**

**Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself".**

**Nino: Right, sure. If I could be yourself; myself don't work that way.**

**Adrien: (sips from a can) You're being ridiculous. Of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on— (tosses his can in the trash)**

Masi: *from behind Hasley* BASKETBALL! *Hasley jumps and Masi slowly returns back to her spot*

Lara: Masi cut it out!

*Masi mimicks Lara's voice*

**Nino: Whoa, what do you mean alone with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-uh.**

**Adrien: (sighs) No prob, Nino. What are friends for? (Adrien and Nino fist-bump again)**

Summer: How does Gabriel even allows this?

*Most people shrug or reply with a "I don't know"*

_Scene: The Zoo_

**(Marinette turns on a speaker in her left ear)**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) One, two, one, two, testing. D'you read me, girl?**

**Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this.**

**(View pans to Alya hiding behinds two trees.)**

**Alya: 'Course you can. Just be yourself!**

Adrien: Didn't I say that?

**Marinette: Remember the last time I did that?**

**(Flashback to the school's locker rooms.)**

**Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette.**

**(Determined, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She sees Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands besides the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walked into the boys' bathroom.)**

**Boys: Hey! What're you doing in here? Get out! (Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette as she leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door) Get out! Boys' room! (Kim and Adrien stand there, confused)**

**(Flashback ends.)**

*Everyone but Marinette burst into laughter*

Lara: *looks to Jane* hmmmm, I wonder if you'd do the same?

Jane: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Summer: You can stop now

Luka: Yeah you were screaming in my ear

Jane: I'M SO SORRY!

**Alya: Fine, just be yourself and look where you're going.**

**Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life?**

*Adrien and Marinette look embarrassed as they hide their faces*

**Tikki: How's Adrien supposed to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him?**

**Marinette: (determined) Tikki, stay out of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I will speak to him!**

**Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated!**

Tikki: Did you not here me?

Alya: Nope

**Marinette: Yeah (giggles, and looks to her right and sees someone) Ah, there they are!**

Kim: Wait, you thought we were Adrien and Nino?

**(Turns out it's Max and Kim. Max waves at Marinette.)**

**Kim: (arm raised in salutation) Hey, Marinette!**

**Marinette: (sighs) False alarm. (to Max and Kim) Hey, Kim, Max; what are you doing here?**

**Kim: We heard the new panther's here. I wanna see who's get the bigger guns! (strikes a series of muscle poses)**

*Kim stands up and poses, showing off his muscles. Alix turns away, turning red as a tomato*

**Max: Do you want to come with us?**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) Marinette, target at ten o'clock!**

**Marinette: No! (Max and Kim stand there, confused) Aha, I mean, uh, thanks but...no thanks. I'm waiting for someone. Uh, you go ahead.**

**Kim: 'Kay, maybe we'll see you later, then. (Kim and Max walk away)**

**Marinette: Yeah, later! (looks for Adrien, but she only sees Nino. He smiles nervously while waving and walking towards her. Marinette speaks to Alya) Where's Adrien? **

**Alya: (from the earpiece) I don't know.**

**Marinette: Uh, hey, Nino! (looks behind him) Uh, isn't Adrien with you?**

**(Nino shrugs nervously. View pans to Adrien is hiding behind the bushes in front of a zoo sign then he pops up from hiding behind the bushes.)**

Kagami: Oh wow

**Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better off without me.**

**(It turns out Nino and Adrien have an earpiece set-up as well.)**

**Nino: We'll be better off without me**

Rose: Well he did say to say that

**Marinette: (confused) Huh?**

**Plagg: (pops out of Adrien's hair, and the latter tries to shush him) Ah, this trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume! (Adrien sighs)**

**Nino: Uh, without him. I mean, we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo.**

**Alya: (reacting, from the earpiece) Of course we do, you dumbo!**

**Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb—oh I mean, wasn't he supposed to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?**

*Some people laugh*

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her you want to be alone with her.**

**Nino: (whispers to Adrien) Not yet!**

**Marinette: What was that?**

**Nino: (to Marinette) You're right; we'll wait.**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) No! What are you talking about? Don't wait for me; I'm not coming!**

**(Nino stands there, still very nervous.)**

_Scene: Otis is feeding a panther_

Alya: Hey look, it's my dad!

**Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby.**

**Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!**

**Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour**

Ollie: Hmmm, valuable information, maybe this show is beneficial after all

Lara: *stares blankly at Ollie* please don't

**Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race.**

**Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther.**

**Kim: Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place**

Jane: Yes because panthers can compete in that tournament *cue sarcasm*

**Otis: You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo!**

**Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one**

Alix: *mumbling* I agree

Kim: What was that?

Alix: Nothing!

**(The panther growls)**

**Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg!**

**Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch**

Ollie: Beneficial *taps her fingers together*

Lara: Bro stop that, your even creeping me out

Ollie: I'm you!

Lara: Has Layna done something to you? And go away!

*They continue to aruge*

Summer: She's arguing with herself

Jane: I know

Summer: SIS!

Lara: *looks to Summer* Sorry sis

**Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out.**

**Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude.**

**(The panther roars)**

**Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!**

**Kim: Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its angwy babysitter! Ha ha ha!**

Alya: KIM!

Kim: Sorry!

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper!**

Alya: NOOOOO! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND OUT WHO HAWKMOTH IS, I WILL KILL HIM!

*Lara, Hasley and Summer look away*

Jane: Does she not know?

Hasley: We are still in season 1

Jane: Oh

_Scene: Marinette and Nino are sitting at a picnic table waiting for Adrien_

**Marinette: You sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he?**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

**Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell you that I love you, Marinette**

Nino: Yeah, tell her!

**Nino: Tell you that I- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!**

**Adrien: Hey, what are you doing?**

**Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that.**

**Nino: You could?**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) You, giving expert advise on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!**

The girls: Me too!

**Marinette: (mocking Alya) "Can't wait to hear this one..."**

**Nino: What?**

**Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!**

**Nino: Oh, yeah...**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her it's you!**

**Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya!**

Miraculous characters but the main four: WHAT!?

Nino: Sorry?

**Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?!**

**Marinette: Alya? Awesome!**

**Alya: No! No! It's not awesome!**

Nino: Aww babe, too scared to admit you like me?

**Marinette: (from the earpiece) I can fix up a date for you guys!**

**Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion!**

Nino: You sure?

**Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't.**

**Nino: Did you say something?**

**Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!**

**Alya: Grrr!**

Jane: If you don't calm down, you'll get akumatized

_Scene: The akuma flies and infects Otis' bracelet_

**Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price.**

**Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into a panther)**

**(Meanwhile, while Max is listening to him, Kim harasses another animal.)**

**Animan: (as a panther) Hey, you two. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start. (Kim and Max run away) He's mine**

Alix: Picked a race you can't win

**Alya: (from the earpiece) This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening!**

**Kim: He's coming!**

**Max: Get outta here!**

**(Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.)**

**Nino: We better ditch this place! (runs away from them)**

**(Marinette runs and hide and Adrien also sees Animan and the zoo animals then he hides behind the bushes)**

**Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette?**

Alya: Yeah why didn't you?

Marinette: Well you wouldn't have got with Nino

**Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad.**

**Tikki: We'll deal with that later. Now it's time to transform!**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Adrien: We've gotta do something. (Plagg sighs while he sits on Adrien's head) Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him)**

**Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?**

Alix: *sarcastic* oh no, Kim lost *places hands on face, acting surprised*

**Kim: That... panthers are the best?**

**Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs?**

**Cat Noir: And another black cat?**

**Animan: I think I'm higher on the food chain**

Ollie: *Pops in and out* Facts

*Lara sighs*

**Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me!**

**Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now!**

*Lara opens her mouth to say something, but decides not to*

**(Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!**

**Cat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet.**

**Animan: (to the other animals) Attack!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run.)**

**Cat Noir: We need to put them all back in their cages!**

**Ladybug: Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight!**

Jane: Your being sarcastic?

Marinette: Yeah

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir see Alya and Nino running from the gorilla and the superheroes jump over them)**

**Ladybug: I think we'd better split up! **

**(she goes to the direction where Nino and Alya ran from the gorilla and she grabs Nino and Alya by the back of their clothing)**

**Nino: Hey!**

**Alya: Hey!**

**Nino: What the...?**

**(Ladybug takes Nino and Alya to the empty gorilla habitat and locks the cage) Stay put and you'll be safe.**

**(Ladybug then leaves)**

**Nino: (he looks at Alya) Uhh... Hey, what's up?**

**Alya Ugh...**

**(Alya is disgusted)**

Summer: *standing up* AND THEN THEY KISSED!

Everyone but DJWifi: *claps and laughs*

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.)**

**Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all.**

**Cat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then?**

**Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal!**

**Cat Noir: Sounds like a good idea!**

**(The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: But it's unbreakable!**

Max and Ollie: According to my sources, that is 100% correct

*Lara and Hasley are holding their laughter while Max and Ollie stare at each other*

Summer: That was weird

**Cat Noir: He didn't actually break it.**

**(He squats down and he gives the yo-yo back to Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Then how did he get away?**

**Cat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim... (He puts his hand behind his head)I mean, that boy, before he does**

Marinette: How did I not notice that?

**(Ladybug extends her yo-yo and and Cat Noir spins his staff and they leave the zoo then they retracts their respective tools once they land on a rooftop.)**

**Cat Noir: Over there!**

**Ladybug: (sees Animan about to approach Kim)**

**Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.(Kim falls) And then there was one. (Animan is about to attack Kim, but Ladybug stops him)**

**Ladybug: You're not getting away this time!**

**Cat Noir: (to Kim) Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to**

*Chloe smirks*

**(Cat Noir places a tracker on Kim's back before he runs off)**

**Animan: You'll never get me! (transforms into an eagle and flies)**

**Cat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier.**

**Ladybug: Where's Kim?**

Adrien: And how did I not notice that?

**(Cat Noir shows his phone is detecting Kim's location)**

**Ladybug: Good job, kitty.**

**(Ladybug scratches Cat Noir's chin)**

Sabrina: OMG! SHE SCRATCHED HIS CHIN!

*Marinette hides in embarrassment*

_Scene: Bakery_

**Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please!**

**Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy.**

**Cat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside.**

**Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or...**

Hasley: MULTIMOUSE!

**Cat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey.**

**Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move.**

**(A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.)**

**Cat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle.**

**Ladybug: Follow me.**

**(They enter the bakery)**

**Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am**

Chloe: And no one noticed your mistake?

Marinette: *still hiding* nope

**Sabine: Oh, you're... you're, you're Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, exactly**

Lara: *cue sarcasm* 'Cause I'm clearly not your daughter!

*Ollie rages silently*

_Scene: The TVi Newsflash is on the air_

**Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the-**

**(Sabine turns off the TV)**

**Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this?**

**Kim: Sure. (gives her his wristband) **

**(Cat Noir looks at a family photo of Marinette and her parents)**

Alix: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows.**

**Cat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger.**

**Ladybug: Thanks Da- I mean, sir, for all your help**

Chloe: Is everyone blind or something? Actually is everyone deaf?

Plagg: Everyone in this town is blind

**Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts Kim's wristband on the railing)**

**Ladybug: Et voila**

_Scene: Cat Noir sees the animals are rampaging_

**(Ladybug sprays an air freshener on him)**

**Cat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff?**

**Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us.**

**Cat Noir: Thanks. (He sniffs himself) I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze? **

Adrien: Well, I have

**Cat Noir: (he sees a small box) Couldn't we capture him inside something like this?**

**Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger. (she sees a bus) Would that make a big enough cage?**

**Cat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there? (he hears Animan coming) He's coming**

Jane: With your magical powers

_Scene: Animan is flying_

**(He senses the smell and goes directly to the Bakery while Ladybug and Cat Noir hide behind the door) **

**Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim!**

**(Cat Noir sniffs her and he gasps and he giggles. She is unamused.)**

*Marinette rolls her eyes*

**Ladubug: Follow me.**

**(Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box)**

**Ladybug: A ladybug? Smart choice**

Alya: Very smart

**(Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Cat Noir leave the bakery.)**

**Cat Noir; Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the bus to hide on opposite sides of the bus. Animan is looking for them and they nod at each other. Ladybug and Cat Noir then surprise him.)**

**Ladybug: Where's the button for the doors? (presses all the buttons to no avail) Of course nothing works! No keys!**

Hasley: I mean somethings in a car still work without a key

**(Animan morphs into a bear and knocks Cat Noir out.)**

**Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring!**

**(Ladybug gives Cat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.)**

**Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out**

Chloe: Doesn't takes genius to figure that out

**Cat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Cat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.)**

**Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do.**

**(Animan morphs into a bear.)**

**Cat Noir: I don't think he can bear to listen to that noise**

Carly: *jumps out of nowhere* PPPPPPPPUUUUUNNNNSSSSSSS

**Ladybug: You around is too much to bear. Now we wait.**

**(Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.)**

**Cat Noir: Ready to free the akuma?**

**(Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.)**

**Ladybug: It's working!**

**(Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count?**

**Ladybug: The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal.**

**(The T-Rex roars.)**

Ollie and Max: That's true

*They stare at each other*

Summer: What is happening?

**Cat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat and the ladybug! (Ladybug and Cat Noir escape)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.) Huh? A car jack?**

**Cat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires.**

**Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are.**

**Cat Noir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at?**

Masi: *jumps up again* BASKETBALL!

Lara: Shut up Masi, we are trying to watch Miraculous!

**Ladybug: You climb on top of him where he can't swipe at you, and while you're distracting him, I'll floor him!**

**Cat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can be very distracting.**

**(Animan finds them and chases them. Cat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean?**

**Cat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team.**

**(Cat goes over to retrieve the bracelet, he just narrowly avoids being chopped in half by Animan's massive teeth.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait! (Animan roars) I know what to do.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Enjoy your meal! (Ladybug goes directly to his mouth)**

**Cat Noir: No! You're so gonna pay for this!**

Marinette: Awww, nice to you care bugaboy *taps his nose*

**(Cat Noir is horrified as he watches the villain apparently swallow Ladybug whole. He prepares to attack with his stick but he is relieved when he sees her, safe and sound.) **

**(Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.) Pound it?**

Adrienette: POUND IT!

**(Cat Noir hugs her)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride. (His Miraculous beeps) Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run!**

Carly: *appears on spot* P *appears in another spot* U *appears in another spot* N *appears in another spot* S

Lara: *sighs* ALANA!

*Alana appears*

Alana: Y-yeah?

Lara: Please take Carly away

Alana: S-sure *disappears, appears next to Carly and then they both disappear*

Lara: Ollie, Masi, out.

*They sigh and disappears*

Lara: *turns to Hasley* make one peep and you'll disappear too

*Hasley nods. Lara sighs and turns back to see everyone looking at her*

Lara: What?

Summer: Nothing

**Ladybug: See you next time, Cat Noir**

**Otis: Oh! What happened to me?**

**Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals.**

**Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing!**

Lara: Now that I think about it, that sounds very weird

_Scene: Bakery_

**(Ladybug transforms back into Marinette, exhausted)**

**Marinette: (Her phone rings) Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me!**

**Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino!**

**Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me. Guess I'll take "mad", huh**

Marinette: Well you don't seem that mad anymore

Alya: I got over it

**Marinette: (talking to Alya) Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me? (sees Alya. Both of them laugh. Nino purchased cookies from the bakery and gives one to Alya)**

**Alya: Thanks, Nino.**

**Nino: Do you want one, Marinette?**

Jane: *GTA sound affects* REJECTED

**Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here?**

**Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon**

Hasley: A-

Lara: NOT a word

**Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on?**

**Marinette: Oh, yeah!**

**Nino: Actually, it was you.**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Nino: Or that's what I thought. After chilling with Alya that whole time.**

**Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we?**

Jane: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *everyone else joins in*

**Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad.**

**Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo!**

**Marinette; Adrien was there!**

**Alya: Yup! LOL, huh?**

**Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude.**

**Marinette: Huh?!**

**Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people!**

**Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen! (Alya steps on his foot) That is, if I knew the dude!**

**Alya: Nino?!**

**Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help.**

**Alya: Nino!**

Nino: I'm such a good liar!

Hasley: *super-fast* notasgoodasLilafromMiraculousnotthesidetheMissLiar

Nino: Huh?

Lara: *Glaring at Hasley* she said *ahem* "not as good as Lila from Miraculous, not the side, the Miss Liar"

Real me: Just so you know, when someone says Lila, they are referring to my side and when they say Miss Liar, they are referring to Lila from Miraculous

Lara: I'm leaving, goodbye

*Lara just randomly leaves*

_30 minutes later... _

*While everyone is eating, Lara's sitting in a room by herself. She sighs*

Lara: *grabs ukulele and sighs again. Starts to play "Real friends" by Camila Cabello* No I think I'll stay in tonight

*Layna appears and Lara stops playing and singing*

Lara: *Harshly* What?

Layna: Are you still annoyed at us?

Lara: Yes, I am! All I want is to fit in, be liked by a group of people who aren't my friends! Why is that so hard to understand?

Layna: WE *points to herself* are YOU! *points to Lara* You can't blame us for the way YOU act

Lara: But-

Layna: Let me finish, you want to know why Masi and Ollie hate each other? Because YOU don't think when playing sports or games like you do when you do work. YOU don't realise you should have done something until AFTER your done

Lara: I-

Layna: Yet when you're doing work, you never add any fun unless you don't want to do it, unless someone else suggests it. Remember all those times in Math where you would race Rod to see who could complete their work the fastest? That's probably the only time they get along

Lara: Are you-

Layna: SHUT UP!

*Lara immediately shuts up, almost if she was scared...of herself*

Layna: You HATE lying, yet you lie to others so they won't worry. Most importantly, you lie to yourself Lara

*Lara looks away*

Lara: C-

Layna: JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!

Lara: *is really scared* o-okay

Layna: Are you…scared of me?

Lara: N-no

Layna: *rolls her eyes* don't lie to me

Lara: F-fine

Layna: Your scared of yourself? Pathetic.

*Lara stays silent*

Layna: Before I go, remember that your capable of more than you think-

Lara: Yes

Layna: *confused* What?

Lara: *Staring at Layna* Yes, I am scared of myself

Layna: Knew it

Lara: Because I'm scared of what will happen when I snap!

*Layna smiles*

Lara: I've been bottling up my emotions for so long-

Layna: Your welcome

Lara: What?

*Layna disappears and Summer walks through the door*

Summer: *concerned* Sis?

Lara: You heard all of that?

*Summer nods and Lara sighs, grabbing her ukulele and starts playing "real friends" again. Summer gets the message and leaves. Lara looks at out the window*

**That's done. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh toooooo long. Iiiiiiii dddddooooooonnnnn'''''''''tttttttttttt wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttttt tttttttttttoooooooo rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhttttttt iiiiiii mmmmmeeeeeaaaaannnnnn wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttteeeeeeeeee. (I don't want to right I mean write) bug out bug heads!**


	26. Chapter 26: Simon Says

Lara: *running around like crazy* WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hasley: *looking at Lara like everyone else* Are you okay?

Lara: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carly: Okay?

Lara: Don't ask me! I'm just in really good mood for no reason! *still running around*

Alana: Is it because you have a day off of school on Tuesday?

Lara: *stops* Probably not, I've got these stupid interviews and photos so that doesn't really feel like a day off

Alana: *becomes nervous* N-No, not again

Lara: *sighs* it'll be fine

Summer: Can we get started on the episode?

Lara: Sure! *clicks fingers and everyone is moved into their seats, and the episode starts playing*

_Scene: TVi studio_

**("The Challenge" is on the air)**

**Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show: The Challenge! Let's-**

Lara: I know why I'm happy! My brother is letting me use his laptop to right now!

**Alec: -give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino!**

**(Nino enters the stage)**

**Alec: So Nino, you're a student and a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the decks we got for you!**

**The scene shifts to Marinette's house, living room.**

**Marinette: Grounded? For what?!**

**Tom: Let's jog your memory, Marinette. Monday morning, absent from P.E...**

**(Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a helicopter)**

**Marinette: I was in study hall.**

**Tom: Friday evening, absent from study hall.**

**(Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a kitten from a tree)**

**Marinette: I was at P.E.!**

Luka: Anyone notice what excuses she used?

Jane: Yeah

**Tom: You're never where you're supposed to be, Marinette! The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded.**

**Marinette: But I was invited... Nino is my friend, he was counting on me.**

**Alec: So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, to dance! Thank you for agreeing to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?**

**André: (On the screen) Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten**

Chloe: Not true, he loves dancing

**Tom: I know Nino's your friend. But until your unexcused absences come to an end, that's the way it's going to be.**

**Marinette: Awesome. (She goes to her room, sad. Sits in her chair and groans)**

**Tikki: Can you blame them? How are they supposed to know that you're missing class to save the world?**

Marinette: Maybe I should tell them

Adrien: Maybe I should tell my father-

All of the miraculers: NO! ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Adrienette: Why?

Lara: Umm you'll find out later

**Marinette: I guess being grounded comes with the territory of being a top secret superhero. Doesn't seem fair though. Tikki: It's not. But hey, if Nino wins, you're not grounded next week. You can go see him at the show!**

**Marinette: Yeah, but Adrien was there today! (turns on the computer, and Nino can be seen DJing.)**

Adrien: It was so awesome! I was so happy that my father allowed me to go

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) The Challenge... what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential with negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause...**

Lara: Oh, how much I wish you know how much I hate you

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**(Marinette is talking to Alya on the phone)**

**Marinette: Seriously? How can you say that, Alya?**

**Alya: Sorry, but I kinda get your dad, Marinette. You're never where you say you'll be. Showing up late, splitting mysteriously and all. I'd almost suspect you were leading... (narrows eyes) a double life**

Alya: And I was right!

**Marinette: (shocked) Gimme a break! You're being ridiculous.**

_Scene: TVi studio_

**(Simon Grimault arrives and tries to shake Adrien's hand, but Adrien's bodyguard shields Adrien and stands protectively in front of him.)**

**Adrien: (shocked) No! It's okay!**

Adrien: He's over protective

**Alec: Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing!**

**André Bourgeois: (On the screen) What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all.**

**Alec: Relieving an itch to the beat counts as dancing, too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault!**

**Adrien: (To Nino, who comes back from the stage) Awesome, dude!**

**Alec: Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!**

**Simon: Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything**

Lara: *notices that Luka and Jane have been oddly quiet* Hey, are you guys- *turns around and gasps. Jane is sleeping on Luka's shoulder, and Luka is resting his head on Jane's head, not paying any attention. She takes a photo and laughs*

Real me: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I'm waiting for Jane's response

**Alec: So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV set! Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste!**

**Gabriel: What is this show? I was told this was an interview.**

**Nino: Dude, your dad!**

**Alec: Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!**

**Simon: I told you, I don't make people-**

**Alec: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel?**

**Gabriel: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never. (ends the transmission)**

Summer: What is wrong with him?

**Alec: Huh?**

**Adrien: That's my dad, all right.**

**Alec: Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over!**

**Simon: But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to... (is lead off the stage)**

Lara: Life's unfair

Layna: Dark much?

Lara: *mimicking Layna in a childish voice* "Dark much?"

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

_Scene: Back in the TVi Studio._

**(Simon is picking up the cards he dropped. The akuma flies and infects one of Simon's cards)**

**Hawk Moth: I am Hawk Moth. You are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says?**

**Simon: Simon says yes. (turns into Simon Says and goes inside the studio)**

Alya: Really?

**Simon Says: Simon says the show is not over!**

**Alec: What on earth?!**

**Simon Says: (picks a card) Silence! Simon says you're lame! As lame as a duck! (throws the duck card at Alec, and he starts acting like a duck. The Gorilla tries to stop him)**

Nino: How does he think he'll stop him?

**Simon Says: Simon says stop! (throws a card with a pause sign at the Gorilla and freezes him) Simon says you are a gorilla! (throws the gorilla card at him and he starts acting like a gorilla) (Adrien and Nino gasp then Adrien runs to the door and he goes behind the door to transform into Cat Noir offscreen)**

_Scene: (smooth transition, the last scene is shown on Marinette's computer screen) Marinette's room_

**Tikki: Marinette, look!**

**Marinette: (Sees the screen) Ah! I gotta go, Alya!**

**Alya: (from phone) Have a good one! I'll get back to my babysitting**

Alya: I hate babysitting!

**Marinette: Tikki, what am I gonna do? I'm grounded!**

**Tikki: You don't have a choice! You must transform! We just have to be extra careful! Use that pillow under your sheets.**

**(Marinette goes to her bed and sees the pillow. She takes the pillow and rearranges the bed, to make it look like she is sleeping under it)**

**Tikki: Lookin' good**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug. Ladybug jumps from her house's roof and swings to the TVi Studio)**

Kagami: How long until we come in?

Hasley: You come in next season

_Scene: TVi studio_

**Simon Says: Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you!**

**(Cat Noir eavesdrops from above, to the ceiling attached, batten)**

**Cat Noir: Dad?**

Marinette: That was risky, if anyone heard you, they could figure out your identity

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: It's risky, but it's given me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says**

Lara: I swear if you don't even have the slightest hint of who Hawk Moth is by the end of this episode, I will explode

Adrien: Do we find out in this episode?

Lara: No, but I mean if your smart, you could figure it out

_Scene: TVi studio._

**(Cat Noir sees Nino hiding, he shushes Nino and jumps on Simon Says)**

**Cat Noir: Zip it and gimme those cards!**

**Simon Says: (throws the cards) My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says.. knock him out! (throws a card at the Gorilla, who knocks Cat Noir out of the studio)**

**Cat Noir: I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back!**

Marinette: I thought you said a cat always lands on it's feet

**Simon Says: (picks up the cards) I could use an army.**

_Scene: Outside the studio_

**(A group of people are waiting for the elevator, but Simon Says comes out of it)**

**Simon Says: Simon says... you are all soldiers! (they run away, but he throws soldier cards at them) Simon says... search all over Paris, my army, and find Gabriel Agreste!**

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir is fighting the Gorilla. Cat hits him with his staff, but the Gorilla grabs the staff)**

**Cat Noir: Better watch out. My sensei taught me that... (The Gorilla grabs him) (in a squeaky voice) size doesn't matter!**

**(Ladybug kicks the door, but sees nobody in the studio.)**

**Nino: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Oh... Hey! You OK?**

**Nino: I'm fine, but my boy Adrien's still here somewhere!**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, we'll find him.**

**Cat Noir: I quit karate. (The elevator opens and a lady comes. She gets frightened) Oh, hey there, Ladybug! (He tricks the Gorilla into thinking that Ladybug is there and he breaks free from the Gorilla by kicking him and throws him into the elevator) **

Max: Smart move

**Cat Noir: Enough already. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make the elevator malfunction, and the Gorilla falls. Cat Noir does a backflip and he picks up his staff and he spins his staff to defend himself but he sees Ladybug and Nino)**

**Ladybug: Nice seeing you too, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Oh, sorry. I thought you were Simon Says.**

**Nino: I saw him! He's got a whole army together!**

**Cat Noir: He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster then they can! (His Miraculous flashes)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're about to change back! I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend.**

**Cat Noir: Uh... Forget it! He's probably hypnotized**

Nino: Totally hypnotised

**Nino: But he's my buddy!**

**Cat Noir: Uh... you're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on. (closes the door) Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake! (turns back into Adrien)**

**Adrien: Plagg, hide. (Meets Ladybug and Nino) Nino!**

**Nino: Adrien! Dude, you okay?**

**Adrien: I'm fine. (sees Ladybug; timidly) ...Hello?**

**Ladybug: Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay?**

**Adrien: I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger!**

Lara: *mutters under her breath* sure he is

**Ladybug: Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there.**

_Scene: Agreste mansion_

**Adrien: Nathalie, where's my father? He's in danger!**

**Nathalie: He knows already.**

**Gabriel: Good evening, Ladybug**

*Alana and Carly are somewhat hissing at the screen*

**Adrien: Father, you've gotta get outta here. The hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you!**

**Gabriel: What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not.**

**Adrien: But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do?**

**Gabriel: Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they stay there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic.**

**Ladybug: But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger!**

**Gabriel: What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?**

*Skylar joins in with Alana and Carly, bring out her black and red angel wings. Carly and Alana let our their tails and wolf ears*

Dee: Calm down you three

**Nino: You sure your old man isn't some robot or something?**

**Adrien: When my father's concerned I'm never sure of anything.**

**(They enter Adrien's room)**

**Nino: Hoho! Dude! I've seen stadiums tinier than your room!**

Max: Actually that is-

Ollie: Virtually impossible, stadiums are at least 3 times bigger than that room

Masi: *smiles* Nerds

*Ollie winks and smiles*

**Adrien: Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower.**

**Nino: Now?!**

**Adrien: What can I say? It's the model in me! (enters the shower; to Plagg) Why doesn't my father ever listen to me?**

*Lara turns around and sees Masi being dragged by Ollie. She just stares at them confused*

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. Meanwhile, Ladybug is looking at some pictures of Adrien modeling.)**

**Gabriel: Isn't he flawless?**

**Ladybug: Huh? What? Flaw-what?**

Ollie and Max: *while Ollie is dragging Masi out of the room* Flawless

**Gabriel: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?**

**Ladybug: Oh, yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems...**

Adrien: *turns to Marinette* You think I'm perfect?

Marinette: Maybe

**Gabriel: I've never noticed your earrings before. They really are quite unique. May I? (Ladybug's yo-yo rings)**

*Apart from Masi and Ollie, who are in the other room, all of Lara's sides, Lara and Summer are screaming at the screen. Somehow, Jane and Luka are still asleep*

**Ladybug: Excuse me. (To her yo-yo) Cat Noir, where were you?**

**Cat Noir: I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay!**

Lara: LILA!

Lila: Yeah?

Lara: No I mean-

Lila: Your calling Adrien a liar?

*Lara nods and Lila sighs*

**Ladybug: And? Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: (sees the hypnotized people) I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company. (Cat Noir enters the room) Close off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the self-defense system, we need total lockdown!**

**(Gabriel activates the total defense system)**

**Announcer: Lockdown engaged.**

**Gabriel: How do you know so much about the system?**

**Cat Noir: Uh... In a house like this... it's a given!**

**Gabriel: They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress**

Adrien: And yet, they somehow did

_Scene: Outside the mansion_

**Simon Says: Simon says.. destroy! (throws bull cards at the hypnotized people, and they knock the gate down)**

Kim: How are they so strong?

_Scene: Gabriel's atelier_

**Announcer: Emergency power on.**

**Cat Noir: There are too many of them. Your defense system is failing!**

**Ladybug: Adrien and Nino! I better go get them!**

**Gabriel: Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you.**

**Cat Noir: I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here.**

**Gabriel: No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero.**

**Cat Noir: You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to!**

Marinette: He snapped

**(Cat Noir takes the other control. Gabriel and Cat Noir are shocked)**

**Gabriel: Quite a temper. You remind me of someone**

**(Cat Noir exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste.)**

_Scene: Outside the mansion_

**(The hypnotized people are invading)**

**Hawk Moth: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says.**

**Simon Says: Gabriel is here!**

**Hawk Moth: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Cat Noir nearby. Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculouses.**

**Simon Says: It's as good as done. Simon says we'll defeat them!**

Marinette: Ladybug says your won't

_Scene: Agreste mansion_

**(Ladybug and Nathalie enter Adrien's room)**

**Nino: Ladybug! What's going down?**

**Ladybug: We need to move to safer ground. Where is Adrien?**

**Nino: Taking a shower.**

**Ladybug: Now?**

**Nino: It's the model in him**

Nino: I can't believe I fell for that

**Ladybug: Take Nino to the atrium. I'll take care of Adrien. Leave the remote control with me. (Nathalie gives her the remote control; Ladybug knocks on the bathroom door) A-drien? Adrien!**

**(Cat Noir enters the bathroom and hears her. He turns the shower on)**

**Ladybug: Eeee!**

**Adrien: (Pokes his head around the corner) Yeah?**

**Ladybug: Oh! Must...it-eh, to go! He he. Too dangerous... to leave!**

**Adrien: Can I put on my clothes first?**

**Ladybug: Sure! If you must... I-I mean, of course you can. (shuts the bathroom door. Both sigh of relief)**

Summer: OoOoOOOoooOooooOO, why is such a dirty joke in a kids show?

Lara: *attacks Summer* IT'S NOT A KIDS SHOW *screams*

Layna: *rolls her eyes and pulls Lara away from Summer* calm your farm Luci

Lara: Luci?

Layna: I'm your thoughts Lara, I know you can act like Luci from time to time

_**Real me: I'm referring to Luci from Breaking Point and the Bad girl series**_

Hasley: Nah duh, the characters are based of her and her friends

Lara: The personalities! It's just the personalities!

_Scene: Gabriel's atelier_

**(Nathalie and Nino go to where Gabriel is)**

**Gabriel: Where's my son?**

**Nino: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug.**

**Gabriel: Mmm**

*Summer mutters something under her breath*

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**(Ladybug sees there is a picture of Mrs. Agreste on the computer)**

**Ladybug: (gasps)**

**(He goes to his bedroom with the towel around his neck)**

**Adrien: My mother on her 17th birthday. She was pretty, huh**

**Adrien and Ladybug: She's... got your eyes. Huh?**

Lila: Yes, because your mother *points to Adrien* can have Marinette's *points to Marinette* eyes

**(The hypnotized people invade the mansion)**

**Ladybug: (Pushes Adrien in the bathroom) Stay here! (closes the door)**

**Plagg: Oh my! What was that all about? Sweet love?**

**(Adrien blushes then he shakes his head)**

**Adrien: ...Gotta help her! Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: Oh, not again!**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) **

Real me: There's no actual transformation animation

_Scene: Gabriel's atelier_

**Gabriel: Are they coming?**

**(Nathalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it open)**

**Simon Says: Gotcha**

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir arrives at the ceiling, but the hypnotized people are out to get him. Ladybug, in Adrien's room, is dodging them. She goes to Gabriel's room, but sees nobody there. Cat Noir appears in the window and also sees the empty room with knocked-over paintings and the security terminal.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, that's just great**

Alix: Sarcasm

Lara: _WHAT A CYANIDE SURPRISE YOU HAVE LEFT FOR MY EYES! IF I HAD COMMON SENSE I'D C-_

Summer: *covers her mouth* shut up sis!

Lara: Oh right, don't sing that song

_Scene: TVi Studio_

**Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel!**

**(Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him.)**

**Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly! (throws a butterfly card at him)**

Lara: What a coincidence

**Gabriel: (Stars flapping with his arms and jumping around.) Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter flutter, flap flap!**

*They try to hold in the laughter*

**Ladybug: We've gotta save Mr. Agreste!**

**Simon Says: Tomorrow, Butterfly, you will be no more.**

**Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in one of those cards.**

**Cat Noir: But which one? There are so many of 'em.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio)**

**Simon Says: Ladybug, Cat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing...**

**Ladybug: In your dreams. Lucky Charm! (Throws the yo-yo into the air and another yo-yo appears)**

**Cat Noir: A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one!**

**Ladybug: I'll figure it out later**

Marinette: I feel so dumb

**Simon Says: Simon says... your yo-yo is useless! (throws a card at the yo-yo and it falls to the floor, the 'unbreakable' cord snaps. Cat Noir knocks his card over) Simon says... your stick is...**

**Cat Noir: Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word in edgewise!**

**(Cat Noir is fighting Simon Says while Ladybug is ripping up the cards, to see if the akuma is in one of them)**

**Simon Says: Simon says...**

**Cat Noir: (taunting) Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na.**

**Simon Says: It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me!**

Adrien: Cat Noir says, remove your akuma and give it to M'Lady!

**(Cat Noir avoids the cards and pushes Ladybug away from them.)**

**Gabriel: ...Flap, flutter, flutter, flap...**

Summer: That has to be a meme

**Simon Says: Simon says... take off like an airplane! (Throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane, he runs out the room, making airplane-noises)**

**Cat Noir: He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him.**

**(Ladybug stops him by grabbing his tail)**

**Ladybug: This is our last chance to capture the akuma and I can't do it alone! If we free Simon Says, we free Mr. Agreste too!**

**Cat Noir: Then let's not waste another minute.**

**Simon Says: And how will you defeat me without your yo-yo?**

**(Gabriel enters the roof and starts running around like an airplane.)**

**Simon Says: Simon says... it's over! (throws black cards at them, but Cat Noir hits them with his baton)**

*The GTA rejected sound plays*

**Ladybug: Follow my lead.**

**Simon Says: Simon says...**

**(Ladybug knocks the deck of cards out of Simon Says' hands with the regular yo-yo. Cat Noir steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to disintegrate the cards. He throws the deck to Ladybug, who throws it on the ground. The akuma flies off)**

**Simon Says: That's not possible! I made your yo-yo useless!**

Lila: *mimicks* I made your yo-yo useless

**Ladybug: This one yes (she holds up her normal yo-yo), but not that one (she holds up her Lucky charm yo-yo). Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy de-hypnotizes the people. Gabriel gets dehypnotized right before he's about to jump of the TVi tower, he gulps and walks backwards. Ladybug's yo-yo is also fixed.) My yo-yo! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the de-evilized akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly.**

**(Simon Says is turned back into Simon)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Adrienette: POUND IT! *fist pumps*

**(They go to the roof and see Gabriel.)**

**Cat Noir: I'm afraid your flight's been canceled, sir.**

**Gabriel: You?**

**Cat Noir: Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you. (He puts his arm around Ladybug's shoulder. Their Miraculouses beep)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You better get out of here. (She sees his ring)**

**Cat Noir: Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste. (He shakes hands with Gabriel, who looks at Cat Noir's ring) And you, m'lady. (He bows to Ladybug then he runs away)**

**Gabriel: Hmm...**

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**(Adrien is looking at the pictures of his mother on the phone with Plagg sitting on Adrien's shirt while they are facing the window. Plagg hears the door opening so he hides in Adrien's button down shirt. Gabriel comes and hugs him. Adrien looks very surprised. Gabriel notices his ring)**

**Gabriel: I've never noticed your ring before.**

**Adrien: Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me?**

*The group shouts things like burned*

**Gabriel: I'm glad everything worked out for the best.**

**(When Gabriel leaves Adrien's room, Plagg appears on Adrien's shirt when he is concerned after Adrien and his father hugged each other)**

**Plagg: Hmm?**

_Scene: TVi Studio_

**(The Challenge is on the air again)**

**Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cool DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So, let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino!**

**(Nino enters the stage)**

**Tom: Looks like you weren't absent or late all week! Excellent news, Marinette. You can go join your friends on the set**

Lara: How did you manage that?

Marinette: No akuma attacks

**Marinette: I think I'd rather watch with you guys. That's... if you and Mom'd like that?**

**(Marinette hugs her parents)**

**Alec: (on TV) So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get two celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents.**

**Nino: Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick two buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Marinette: (gasps) Uh... On second thought, I'm wiped. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow! And, you know, mess up that perfect school record! Tell me what happens, 'kay?**

**Tom: Sure.**

**Sabine: Of course, honey.**

**Tom: Sometimes I just can't figure that girl out.**

**Sabine: Oh, give her a break. You know there's nothing more demanding than going to school! (hugs Tom)**

**(Ladybug goes to the roof, and swings her way to the studio.)**

Lara: So, any idea on who Hawk Moth is?

Adrien: No

*Lara screams. All of her sides scream. Jane and Luka somehow are still asleep. Summer takes all of the screaming people out of the room*

Summer: So oblivious *walks out the room*

Real me: Too oblivious for my liking. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you in the next one. Bug out bug heads!


	27. Chapter 27: Volpina

Lara: How did I end the last chapter?

*Summer shrugs*

Lara: Well I cant check because I have no internet!

Summer: Why are even writing this story then?

Lara: Because I can't do "Breaking Point", I need to see where I left off. I would have also been writing "Bad girl" because I need a part from "Breaking Point"!

Summer: What?

Lara: I ended up adding people from that story in, and the "bad guy" has a flashback. I need that flashback. It's literally about to happen

Summer: What about your other stories?

Lara: I can't do "After the other kiss" because I need Youtube

Summer: Okay

Lara: I can't do "Miraculous MS" because I need lyrics. And I can't write any of my stories from wattpad

Summer: Is that it?

Lara: I don't want to write this other story. So yeah

Summer: Dumbass

Lara: Asshole

Summer: B-

Lara: No swearing

Summer: *disappointed* Aww. Wait, you can't even do this story!

Lara: True. At least I started it!

Summer: Yep

_A couple of days later…._

Lara: Oh sh*t, I have to do my story

Summer: You literally said no swearing a couple of lines ago

Lara: Whatever. Before we start, I again want to apologise for the delay. Just know that I'll be less active here, for personal reasons

Hasley: Stop being negative and start the episode! We are up to Volpina

Ollie: Are you sure? I thought we were not up to there yet

Masi: Lara skipped a lot, but she'll make them react to those episodes

Lara: Update on my sides, Layna, Ollie and Lila are now boys because why not

Mason: I was Layna, but now my name is Mason

Liam: And I'm Liam, but I was Lila

Ollie: My name is still Ollie

Lara: Ollie and Masi are dating

Masi: You really don't have to-

Lara: And there is my last side

August: *August has black hair which is faded into a turquoise colour. She's wearing a black and white beanie, black oversized shirt and light navy shorts, with black and pink shoes* Hi, I'm August, I represent most of Lara's emotions

Skylar: Stop pretending to be nice!

Lara: Ignore them, THEY won't stick around for long

Dee: Too bad, we are

Lara: Next chapter, I'm going to make these guys react to all the episodes we missed in season 1. This will definitely be spilt into at least three chapters

Summer: For the real life Jane. You are still asleep. Just kidding, you ended up screaming and running away

Jane: I'm sorry! I was taken by surprise!

Luka: *whispering* It was cute

Lara: Let's actually start, but I have to bring in Miss Liar first! *Lara clicks and Miss Liar appears*

Miss Liar: Where am I?

*Skylar pulls out a fake gun*

Lara: Put it away Skylar

Miss Liar: *screams* WHY DOES SHE HAVE A GUN!?

*Skylar puts the fake gun away*

Lara: If your going to scare someone, don't use a gun. Use your other form

Carly: Just don't even try.

Ollie: That would be ideal

Miss Liar: Who are you!?

Lara: Quick introduction. I'm Lara, these are my sides *Points to sides*, that's my friend Summer *points to Summer*, Jane *points to Jane*, am I missing anyone? *Everyone shakes their head* You should know the rest of them. We aren't from your world as your from a show. Don't freak out, because your memory will be erased. Let's get on with the chapter

Miss Liar: *blink blink* What?

Lara: *sigh* We are watching Volpina. Get ready to be exposed Lila

Miss Liar: Wait wha-

**Gabriel: (talking on the phone while looking at a book) Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want? (pauses) What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless. (goes to to the painting of his wife, revealing a safe behind it, into which he places the book) Call my assistant, Nathalie. She'll give you other names**

Lara: Oh bt-

Ollie: Please use proper words

Lara: -w, this episode gives major clues on who Hawk Moth is

**Adrien: (behind a pillar) He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom?**

**Plagg: Ooh! I love dirty secrets (Adrien walks over with Plagg to the painting and opens it) Oh, yes! Go on, go on!**

*August smirks for no reason*

**Adrien: I can't do it. My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code, and my fencing class is about to start.**

**Plagg: You're such a party pooper. (phases through the safe door and unlocks it)**

**Adrien: Plagg, no!**

Plagg: Plagg yes!

**Plagg: (muffled) My, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff? (knocks the book Gabriel was looking at into Adrien's arms) I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need Camembert!**

**Adrien: Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe? (stares at a page with a picture of an ancient Chinese Hawk Moth) Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes?**

Summer: Be careful what you call him

**Plagg: Cheese! Didn't you hear me?**

**(Adrien gasps after hearing approaching footsteps, and hides the book in his school bag and closes the picture just as Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard enter the room.)**

**Nathalie: Adrien? You're going to be late.**

**(Adrien's bodyguard grunts.)**

**Adrien: I was...looking for my homework. Silly me. (chuckles nervously)**

Liam: You are terrible at lying

August: So are you

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Marinette and Alya are walking up the entrance steps)**

**Rose: Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him!**

*Liam rolls his eyes*

**Chloé: Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about me?**

*Hasley agrees*

Mason: Seriously?

Hasley: I'd rather he write a song about Chloe then Miss Liar here

*Miss Liar sticks out her tongue*

**Nino: Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she'd mention me to Steven Basielberg himself!**

*Skylar growls at Miss Liar*

Miss Liar: Did you just...growl at me?

Lara: She did. You might actually be surprised on what they'll do to you

**Marinette: (rushes back to Alya's side) Lila?**

**Alya: Yeah, she just started at our school! (points to Lila, who's on the second floor of the school with Adrien) She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch! (shows Marinette the video of Lila on her blog)**

Marinette: I can't believe how much you lie

Miss Liar: I don't lie!

Adrien, Marinette and Liam: Yes you do

**Marinette: Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?!**

Adrien: Love of your life, huh?

**Alya: Lila's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome!**

Ollie: Not true, Lila's life is a complete lie. The fact her-

Masi: I know you want to help and all, but maybe you should let them see her life before you reveal it

**Marinette: (daydreaming) What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet; nobody's ever written a song about me; and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist! (Lila guides Adrien along by the hand. Gasping) Where are they going? Alya, we've got to stop them!**

Alya: Chill out Marinette

**Alya: You need to chill out, Marinette. My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview! (walks away)**

Lara: *rolls eyes* You care so much

Nino: He-

Lara: *puts up her hand, telling him to stop* Just don't

**Marinette: What's going on? I mean has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something?**

**Tikki: You wouldn't be a little jealous, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Huh! Me, jealous? No way! (runs after Lila and Adrien)**

Alya: See, even Tikki agrees

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont library_

**(Marinette sees Adrien sitting at a table alone. Marinette hides behind a nearby bookshelf)**

**Marinette: Where is she?**

**(Adrien takes the book from his dad's safe out of his bag, and Tikki gasps and leaves Marinette's purse.)**

**Tikki: Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look at it.**

**Marinette: Why are you so concerned about his book? Hide, Tikki!**

Tikki: How didn't you recognise the book Plagg?

**(Tikki flies over to a bookcase right next to Adrien.)**

**Miss Liar: Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think? (notices Adrien's book and grabs it from under the other book he was using to hide it) What's that?**

**Adrien: Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes.**

**Miss Liar: (puts her hand on top of Adrien's) I love superheroes!**

Liam: LIES!

**Marinette: (gasps from behind the bookcase) It's already too late! (bumps into a book cart, pushing it by accident. Tikki watches Lila as she flips through the book turning to the page on Ladybug)**

**Miss Liar: Ladybug!**

*Marinette sneers*

**Adrien: (sighing) She's amazing.**

**Miss Liar: A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know. (scoots her seat closer to Adrien)**

*Carly starts to growl at Miss Liar*

Miss Liar: You too?

Lara: She's not the only person

**Adrien: Uh, I don't know—I mean, I—**

**Miss Liar: So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?**

Marinette: You got a soft spot for me?

**Adrien: Me? Oh, no! Not at all!**

**(The book cart moves closer to them, but is unnoticed.)**

**Miss Liar: You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug**

Marinette: *cue sarcasm* Oh sure you are. Me and you are definitely close friends

Miss Liar: Wait wha-

**(Adrien and Marinette both gasp.)**

**Adrien: Really?!**

**Miss Liar: We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything**

*This time, Alana growls at Miss Liar*

Miss Liar: Why do you keep growling at me?

*No one responds*

Miss Liar: Hello? You, *points to Lara* whatever your name is, why do they keep growling at me!?

*Lara ignores her*

Miss Liar: Are you deaf or something!?

*This is when Lara starts to get angry. She clenched her fists and bit her lip, trying to hold in the urge to kill her*

Miss Liar: JUST TELL ME W-

Lara: *Looking at the screen* Shut the f*ck up

*Miss Liar is to shocked to reply*

**(Marinette accidentally slams the cart into the wall, causing Adrien and Lila to stand up in surprise. Marinette has hidden under their table.)**

**Adrien: (gets an alert from his phone) I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds. (Lila causes Adrien to drop his bag on the floor)**

**Miss Liar: So, the park? (pushes the superhero book on the floor away from Adrien's bag with her foot)**

Adrien: YOU TOOK MY BOOK!?

**Adrien: Uh sure! (runs out)**

**Miss Liar: (picks up the book) A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting... (leaves the library)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: I know. I gotta talk to Adrien before he meets up with Lila in the park. He needs to know that she's a total thief**

Marinette: And a liar

*Jane looks at the other Miraculous characters. Most are in shock, or are too embarrassed to say anything*

Jane: You believe Marinette now?

*The miraculous characters just stay quiet*

**Tikki: No! You can't say anything to Adrien yet. I need a chance to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is we have to get our hands on it!**

**Marinette: I don't get it? Exactly why would we need it?**

**Tikki: I'll explain to you once I know for sure. Please, we mustn't let Lila out of our sight!**

August: Yeah! Cause she nearly akumatized Marinette!

Miss Liar: What's so bad about that?

Lara: You know something that hasn't appeared in the story in a while?

Jane: What?

Lara: Hey flying pan, why don't you knock out Miss Liar for me?

*The flying pan appears and hits Miss Liar so hard it knocks her out. Lara just smiles*

Lara: I missed the flying pan. Did anyone else? *Looks at you* I'm talking to you by the way

_Scene: Streets of Paris_

**(Marinette is watching a clip of Lila from the Ladyblog)**

**Miss Liar: (in the video) Ladybug and me, we're like this! (crosses her fingers together) **

**Marinette: Liar!**

*Miss Liar starts to regain consciousness*

**Tikki: There! She's coming out!**

**(Lila exits a jewelry store.)**

_Scene: The Place des Vosges_

(**Marinette hides behind a tree. Lila is sitting on a bench)**

**Tikki: We're too far away.**

**(Marinette uses the zoom on her phone to get a closer look at Lila, who is putting on a necklace with a fox tail charm. Lila pulls out the book, but then quickly hides it when Adrien approaches)**

**Miss Liar: Oh hi!**

*Miss Liar complains a little and holds her head in agony*

**Marinette: (sees Adrien) Oh no! He's already here!**

**Adrien: Hey! (Lila throws the book in the trash behind her)**

**Marinette: She dumped the book in the trash bin! What a brat!**

Nino: Sounds like your talking about Chloe

**Tikki: I'll get it–**

**Marinette: No Tikki!**

**Tikki: I have to get that book! You take care of Adrien. (flies to the trash canister) **

**Marinette: Tikki! (runs after her hiding behind the trash canister)**

**(Tikki struggles to get the book out of the trash.)**

**Adrien: So you do know Ladybug, for real?**

*Marinette starts raging*

**Tikki: (carrying the book) This is the book Marinette! (Marinette grabs the book) **

**Miss Liar: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina**

Ollie: FALSEHOOD!

Lara: Stop stealing people's lines

**Adrien: Volpina?**

**Marinette: Volpina?**

**Adrien: Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book.**

**Miss Liar: (stopping him from grabbing the book) Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug. (Marinette is angered by the comment) Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. (Marinette bites down on the book) My grandma gave me this necklace**

*Marinette rages even more*

**Tikki: Wow she's good. Really good (Marinette runs just out of the park)**

Marinette: See! Even Tikki knows she's a liar!

**Marinette: You've got your book. I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform! Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

Adrien: You wouldn't have lost me anyway bugaboo

Miss Liar: Y-Your Ladybug!?

Marinette: Yep

Miss Liar: Give your miraculous to me otherwise I'll tell Hawk Moth your identity

Lara: Let me interrupt. I said your memory was going to be erased for a reason. And don't even think about writing it down because it won't stay

Miss Liar: Oh come on!

Lara: I don't like you

Miss Liar: You made that pretty obvious

*Lara mimics Miss Liar. She starts to get angry and tries to slap Lara, but Skylar, being Skylar, protected Lara*

Skylar: Back off

Miss Liar: What is with you?

Lara: She's me, but overprotective

Miss Liar: What?

Skylar: Why are you even explaining this?

Lara: I really don't know. Flying pan, do your work

*The flying pan, once again, hits her. She tries to grab the flying pan but it disappears*

**Adrien: (holding Lila's necklace) Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?! (Ladybug lands in front of them)**

Miss Liar: It is

Marinette: Tikki and I saw you walking out of a jewellery store with in your hand

**Ladybug: (sarcastically) Well hey Lila! How's it gong? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job**

Jane: Even if Lila was Ladybug's best friend, you shouldn't have announced it. If it was true, you could have been targeted

**Ladybug: (puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila) Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's! Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Never! And we're not friends either! (to Adrien) Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her**

Ollie: Because-

Masi: What did I say Ollie?

Ollie: *remembers* Oh right

**Adrien: (to Lila, who is crying) So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?**

**Ladybug: She's more like a super liar.**

**Miss Liae: How dare you?!**

**Adrien: Wait! Lila! (Lila runs away) Hey, what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her?**

**Ladybug: I...I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me. (yo-yos away)**

**Adrien: (confused) What is with you, Ladybug?**

Dee: *Dancing a little while singing* She is…jjjjjjjjeeeeeeeaaaallllllooooussss

Marinette: I'm not

Dee: I can tell when someone's jealous

_Scene: Roof_

**(Ladybug lands abruptly)**

**Ladybug: I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her anymore. (grasps her yo-yo and leaves)**

Marinette: And I was mistaken

_Scene: Streets of Paris_

**(Lila stops in front of a poster of Ladybug)**

**Miss Liar: My chances with Adrien, gone! I hate you, Ladybug! (throws her bag at the poster)**

Adrien: I wouldn't have gotten with you anyway Lila

_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair_

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ah...jealousy-**

*Dee look as if he called her*

**Hawk Moth: -Deciet-**

*Liam looks as if he called him*

**Hawk Moth: -And the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey. (turns butterfly into akuma) Fly, my evil little one, and akumatize her!**

_Scene: Streets of Paris_

**(Lila is kneeling down on the sidewalk. The akuma lands on Lila's fox tail necklace.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous**

Adrien: Ah. I see what I got wrong here

**Miss Liar: It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina and uses her new power to change the poster of Ladybug into one of Volpina and Adrien)**

Adrien: Really Lila?

_Scene: Paris_

**(A meteor appears in the sky, hurtling down toward the city. Adrien is just getting home, and upon seeing the meteor, runs to his room)**

Jane: How does that look so realistic?

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. Ladybug just arrives home when she also sees the meteor.) **

Miss Liar: *confused* Adrien is Cat Noir. Marinette is Ladybug. What is life?

**Ladybug: Code Red!**

**(Ladybug yo-yos towards the meteor, but is surprised by Volpina, who flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the Louvre pyramid. She hurls it back into the sky, where it vanishes as it hits a pigeon. Volpina flies down onto a building, but is revealed to be an illusion when the real Volpina swats her away. Volpina then addresses the Parisians below.)**

**Volpina: I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs! (Citizens chant her name) **

Carly: *cue sarcasm* I just love how loyal the citizens of Paris are to their heroes

**Ladybug: (standing on a nearby roof) Volpina?**

**Cat Noir: (lands next to Ladybug) Looks like we have a new partner.**

**Ladybug: Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of nowhere.**

**Cat Noir: Well, at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here—**

**Ladybug: (defensively) I could have easily stopped that meteorite myself**

Dee: *looks at Marinette* You sure your not jealous?

**Cat Noir: Hey! Relax! I'm just saying she seems seriously awesome. (Volpina lands in front of them)**

**Volpina: Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on!**

**(Volpina flies off with Ladybug and Cat Noir following behind her. They all land on a nearby roof.)**

**Cat Noir: I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh! (Hawk Moth's figure is on a roof across from them)**

**Ladybug: He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!**

Marinette: Not so big now we know

**Volpina: We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our individual talents.**

**Cat Noir: You can count on us.**

**Volpina: Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir! Cool outfit.**

**Cat Noir: (Scratching the back of his head) Why thanks! You too, Volpina. (Ladybug gags) **

Adrien: I regret saying that

**Ladybug: First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day. Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?**

**Volpina: Why would you say that?**

**Ladybug: (annoyed) I was asking Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: I'm finding you unusual today, My Lady. Everything okay?**

**Ladybug: I'm fine, just fine. (to Volpina) Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?**

**Volpina: My necklace.**

**Ladybug: What power does it give you?**

**Volpina: The power of flight and super strength. (Hawk Moth disappears) **

Lara: *Ollie gaining control* That's not possible. A miraculous is known to give one massive superpower, which must be used wisely as it can only be used once per transformation as teenagers. For Lila to have a "ultimate power" *air quotations* being used more then once, let alone having two of them at this age, is too good to be true. It's obviously fake

Summer: *Turns to Ollie* You couldn't have said that yourself?

*Ollie shakes his head*

**Volpina: He's getting away! (they all chase after him until he stops again)**

**Volpina: Ladybug, go to his left, Cat Noir, you take the right and I'll come from behind.**

**Ladybug: No! I...I take the right, Cat Noir goes from behind and you... take the left**

Adrien: Ladybug doesn't like being a team player

**Volpina: (laughing) Fine. Makes no difference to me.**

**Ladybug: Good. (Volpina flies off)**

**Cat Noir: Can you chill out a little? She's one of us. (Cat Noir jumps off. Ladybug scoffs before heading towards Hawk Moth)**

_Scene: Rooftop_

**(Volpina's illusion lands on a roof where the real Volpina waits)**

**Volpina: (Watches Cat Noir running on rooftops) He's running right into my trap. (Meanwhile, Cat Noir thinks he has Hawk Moth, but he has vanished again)**

**Cat Noir: Where did he go? (Hawk Moth appears on a different roof) I'll take him!**

**(Cat Noir continues to chase after the vanishing Hawk Moth. Back to Volpina who goes after Ladybug)**

**Volpina: Good! Now for the other one**

*Adrien sighs*

Jane: Isn't it funny how anyone here is too embarrassed to speak up?

Luka: I'm not, I just have no say in this

Marinette: As far as I'm concerned, Luka hasn't seen Lila ever before

Luka: I haven't

Jane: That's why he's innocent *rests on his shoulder*

Lara: *whispers* here we go again

_Scene: Ladybug is running after Hawk Moth and lands on an empty roof_

**Ladybug: Where did he go? (Her foot catches in one of Volpina's traps and when she tries to move, bombs aim at her. Volpina appears.)**

**Volpina: I wouldn't move an inch if I were you. (Ladybug gasps) Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other. (Volpina laughs)**

**Ladybug: Lila?!**

**Volpina: You will call me Volpina!**

**Ladybug: You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims!**

**Volpina: Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar. (Hawk Moth speaks to Volpina)**

Miss Liar: I can't believe how mean I was when I was Volpina

*The Miraculers and Adrienette facepalms*

**Hawk Moth: Take Ladybug's Miraculous. Her earrings, now!**

**Volpina: (To Ladybug) Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your Miraculous.**

**Ladybug: Never!**

**Volpina: Do you really think you've got a choice, Ladybug? You'll give me your Miraculous or the building goes down! (Volpina points to a nearby building)**

**Ladybug: You wouldn't do that! (Volpina blows into her flute and sends the building down)**

**Ladybug: Stop! (She reaches for her earrings. The crumbling building hits a pigeon and then vanishes, showing that it was never falling)**

**Ladybug: It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawk Moth! That's your power Volpina, isn't it?! Illusion, lies. Of course! (Ladybug throws her yo-yo at all the bombs and Volpina and everything vanishes)**

Lara: *rolls eyes* Looks like someone finally put two and two together

**Ladybug: Of course! (She phones Cat Noir) Is Volpina with you, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: (Through phone) No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either.**

**Ladybug: Forget it. He was never there in the first place.**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean? But we saw him.**

**Ladybug: (On Cat Noir's staff) That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real**

Lara: Hawk Moth wouldn't risk something like that

**Cat Noir: What are you trying to say?**

**Ladybug: She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth!**

**Cat Noir: I don't get it? Why did he do it?**

**Ladybug: I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes.**

**Cat Noir: Lila?**

Summer: *Looking at Marinette* Shouldn't you have at least considered how he knew it was Lila?

**Ladybug: I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there!**

**Cat Noir: You got it! (He hangs up) I think I know the way already.**

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**(Cat Noir arrives and detransforms)**

**Plagg: Wouldn't Cat Noir be more useful in this situation?**

**Adrien: If Volpina's got a thing for me, I can make her see sense without Cat Noir. Maybe then she'll listen**

Adrien: Yeah no

**Plagg: You really think you can take down Volpina without your super powers? Without me?**

**Adrien: (sees Volpina) Hide Plagg, she's coming! (Plagg goes in his jacket)**

**Volpina: Adrien!**

**Adrien: Hey! Who are you?**

**Volpina: Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero.**

**Adrien: Lila!**

**Volpina: You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me**

Marinette: I might be jealous-

Dee: Told you so!

Marinette: -but definitely not of you

**Ladybug: (hanging outside of Adrien's window) You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination, Volpina. (Ladybug calls Cat Noir, but he doesn't answer)**

**Ladybug: What is he doing? No time to hang around and wait any longer. (Ladybug swings into Adrien's room)**

**Volpina: See what I mean! She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug**

Summer: Date? Ewww

**Adrien: Mm excuse me, but it wasn't really quite a date, per say. (Volpina turns to him angrily) I mean- what I meant was it could've become one right? No need to get bent out of shape!**

**Ladybug: (to Adrien) Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar. (to Volpina) You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality!**

**(Adrien runs into the bathroom, and shuts the door.) **

**Plagg: So, was I right or was I right?**

Lara: I just remembered something. I went shopping today, and I saw Camembert. I instantly started singing Adrien's version of the theme song without realising

**Adrien: Come on? Claws out!**

**(Meanwhile Ladybug and Volpina are fighting in Adrien's room.) **

**Cat Noir: (has landed in the open window) Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble... (jumps into the room) ...finding the place**

Hasley: *not singing* Lies

Lara: *not singing* Tell me lies?

Summer: Just don't

**(Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug swats them away.)**

**Cat Noir: Illusions!**

**(At that moment, Volpina is seen outside, leaping away with a captive Adrien.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! She's taken Adrien!**

**Cat Noir: That's an illusion, too!**

**Ladybug: How are you so sure?!**

**Cat Noir: Uh...my..um...feline sixth sense. It's legendary! Oh...**

**(Ladybug goes over to the bathroom and finds it empty.) **

**Ladybug: Really? You don't say! Adrien's gone! (leaps out the window) **

Marinette: This make so much more sense

**Cat Noir: I'm not even gonna try to get out of this**

_Scene: Eiffel Tower_

**(Volpina is dangling "Adrien" from a high brace. Volpina laughs evilly as Cat Noir and Ladybug climb up the tower.)**

**Volpina: Give me your Miraculous now or I will! (swings "Adrien" around)**

**Ladybug: I thought you loved him!**

**Volpina: Not as much as seeing you two defeated! (to "Adrien") No hard feelings, right?**

Adrien: *sigh* Imagine that was really me

**Cat Noir: You're bluffing. It's another illusion.**

**Volpina: You wanna bet on that? (releases one finger at a time on her grip on "Adrien")**

**Ladybug: No! (reaches for her earrings) **

**Cat Noir: Don't do it, Ladybug! (throws his baton at Volpina and "Adrien")**

**Ladybug: No!**

**(The illusion of Adrien vanishes, and Volpina along with it.)**

**Ladybug: (spots the real Volpina) There she is!**

**(They all climb to the top of the tower and Volpina plays her flute to create more illusions of herself.)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A chocolate popsicle appears) Huh? (she opens it and the bright inner wrapper makes her squint) I've got an idea to take down Volpina!**

**Cat Noir: With a chocolate popsicle?**

**Ladybug: Trust me. Get ready**

Adrien: I always trust you

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Ladybug uses the shiny wrapper to blind the real Volpina, and Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to make a cage around her with the tower's metal.) **

**Ladybug: Trapped! Like a fox! (grabs Volpina's necklace) Your days are over, akuma! (breaks the necklace, releasing the akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye little butterfly. (throws the ice cream in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous wave puts everything back to normal, including Lila) Lila?**

**Lila: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.**

**Lila: Forget it, Ladybug; you were right. We'll never be friends. (picks up her necklace and walks away)**

**Cat Noir: Ouch...**

Jane: Even more evidence

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her**

Marinette: I sure haven't

_Scene: Eiffel Tower_

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are still there)**

**Ladybug: There's one problem we still have to solve. Where's Adrien?**

**Cat Noir: Uh...everything's been put back to normal, right? So he must be safely back at home.**

**Ladybug: I should check to make sure!**

**Cat Noir: Uh... No, don't worry about it! I'll go! You're about to change back. (Ladybug's earrings beep)**

**Ladybug: So are you. (Cat Noir's ring beeps) No arguing. I'll take care of it. (jumps off the tower)**

**Cat Noir: Ugh! That stubbornness... It's so...so... (fondly) ...irresistible. (leaps off to follow Ladybug)**

*Marinette smiles*

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**(Ladybug enters through the open window; meanwhile, Cat Noir lands in the bathroom. Ladybug walks, then runs, over to the bathroom door.)**

**Ladybug: Adrien? (Cat Noir is in a panic) Are you there? (slides open the bathroom door) Can I come in? (Cat Noir turns on the shower) **

**Ladybug: (hears the shower, quickly slides the door shut again, and jumps back) This is...Ladybug. Is everything okay?**

**Cat Noir: Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement. (leans with his ear up to the door)**

**Ladybug: Uh...oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry. I'll be off then, huh.**

**Cat Noir: Thank you!**

**(They both lean their heads against either side of the door, mirroring each other. Ladybug yo-yos out through the window. Cat Noir opens the door and walks out, sadly staring out the window.)**

Lara: *looking at the miraculers* You guys remember the other scene?

*The Miraculers nod*

_Scene: Marinette's roof_

**(She sits perusing the superhero book)**

**Marinette: (to Tikki) This book could've been my connection to Adrien without my Ladybug mask for once, but I get that I'm not gonna be returning it to him.**

**Tikki: I'm really sorry Marinette, but its information is invaluable.**

**Marinette: Information? But it's all written in code.**

**Tikki: I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time. He knows how to decipher the codes.**

**Marinette: So what exactly is so special about this book?**

**Tikki: It contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back.**

**Marinette: I don't get it, Tikki. Just tell me what's going on. Please, who is he?**

**Tikki: The Great Guardian. And I think the time has come for you to finally meet him**

Lara: *looks at Adrienette* Any ideas on who Hawk Moth is?

Adrien: Should we?

*August teleports Lara next to her and holds her back from killing Adrienette*

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**(Adrien is looking through his bag)**

**Adrien: Did you take my father's book, Plagg?**

**Plagg: (mouth stuffed with cheese) Of course not!**

**Adrien: If he finds out it's missing, I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with**

*Lara seems to rage even more*

_Scene: Master Fu's massage shop_

**Marinette knocks on the door. Marinette and Tikki enter the room.)**

**Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug.**

**(The door closes behind Marinette on its own.)**

Lara: *magically calmed down. Claps, gaining everyone's attention* And that's the end of season 1! Finally!

*Everyone starts to cheer*

Lara: So, in the next couple of chapters, I'll be going over the episodes I missed. I missed a lot more then I planned to skip, because I couldn't find the right order of the miraculous episodes- Oh hold on

Ollie: What do you think of Lila now?

*Miss Liar just turns away, ashamed*

Alya: Okay maybe she's a liar, but Marinette's overreacting

*Lara disappears*

Alya: Where did she go?

August: I teleported her away before she killed you

Alya: Thanks?

Skylar: *just process what happened* ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Alya: It was just a one time thing

Skylar: *mimicking Alya* Just a one time thing! B*tch, she threatened your best friend, and even if she told you, you wouldn't have believed her!

Miss Liar: I did not, Marinette threatened me!

Marinette: Stop lying! You threatened me!

Alya: *Looks at Marinette* Why didn't you say anything?

Marinette: Because you wouldn't have believed me

August: *smirking evilly* Drama

Liam: *looks at her* Just stop

Alya: Well how do I know who's the liar right now?

Skylar: *breathes in, and out* Dee?

Dee: Yeah?

Skylar: If I go to far, you know how to stop me

Dee: What do you m-

*Skylar closes her eyes, and within a flash, Skylar now has one white and one black devil horns, black angel wings with red tips. She also has fangs now. On her face, there is two marks shaped like a tear rolling down her face with a sharp edge. One is grey, while the other is black. This is her delta mark*

Dee: I see what you mean now

Skylar: *Walking towards Alya, who is slowly backing away* We have shown you your f*cking lives for what feels like years now, and you still don't believe us!? We even proved to you that your b*tchy "friend" *points to Lila* is a f*cking liar-

*Skylar's left eye starts to fade into red. Dee notices this*

Dee: Skylar, calm down! She's taking control!

Skylar: -AND YET YOU STILL-

*Skylar's eyes are both fully red. This means her dark side, Ralyks is in control*

Ralyks: -DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE US!?

*Dee looks anxious, and confused on what to do. At this moment, Ralyks extends her claws. Dee doesn't see it, but Jane does*

Jane: Uhh, Dee? Your friend has very long nails!

Dee: *looks surprised* RALYKS! DON'T MOVE!

Ralyks: *looks at Dee* Skylar might listen to you, but I don't

Dee: How about I ask Carly then?

*Ralyks looks scared. Dee turns to Carly*

Carly: I might do it. Calm down Ralyks

Ralyks: But Alya's being an oblivious idiot! She can't even-

*Carly's eyes start to turn a light grey, seconds later, so does Ralyks' eyes*

Ralyks: *squinting her eyes* Stop! I get it

*Carly's eyes turn back to normal and so does Ralyks*

Ralyks: I'm sorry! I won't do that again Alpha

Marinette: Alpha? As in wolf pack?

*Carly claps and Carly's hat disappeared. In its place, is two wolf ears. Her tail is poking out, which it fades into a magenta colour, just like her hair. Her bandage on her face also disappears, and three marks appears on her face. One is a black moon, and the other two are grey stars. It's appears somewhere around the bottom left corner of her face. Alana's hood is magically taken off, and two wolf ears stand proud of where the hood used to be. She also her poking out, which is faded into the same colour as her hair. She has a tiger stripes mark, three on each side of the face, starting off with black and changing between black and grey as it goes along her face. For August, her beanie disappears, and as you guessed, two wolf ears replace it. She has hair tail out, and it fades into the same turquoise colour as her hair*

Carly: *points to herself* Alpha, *points to Alana* Beta and *points to Skylar* Delta *claps and they return to normal selves, including Skylar, who's left eye is now black*

*Lara reappears*

Lara: Sorry, I got angry *looks at everyone* What happened?

Skylar: Ralyks happened

Lara: 'Kay

Marinette: *surprised* how are you so calm!? She could have killed Alya!

Lara: *makes a fart noise* 'Cause Carly and Dee are here. They can calm her down. Also, I'm used to this, they live in my head

Marinette: They what!?

Lara: I have a big imagination. *looks at Skylar* What do they think of Miss Liar here?

Skylar: They still think Marinette's overreacting

Lara: Excuse me while I punch a wall *disappears and reappears seconds later. Remember something* Oh shoot, I forgot to add Kat! Anyway, Jane, Summer, all of my wonderful sides, my lovely flying pan, Kat and I will now kill Lila *makes Kat appear*

Kat: What's going on?

Lara: Help us kill Miss Liar here

Kat: Sure

*Lara teleports the previously mentioned people away. She then teleports back by herself*

Lara: Don't worry about us. *Looks at you* Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to go beat up Lila, you guys can come join too if you want. No pressure. If your not coming, bug out bug heads!

**I can't wait to beat her up. Do you want to join me and my beautiful friends and ocs? **


	28. Interactive chapter

**Ollie: *runs up* Before this chapter begins, there is a couple of things Lara has kindly asked me to mention. The first one is that she has re-uploaded the latest chapter, or the Volpina chapter. For an unknown reason, most of the reactions from the class, and the explaining at the end was removed. She was able to retrieve the document and upload it again. The next thing is if any of you are still confused as to the classes' reaction, then imagine if you were in their place. Your "friend" was found out to be a liar, and you believed them over your other friend who you've known for longer. Wouldn't you be embarrassed? Next, this is an interactive chapter. So you, the reader, will come in as y/n, and be shown around and get to beat up Miss Liar if you please. If you don't know, y/n means your name and y/p will be your pronounces. Lastly, there will be two parts to this chapter, first the interactive part, and something she wrote on the w website, but wanted to share here for no apparent reason. So yeah…*Bows* enjoy**

**Masi: WHO TOOK MY BASKETBALL!? **

**Ollie: *looks surprised. Whispers* I forgot to return it! Sh*t *looks up* Bye! **

Lara: *walks up to y/n* Hey! You must be y/n! Welcome to my imagination, or the Watching Miraculous part of it!

*Y/n gives a little smile*

Lara: Well come on! I'll show you around!

*Lara starts to walk away, turns around, gestures for y/n to follow her, and keeps moving. Y/n quickly runs up to Lara's side. They enter the main theatre. Only Marinette was in that room*

Lara: This is the theatre room, or where most of the chapters are written. *sees Marinette* I thought Marinette was still asleep?

Marinette: *notices Lara and y/n. She jumps off her seat and walks towards y/n* Hi Lara, who's this?

Lara: *gestures to y/n* This is y/n, I told you y/p is/where going to come today

Marinette: You did?

Lara: *runs hand through hair* Please don't tell me I forgot *starts to stress*

Alana: *appears and is clearly stressing* No no no no no no no no *continues to repeat no until Carly appears*

Carly: *hugs Alana* Calm down Alana, your going to make Lara even more paranoid then she already is

*Alana hugs back*

Lara: Sorry about that, this is Carly and Alana, my morality and anxiety

*Carly and Alana disappear. Lara starts to walk up the theatre seats and stops in the middle*

Lara: Man, I didn't realise how much of a good view it is from here!

*Y/n walks up and stands next to Lara, looking at the blank screen*

Y/n: There's nothing on the screen

Lara: Oh I know

*They stand there in silence*

Lara: *snapping back* Anyway, let's continue

*Lara walks towards the kitchen as y/n follows her. Rod is getting a snack, Alya is drinking water, August is standing on Liam*

Lara: You hungry?

Y/n: Not really

Lara: Well if you are, just pop in and grab whatever you want, there is basically everything that you can think of

Y/n: Even Kobe Beef?

Lara: *looks confused* I don't know what that is but yes

Y/n: *sees Liam and August* Umm, is that normal for them? *points to Liam and August*

Lara: *turns and looks at August and Liam* Yes *to Liam and August* GET OFF HIM AUGUST!

August: *looks at Lara* No

*Y/n laughs a little*

Lara: *sighs* Carlllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

*August jumps on Liam's back once more before teleporting away*

Lara: That was August, my emotions. That boy lying on the floor is Liam, my deceit. GET UP LIAM!

Liam: Shut up *teleports away*

Lara: *facepalms and complains in Arabic* I'm sorry about them, imagine living with them *rolls eyes*

Y/n: But aren't they part of you?

Lara: *eyes widen* …Yeah they are! But I don't jump on my friends backs, don't get the wrong idea

Y/n: *whispers* People these days

Lara: *shakes head* Anyway, that's Rod, *points to Rod* he's my guy best friend, hey Rod!

Rod: *turns around from the fridge* Hey Lara, hey y/n! Where is the cake?

Lara: I ate it

Rod: *facepalms and grabs the ingredients for chocolate* I'll just make another one

Lara: And-

Rod: -I'LL EAT IT

Lara: You obviously know Alya

Y/n: Hi Alya!

Alya: Hi.

Lara: She's just…shaken up by Skylar's actions

Y/n: You mean the fact that Skylar tried to kill her?

Lara: I mean Carly would have stopped her if she got too close. Carly doesn't like to use her powers because it actually hurts them

Y/n: Oh

Lara: Yeah, lets go to the rooms- Hey wait! Rod, when did you get here?

Rod: I wanted to beat up Lila, we were talking about Miraculous and I mentioned it, remember?

Lara: Oh yeah, okay well, we are going beat her up later. *teleports y/n and her to the room* There is two rooms, one for the Miraculers and the others for the Miraculous characters, although Marinette is staying here for a while and Luka occasionally hangs around here

Y/n: Why?

Lara: Well, after last episode and she doesn't wanna be near Alya for a while and Luka liked to hang out with Jane. Speaking off *kicks door down* WHAT'S UP B*TCHES!?

*Ollie is sitting on his bed, listening to music. Masi is lying down on Ollie's bed, sleeping. Skylar is floating, Dee is sitting on a chair, Alana is under her bed, Carly is lying on the floor, Liam is also lying on the floor, August is punching the wall, Mason and Hasley are playing video games, Jane and Luka are talking, Summer is playing her guitar, Kat is watching Sander Sides and the flying pan is floating next to Skylar*

Ollie: Watch your language Lara

Lara: Yeah yeah, I won't swear. Sorry. Anyway, Ollie, my logic *points to logic*, Masi, competitive, *points to Masi* Skylar, protective, *points to Skylar, who growls* Dee, jealousy *points to Dee*, Mason, thoughts and Hasley, creativity *points to Mason and Halsey*. Uhh, Summer is like my sister from another mister, and Jane is my online friend and Kat is my friend

Y/n: You do realise I know all of this, right?

Lara: *shrugs* Quick recap incase you forgot *teleports them to Miraculous characters room. They are just playing truth and dare* Guys

*Miraculous characters turn around*

Kim: Yeah?

Lara: This is y/n, y/p are going to beat up Lila again

Miss Liar: AGAIN!?

Lara: Yep, now lets go

Alix: We won't let you take her

Lara: You don't have a choice *whispers to y/n* call for the flying pan to knock out Lila

Y/n: Flying pan, knock out Lila

Miss Liar: Wait wh-

*The flying pan appears and hits Miss Liar has hard as it can. She gets knocked out in an instant*

Lara: The good old flying pan *teleports y/n, a knocked out Miss Liar and her to the torture room, where the rest of the Miraculers are waiting*

Rod: *rolls eyes* finally

Lara: *holds flying pan in a ready stances* just think of a weapon, and it'll appear

Y/n: *thinks of a gun and a gun appears* Whoah

Lara: A gun?

Y/n: I didn't think it would actually work

**Real me: Yeah, I'm not gonna write this**

**Lara: Aww come on**

**Real me: You are literally me. You thought of this**

*After leaving a bloody Lila, which Lara magically healed, she called everyone into the theatre*

Lara: Well, as you all should know, this is y/n

Y/n: Hi

*Most waved or muttered a hi*

Lara: Anyway, hopefully Ollie told you that there was a second part to this chapter, here's the prank I "pulled" on my friends. Obviously this is not real, but I just wanted to do this

**Real me: THIS PART INCLUDES LYRICS FROM "Friends on the Other Side" BY THOMAS SANDERS! LET'S GET ON WITH THIS! **

August: *has been talking with everyone on what they should do. Everyone but Skylar was listening* LARA!

Lara: *appears* What's up guys?

August: You want to pull a prank on you friends?

Lara: Sure! *notices Skylar* You going to join as well Skylar?

Skylar: *looks at Lara* Hmm, sure

Lara: I have an idea, I'm going to need all of your help, including the dark sides

Aral: *in her head, to Lara* Us too?

Lara: Yes Aral, you too. I just need to bring in my friends

Masi: But we don't even-

Lara: *looks at Masi, and suddenly they all look as if they understood what was going to happen* Now you know?

*They nod. Lara closes her eyes and suddenly the room becomes pitch dark, and only a table with seven chairs*

Ollie: *looks chairs* You, Summer, Rod, Kat?

Masi: Jane and Z! Or her other friends?

Dee: Oh that makes more sense

Ollie: That's six...Lara?

Lara: I might not be emotionally ready, but I'm willing to...bring her in. She still is my friend and will always be

*The sides smile at that. They step into the darkness, and Lara follows, but not before bringing her friends in*

GG: Where am I?

*Lara smiles a little bit upon hearing GG's voice*

GG: *looks around* Hey guys and people I don't know

Rod: Hi

Kat: Hello

Z: You all look familiar

Summer: *looks around* Wait *they all turn to her* I know where we are! And we know each other because we've met before. You're Z, you're Jane, some of Lara's online friends, right?

Z: Yep

Jane: Yeah

Summer: This is gotta be Lara's imagination

Rod: And how are you so sure?

Summer: I've been here a bunch of times, and all of us have been in the Watching Miraculous part. She's somewhere here

Jane: Why is it so dark?

*Lara laughs evilly*

Summer: Seriously sis?

Lara: *steps out of the shadow* You're in my world now *points around* not your world

*Summer shakes her head in disapproval*

Lara: *takes a seat* And I've got friends on the other side

All the sides: *still in the shadows* (Hasley: I find delight in the gruesome and grim) she's got friends on the other side

*Everyone but Summer looks surprised*

Lara: *gestures for them to take a seat* Sit down at my table *they sit down as she smiles* Put your mind at ease

*Summer looks annoyed, while the others slowly start to become comfortable*

Lara: *constantly looking at all of them* (Mason: I put a spell on you) If you relax, it will enable me (Mason: Now you're mine) to do anything I please

*To Mason words, Lara smirks. Only Summer and Rod don't seem bothered. Summer looks pissed, while Rod rolls his eyes*

Lara: *places her hand on the table* I can read your future (Alana: Be prepared) I can change it 'round some too *looks at one side of the table, then the other* (Carly: Trust in me) I can look deep into your, heart and soul (August: Poor unfortunate souls)

*Jane and Z start to look a little scared. Kat has a straight face, while GG is smiling*

Lara: Make your wildest dreams come true (Masi: so sad, so true) I got voodoo, I got hoodoo. I got things I ain't even tried! 'Cause I've got friends on the other side

*Liam and August step out of the shadow, standing behind Lara. Lara smiles again, while the others look surprised. Well, apart from Summer, who just waves at them. Lara looks at the sides*

August: And if you aren't shaking, there's something very wrong. *Liam nods* 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the boogie song

Liam: Woah (Rest of the sides and Lara: woah) Woah (Rest of the sides and Lara: woah) Woah (Rest of the sides and Lara: woah) I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

*Mollie walk out of the shadows, standing next to August and Liam*

The sides that are hiding: Beware! Take care! He rides alone!

Ollie: *R takes control, but Lara's eyes don't change colour. She looks at her friends* This vampire bat *flashes wings and horns*

Masi: This inhuman beast *flashes wolf ears and tail*

Ollie: He ought to be locked up!

Masi: And never released! *R's full form flashes*

*Skylar and Dee walk out of the shadows*

Dee: *Lara takes control and looks at her sides again* He swears to the longest day he's dead

Skylar: He'll show them that he can get ahead

*Carly, Alana, Hasley and Mason just appear out of nowhere*

Carly: The world was such a wholesome place until

Alana: He *Mason right eye flashes between his natural eye colour and dark brown* had a plan to shake things up

Hasley and Mason: And that's the gospel truth

*Lara looks at her friends with a smirk. Summer looked annoyed, Rod was trying to figure out what is happening, Z and Jane looked disturbed, GG was waiting for this to finish and Kat was just well...being Kat*

Lara: *leans into the table* Are you ready!? (Nosam: fire) *eyes widen* Are you ready!? (Nosam: hellfire) Are you ready!? (All the sides but Nosam: Are you ready?)

(Nosam: This fire in my skin)

Lara: *card appears reading past* Transformation Central! (August: Yes, it is she)

Sides but August: Transformation Central! (August: But not as you know her)

Lara: *card appears reading present* Reformation Central!

Sides but August: Reformation Central!

Lara: *card appears reading future* Transmogrification Central! (August: Read my lips and come to grips with reality) Can you feel it!?

*Lara bangs her hands on the table, making them jump*

Lara: You're changing!

*As Lara sings that, the past card turns around. They all changed into their past selves. Lara's past self had neat, short, black hair, and had a fake smile. She was wearing a white shirt and blue skirt with her pink headphones. Her shoes were black and pink*

Lara: You're changing!

*Now, the future card lights up. They changed into their future selves. Lara's future self has long, braided hair, and just looked pissed. She had a black and pink hat, pink headphones. She was a cropped black jumper, navy jeans and an extra jacket around her waist. She's still wearing the same shoes*

Lara: You're changing! All right

*The present card lights up, and they change back to normal. Apart from Summer, Lara's friends were in complete shock. Summer just facepalmed*

Carly: Far from the ones who abandoned you

*Lara looks hurt*

Carly: *pointing at Lara's friends* Chasing the love of these humans (Alana: love is an open door) Who made you feel wanted (Alana: because they guzzle up the things you prize)

*And within a flash, their "new" future plays in front of their eyes, with all of their dreams coming true but their is one huge difference*

Lara: I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't. Don't blame me

Mollie, Carly and Alana, August: Don't forget it

Skylar and Dee, Liam, Hasley and Mason: Don't forget it

Lara: Don't forget it

All of sides and Lara: You'll regret it

Ollie: This land we behold. This beauty untold. A man can be bold. It all can be sold. As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating

Lara: And you can blame my friends on the *the sides join in* other side

Lara: You got what you wanted *smiles* But you lost what you had! *waves hand her face once, before Aral taking control*

Aral: Shh...

*Aral and her sides disappeared, leaving a irritated Summer while the others were very confused and slightly scared. Summer sighed before standing up*

Summer: Get up

*They all stand up*

Z: What just happened?

Summer: Lara's probably scaring us or something

Aral: *hiding behind a wall, whispering* I'm not finished

Rod: Anyone know what she meant by "you lost what you had"?

*Within another flash, their "new" futures played again, but this time showing their new relationship with others. For Jane and Z, it was as if Lara never existed, as if they never met. Rod ended up getting into another school, so he never met Lara. Kat and Lara never talked, but they definitely saw each other. GG moved before she and Lara could get close, and Summer and Lara had become enemies. Summer had become very popular among her peers, and slowly, they drifted apart. Due to Lara's jealousy, she ended their friendship, and that's when they became enemies. After that, Kat and Lara just stop talking to each other entirely. Without Rod, she would have never posted on the F website, so she wouldn't have met Z. Without Summer, Lara would have never joined PicsArt, and she wouldn't have met Jane. The longer it went on, the more each of them felt bad. Although Jane and Z's futures weren't as bad as the others seemed, it was still different. Kat had followed Summer, as she was closer with Summer, so they weren't really friends anymore. Lara still had friends to hang out with, but now she was very distant from everyone*

Aral: *thinking* Ha! They are falling for it!

*Lara stays silent, feeling really bad for her friend*

Aral: *in her head, to Lara* Lara?

Lara: *in her head, to Aral* Yeah?

Aral: *in her head, to Lara* You alright?

Lara: *in her head, to Aral* Yeah, just feeling bad

Aral: *in her head, to Lara* It's okay, it's just a prank

*At some point, after seeing everything Summer did to Lara, she had started crying. At first, Aral didn't notice, but Lara definitely did*

Lara: *in her head, to Aral* You b*tch! You made Summer cry! I'm gonna f*cking rip your throat out if you don't apologise after this!

Aral: *notices Summer, in her head, to Lara* Is that you, Skylar, or R talking?

Skylar, Lara and R: All of us

Lara: *in her head, to Lara* LET ME TALK TO HER! I CAN'T SEE HER CRYING! JUST LET ME-

Aral: *whispers* Shut up. I'll let you talk to her after

Lara: *in her head, to Aral* I will kill you

R: *in her head, to Lara and Aral* Can you both shut up?

Carly: *places hand on her shoulder, whispering* You alright?

Aral: *turns around, whispering* I'm okay, Lara's not though. She wants to kill me

Carly: *looks past her, sees Summer crying, and turns back, whispering* Classic Lara

*Couple of seconds past, and they all watched as their future disappeared. Summer at this point is fully in tears, while the others just look very uncomfortable. Upon seeing Summer's tears, Kat runs to comfort her. The others join to, but Jane and Z are unsure what to do. So they stand there, awkwardly. The wolf pack started to howl, scaring everyone but Summer as they started. Leah was in the front, so you could see her figure. Summer looks surprised as she sees her, but shakes her head. That's when Aral teleports in front of them*

Aral: Hey b*itches! *looks at Rod* And hey stupid henchmen

GG: *everyone looks at Rod* Stupid henchmen?

Rod and Lara: *Summer wipes her tears* Fortnite

Aral: You like your new futures?

Summer: NO!

The rest of them: No

Aral: *disappointed* Aww, I worked hard on that! Come on Summer, all of your dreams came true! You just lost Lara's friendship. Appreciate your f*cking new life

*Summer goes silent*

Z: Does Lara always swear this much?

GG: No

Z: Good to know

Aral: Welp, I tried, I failed. I hate life, good- *holds head in agony* LARA! THAT HURT!

Jane: *shocked* Wait, I thought you were Lara?

Summer: Aral?

Aral: Yep, how did you not notice?

GG: Who?

Aral: My name is Aral, and I'm one of Lara's dark sides. Her other one is named R

Jane: Confusing, but okay

Aral: Well I'm going to die today. Sorry for making you cry, Summer. Bye *Aral's right eye fades back to its natural colour*

Lara: *facepalm* That girl. I'm sorry about her, she's always like that

*Silence*

Lara: ...What happened in your futures?

Jane and Z: We didn't know you

Rod: I ended up going to a different school, but weirdly enough, I saw you when we were older, like year 12

Summer: That's because she got expelled. She took the blame for something I did, and they expelled her. We became enemies, because I became popular

Kat: I saw that too, and I followed you around

GG: I moved, but I think I moved again to Rod's school since I saw him a couple times

Lara: Okay, well, bye b*tiches, and stupid henchmen

Summer: *sighs* Just stop sis

GG: Bye!

Kat: Cya

Jane: BBBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!

Z: Bye Lara

Rod: Bye stupid henchmen

Lara: Shut up stupid henchmen *says as they disappear*

*As the room goes back to normal, the sides and wolf pack start to do their own things. Lara gives one smile before fading back into reality*

Y/n: What was the point of showing us that?

Lara: Idk, I'm going to sleep now *teleports away*

Ollie: *facepalms and teleports everyone away* You have the option to stay the night here, or go back to reality, what do you choose?

Real me: If you chose to stay the night, you had a bunch of fun with the Miraculous characters and the Miraculers. You even ended up having Kobe Beef, and Rod made a cake big enough for everyone to eat. As you most likely predicted, Lara ate most of the cake, and Rod got angry at her. Just the normal

Lara: If you chose to leave, you went back to reality, and questioned your existence, or whatever "normal" people do

Liam: Careful with what you say Lara

Lara: Yeah yeah, I know. Hope you enjoyed this little in between chapter, what do you think of it? I'll probably not do anything like this ever again, but yeah, bug out bug heads!


	29. Chapter 29: Rogercop

**So, this chapter will have parts of another one of my stories on the w website. I'm going to do the missing episodes now. **

**Alya: So, when is this episode going to start?**

*From the last time Masi had visited, the theatre had become bigger. On the wall, the episode Volpina and most of the episodes before it was scratched out. Jane was chilling out in the corner, talking to Luka, Lila looked extremely tired, Rod, Summer and Kat were talking while Summer and Rod are playing video games. They were all gathered as it was time for a new chapter. Masi looked around, and was greeted by Marinette*

Marinette: Hey, um, Masi, right?

Masi: Yep. Say, have you seen Lara?

Marinette: Yes, she was here about ten minutes ago, but didn't look comfortable and just left

Masi: Did she disappear or fade away?

Marinette: Disappear, why?

Masi: Well she's somewhere in her imagination, she'll only fade out if she's going back to reality

Marinette: Oh

Masi: Well, there is only two other places she'd go. Thanks for your help Marinette!

Marinette: Anytime!

*Jut as Masi was about to disappear, she heard Summer calling her name*

Summer: Wait up Masi

Masi: Yeah Summer? And what are you still doing here?

Summer: I don't usually leave this place. Anyway, Lara mentioned something about a hidden side before she left

Masi: She's definitely gone to the hidden side. Thank you Summer

Summer: No problem

*Masi gives one last smile before she disappears*

Marinette: What's the hidden side?

Summer: I dunno, you gotta ask Lara

Marinette: Hey while you're here, can we watch an episode?

Summer: I guess, I don't think Lara will mind too much

Marinette: *celebrates*

*Summer laughs at Marinette's reaction*

Marinette: Hey! What's so funny!?

Summer: Nothing, let's just watch one of the episodes we missed

Marinette: Okay

Summer: *Teleports everyone to their seats* Okay, let's watch an episode!

Jane: Where is Lara?

Summer: Masi said the hidden side

Rod: What's the hidden side?

Summer: Why do you think I know?

Kat: You know where she is

*Summer silently complains*

Summer: *looks towards the wall and sees that Rogercop isn't crossed out* I guess we can do Roger Cop

Sabrina: My dad?

Summer: *looking towards the Miraculers* Yeah?

Kat: Yeah

Summer: *turns back to Sabrina* Yeah.

*Ollie appears*

Ollie: Greetings, have any of you seen Masi?

Summer: She went to the hidden side

Ollie: *looks concerned* Why!? Is she okay!? What happened?

Jane: Lara's there

Ollie: *even more concerned* WHY IS LARA THERE!?

Rod: We don't know, she just left

Ollie: *sigh* Bye *disappears*

Summer: The hidden side probably isn't a good thing

Kat: Duh. It's hidden for a reason

Lila: Can we *yawn* start the episode?

**Real me: If you yawned, congratulations. So did I **

Summer: I guess *walks to seat as the episode starts*

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie _

**(Sabine prepares Tom for his presentation at school)**

**Marinette: Ready, papa?**

**Tom: As much as I'll ever be**

**(Tom and Marinette leave the house)**

**Sabine: Happy Career Day, my darlings!**

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Tom explains his job)**

**Tom: My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might—**

Alix: I never noticed this, but a cake shaped like the Eiffel tower?

**Scene: Outside the classroom**

**(Adrien attempts to call his father)**

**Phone: You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message.**

**Adrien: Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back**

**Plagg **and Marinette**: You okay?**

Adrien: Yeah

**Adrien: Yeah, whatever. Nothing new.**

**Tom: Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning.**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois**

Alya: Yeah! My mum's an awesome chef

*Marinette turns away from Alya*

**(Marinette looks at Adrien sadly. Chloé opens a case with a bracelet)**

**Sabrina: It's beautiful! (she grabs it)**

**Chloé: (she slaps Sabrina's hand) Look, don't touch!**

Chloe: Sorry Sabrina

Sabrina: It's okay Chloe

**Mr. Bourgeois: Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands!**

**Chloé: I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!**

Rod: Burned?

Kat: Oh, schooled him! Don't be mean though!

Jane: What?

Kat: Sander Side quote

Jane: Oh

Chloe: Ugh. Sorry Marinette

Marinette: It's okay

**Marinette: Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!**

Adrien: Marinette.

Marinette: Sorrryyyyyy Chllllloooeeeee

**Chloé: Ugh, jealous.**

**Plagg: Is that Camembert? (enters Chloé's bag) Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert... But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm!**

Adrien: Plagg!

Plagg: *trying to shrug* Sorry?

**Marlena: Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!**

**(Students applauding, Agent Roger laughing)**

**Plagg: (balancing the bracelet) He he...ohh...Ah! Ah! (the bracelet slips from the bag)**

**Marinette: (trips with the bracelet) Wahh!**

**(The other students gasp)**

**Chloé: Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?**

Summer: Oh my god, is there a day when your not mean to each other?

**Miss Bustier: Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger! (students applaud)**

**Roger: I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty**

Luka: That's good

**Chloé: (gasps) My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago. (looks at Marinette) You! You stole it!**

Luka: Aannnddd what did he say?

**Marinette: What? What are you talking about?!**

**Chloé: You purposely tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet! (to Roger) You're a policeman! Arrest her!**

**Tom: My daughter is not a thief!**

Marinette: *turns around and faces See? I didn't steal it!

**Roger: (blows whistle) Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet.**

**Chloé: You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, I demand you search this girl!**

**Chloé: Ha!**

**Miss Bustier: Please, everybody!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!**

Real me: Yeah, and you shouldn't go around abusing your power!

**Roger: But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go-**

**Mr. Bourgeois: All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!**

Sabrina: I can't believe your dad did that

Rod: Is Lila dead?

*Everyone but Mariette turns to Rod, and then looks at a passed out Lila*

Jane: Nah, Lara kept her up all night

Kat: Why?

Jane: She was fighting her

Rod: Geez

**Roger: Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?**

**Mr. Bourgeois: This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!**

**Roger: Aww...**

**Chloé: Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure she'll actually do something!**

Marinette: I'd tell you to screw off I have a life

Adrien: You would?

Marinette: No, I'd just think that. I probably won't even show up

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: Parent-child relationships can be so complicated**

Jane: Yeah, talk about your own Parent-Child relationship! You suck at being a father!

**Hawk Mith: And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this policeman!**

_Scene: The street_

**(Roger gets in his police car)**

**Roger: Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal!**

Luka: I think it's good that he didn't break the law just to keep his job

Jane: Me too

**(An akuma flies and possesses his whistle.)**

**Hawk Moth: Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in.**

**Roger: Yes sir! (he turns into Rogercop)**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution!**

Rod: That doesn't even make sense. What does Ladybug and Cat Noir have to do with Chloe's dad?

**Hawk Moth: You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an agreement?**

**Rogercop: Affirmative. Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris.**

_Scene: College_

**(Mr. Dupain and the Mayor have a discussion)**

**Tom: Don't even think about getting near my daughter or her bag!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am?**

**Miss Bustier: Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace**

Real me: *sarcastic* Sure, be a good teacher now!

**Marinette: It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!**

**Alya: If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too. (Marinette laughs.)**

*The group, even Sabrina, laughs at Alya's comment. Only Marinette doesn't laugh*

**Marinette: Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!**

Marinette: *under her breath* At least you did something useful now

**Tom: (from phone) Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked-**

**(Nino fast-forwards the video, cutting to the scene where Sabrina has the bracelet)**

**Marinette: Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloé's bracelet!**

**Sabrina: Yes! But I gave it back straight after!**

**Marinette: Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?**

**Sabrina: Are you saying I'm a thief?!**

**Marinette: Nope! Chloé's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video.**

**Sabrina: Grrr! (knocks Nathaniel's sketchbook, revealing a drawing of the bracelet. Chloé and Sabrina gasp.)**

**Nathaniel: Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!**

Chloe: Nice drawing

Nathaniel: Thanks

_Scene: Street_

**(Ms. Mendeleiev throws a piece of litter on the floor, and Rogercop grabs the litter. He flies to where Ms. Mendeleiev is)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Huh?**

**Rogercop: You're under arrest!**

Rod: I doubt she'd get arrested, maybe fined

**Ms. Mendeleiev: What? What for?**

**Rogercop: You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed the red light**

Rod: Still just a fine

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me! Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman!**

Kat: Big mistake

**Rogercop: (throws cuffs at her) I sentence you to trash duty. (He blows his whistle, which controls the handcuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan.) Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!**

**Nino: No way! It's my camera!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal!**

Summer: I didn't realise how messed up this episode is

**(Adrien looks down at Plagg rolling in between of Adrien's shoes and he holds him and Adrien leaves the classroom unnoticed with Plagg having the bracelet stuck on his head)**

**Plagg: I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring-**

**Adrien: (he is mad at Plagg) Oh yes, you will explain it, and fast! You realize we have a big problem, don't you?**

**Plagg: If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing!**

*The whole group facepalms*

**Adrien: (he hears some footsteps, and sees Rogercop) Now we have a bigger problem!**

**Fred: (sees Rogercop) Hey! You can't just walk in here!**

**Rogercop: I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law.**

**Fred: Well, I'm the authority around here-**

**Rogercop: You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice! (fires cuffs at him) I sentence you to move around! (Adrien sighs) (Rogercop blows his whistle and causing Fred to run uncontrollably out of the room)**

**Fred: Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you-**

**Adrien: What do you mean I can't transform?**

**Plagg: If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers!**

**Adrien: Ahhhh...(He is irritated and groaning then he walks to the locker room while carrying Plagg)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Marinette and her classmates still talk about Chloé's missing bracelet)**

**Marinette: See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!**

**Nathaniel: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!**

**Marinette: And nether did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!**

Marinette: *staring at Alya* Anyone.

Alya: I didn't steal it! We all now know it's Plagg who stole it!

Marinette: I'm not talking about the bracelet! How could you believe a liar over your "best friend"!?

Alya: Your just jealous that Lila had her hands all over Adrien

Marinette: Maybe at the start! But I know she's lying!

Alya: She's done nothing to you!

Marinette: Yes she has! I just didn't tell you

Alya: Your making up even more lies, liar!

Marinette: You-

*Isam appears. Silence*

Isam: Wrong place *disappears*

Summer: What the f-

Lara: Sis, what have I said about swearing?

Summer: Lara! Where have you been!?

Lara: The hidden side

Rod: What's the hidden side?

Lara: A place I hope you'll never go to

Kat: Huh?

Lara: *ignoring the confusion* What episode are you watching?

Jane: Rogercop. You came in time to stop Marinette and Alya's argument

Lara: *cue sarcasm* Yay, my two favourite people are arguing

**Chloé: Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!**

**Marinette: Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!**

**Nathaniel: No one's searching my bag!**

**Tom: Marinette, let the adults handle this.**

**Marinette: Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself.**

**Tom: You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!**

Lara: True

**Sabrina: I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!**

**Max: What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!**

**Kim: Then we haven't seen him since!**

**Marinette: Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us**

Marinette: Embarrassing

**Nathaniel: What? Are you accusing us?**

**Kim: I want an attorney!**

**Tom: Marinette, stop already!**

**Sabrina: We should speak to the parents too!**

**Rogercop: (enters the classroom) Where is the mayor?**

**Sabrina: Dad?!**

**Marinette: That's her dad?!**

Sabrina: No. It's an akumatized version of my dad

**Miss Bustier: Hello, may I help you?**

**Rogercop: Where is the mayor?**

**Miss Bustier: I think he already left, sir!**

**Rogercop: Are you lying?**

**Miss Bustier: Yes. I mean, no!**

Lara: *cue sarcasm* She's such a great liar

**Rogercop: If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father?**

**Chloé: I don't know!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir! ...**

Lara: My god, he's abusing his power!

**Marinette: I was only trying to defend myself! My dad's right. I ended up accusing everyone in the process. Truth is, Tikki, I don't think any of us took it.**

**Tikki: I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right!**

**Marinette: Yeah, well, right now, we gotta transform! Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

_Scene: Locker room_

**(Adrien tries to remove the bracelet from Plagg's head) **

**Plagg: I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!**

**Adrien: You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait... hmm. (he takes a piece of Camembert and he spices it with pepper) A bit of pepper...**

**Plagg: (he sniffs the Camembert and sneezed) Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO! (then flies off, the bracelet is removed from his head)**

**Adrien: Gesundheit!**

Kat: Is that even a word?

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

_Scene: Mr. Damocles' office_

**(Mr. Bourgeois demands Mr. Damocles to find her daughter's bracelet)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood?**

**Mr. Damocles: But sir, how am I supposed to-**

**(Rogercop enters the office)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Didn't anyone have teached you to knock before entering?**

**Rogercop: Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power**

Real me and Lara: Finally!

**Mr. Bourgeois: (gasps) Look who's talking!**

**(Rogercop is about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug appears and stops him.)**

**Rogercop: Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required.**

**Ladybug: I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing! (dodges Rogercop's lasers)**

**(Rogercop sees Fred, still running)**

**Chloé: Mr. Rogercop, I need your help**

Chloe: I'm an idiot

**(Rogercop sees that Mr. Bourgeois is escaping, and chases him.)**

**Chloé: Hey! Come back!**

**(Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and catches him with her yo-yo, but he escapes. Rogercop sees Mr. Bourgeois, but Cat Noir stops Rogercop)**

**Rogercop: You are disturbing justice, Cat Noir. You are going to pay for this.**

**Cat Noir: You can add bodily harm to the charges!**

**(Cat Noir dodges his lasers, and tries to attack Rogercop, but he knocks Cat Noir to the trashcan)**

**Ladybug: Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!**

**Hawk Moth: Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me!**

Alya: Yeah, don't listen to that liar!

Marinette: Wow, now your taking Hawk Moth's side!?

**Rogercop: Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!**

**(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them. She tries to reach Rogercop, but he swings her into the school's court.)**

**Rogercop: The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!**

**Chloé: Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!**

**Rogercop: Come with me and we'll talk about it.**

**Chloé: Okay!**

**Cat Noir: Chloé, no!**

Lara: Chloe, yes!

**(Rogercop is driving his car, when the roof thuds. He sees Cat Noir, and sets his car to aerial mode)**

**Ladybug: I bet you missed me.**

**(The car starts spinning, both gasp)**

**Chloé: So! I know that Marinette girl is the one who stole my bracelet. She must be arrested!**

**(Rogercop hits the brakes, and activates the Auto Pilot)**

**Computer: Auto Pilot engaged.**

**Chloé: Hello? Are you listening to me?**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the lasso, lassie.**

**Chloé: Hey! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?**

Marinette: *turning to face Chloe* Do you ever shut up?

Chloe: *offended noises*

**Cat Noir: Did I ever thank you for the lift?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Rogercop, but he dodges their attacks. Rogercop pounds the car, making it spin. Ladybug and Cat Noir try not to fall.)**

**Cat Noir: Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that!**

**(Rogercop knocks Ladybug, and she falls.)**

**Ladybug: Grab on to me! (The yo-yo misses.)**

**Cat Noir: No! Ladybug! (to Rogercop) What have you done?!**

**Hawk Moth: Snatch his Miraculous! His ring!**

**(Rogercop tries to take off Cat Noir's ring, but Cat Noir throws his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls)**

**Cat Noir: (tries to grab his staff) Ugh! Unn, uh... nice day for a swim! (he grabs his staff. He is about to fall and he whimpers then he sighs but Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo) Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady. (he tries to kiss her but Ladybug makes him fall and he hurts himself)**

**Ladybug: You're welcome. You owe me one. (She holds out her hand to help Cat Noir up)**

**Cat Noir: Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that.**

Marinette: Do you ever stop flirting?

Lara: Do you ever stop asking questions?

*Summer shakes her head*

Lara: Sorry, I'm still in a bad mood

**(Rogercop is in his car)**

**Computer: Mayor's limousine. Located.**

**(Rogercop flies to where the Mayor is)**

**Ladybug: There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now.**

**Cat Noir: Well, if it's the mayor he wants...**

**Ladybug: He'll be heading straight for the City Hall.**

**Cat Noir: Do I sense a plan?**

Adrien: Yes, yes I do

_Scene: City Hall_

**(Rogercop breaks in)**

**Rogercop: Let's go!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!**

**Civilians: Ahh!**

**(Rogercop makes a hole in the door. His car enters the city hall.)**

**Rogercop: Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Never!**

**(Rogercop puts handcuffs on him)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: These handcuffs won't change my mind.**

**Rogercop: Then maybe this will. (blows whistle, releases Chloé)**

**Chloé: Hey!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!**

**Rogercop: So much for your powers! Ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ha!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: (from screen) Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him.**

**Rogercop: Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately.**

**(The police officers try to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they escape)**

**Officer: Let's go get 'em!**

Lara: Don't you just love how they turned on the heroes so quickly?

_Scene: City Hall at nighttime_

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir hide from the police)**

**Cat Noir: So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?**

**Ladybug: And we haven't done anything!**

**Cat Noir: Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!**

**Ladybug: Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice.**

**Cat Noir: (sighs) How many times have we saved Paris?**

Adrien: Definitely over a thousand

**Ladybug: We're still saving Paris.**

**(Cat Noir appears, and the officers sees him. He does a little dance.)**

**Cat Noir: Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance.**

**Rogercop: You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!**

**Cat Noir: Does that mean you won't be joining me? (dodges the officers)**

_Scene: Inside the City Hall_

**(Ladybug enters, and Chloé notices her)**

**Chloé: (whispering loudly) Go, Ladybug, go!**

Lara: *under her breath* Idiot

**(Rogercop turns around and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloé.)**

**Rogercop: Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail.**

**(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm! (A pair of oven mitts appears) Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?**

Kim: Bake a cake

*Everyone turns to Kim*

Kim: What? I'm hungry

Lara: Go get something from the kitchen

**(Rogercop fires lasers at her again, but she dodges them)**

**Hawk Moth: Fabulous... so wretchedly fabulous!**

_Scene: Outside the City Hall_

**(Cat Noir defeated all the officers)**

**Cat Noir: Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight. (enters the City Hall, and Ladybug joins him)**

**Rogercop: (blows whistle) Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**(Chloé and Mr. Bourgeois knock them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir take them away)**

**Chloé: Hey! My hair!**

**(Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**Hawk Moth: Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

**Ladybug: The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it!**

**Cat Noir: How?**

**(Rogercop finds them and shoots lasers at them)**

**Cat Noir: When you're ready, my lady.**

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and Rogercop's arms, a mitt and a belt light up. Ladybug grabs the belt)**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring.**

**(Rogercop makes a hole in the wall, Ladybug and Cat Noir escape. Ladybug grabs the oven mitt, and hides.)**

**Ladybug: Where am I gonna get a ring from?**

**(Cat Noir grabs Chloé's bracelet, and rolls it)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, over there!**

**Ladybug: That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need. (grabs the bracelet) Fend off Rogercop as long as you can**

Summer: Oh how convenient is it that it's right there

**Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who falls. Cat Noir is held by a cuff. Meanwhile, Ladybug uses the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She uses the belt to tie the hands, and then takes Rogercop's whistle)**

**Ladybug: I gotcha! (stomps on the whistle, releasing its akuma)**

**Rogercop; Noooooo!**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. [Miraculous Ladybug (superpower)|[Miraculous Ladybug]]! (She throws the Lucky Charm in the air. Its energy reverts everything back to normal, and Rogercop turns back into Roger.)**

**Roger: Uhh... what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Adrien and Marinette: Pound it!

**Cat Noir: (Talking like a robot) As Rogercop would say, "Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!" (His Miraculous beeps.) (Talks with his regular voice) I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me.**

**Ladybug: Hehe... I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it. (she puts Chloé's bracelet back into her bag)**

Adrien: I was right, wasn't I?

Marinette: *playfully hits him* Oh shut up!

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth: You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it!**

_Scene: City Hall_

**(Roger returns Chloé's bag to her)**

**Roger: I think this belongs to you, miss.**

**Chloé: My bag! (sees her bracelet) My bracelet! But... how?**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Roger! You found the bracelet?**

**Roger: Actually it turns out it was in Chloé's bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it.(Ladybug Laughs)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason.**

**Ladybug: I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Of course, Ladybug! You're absolutely right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now.**

**Roger: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

**(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps, and she exits the City Hall.)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloé?**

**Chloé: Ugh! Yes, daddy.**

**Ladybug: Lesson learned! (swings away with her yo-yo)**

Chloe: I'll never learn my lesson

Marinette: True

Chloe: Your not supposed to agree!

*Marinette and Chloe continue argue*

Summer: Lara?

Lara: Yeah?

Summer: Tell me what the hidden side is

Lara: *silence*

Summer: Lara.

Lara: It's a place where everything I don't like to think about lives

Jane: So then why would you go there?

Lara: …It kinda helps, you know? It reminds me that I've been through worse, and I've managed to survive

Kat: Oh.

Marinette: How many times have I had to save you!?

Lara: *looking at Marinette and Chloe* Cut it out you two!

Marinette and Chloe: No!

Lara: Don't make me bring the frying pan

Marinette and Chloe: That won't scare m-

Lara: And it's family

Marinette: Still doesn't scare m-

Lara: And Skylar

Marinette: Okay I'll shut up

**I have nothing to say. I'm going to play Minecraft now. Bye! **


	30. Chapter 30: Princess Fragrance

**This chapter includes parts of the song the ****Periodic** **table song by ASAP Science **

Summer: What are you-

Lara: *closing her eyes and ignoring everyone as she runs around with one earphone in* There's Hydrogen and Helium!

Rod: She's singing the periodic table song

Lara: Then Lithium, Beryllium! Boron, Carbon everywhere

Kat: Why?

Lara: *puts hands in the air* Nitrogen all through the air

Rod: We have a science test soon and-

Lara: With Oxygen so you can be breathe

Rod: This is how she studies I guess

Lara: And Fluorine for your pretty teeth. Neon to light up the signs

Kat: Oh, she's actually studying?

Lara: Sodium for salty times

Summer: I guess

Lara: *deeper voice* Magnesium, Aluminium, smemememe  
memhemen, then- *voice goes back to normal* This is the Periodic Table! Noble gas is stable!

Rod: Halogens and Alkali react aggressively

Lara: I DON'T KNOW THE REST OF THE LYRICS! *runs away*

Rod: She missed a lot of them

Summer: *sigh*

Lara: *from a distance* SOMEONE START AN EPISODE!

Kat: Looks like Lara's ditching us again

Summer: Whatever, I'll get the Miraculous characters

*Summer walks off*

Rod: Doesn't she realise we get the periodic table as a resource?

Kat: *shrugs* Guess not

Rod: LARA! YOU DON'T NEED TO LEARN THE- *voice cuts as he gets further away*

Kat: I'm alone

GG: Are you though?

Kat: *staring at GG* Uhhhhh

GG: Hi. I'm joining

Kat: Okay

Jane: Do I not exist here!?

Kat: I thought you were asleep

Jane: *with her eyes closed* Well I'm not!

Luka: *with his eyes closed, resting his head on Jane's lap* Well I'm trying to sleep!

Kat: Then sleep

*Lara and Rod walk in the room, both arguing with each other*

Lara: Well why didn't you tell me earlier!?

Rod: I thought you knew

Lara: Even if I did, I would have forget

Rod: Well now you know

Lara: Whatever

Kat: If I didn't know you guys, I would say definitely siblings

Jane: You look like each other

GG: And argue all the time

Lara: Not all the time

Summer: *walks in* Man, they are lazy

*The Miraculous characters walk in*

Marinette: *walking in beside Alya, and when she notices, moves away* What now?

Lara: Episode time!

Alya: *cue sarcasm* Great

Lara: Don't be sarcastic with me

_Scene: TVi News report_

**(It is raining)**

Rod: *hears the rain* Oh it's raining *turns to Lara, almost smirking*

Lara: I hate you

Everyone: *confused*

**Nadja:****(in a news report)**** Welcome. Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc was akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune, threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puf****f of smoke**

_Scene: The streets of Paris_

**(****Ladybug arrives at a subway, where she turns back into Marinette as she walks upstairs)**

**Tikki:****(sneezes)****  
****Marinette:**** Tikki, you don't look well.  
****Tikki:**** I need you to take me to a doctor.  
****Marinette:**** But where am I gonna find a doctor for kwamis?**

Lara: Master Fu

**Tikki****: I know a healer. I'll tell you where to go.  
****Marinette:**** But what will I tell him? You're a secret, he'll get all suspicious and ask me ****questions— ****(gasps) ****And I know someone else who is gonna ask an awful lot of questions: my teacher! About why I'm late again! Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school? ****(Tikki nods and sneezes)**** Thank you.**

Rod: It's weird that Kwamis can get sick

_Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom_

**Ms. Mendeleiev:**** Com****bustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant. Usually atmospheric oxygen...**

Lara: Oh I forgot to add someone for the chapter!

Rose: Who?

Lara: Prince Ali! *clicks and Prince Ali appears*

Prince Ali: *looking around* Where am I?

Rose: *shocked* Prince Ali?

Prince Ali: Rose?

Lara: To keep it quick. Hi, my name is Lara and your in my imaginary theatre where your going to react to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir which is a TV show on Ladybug and Cat Noir's life, who are superheroes

Prince Ali: Oh, yes, I remember them

Lara: Right. Their real name is Marinette *Marinette waves* and Adrien *Adrien smiles*. After you leave, you won't remember anything. I'm hoping I didn't forget anything

Rod: I mean you forgot to introduce us

Lara: I'm guessing he doesn't know anyone else then Rose and maybe Adrien so I doubt that's going to help

Rod: Oh just because he doesn't know everyone, that means he can't know u-

Kat: Oh my stars! Shut up both of you!

Jane: You two really are siblings!

**Nadja:****(news report on Rose's cellphone)**** Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital.  
****Rose: (Rose ****wipes her eye****s as Juleka hands**** her tissues)**** He's just so gorgeous ****and**** with a heart of gold. ****(Blows her nose)**** Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect. ****(Marinette stumbles into the classroom and then trips and falls in front of the teacher's desk.)**

Prince Ali: I don't remember getting a letter from you?

**Marinette:**** Waaa!  
****Ms. Mendeleiev:**** Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?  
****Marinette:**** Uh, no! Of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog... to the vet! Because he... ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like th— ****(Rose sprays perfume on her letter.)****  
****Ms. Mendeleiev:**** Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing. ****(Walks towards Rose)****  
****Chloé:**** I tho****ught someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it's Rose's perfume. ****(laughs)**

Chloe: Sorry Rose, your perfume smelt awesome

GG: You have a lot more to apologise for

**Alya:****(to Marin****ette)**** Ate a sweater?  
****Ms. Mendeleiev:****(confiscates Rose's perfume)**** Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden. ****(confiscates Rose's cellphone and hands free)**** Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office.  
****Rose:**** Oh... ****(Rose takes her things and starts to walk away)****  
****Ms. Mendeleiev:****(at the front of the class)**** Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab. ****(She spritzes some perfume inside a glass container with an open bottom and puts it upright, trapping the air inside. Then she pushes a button and a small flame comes out of a tube creating a small explosion.)****  
****Students:****(gasp)****  
****Ms. Mendeleiev:**** Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety. Again!**

Summer: Did we ever have a quiz on lab safety?

Kat: Not that I remember

_Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont_

**(Nino waits as Adrien runs to school, Marinette and Alya are watching them from behind)**

**Nino****:**** Dude.  
****Alya:**** You two really are made for each other. Neither one of you can make it to school on time. Since he missed chemistry class, it would be ****sweet**** if some lady could lend him her notes so he could get up to speed.  
****Marinette:****(giggles)**** You're right**

GG: Oh Marinette

**Marinette: Oh, you mean for ****me**** to give him ****my**** notes! ****(looks to her purse, where Tikki is)**** No, I can't. I-I—  
****Alya:**** Girl, your fake excuses don't work on me**

Marinette: They never worked on anyone

**Tikki:****(sneezes)****  
****Alya:**** Huh?  
****Marinette:**** Achoo! I think I'm getting sick.  
****Alya:**** Then don't breathe on him. ****(points to Adrien. Marinette starts to walk over to him)****  
****Tikki:****(sneezes)**** I'm not feeling too good.  
****Marinette:**** Don't worry, Tikki, it'll just take a sec— ****(Marinette trips over someone's bag and Tikki accidentally flies out of her bag. Marinette lands on Adrien.)****  
****Marinette and Tikki:**** Aaaah!  
****Adrien****:**** Woah! You okay? Nothing broken?  
****Marinette:**** Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine. ****(Adrien and Nino leave. Then Marinette realizes Tikki isn't in her purse anymore.)**** Hah! AAH!  
****Tikki:****(weakly)**** Marinette... ****(Chloé and Sabrina walk over and Tikki pretends to be a plush doll)****  
****Chloé:**** Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today again?  
****Sabrina****:**** A toy drive at the Children's Hospital.  
****Chloé:****(sees Tikki and picks her up)**** Hm, what kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here? ****(gasp)**** The Prince will never have seen one like this before, and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids. ****(laughs)**

Lara: *looks at Chloe* how did you not make a connection?

Chloe: Huh?

Lara: You know what a Kwami looks like, you've seen Marinette's kwami, and she even said it was hers, so how did you not make a connection?

Chloe: I didn't think about it

**Rose:**** D-did I hear you say Prince Ali?  
****Chloé:**** Not to you.  
****Sabrina:**** Prince Ali's staying at Chloé's dad's hotel.  
****Chloé:**** The ****only**** hotel fit for a Prince, and I'm going to be the first to meet him. Isn't he lucky?  
****Rose:**** Oh, please, could you give him a special letter for me?  
****Chloé:**** No prob.  
****Rose:**** Oh, that is so amazingly sweet of you to do that for me.  
****Chloé:****(laughs)**** You thought I was serious? You think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk? ****(laughs and rips the letter)****  
****Rose:****(gasps and then cries. Chloé gets into her limo and leaves Rose crying on the ground.)**

Prince Ali: That's not very nice Chloe

Chloe: Yes, and I'm really sorry about that

**Marinette:**** Tikki? ****(Marinette hears Chloé laugh and sees her holding Tikki as her limo is pulling away.)****Chloé, wait up!  
****Chloé:**** Huh?  
****Marinette:**** That's my... my...  
****Chloé:**** Not anymore. Finders keepers. ****(laughs)****  
****Marinette:****(to herself)**** Tikki...**

Chloe: Wow, I don't even realise how bad I was until now

_Scene: __Seine__ riverbank_

**(Rose is sad and starts to write another letter.**** She ****sobs as she begins writing another letter)**

_Scene: __Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth:****(His window opens)**** Ooh, now there's a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns.****(laughs)****(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**** Fly away my little akuma and evilize her.**

_Scene: Bench_

(**Rose is really upset and starts crying.****The akuma flies over to where Rose is and infects her ****perfume bottle)****  
****Hawk Moth:**** Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All ****I**** want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.  
****Rose:**** I'm coming, my prince! **

*Prince Ali kind of smiles*

_Scene: Outsid__e Le Grand Paris_

**(Marinette walks up to the doorman)**

**Marinette:**** Hello! I'm in Chloé Bourgeois class and I really have to see her.  
****Doorman****:**** Are you a friend of hers?  
****Marinette:**** A friend of Chloé's? Ha, you must be kidding! ****(gasp)**** I mean— we're in the same class, that's all.  
****Doorman:**** If you're not a friend then I can't.  
****Marinette:**** Yes! I'm a f-f-friend of Chloé's. We're BFFs!  
****Doorman:**** Aha! Chloé doesn't have any friends!**

Chloe: Expect for Sabrina

**Marinette:**** Does that mean you're not letting me in?  
****Doorman:**** No! ****(Marinette leaves defeated but then she sees a pile of trash with a motorcycle helmet, a pink cape and a pizza box.)****  
****Marinette:****(disguised)**** Hey! Got a pizza for Chloé Bourgeois.  
****Doorman:**** Hmm, it's usually sushi. ****(moves aside)**** Top floor, imperial suite.  
****Marinette:****(giggles)**** Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! ****(Marinette, still disguised, goes up the elevator and arrives at Chloé's floor. Chloé is waiting for another elevator.)****  
****Chloé:**** "Here's a gift for the sick children, Prince. Oh, it's nothing, really, stop flattering me. Ahahahahahaha." No. "Ahahahahaha." There. That's better. ****(Chloé gets into the elevator and Marinette sees her as the doors are about to close)**

Prince Ali: That's a little weird

**Marinette:**** Chloé, wait! ****(starts to run to her)****  
****Chloé:**** Pizza? Eugh, don't get that peasant food anywhere near me. ****(pushes the close button)****  
****Marinette:**** Wait! It has truffles and caviar on it! ****(the doors close before she gets there)**** For a spoiled brat just like you! ****(she runs for the stairs)**

Lara: Oof. Burned.

**(Outside, Princess Fragrance approaches the doorman.)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** I've come to see Prince Ali.  
****Doorman:**** Ugh, what is going on today? Do you have an appointment with the Prince?  
****Princess Fragrance:**** No need, I'm his princess!  
****Doorman:**** And I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen kid I—  
****Princess Fragrance:**** That's no way to speak to a princess. ****(she shoots perfume at him from her perfume gun)****  
****Doorman:**** At your service, Princess Fragrance. ****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** Thousand times better. ****(walks in)**** Now, where's my wonderful prince charming? We can't keep him waiting**

*Lara starts to get a little uncomfortable*

**(Cut to Prince Ali's press conference inside Le Grand Paris in the dining hall)****  
****André:**** In honor of your presence here in Paris your highness, I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish fireworks display on the Seine river. They will be displayed from this barge.  
****Prince Ali:****(gasps)****Thank you, or how do we say in your language? Totally awesome!**

*Rod snickers a little bit before Lara elbows him*

**Prince Ali's chaperone:****We shall have to see if it fits with the Prince's busy schedule. We have very little time for festivities. His highness has many responsibilities.  
****Chloé:****(clears her throat)****  
****André Bourgeois:**** Ah! Prince Ali, allow me to introduce you to my own princess, Chloé.  
****Chloé:**** Hm, Prince, I brought you a special stuffed toy for the sick children. ****(gives Tikki to him)****  
****Prince Ali:**** Whoa! I've never seen one like this before. This is so very kind of you.  
****Chloé:**** Ahahahahaha, you're flattering me. It is so kind of me though, isn't it?  
****Prince Ali:****(slightly confused)**** Why, yes. I said just that. You did not hear me? **

*The crowd laughs*

**(Chloé laughs nervously and her eye twitches)**

*Lara pauses the episode*

Alix: Why did you pause it?

Lara: That face reminds me of August whe-

*August appears*

August: I heard my name

Lara: Look at the screen

*August looks at the screen*

August: What?

Lara: That face reminds me of you when you go yandere mode

August: *raises an eyebrow* really?

Lara: Yes, now bye

August: Bye *disappears*

Jane: She's a yandere?

Lara: Yep. Nearly killed her ex for calling Liam hot

*Everyone starts to laugh, before Lara plays the episode*

**(The press continues to take pictures. Marinette sneaks in through the back. The prince puts Tikki in his shirt pocket and Chloé takes a picture with him.)****  
****Nadja:**** Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Prince Ali, do you have anything to say about your official Parisian visit? ****(An elevator bell rings and Princess Fragrance appears further away from the crowd)****  
****Prince Ali:**** I'm very happy to be here. ****(Princess Fragrance fires her perfume gun at Chloé)**

Prince Ali: And I wasn't lying

**Nadja:**** Prince Ali, where is...that-that smell coming from?! Like rotten fish?! ****(Nadja, Prince Ali, and André stare at Chloé)****  
****Chloé:**** What? That's not me! ****(sniffs herself)**** It-it is me! Ew! ****(Perfume sprays behind the paparazzi. Everyone look at them)**

Kim: Karma

**Paparazzi:****(turns around and bowed down while singing)**** At your service, Princess Fragrance. ****  
****Prince Ali:**** Who-who are you?  
****Princess Fragrance:**** I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you! In just a spritz you'll be mine, Prince Ali!  
****Marinette:**** This is bad! ****(activates a button from a synthesizer to launch the confetti)**

Alya: *cue sarcasm* No, this is perfectly fine

_Scene: Adrien's room in the Agreste mansion_

**(Adrien watches the whole live broadcast on TV)**

**Adrien:**** What or who is that? Plagg? Plagg, let's go! There's trouble in Paris! ****(he looks in his trash can where Plagg is eating his Camembert and Adrien is annoyed)****  
****Plagg****:**** I'm still chewing!**

**Adrien:**** Plagg, claws out! ****(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

_Scene: Back inside the Le Grand Paris_

**(Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé escaped to the stairwell)**

**André Bourgeois:**** Quickly, Prince! This way! ****(Marinette follows them and Princess Fragrance down the stairs. Cuts to them hiding in a room)****  
****André Bourgeois:**** We'll be safe in here. It's a reinforced door.  
****Prince Ali's chaperone:**** So much chaos! How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here? (both she and Prince Ali steps away from Chloé)  
****Chloé:****(points under the doorway)**** What is that?  
****André Bourgeois:****(sees the perfume fog)**** Get back! ****(Cuts to Princess Fragrance spraying under the doorway while Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé are backing away inside the room)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love! ****(gasps)****  
****(Everyone look down and notices that the fog is being sucked away. Princess Fragrance turns and sees Marinette using a vacuum cleaner.)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** Seriously, who are you?! ****(uses her perfume gun like a rocket to launches herself and landed on the vacuum cord, plugging it off)**** Looks like you're powerless now, superhero! ****(points her gun at Marinette.)**

Alya: *under her breath* she was always powerless

**André Bourgeois:****(opens the door to take a peek)**** Oh no, there are two of them now! Run!**

*Alya bursts into laughter but after not hearing no laughter, quiets down*

**(Everyone gets out of the room and runs off.)****  
****Princess Fragrance:****(sprays her perfume around herself to create a fog)**** You can't escape my perfume! **** La la la la la la! ****  
****(André opens a stairwell door and lets everyone go in first, but he is brainwashed by the fog before he gets inside. Marinette escapes the fog by using a service elevator.)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** Get them.  
****André Bourgeois:**** At your service, Princess Fragrance. ****  
****(Meanwhile, Marinette made it to the hotel kitchen. She peeks out from the door and sees Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé back in the dining hall.)****  
****Chloé:****(to Butler Jean while pointing at André)**** He's under the spell! Shut the door!  
****Prince Ali's chaperone:**** But it's your father!  
****Chloé:**** Who cares? Shut it now!**

*Everyone turns to Chloe, who apologises*

**(Jean uses a broom and pushes André out of the way and shuts the door. Everyone notices the perfume fog from the inside of the nearby elevator, and they all, except Jean, run off.)****  
****Butler Jean:**** At your service, Princess Fragrance! ****  
****Princess Fragrance:****(walks toward Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé)**** Come into my arms, my sweet prince!  
****Cat Noir:****(sitting on the windowsill)**** Pee-ew! Can we get a little fresh air in here? ****(leaps in front of Princess Fragrance and took out his staff)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** No one will take my prince away! ****(fires at Cat Noir)****  
****(Cat Noir uses his staff to knock out the perfume spray. He then extendes his staff, picking up Princess Fragrance, and throws her in the kitchen.)****  
****Marinette:**** Uh oh! ****(leaps out of the way)****  
****(Cat Noir extendes his staff from the window to the outside of the Le Grand Paris like a pole. A Parisian screams in surprise once the end of the staff hit the ground)**

*Lara giggles, and gets elbowed by Rod. He gives her a "pay back" look*

**Cat Noir:**** Emergency evacuation, everybody down!  
****Prince Ali's chaperone:**** It's much too dangerous for the prince.  
****(Cat Noir notices three mixing bowls on the cart nearby.)****  
****Cat Noir:**** You're right. ****(taps on the bowls)**** Safety first! ****(puts one of the bowl on Prince Ali's head like a helmet, while Prince Ali smiles)****  
****(Cat Noir slides down the staff first. Followed by Chloé, Prince Ali, and his chaperone; the chaperone also wears a mixing bowl on her head. Once everyone is outside, Princess Fragrance looks out the window and sees them get inside the chaperone's car and drive away.)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** My prince! ****(she launches herself with her perfume gun and follows the car)****  
****Marinette:****(looks out the window)**** Tikki, please be okay**

_Scene: Inside Prince Ali's chaperone's car_

**(Everyone is speeding away from Princess Fragrance, while at the same time still disgusted by Chloé's fish smell)**

**Cat Noir:**** Can we open the windows? This fish smell is even too much for a cat.  
****(The chaperone opens all the car windows. Both Prince Ali and Cat Noir gasp for air)****  
****Tikki:****(sneezes)****(Prince Ali looks into his jacket pocket towards the noise)****  
****Prince Ali's chaperone:**** We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital. The prince is on a very strict schedule.  
****Cat Noir:**** What? No way we can going to the hospital now! We have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP!  
****(Everyone hears a thud and looks up.)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** My prince! Fancy seeing you here, what a stroke of luck!  
****Cat Noir:****(to the chaperone)**** The windows!  
****(Prince Ali's chaperone tries to close all the car windows, but Princess Fragrance stops the sunroof)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** My prince, I'll take you to the ****Pont des Arts****, and there, we****'ll seal our love!  
****(Princess Fragrance then sprays everyone in the car. But Tikki escapes out of Prince Ali's pocket and lands on the car floor)****  
****Hawk Moth:****(from his lair)**** Cat Noir is down! It won't be long before Ladybug shows up too and meets her doom! ****(laughs)**

Jane: Oh my god, this guy is so annoying!

_Scene: The streets of Paris_

**(Marinette rides on a scooter to follow the car; she already took off the cape from the disguise)**

**Marinette:****(gasps)**** Oh no! Where's Tikki? ****(she runs to Prince Ali's chaperone's car, ignoring the accident around her. She took off her motorcycle helmet while running)**** Tikki? Tikki? ****(looks inside the car before noticing Tikki on the floor)****(gasps)**** Tikki, I was so worried!  
****Tikki:****(opens her eyes)**** Marinette...  
****Marinette:****(picks up Tikki)**** You're much worse than I thought! We need to get you help!  
****Tikki:**** We don't have time. You have to transform. I'll be okay... ****(coughs)****  
****Marinette:**** No, Tikki. I'm not making the same mistake twice! We've gotta get you to the healer now!**

_Scene: Fu's massage shop_

**(Marinette watches as Master Wang Fu helps heal the sickness from Tikki)**

**(Wang Fu is hitting a gong while Marinette stares at Tikki, feeling worried)****  
****Marinette:**** She going to be okay?  
****Wang Fu:**** "One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge."  
****Marinette:****(confused)**** Um, what has this got to do with eating?  
****Wang Fu:**** Silence please. Reading energies. ****(places both his hands in front of Tikki)**** What type of cat did you say?  
****Marinette:**** Cat? Um, right. Rare hairless flying species from Kingdom of Achu. I was allowed to have one, because I won a zoo tap-dancing contest when I was in... the Kingdom of Achu. ****(laughs nervously)****  
****(Wang Fu stares at Marinette)****  
****Wang Fu:**** Mm-hmm. Unusual. ****(picks up his gong)****  
****Marinette:**** Yes, yes, very.  
****(Wang Fu bangs the gong for the last time)****  
****Wang Fu:**** We are finished. ****(puts the gong down)**** Your cat's health has been restored.  
****(Marinette looks down at Tikki. To her delight, Tikki opens her eyes, feeling much better. Tikki flies into Marinette's hands)****  
****Marinette:**** Thank you, thank you so much! You're a real magician, sir! ****(about to walk out the door, but stops)**** How did you do that?  
****Wang Fu:**** Ancient Chinese secret. ****(Marinette closes the shop's door. Wang smiles)**** Just like yours**

Marinette: Oh, so that's what he said

_Scene: __Seine__ riverbank_

**(Marinette carries Tikki and stops)**

**Marinette:**** Tikki, I'm so, so sorry. You were so sick and, well, I don't know what I do without you.  
****Tikki:**** You wouldn't be Ladybug for one! ****(giggles)****  
****Marinette:****(laughs)**** I know, but I mean: Tikki, you're more than just my kwami for me**

*Marinette smiles, and feels Tikki smile too*

**Tikki:**** I know. ****(Both Marinette and Tikki giggle while Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek)**** Oh, the Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they're headed! I overheard it in the car. Hurry, there's no time to lose****  
****Marinette:**** Tikki, spots on! Hah! ****(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

_Scene: __Pont des Art__s_

**(Princess Fragrance is about to wed Prince Ali****. ****Princess Fragrance is marching toward Prince Ali, while held by André Bourgeois like a bride; Prince Ali is with his chaperone, Cat Noir and Chloé)****  
****Princess Fragrance:****(stops in front of Prince Ali and holds both of her hands to his)**** I can't wait for us to be together. **** Forever! **** Servants, love padlock, please. ****(Cat Noir opens a box to reveal a padlock with Princess Fragrance's perfume coming off of it)**** This will lock our love forever, my prince!  
****Prince Ali:**** At your service, Princess Fragrance! **

Rose: I'm so sorry

**(A yo-yo appears, and knocks the padlock out of Princess Fragrance's hands, into the Seine river)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** My padlock! ****(gasps)****  
****Ladybug:****(from a lamp post near them)**** Not so fast, my royal pains in the neck!  
****(Princess Fragrance fires her gun at Ladybug. Once it hits her, she slides down on the bridge. Princess Fragrance grins evilly, before it revealed that Ladybug has a clothespin on her nose)**

*Marinette smirks*

**Hawk Moth:****(from his lair)**** Use Cat Noir to get Ladybug's Miraculous!  
****Princess Fragrance:**** Servants, attack! And take her earrings!  
****(Ladybug starts to fight with Prince Ali's chaperone, André, Chloé, and Cat Noir. While she's distracted, Princess Fragrance takes Prince Ali away with her. After knocking out the chaperone, André, and Chloé, Ladybug leaps away from Cat Noir before being hit by him)****  
****Ladybug:**** Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!  
****Cat Noir:**** Give me your Miraculous! **

*Adrien looks shocked as Marinette giggles*

Adrien: What the heck?

**(Ladybug sighs and she continues to fight him. Meanwhile back at the Le Grand Paris, Princess Fragrance and Prince Ali are at the rooftop pool)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** Who needs a padlock to secure our love when I can put ****everyone**** under my spell and make Paris our kingdom! ****(starts spraying the sky, forming a giant cloud of perfume)****  
****Ladybug:**** Uh oh, I better do something before this whole thing blows up in my face. ****(gasps)**** Ah ha!  
****(flashback)****  
****Ms. Mendeleiev:**** What happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab**

Kat: Who knew science actually comes in handy when fighting crime?

**Ladybug:****(sees the boat full of fireworks that André mentioned to Prince Ali earlier. She tosses her yo-yo around the lamp post behind her)**** Can't hit me! ****(Cat Noir continue to try hitting Ladybug)**** Miss! ****(giggles)(Cat Noir extended his staff, picking up Ladybug)**** Yeah!  
****(Once Ladybug lands on the boat, she pulls back the staff, lifting Cat Noir and making him land on the boat too)****  
****Ladybug:**** Nice of you to drop in.  
****Cat Noir:**** Give me your Miraculous! ****Cataclysm****! **

*Marinette starts to laugh while Adrien smiles at Marinette's reaction*

**(Cat Noir runs toward Ladybug and he is about to use Cataclysm on her. But Ladybug trips him, making him to use it on the fireworks' control panel instead, thus launching the fireworks into the sky. Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's tail and pulls him into the Seine river. She uses her yo-yo to go to the Le Grand Paris rooftop)**

_Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop pool_

**(Princess Fragrance watches as the fireworks clear out the giant perfume cloud)**

**Princess Fragrance:**** This city is not for us. Too many people want to bother us. Let's go far away from here, my prince! ****Very**** far!  
****Ladybug:****(above them)**** Leaving so soon? But the party just got started!  
****Princess Fragrance:****(angry)**** You! You are ruining everything! So now I'll ruin you!**

Marinette: Are you sure about that?

Lara and Summer: Yes I'm sure about dat

**Ladybug:****Lucky Charm****! ****(A balloon ****appears)**** A balloon? What am I supposed to do with this?  
****(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and a fireworks tube and Princess Fragrance's perfume appear. She leaps down and picks up the tube, avoiding Princess Fragrance's perfume bullet)****  
****Princess Fragrance:**** You can't escape, Ladybug! It's over!  
****(Ladybug places the balloon inside the tube to form a makeshift dart. She tosses it, corking Princess Fragrance's perfume gun and contain the perfume in the balloon. She use her yo-yo to grab the gun and breaks it, releasing the akuma)****  
****Ladybug:**** No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! ****(she catches the akuma)**** Gotcha! ****(she turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little ****butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! ****(She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everyone back to normal.)****  
****(At the Seine riverbank, Cat Noir is licking himself dry before turning back to normal)****  
****Cat Noir:**** What am I doing in here? And where's Ladybug?  
****(At the Pont des Arts, André Bourgeois and Prince Ali's chaperone are back to normal)****  
****Prince Ali's chaperone:**** Ah, the schedule is a complete disaster! We are going to be late for everything! Where's the prince? Wait a minute, where am ****I****?  
****(Back at the Le Grand Paris rooftop, both Prince Ali is back to normal and Princess Fragrance turns back into Rose at the same time and they don't remember what happened to them)****  
****Rose:**** Huh?  
****Prince Ali:**** How did I get here?  
****Rose:****(stands up)**** Prince Ali? ****(she rushes toward him and she admires him. She grabs his left arm by cuddling him while she giggles)**

*Prince Ali smiles and Rose smiles as soon as she sees it*

**Prince Ali:****(he sees Ladybug)**** And who are you?  
****Ladybug:****(she giggles)**** Never mind, I'll leave you to chat with your number one fan. Bug out! ****(she leaves and she gives Prince Ali and Rose some privacy)****  
****Rose:**** Know how you always help sick children around the world? I just want you to know that you're the most kindhearted person I ever met!  
****Prince Ali:**** Really?  
****Chloé:****(appears)**** Prince Ali! You're safe! ****(she shoves Rose out the way)**** Aren't you glad I'm safe too? So, shall we continue where we left off?  
****Prince Ali:**** Oh, no thank you. I have a special event at the hospital for children, with Miss Rose**

Rose: How did you know my name?

Prince Ali: I don't know

**Rose:****(she gasps with excitement)****  
****Prince Ali:**** Let us go quickly before my chaperone locates me. ****(he and Rose leave. Together they go to the hospital)****  
****Rose:****(she giggles)**** Bye, Chloé!  
****(Chloé growls very angrily as she watches them leave)**

Lara: *happy* Yay, *serious* it's over.

Marinette: Can we go?

Lara: Sure, I just gotta talk with Rod anddddddddd *thinks* oh, Chloe!

Chloe: Moi?

Lara: *rolls eyes* Yes, you.

*Everyone but Rod, Lara and Chloe leave the room*

Chloe: What?

Lara: Flying pan?

*The flying pan appears*

Chloe: Why is the flying pan here?

Lara: Someone called me Rapunzel for having a flying pan. Just so you know I don't remember the last time I watched Tangled I think it's called, so I don't remember Rapunzel having a frying pan. So no, I'm not trying to be Rapunzel. Now, flying pan, I believe I already told you what to do earlier

Rod: Oh, I know why I'm here

Lara: Yep, the flying pan is at your service. Bye bye *Lara fades away*

Chloe: Uh what is going on?

Rod: I recently watched the last episode of season 3

Chloe: So?

Rod: You did a very bad thing

Chloe: *realisation* Oh no

Rod: *smirks*

**Real me: Yes, Rod and the flying pan beat up Chloe. He asked me to add this I can't remember how long ago. You're welcome Rod. This next part is for the irl Jane, so you can skip it if you want**

Jane: Hey Luka?

Luka: Yeah?

Jane: Do you want to watch a movie with me?

Luka: Sure

*Jane smiles*

_After the movie…_

*Summer walks into the theatre to see the movie playing, popcorn all over the floor and both Luka and Jane are asleep. Jane was resting on Luka's chest while Luka had one arm beside him, and another holding onto Jane*

Summer: *whispering* Ship!

*Summer makes a blanket appear on Luka and Jane then walks out not before turning off the light*

**So I hope your all doing alright with this virus going on. Make sure to wash your hands whenever you can and stay safe. Remember that if we work together, we can get through this! Stay safe and bug out bug heads! **


End file.
